Agente Secreto I
by SraKouga
Summary: ..::COMPLETA::..Kagome, Sango e Rin fazem parte de um projeto do FBI... E agora tem que acabar com a Máfia russa composta por Inuyasha, Miroku e Kouga Será que elas vão consegui deixar o coração de lado e acabar com eles? Ou vão entregar o caso? KagInu
1. Chapter 1

Oi galerinha do meu Tum-Tum...

Como vocês vão?

Bem, bem, bem...

Eu Senhorita Kouga (Porque apesar de eu estar noiva do Kouga nós ainda não casamos então... RESPEITO... ùú... Hihihi) Vou postar outra Ficzinha para você, pois a minha mente flui que é uma coisa de doido (Eu Não sei porque ela não funciona em Inglês... Mas é a vida uu"... huhuhu)

Então lá vai o resuminho...

_**"Kagome, Sango e Rim... Três ladras muito inteligentes, espertas e sexy foram pegas pelo FBI... Agora estão participando de um projeto que transforma criminosos em agentes secretos.**_

_**Tudo esta indo, de certa forma, normal. Até que elas têm que viajar para a Europa atrás da máfia russa.**_

_**Chegando em seu destino elas descobrem que não é bem o que parece. E a máfia não é composta por velhotes, carecas que correm atrás de prostitutas, bem essa parte das prostitutas até pode ser verdade, mas que eles não são velhos gagas, isso não são.**_

_**Bem estilosos três mafiosos, Inuyasha, Miroku e Kouga passam a brincar com as garotas...**_

_**Mas será, que elas conseguiram pegar os bandidos, ou alguma coisa chamada 'Desejo e paixão' vai impedir essas meninas?".**_

Bem acho que é só...

E como eu já tenho duas Fics que eu posto todo fim de semana essa eu vou mudar... Toda a quarta-feira eu vou postar... Ai fica mais fácil pra mim quando as aulas voltarem, pois tenho teatro de quarta, ai chego mais cedo na escola, posto a Fic pra vocês e vou fingir ser atriz... hihihihi... Eu ai começar essa Fic só em agosto... Mais mudei de idéia... Quero muito, muito que vocês leiam...

B-jinhus... E até quarta...


	2. É no passado que o futuro esta

_**1º Capitulo – É no passado que o futuro esta.**_

Estava uma noite fria. Pouca gente ousava caminhar nas ruas desertas de Tókio, pois a brisa gelada da noite parecia uma faca cortando o rosto.

Mesmo assim uma bela jovem de seus 19 anos, cabelos negros, e presos em um belo rabo de cavalo, deixando propositalmente algumas mechas caírem em seu posto, usava roupas pretas e bem coladas no corpo, um sobretudo também negro, para protege-la do frio. Trazia consigo uma mochila diferente de qualquer outra, pois essa era moldada ao seu corpo, que por sinal possuía belas formas.

Parou na frente de uma joalheria. Passou a observar as jóias lá expostas. Um sorriso, maroto e ao mesmo tempo malicioso percorreu seus lábios. Olhou em volta, sorriu para uma velhinha que passava e entrou em uma ruela ao lado. Retirou seu sobretudo e o deixou em um canto qualquer. Deste modo deixou a mostra um cinto, que passava entre as pernas e prendia em sua cintura, este era geralmente usado por pessoas que praticavam escaladas.

Abriu sua mochila e dela retirou alguns aparelhos. Pegou um que parecia uma calculadora muito aperfeiçoada, pegou o cabo que saia desta e ligou-o em uma caixa de força presa a parede. Esperou alguns segundos e toda a luz da joalheria se apagou.

Subiu então pela escada de incêndio, que dava para o telhado. Chegando neste que era formado de vidro, para que quando fosse dia a luz refletida nele iluminasse a loja. Pegou um objeto que parecia um compasso. Colocou, o que seria a ponta seca, no vidro abriu as hastes e riscou um circulo, fazendo assim com que o vidro fosse cortado. Retirou a tampa e a colocou ao lado.

Retirou uma corda de sua mochila e a prendeu em um pilar de aço que permanecia no telhado, Prendeu a outra ponta em seu cinto e colocou uma roleta no parapeito. Cuidadosamente desceu para dentro da loja.

Após alguns minutos sua mochila já estava cheia de colares de ouro, anéis de brilhantes, quartzo, e puseras de diamantes.

Quando ia pegar a corda que pendia do teto. Ouviu um som bem familiar e uma voz aumentada pelo mega fone.

#-PARA! MÃO PARA O ALTO!

A mulher sorriu. Já ouvia o barulho do helicóptero acima. Não havia saída. Largou sua mochila e fez o que a voz mandava.

Imediatamente entram pela porta de vidro três policiais. E um que ele conhecia já a tempo.

#-Senhorita Sango! – Disse o que entrara por ultimo, com um sorriso malicioso, olhando para os lados.

#-Senhor Houjo! – Respondeu a mulher, retribuindo o sorriso e cruzando os braços.

#-Você sabe por quanto tempo eu sonhei em dizer isso? – Perguntou ele bem próximo dela.

#-Posso até ter uma idéia – Responde ela olhando bem fundo nos olhos dele.

#-Sango! Você esta presa – Falou ele bem próximo dela.

#-Ah... – Exclamou ela virando a cara para o lado – Acho que não tenho saída.

#-Vejo que seu raciocínio esta ficando cada vez mais rápido.

#-É – Sango olhou nos olhos dele – Não é só o meu raciocínio – No momento que acabara de falar isso deu-lhe um chute na cabeça, mas esse chute nunca chegou a acertar, o homem.

Sango olhou e não pode acreditar, que o homem estava segurando o seu pé, que por milímetros não o acertou.

#-Hum... – Fez ele – Vejo que não foi só você que evoluiu.

Mas Sango não se deu por vencida e deu-lhe um soco na cara, mas este também nunca chegou a acertar.

Seu sorriso maroto havia sumido de sua cara e o do homem aumentara. Agora a mulher estava com sua mão direita e seu pé esquerdo preso, e nem ao menos Houjo se mecheu.

Depois de alguns segundos assustada ela tentou soltar-se, mas foi em vão_ "Como ele pode ter ficado toa forte?"_ esse era o pensamento que percorria a cabeça da garota.

#-Desista senhorita. Você esta presa – Ao dizer isso Houjo apertou mais os membros da garota e a soltou.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Dois anos mais tarde...

A noite estava fria, mas havia muita gente andando nas ruas, apesar de tudo era feriado em Tókio. As lojas estavam começando a fechar só agora, havia sido um dia longo para os vendedores, e consumidores.

Um feriado normal... Mas era apenas a aparência.

Nos corredores do FBI a coisa estava um pouco mais tumultuada, alguma pessoa havia conseguido acessar os arquivos mais secretos entre eles, os dos presos. E toda a ficha criminal de qualquer individuo estava sendo apagada, por um vírus que de alguma forma, conseguira entrar.

#-Mas isso não faz sentido! – A mulher de cabelos ruivos tentava manter a calma ao falar no telefone – Como assim? Tudo bem! Vou ver o que posso fazer, desculpe, ver não, vou fazer...

#-Senhorita Ayame? – Falou um rapaz de terno.

A mulher batera o telefone com tanta força na mesa, que ele desligou, respirou fundo e olhou para o rapaz que a chamara.

#-Ah... – Começou ele receoso – Na linha três... O... Bem...

#-Fale logo garoto – Falou ela, sentando na cadeira e pegando um outro telefone.

#-Bem... O diretor... Esta na linha três...

#-Isso é impossível... Eu acabei de fala com ele... Na linha dois – Responde ela colocando o telefone novamente no gancho.

#-Bem... Esse era o diretor aqui de Tókio o que esta na linha três... É... Bem... O da cede... O do Estados Unidos... Ele esta... Como posso dizer... Um pouco chateado, com o ocorrido.

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Ayame. Ela pegou o telefone, apertou o ramal três, e pode ouvir uma voz nada contente do outro lado da linha.

#-Sim senhor! – Dizia ela – Estou tentado. Não Senhor! Não, ainda não descobrimos... Bem eu fico na parte administrativa! Do que? Bem da parte... É... Sim Senhor! Tudo bem... Estamos tentado. Não, tudo bem, tentado não, estamos conseguindo. Ta. Sim Senhor. Tchau.

Ayame colocou o telefone novamente no gancho, apoiou a testa na mão, suspirou fundo, e fechou os olhos.

#-Rin – Sussurrava ela para si mesmo – Eu juro que se tiver sido você novamente eu não terei piedade e a mandarei para...

#-Ayame descobrimos de onde vem o sinal – Disse uma mulher de cabelos morenos preso em um baixo rabo de cavalo com um radio nas mãos.

#-Finalmente – Disse ela levantando-se e indo até o computador de uma mesa distante, pois no centrar aparecia todos os arquivos dos presos sendo deletado lentamente com uma frase irônica "sinta-se em casa".

Ayame chegou ao local e viu no computador uma tela preta com um mapa em verde, e um pequeno ponto vermelho indicando a localização da pessoa que havia feito aquela confusão.

#-Mas que rua é essa? – Perguntou a mulher morena.

#-Ainda esta sendo localizada – Disse o homem que estava sentado à frente da maquina.

Alguns minutos depois apareceu na frente do mapa, o bairro, a rua, e o numero da casa.

#-Não pode ser – Disse Ayame num tom de voz baixo, mas quem estava ao lado pode ouvi-la resmungar algumas pragas para a pessoa que se localizava no ponto vermelho.

#-Mas essa casa é residencial, o computador é o mais simples de Tókio – Falou uma mulher ao lado de Ayame.

#-Mas a dona dessa maquina não é tão tola assim – Disse Ayame pegando o telefone e discando para a portaria – Preparem doze veículos.

#-Doze? Para que tudo isso? Senhorita – Assustou-se uma outra mulher que escutava a conversa de longe.

#-É para a Rin! – Disse Ayame desligando o telefone.

E ao mesmo tempo o nome que fora pronunciado pela mulher morena percorreu toda a grande sala. E vários murmúrios começaram a se formar.

#-Desta vez você não escapa Rin – Disse a mulher, que atendia pelo nome de Ayame – Vamos – Gritou ela para todos ao redor.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Um ano depois desta noite...

Era uma tarde quente, todos estavam despreocupados andando pela praça centra de Tókio. Muitas famílias estenderam as toalhas de piquenique na grama, conversavam feliz sobre qualquer coisa. Até toda aquela calma ser interrompida por um tiroteio.

Todos ali presentes saíram correndo rumo a um lugar que os protegessem.

Surgiu de uma ruela uma mulher morena de cabelos negros que caíram até a sua cintura, estava usando um óculos de sol, e uma calça de coro preta e uma blusa regata cinza que já tinha algumas marcas de sangue e alguns rasgos.

A mulher corria com uma pistola em cada mão, tropeçou em uma toalha, mas não praguejou, pois se não tivesse caído uma bala teria atingido seu antebraço direito. Colocou seu joelho esquerdo no chão enquanto atirava em direção a alguns policiais, olhava o local que se encontrava. Levantou e foi até uma arvore. Escondeu-se atrás dela e apresou-se em recarregar suas pistolas. Fez menção de sair, mas era impossível, pois tiros e mais tiros vinham em sua direção.

Sentiu se coração chegar até a boca, pois cada vez os tiros estavam sendo dados mais de perto.

Virou-se, ficando assim de frente com o tronco da arvore esticou os braços, fechou os olhos e começou a atirar, sem ver para onde as balas estavam indo. Ouviu alguns gritos de dor e de pessoas caírem no chão, olhou cautelosamente e viu alguns policiais caídos no chão, e outros escondidos atrás de arvores, muros e carros. Virou e saiu correndo, mas não teve tempo de dar dois passo e caiu de bumbum não chão. Olhou para cima e viu um homem de cabelos negros olhando para ela com um sorriso malicioso.

#-Senhorita Kagome – disse o homem, ajudando-a levantar.

A mulher riu e guardou as pistolas.

#-Senhor Houjo, fico feliz em vê-lo inteiro.

#-Fico feliz em surpreende-la.

#-Ah... – Disse ela fingindo estar lisonjeada – Tem alguma coisa a disse? Antes de... Bom você sabe.

O homem retirou as mãos do bolso da calça, e sorriu maliciosamente.

#-Você esta presa.

A mulher sorriu fingindo estar constrangida. E entoa lê acertou um chute no abdômen, fazendo o homem cair no chão. E logo em seguida chutou-lhe três vezes. Depois disso sorriu e disse.

#-Engano seu – Pegou a arma do homem e saiu correndo, mas algo a atingiu, fazendo assim com que ela caísse de joelhos, pois a dor era insuportável.

#-O que é engano meu? – Perguntou o homem levantando-se

Kagome virou-se e encarou o homem com a boca aberta. Olhou para sua panturrilha e viu uma faca encravada nela. Mas antes que a mulher pudesse retirar o objeto e continuar a lutar ou correr, dois homens da policia já havia a apanhado pelo braço e levantado a garota.

#-Levem-na – Disse Houjo, limpando com um lenço, um filete de sangue que escorria pela sua boca.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Hoje...

Em uma sala qualquer do FBI, estavam sentadas em grandes cadeiras pretas, três mulheres. Cada uma olhava para um canto qualquer da sala, estavam vestindo a mesmas roupa, um macacão cinza, de botões.

#-Boa tarde meninas – Falou um homem, elegante de terno preto e gravata vinho aparentava ter 36 anos, entrou acompanhado de uma mulher ruiva, que lançou um olhar gelado, mas ao mesmo tempo faiscando, para a mulher de cabelos castanhos e grandes olhos negros.

As três mulheres não disseram nada, mantiveram seus olhares fixos em qualquer ponto, e suas caras de poucos amigos, assustava qualquer um que não as conhecessem.

#-Bom... – Ele retomou a fala, sentando em uma mesa que jazia no meio da sala – Estou aqui para fazer uma proposta para as três.

Elas olharam de canto de olho para o homem que falava.

#-Meu nome é Myouga. Vocês são... Se não me engano... – Ele apontou para cada uma enquanto fala o nome delas – Kagome, Sango e Rin – Ele sorriu, mas nenhuma se mexeu – Bem... – Abriu uma das gavetas da mesa e retirou três pastar, uma amarela, uma azul e uma vermelha e entregou-as para a mulher Ruiva – Tenha a bondade Ayame.

Ayame pegou as pastas da mão de Myuoga e entregou para as mulheres.

#-O que é isso? – Perguntou uma das mulheres de cabelos negros, olhos castanhos, que atendia pelo nome de Sango.

#-É um pequenino histórico de cada uma de vocês. Idade, porque foi presa, essas coisas.

Cada uma abriu sua respectiva pasta Sango a vermelha, Kagome a azul e Rin a amarela. Folhearam as paginas parando em um ponto ou outro. Até que Kagome arregalou os olhos em uma informação.

#-Foi você que entrou na joalheria do Jakotsu? – Virou-se para Sango – Há anos que eu estava planejando aquele roubo, mas depois de você ter entrado eles reforçaram a segurança.

#-Reforçaram, mas o padrão continuou o mesmo – Disse Sango agora olhando para Kagome – o sistema de alarme se desliga quando a luz apaga.

#-Mas eles colocaram leseis. E câmeras noturnas.

#-Você tem uma X-8? – Perguntou Sango.

#-Não. Mas a K-5 é a mesma coisa. Porque?

#-Se você instalasse um cabo conector e o ligasse a caixa de força, tudo seria desligado durante dez minutos, foi isso que eu fiz.

#-Mas o K-5 não consegue agüentar tanto tempo – Pela primeira vez Rin se pronunciará, fazendo assim com que todos olhassem para ela.

#-Mas o sistema do K-5 é igual ao do X-8 – Defende-se Kagome.

#-Não os ligamentos do K-5 são de cobre e os do X-8 são de ouro e platina – Retrucou Rin.

#-Mas não é a mesma coisa? – Perguntou Sango.

#-Não, o ouro transmite melhor a corrente elétrica do que o cobre – Disse Rin, encerrando a conversa.

#-Acho que elas estão se entendendo – Disse Myouga num sussurro que somente Ayame pode ouvir – Mas o que é X-8 e K-5.

Ayame olhou incrédula para ele a balançou a cabeça com o tal pensamento _"Quem colocou ele para diretor chefe?"._

#-Você que matou aqueles 16 policiais? – Perguntou Rin olhando para Kagome – E sem ver para onde estava atirando – Rin arregalou os olhos quando terminou de ler a frase, que estava na ficha de Kagome.

Kagome sorriu desconfortável e tentou mudar de assunto.

#-Não foi nada comparado com o que você fez há dois anos atrás – Ela olhou para a ficha de Rin e falou em voz alta – 248 Computadores afetado com o vírus "sinta-se em casa", 466 fichas de presos apagada, e na fuga explodiu 32 carros da policia.

Rin sorriu e falou baixinho.

#-Foi legal.

Mas o tom da voz não foi tão baixa assim, fazendo com que Sango e Kagome rissem e Ayame lança-se um olhar fumegante para Rin.

#-Você tinha só 18 anos? – assustou-se Sango ao ler na ficha de Rin que atualmente ela tinha vinte.

#-E você 19 quando roubou a joalheria – Falou Rin olhando na ficha de Sango.

#-Bem vejo que eu fui a mais velha. Tinha 21 quando mateis aqueles tiras.

#-Sorte sua você esta presa só há um ano, já faz cinco que estou neste inferno.

#-Ah... Veja pelo lado bom – Disse Rin sorrindo, mas Kagome e Sango a olharam incrédulas _"Lado bom?"_ Elas pensavam – Não temos que fazer comida, nem trabalhar e não temos um namorado enjoado que fica no nosso pé o tempo todo.

Kagome e Sango riram com o que Rin acabara de falar.

#-Bem meninas – Falou Myouga, chamando a atenção de Kagome, Sango e Rin – O nosso projeto é o seguinte – Suspirou e começou a falar novamente – Há algum tempo nós vínhamos pensado, em como os ladrões estão... Digamos... Evoluindo...

As três mulheres soltaram risinhos, baixos, mas cessaram logo quando Myouga retomou a palavra.

#-Assim, decidimos abrir um projeto que já estava no papel há muito tempo. A base dele é o seguinte: Pegamos os nossos três melhores criminosos, oferecemos treinamentos e equipamentos, e eles servirão a nós. Entrando em computadores da máfia – Myouga olhou para Rin – Vasculhando prédios – Desviou seu olhar para Sango – E se nada disso der certo, partiremos para a luta – Em fim olhou para Kagome.

As meninas ficaram um tempo pensando no que tinham acabado de ouvir.

#-E os melhores bandidos, são mulheres? – Perguntou Sango, com um sorriso maroto.

#-Bem, é o que parece.

#-Mas como vão ter certeza que não iremos fugir depois de sermos soltas?

#-Ah senhorita Kagome – Ayame finalmente se pronunciou – Isso a senhorita pode ter certeza de que não vai acontecer.

#-Como você me garante? – Perguntou Kagome com uma voz de deboche e sorrindo.

#-Bem... – Myouga chamou a atenção das mulheres para si – Instalaremos esses chips – Ele mostrou pequeninas cápsulas vermelhas, do tamanho de grão de arroz – No abdômen de vocês.

#-E quem garante que não vamos tira-lo?

#-A senhorita Kagome, creio que não vai quer fazer isso, pois logo que o chip para de funcionar todo o FBI vai estar atrás de você.

Ela continuou a encara Myouga por alguns segundos. Ninguém falava nada, o silencio já estava sendo constrangedor.

#-Seremos agente secreto? – Perguntou Rin em fim.

#-Basicamente – Respondeu Myouga.

#-Quanto tempo dura o treinamento? – Perguntou Sango folheando a pasta que recebeu.

#-A partir de hoje? Um ano talvez.

#-Estaremos livres? – Perguntou Kagome.

#-De certa forma, sim. Terão uma casa e poderão fazer o que quiserem...

#-Dentro da lei – Completou Ayame.

#-Serão chamadas quando surgir algum trabalho, e terão que comparecer dentro de 12 horas, se esse prazo for esgotado, o FBI estará atrás de vocês.

Outro momento de silencio.

#-Podemos dormir com quer quisermos? – Disse Sango som um sorriso malicioso.

#-Podem – Disse Myouga sorrindo para ela.

#-Eu topo – Disse Sango colocando a pasta em cima da mesa.

#-Eu também – Disse Rin.

Kagome não respondeu. As outras duas mulheres a olhavam com grandes olhos que diziam "aceite".

#-Tá... – Disse por fim – Tudo bem, mas eu quero um quarto só para mim.

Sango e Rin sorriram para Kagome e concordaram com a cabeça.

#-Sejam bem vidas – Disse Myouga se retirando da sala, Ayame o seguiu.

Ao passarem pela porta Ayame pode ouvir as risadas de felicidade das três mulheres atrás da porta e falou para Myouga.

#-Porque eu acho que isso não vai acabar bem?

#-Confie um pouco nos outros Ayame. O passado na diz nada.

Myouga saiu pelo corredor e Ayame lembrou de uma frase já há muito tempo esquecida pelo seu coração.

_"É no passado que o futuro esta"_

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Ae galera... Tudo na paz?**

**Bem, bem, bem... Uma nova Fic para vocês...**

**Esse comecinho foi mais para apresentar as meninas, e mostrar um pouco da personalidade delas... O próximo acho que vai mostrar os meninos... E a ação vai começar... hahahaha...**

**Descuplme os erros não deu pra mim revisa por que to no PC do meu pai... aki no escritório... E a correção ficou em casa foi mal...**

**Agora as respostas...**

**NathBella: **Ola… É inspirada no pragarma as espias e no filme sr. E sra Smith.. huAHUah.. Bem espero que goste...

**Sango-Web:** Oi… HAUHuahUAH Mas cá entre nos.. É verdade né... hihihi.. Bem espero que goste...

**Hika Cheshire:** Gi você é uma figura... uAHuahUAHUah... É gi mais cedo hahaha...

**Dily-Chan:** Oie… hauHAUahu tirando a parte o interpretar muito bem… Espero que vocês goste da Fic... Pois eu estou adorando escrever... Até que adiantei o a data de postar...

**B-jinhus... Meu e do Kouga...**


	3. Nova vida

_**2º Capitulo – Nova vida**_

Um ano depois...

#-Não agüentava mais aquele uniforme cinza – Disse uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, olhos negros que exalavam uma grande felicidade.

#-Eu nunca mais vou usar cinza na minha vida – Disse uma outra mulher que acompanhava a primeira, esta vestia uma roupa toda azul claro e possuía longas madeixas negras, presa em um rabo de cavalo.

#-E agora para onde vamos? – Perguntou uma terceira mulher que vinha logo atrás das outras, pois carregava uma caixa de papelão cheia de fixas dentro.

#-Boa pergunta Kagome – Disse a jovem de cabelos castanhos que atendia pelo nome de Rin.

#-Myouga disse que vinha nos pegar – Disse a morena de rabo de cavalo, chamada Sango.

#-Que ótimo – Suspirou Kagome colocando a caixa no chão.

Elas sentaram-se em um murinho na frente da organização, a espera de seu novo chefe. Depois de um tempo de um silencio tedioso, Sango decidiu se pronunciara.

#-O que vamos fazer na nossa primeira noite livre?

Livre? Era difícil de acreditar que estavam livres. Sem contar este ultimo ano que passaram treinando, Sango havia ficado presa durante cinco anos, Rin durante três e Kagome durante dois.

#-Não sei – Disse Kagome retirando uma fixa de dentro da caixa de papelão.

#-Que tal numa boate? – Disse Rin toda animada.

#-Gostei – Disse Sango, levantando os braços no ar acima da cabeça e rebolando um pouco, fazendo seu quadril mexer, alguns homens que passavam e viam a cena, assobiavam e riam maliciosamente, mas Sango os Ignorava – Será bom dançar um pouco depois de todo esse tempo presa. O que me diz Kagome?

A mulher morena jogou a fixa de volta na caixa e disse num tom muito desempolada.

#-Tudo bem! Mas antes eu quero e _preciso_ comer.

Sango e Rin sorriram e concordaram com a cabeça.

Depois de mais um momento de espera, finalmente Myouga chegou com seu Omega prateado.

#-Nós vamos ter nosso próprio carro? – Disse Sango adentrando no veiculo prata.

#-Sim – Disse Myouga – Um conversível preto e um furgão da floricultura, equipado com os melhores computadores e algumas outras coisas para espionagem que já foi inventado.

Os olhos de Rin brilharam ao ouvir a ultima parte da frase do Chefe.

#-Por que o furgão de uma floricultura? – Perguntou Kagome fechando a porta do passageiro.

#-Porque ninguém suspeita da floricultura – Disse Myouga saindo com o carro.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

#-Essa é a nossa casa? – Perguntou Sango saindo do carro e vendo um grande casarão, pitado da cor branca, com dois andares e vista para o mar e um grande jardim à frente.

#-É linda não? – Perguntou Myouga abrindo a porta malas.

As Mulheres estavam deslumbradas com aquela casa.

#-Ah... Meninas... – Disse Myouga carregado de malas. As mulheres olharam curiosas para o chefe.

#-De quem são essas coisas? – Perguntou Kagome indo até o homem lotado de malas.

#-Ah... Bem... – Tentava dizer ele, se esforçando para as palavras saírem e não cansar-lo – Os agentes do FBI estavam pensado... – Fez uma pausa e pegou outra mala, e as Mulheres apenas olhando – E decidimos comprar roupas novas para vocês já que... – E mal teve tempo de termina a frase e as meninas atacaram ele com gritinhos de euforia.

#-Roupas, porque não disse antes – Falou Sango apanhando duas malas.

#-Já vou avisando que não gosto de verde e que preto cai bem em mim – Disse Kagome, apanhando três malas menores.

#-Nem vem Kagome, eu também adoro preto – Rin pegou as ultimas duas malas deixando apenas duas frasqueiras para Myouga carregar.

#-Deveria ter dito antes que eram roupas – Cochichou para si mesmo.

As mulheres entraram na casa logo após Myouga e a cada passo ficavam mais deslumbradas. Na sala havia um pequeno estante mogno onde estava a TV gigante, o DVD, e o moderníssimo aparelho de som, no centro da sala estava uma pequenina mesa de vidro sob um tapete felpudo branco, e confortáveis sofá combinando com o tapete. O estranho era que tinha um grande quadro de Picasso na parede ao fundo e um sofá branco voltado para esse.

A cozinha era suficientemente grande para caber a geladeira com frízer na parte de cima, um fogão de seis bocas, vários armários, que por sinal estavam cheios de comida igual à geladeira, e uma mesa de vidro no centro, com confortáveis cadeiras também brancas.

Subindo a escada se encontrava os três quartos, todos com suítes. Cada qual parecia ter sido feito para sua respectiva dona, todos continhas pequeninas plaquetas com o nome de sua ocupante. O de Kagome estava pintado de azul, sua cama de casal tinha uma linda colcha azul marinho com estrelas desenhadas, seu guarda-roupa em cerejeira ela generosamente grande, com uma porta falsa onde a ocupante poderia se trocar e admirar suas roupas em um espelho de dois metros de altura por um de largura, sem esquecer, é claro, de um saco de areia que pendia do teto.

O de Sango era pintado de roxo, não muito claro, e também não exageradamente escuro, tinha uma escrivaninha do lado direito, sua cama, também de casal, arrumada delicadamente com uma colcha imaculadamente branca, ficava ao lado de seu guarda-roupa de mogno não muito grande.

Já o de Rin era bem diferente do de suas amigas. Era pintado de uma cor mais clara como amarelo, sua cama, igualmente de casal, continha uma cocha de listras brancas e amarelas, um guarda roupa pequenino também em mogno, assim deixando espaço para sua grande mesa que pegava grande parte da parede, e sobre esta um generoso computador com uma tela muito grande, e um grande sistema ligado a ele, algumas caixas pretas onde havia inúmeros botões e espaços para por Cds, e disquetes.

O resto do dia foi só animação com a nova casa, Myouga teve que ficar vendo a empolgação de Kagome quando ela descobrir que nos fundos da casa havia uma "área de laser" como ela mesmo havia dito, continha vários aparelhos como uma pequena cama elástica, um tatame, uma corda que pendia do teto de cinco metros de altura, e uma outra coisa que Myouga chamava de "dois panos pendurados do teto" pois não tinha conseguido decorar o nome daquilo, Sango foi a primeira a experimentar esses "panos" fazendo acrobacias.

#-Estou exalta – Disse Kagome sentando no sofá da sala, estava com um pequeno shorts e um tope que havia ganhado.

#-Nem me fale – Disse Sango com a mesma voz de cansada e a mesma roupa que a amiga, a não ser pelas cores serem diferente.

#-Onde esta a Rin? – Perguntou Myouga sentado em um outro sofá.

#-Verdade – Reparou Sango – Desde que chegamos Rin sumiu.

E quase momentaneamente Rin desce as escadas correndo em direção a cozinha.

#-Rin? – Chamou Kagome – Onde você esteve a tarde inteira.

E logo Rin voltou a subir as escadas correndo com uma maçã na mão.

#-No meu quarto – Disse ela sumindo de vista.

#-O que tem naquele quarto? – Perguntou Kagome, mais para si do que para os outros, e voltou a encostar seu corpo cansado no gostoso encosto do sofá.

#-Deve ser o computador de ultima geração que instalaram no quaro dela – Chutou Sango, e Myouga concordou com a cabeça.

#-Bom... – Kagome tomou coragem e levantou do sofá, pegou sua garrafinha de água e foi saindo da sala – A única coisa que eu quero agora é ir tomar um banho e deitar na minha linda caminha.

#-Nada disso – Disse Sango levantado, assim chamando a atenção de Myouga, e fazendo Kagome virar-se e encarar a amiga.

#-Como assim? – Perguntou Kagome.

#-Esqueceu que vamos em uma boate hoje?

#-Você só pode estar brincando não é? Sango agente treinou hoje o dia inteiro e você ainda tem disposição para dançar?

#-Lógico! É o nosso primeiro dia livres e não vamos comemorar isso?

#-Tudo bem! Eu posso até ir, mas como você pretende tirar a Rin da frente do PC?

Sango pensou um pouco e sorriu para Kagome.

#- Eu tenho uma idéia ge-ni-al – Disse ela com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, fazendo Kagome fingir uma tremedeira e Myouga levantar.

#-Bom garotas meu trabalho por aqui esta terminado. Até. – E saiu pela porta da frente sem ao menos esperar as mulheres dizerem um adeus.

#-Vá tomar seu banho Kagome, apronte-se e já, já vamos sair.

Kagome foi para sua suíte, que era inexplicavelmente igual às outras, e até mesmo a cor das escovas de dentes eram iguais. A mulher retirou sua roupa suada e ligou o chuveiro, há muito tempo não tomava um banho descente e sozinha, na cadeia elas apenas eram separadas por uma fina camada de parede separando um chuveiro do outro, mas agora o Box era grande e sua porta era de um vidro fume, a água era quente, e não morna como estava acostuma, passou o sabonete pelo eu corpo, um sabonete com um aroma de flores e não um neutro qualquer. Tomou o banho mais demorado que se lembrava. Pegou a fofa toalha e retirou todas as gotas de água que permanecia em sua pele.

Foi enrolada na toalha para seu quarto, abriu o guarda-roupa e se deparou com uma tonelada de vestidos, saias, blusas, calças, sem contar os sapatos um de cada cor e cada estilo. Pegou uma calça jeans manchada e uma blusa de tecido fino rosa, apanhou um sapato de bico fino também rosa e foi para a frente do espelho pentear suas longas madeixas negras e molhadas, secou-as um pouco, passou um fino lápis nos olhos e um batom qualquer. E desceu para o andar de baixo.

Rin estava com uma cara um pouco emburrada, mas isso não deixava sua beleza desaparecer, seu cabelo, igual o de Kagome, estava solto e ainda havia umas mechas molhadas, vestia uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa vermelha com vários recortes, deixando aparecer uma boa parte de suas costas e sua barriga, quem reparasse mais poderia ver seu sutiã cor de vinho aparecer.

Sango era a mais "saidinha" das três, usava uma saia preta que vinha até o joelho, esta saia seria comportada se não tivesse vários rasgos e alguns vinham até quase o começo da coxa, sua blusa amarela tinha um generoso decote que mostrava as curvas de seu seio, e toda as costas tinha recortes, assim mostrando seu sutiã branco, e seu cabelo estava preso no costumeiro rabo de cavalo, mas com a diferença de uma singela franja estar virada para um único lado.

#-Vamos? – Perguntou Sango quando Kagome desceu o ultimo degrau.

#-Vamos! – Confirmou.

As três foram para a garagem, pela primeira vez naquele dia. Quando abriram a porta lateral viram o conversível preto e o furgão da floricultura, mas tinha uma coisa a mais. Uma magnífica moto preta igualmente o conversível, possuía grandes listras azuis e roxas.

Kagome ficou encanta com o veiculo, passou o às pontas dos dedos por ele, com medo de que fosse quebrá-lo.

#-Vamos Kagome, se você quiser chegar ainda hoje na boate.

#-Por mim agente iria só amanha – Disse Rin entrando com conversível pela porta de trás.

#-Por você agente nunca sairia de casa – Disse Sango abrindo a porta do motorista.

#-Parem de brigar você duas – Disse Kagome parando de olhar para a moto e caminhando até o carro – Sango como você convenceu a Rin vir com agente? – Disse entrando pela porta do passageiro.

#-Ela disse que iria cortar a energia da casa todo, se eu não fosse junto – Disse Rin cruzando os braços.

Kagome nem quis discutir, apenas apertou o botão do controle, fazendo com que a porta da garagem se abrisse e Sango saiu pela rua, ainda falando algumas coisas desagradáveis para Rin.

Chegando a uma boate bem lotada e grande Sango foi logo pedir uma bebida alcoólica e logo em seguida foi dançar, Kagome ficou um pouco com Rin que preferia ficar sentada, mas logo foi convidada por um homem moreno a dançar, Rin insistiu pra que ela aceita-se o convite e a deixa-se que logo, logo ela se juntaria a Sango.

A noite passou agitada para as três ex-presidiárias.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

A mais ou menos 10.500 Km dali, em Moscou na Rússia, três homens discutiam sobre negócios.

#-Quanto tempo demora? – Perguntou um dos homem que tinha uma vasta cabeleira negra e um pouco ondulada, suas unhas grandes e sua voz gélida mostrava claramente de que era um youkai, mesmo com a pouca claridade.

#-Mais ou menos dois meses – Disse um outro homem de cabelos longos e pratas que vinha até a cintura. Este tinha os olhos cor do sol, longas garras, e um excelente físico, também dando a entender que seria um youkai, mas sua voz e seus olhos deixavam claro que ele não era youkai, assim sendo um hanyou.

#-Você sabe que não tenho tanto tempo Senhor Inuyasha – Disse o homem, ou melhor youkai, de cabelos negros.

#-Senhor Naraku é o melhor que podemos fazer, as peças são muito valiosas estão vindo de navio, ela passara pelo mar mediterrâneo e o mar negro, e sabemos que a fiscalização é muito rigorosa esta época do ano – Disse um homem, este sim humano, de cabelos negros como a noite e com olhos cativantes violetas, sua voz era clara e convicta.

#-Senhor Miroku, não desejo saber o percurso das peças muito menos sobre a fiscalização. Eu quero elas dentro de um mês – Disse o moreno Naraku levantando-se e chamando seu criado para que o segui-se.

O hanyou que atendia pelo nome de Inuyasha colocou as mãos sobre a mesa redonda e debruçou sobre esta, logo após de ouvir uma porta se fechar.

#-Se você tivesse deixado eu negociar tenho certeza que Naraku não teria mudado de idéia – Disse um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, orelhas pontudas e garras, um youkai, que acabava de sair dentre as sombras.

#-Cala a boca lobo fedido – Disse Inuyasha levantando-se e partindo para cima do youkai.

#-Kouga – Disse Miroku se levantado – Pare com isso, você sabe muito em que ninguém consegue mudar as idéias de Naraku, principalmente se tratando de negócios.

O youkai lobo que atendia pelo nome de Kouga soltou um som de desprezo e partiu para a porta, jogando-a com força ao fechar.

#-Eu não entendo como permitimos que esse lobo fedido entrasse na... Na... Como é mesmo que aqueles agentes dizem? – Perguntou o hanyou.

#-Máfia – Disse Miroku pegando alguns papeis de cima da mesa e se dirigindo a porta.

#-Isso mesmo. Como deixamos ele entrar na Máfia? – Inuyasha já seguia o amigo até a porta com uma cara de poucos amigos.

#-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que o Kouga só entro no jogo porque você Senhor Inuyasha, matou um homem na frente dele.

_----------Fash Back----------_

_#-Por favor, Senhor Inuyasha eu vou pagar amanha – Disse um homem visivelmente aflito e amedrontado ajoelhado no chão._

_#-Levante-se homem – Disse Miroku apontando uma arma para ele._

_#-Já não agüento mais suas desculpas, sempre amanha você ira cumprir o que prometeu há um mês. Hoje foi seu ultimo dia – Disse o meio youkai pegando a arma de Miroku e dando-lhe dois tiros no peito._

_#-O que pensa que esta fazendo Inuyasha? – Pergunta Miroku._

_#-Cumprindo o que eu tinha prometido há muito tempo._

_#-Você é mesmo um burro, e não me olhe assim, eu estou falando a verdade, estamos trás de um deposito de carga, você acha que não tem guardas aqui?_

_E quase instantaneamente eles ouviram um barulho de latas caindo._

_#-Viu o que eu disse? – Miroku cuidadosamente foi até o lixo e viu um youkai com um macacão cinza escondido ente os restos de materiais._

_----------Fim do Fash Back----------_

#-Eu já disse que não o tinha visto – Falou Inuyasha quase gritando.

#-Ver eu duvido mesmo, mas sei lá, sentido o cheiro, escutado? Nada disso? – Miroku estava em um corredor mal iluminado, e com as paredes descascando.

#-VOCÊ ME ACHA COM CARA DE QUE? – Gritou inuyasha

Por mais tentadora que a pergunta fosse Miroku não respondeu. Conhecia Inuyasha há muito tempo desde pequeninos, por mais que fala-se o que pensava para o amigo, admitia que em certas horas a melhor coisa a fazer era fechar a boca, pois conhecia perfeitamente o gênio do amigo.

Seguiram para fora do prédio, que não mudava sua aparência grotesca e mal cuidada. Em silencio foram caminhando até sue BMW azul escura, que a noite se confundia com preto, Kouga já estava dentro do carro, no banco de trás com...

#-Não acredito! Outra Kouga? – Pergunta Inuyasha entrando no carro e colocando a chave no contato.

Kouga que estava distraído com uma mulher morena, de cabelos lisos e soltos, parou de beija-la, fazendo assim com que ela desse mordidinhas em seu pescoço.

#-Cala a boca cara de cachorro, pelo menos eu não estou encalhado a um ano – Disse voltando a beijar a moça e passar a mão por toda a costas descobertas, pois seu vestido amarelo era frente única.

Inuyasha virou para trás e soltou um rosnado alto, que para quem não o conhecesse ficaria muito assustado.

#-Para Inuyasha – Disse Miroku segurando o braço do amigo – Temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocuparmos.

Com mais um rosnado Inuyasha deu a partida no carro e saiu num solavanco, fazendo Kouga morder os lábios da morena.

#-Qual é cara? – Perguntou ele chutando o banco do hanyou, mas esse não disse nada apenas sorriu ao ver a mulher com a mão na boca e Kouga tentando olhar para ver se ele tinha a machucado.

Miroku por sua vez soltou um longo suspiro e olhou para o lado de fora do carro, vendo uma rua deserta e mal iluminada.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Ai galera... O que estão achando? A Sango é bem safadinha né... hihihhi Tava cansada de ver ela certinha em todas as Fic... Nada contra, mais procurei fazer alguma coisa diferente...**

**E podem ter certeza de que essa Fic vai ter muita discrição e pra compensa vou tentar colocar varias falas também, a maioria diálogos entre duas pessoas...**

**Eu Não pretendia colocar os meninos neste capitulo, tinha em mente prolongar à parte da boate das meninas, mais mudei de idéia...**

**Hum... O Kouga... Ele não esta me traindo viu... Ele é um profissional, esta só fazendo o papel dele. Né Kouga?**

**#-É sim meu amor...**

**Hum acho bom mesmo...**

**Gente eu tenho que conta isso... Estava eu mo feliz digitando, as idéias fluindo em minha mente quando cometo a seguinte gafe.**

"_**Miroku por sua vez soltou um longo suspiro e olhou para o lado de fora do carro, vendo o mar e suas ondas lentamente molhando a areia".**_

**Só que detalhe... Moscou não tem mar... Ai... Ora que eu li isso quase fiz xixi na calça... UAHUhauHAUahauHAUhauHAUhushuahsuahsuHAUS... Mas valeu, valeu...**

**Hika Cheshire:** Ai Gi… Tu é uma leguminosa muito da puxa saco… Hahahahah zuera viu… Já disse que você é o meu incentivo particular? Hihihih Ai bom que você tá gostando Gi... Eu também amo ela... você sabe... Bem... Daqui a pouco você chega aqui em casa... E magina que a casa tá uma bagunça né... Hihihih... (Assim… Repolho é legume né?).

B-jinhus...

**Jaqueline:** Oi… Ai… to tam feliz… Eu to na sua lista de melhores? Ai que honra... Bem espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também... Os rapazes apareceram... Mas acho que vai demora um pouquinho pra eles se encontrarem... Hihihih... Espero não ter demorado pra posta... É que eu posto um capitulo por semana... Porque meu computador me ama... É uma coisa de loco a nossa paixão... Ai eu tenho quer ir no PC do meu pai lá no escritório... Só que eu vou uma vez por semana porque ninguém merece fica ouvido ele fala com os clientes... E meu pai TÃO baixo... Hihihih...

B-jokinhas...

**Dily-Chan:** Oi moça… Ai eu também amei esse estilo todo delas… Gostei bastante de escrever… O único problema é os equipamentos... Cara sabia que na internet é a pior coisa pra você pesquisar... Eu digito sei lá... Agente secreto... E aparece tudo pornografia... Pelo amor né... ai tive que inventa umas coisas ai... tipo aquela "calculadora aperfeiçoada" fala a verdade é de mata a autora... Mas da nada não... Acho que deu pra entende... Hihihih

B-jus... Meu i do Kouga... (Que ta quase tendo um chilique porque você lembro dele... Esses lobos viu...)

**NathBella:** Oie… eu também queria ser espiã... Agente secreto... Essas coisas do governo que ninguém sabe... entra escondida nos lugares, vigiar alguém... Mas... Faze o que? Nasci pra ser um bobona... Hihihih... Mas um dia eu vou ser... Não custa sonha né... Enquanto isso vamos escrever... Huhuh... E aqui esta o segundo capitulo... Espero que tenha curtido...

B-jinhus...

**Gigi:** Oi… Ah… que lindo você ler outra Fic minha só que não lembra o nome? Ih... Da nada não... Eu quase nunca lembro o nome de nada... Filme e nome de ator é quase impossível... nome de musica eu já desisti... Prefiro fala como é a musica do que lembra o nome dela... Bem aparecer eles apareceram agora, mas vai demora um pouquinho pra eles se encontrarem... Os casais vão ser Kagome e Inuyasha / Sango e Miroku / Rin e Sesshoumaru... Nunca tinha pensado na Rin com o Kouga... Mas vou dar uma pensada para uma próxima Fic talvez... O Kouga vai ficar com a Kagura...

B-jinhus...

**Sango-Web:** Oiiieee… E ai mocinha? AI SERIO? Eu estou muito feliz de saber que você gosta das minhas Fic (A sei lá... Você comenta em todas coisa que eu amo, mas não sabia que você gostava bastante)... Eu também adoro as suas... Já li todos... Mas esqueço de comenta... ¬¬... eu Não lembro o nome delas (desculpa mais sou péssima de memória...) Uma eu acho que eu comentei em todos os capítulos, uma outra só tem um capitulo e eu comentei, mas tem uma nova que eu não tinha visto... (Foi mal... ...) Mas eu li e quando minha vou comenta... Pode ter certeza... É a dos Reinos... É a Sango é meio maliciosa... Mas é só da boca pra fora viu... Elas são comportadas... Ai... Mas isso vai da rolo ainda viu... Principalmente quando ela encontra o Miroku... Que cá entre nós não é muito santinho... Ele vai passar a moa nela e ela não vai poder fazer nada, pois elas tem que se aproximar dele... ai pronto... eu e meus dedos grande... Já to contando o que vai acontece... Não resisto... Hihihih... Deixa eu para né...

B-jinhus...

**Kayra Hiyana:** OI... Tudo na Paz? É também curti esse jeito do povo... O que eu mais gosto nessa Fic é que por mais duronas e sensuais que as meninas aparentam ser elas continuam as mulheres doces e calmas de sempre... Hihihih... Espero que tenha gostado dessa Capitulo... E desculpa a demora... B-jus...

**B-jinhos Meu e do Kouga...**


	4. Primeiro caso

_Notinha rápida: _DESCULPEM... Ai gente... Eu demore um POCÃO para posta por que eu tava viajando... Vocês não imaginam como é frustrante ter os capítulos prontos e não poder postar ù.ú... Mas agora as coisas vão ser um pouco mais rápido, pois as aulas vão começar e eu vou postar na escola... Valeu... E espero que gostem desse capitulo...

_**3º Capitulo – Primeiro caso**_

O sol já estava alto, não tinha muito movimento nas ruas, pois era domingo.

Em uma casa branca numa rua calma, estavam dormiam tranqüilamente e profundamente três mulheres, cada qual em seu quarto. Estas estavam exaltas pela noite anterior.

Todo aquele silencio foi quebrado por um barulho alto e irritante, que era uma, mal sucedida, imitação da musica "pantera cor-de-rosa".

Kagome que estava na veradinha da cama acabou caindo e acordando num susto. Colocou a mão na cabeça e tentando ver qual o motivo do tombo, ao se concentrar um pouco começou a escutar a musica, meio tonta ainda foi até a porta e a abriu, a musica se tornava mais forte, passou lentamente pelo corredor tentando localizar o foco de todo aquele transtorno, e jurando para si mesmo que se fosse um vizinho alegre, o mataria sem piedade e não se importaria de voltar para a cadeia. Desceu as escadas e percebeu que a musica vinha da sala, continuou caminhando lentamente, foi em direção a TV e viu que acima dela tinha um tipo de controle, pegou esse e apertou o botão vermelho que ficava na parte superior do controle.

Esta ação resultou na parada da musica, porém fez o gigantesco quadro de Picasso, que estava no fundo da sala de estar, se levantar, deste modo, deixou aparecer o que ele escondia. Uma grande tela com as seguintes iniciais: FBI.

#-O que você fez Kagome – Perguntou Sango olhando da grande tela, para Kagome imóvel.

#-Nada! – Disse Kagome soltando o controle em cima do sofá.

#-Bom dia meninas! – Disse a cara de Myouga aparecendo na tela.

Sango desceu as escadas e Rin, que apareceu no topo da escada reclamando do barulhos se surpreendeu ao ver aquela tela e o quadro levantado. Essa desceu a escada e juntou-se a uma Kagome assustada, e a uma Sango surpresa.

#-Hum… Vejo que esqueci de falar sobre como será a nossa comunicação.

As mulheres concordaram com a cabeça, mas Sango se arrependera amargamente de seu ato, pois estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça.

#-Bem… Vamos ao que interessa. O primeiro caso de vocês – Fez uma pausa pegou alguns papeis e retornou a falar – Descobrimos que tem um carregamento de peças vinda do Egito. São peças roubadas de um valioso museu. Um navio as transportará pelo mar mediterrâneo, depois pelo mar negro, e assim seguira até Moscou, na Rússia, com a ajuda de um caminhão. Se tudo correr deste modo elas chegaram em dois meses.

#-Ahh... Moscou? E nos estamos no Japão, isso que dizer que... – Interrompeu Rin.

#-Vocês pegaram o avião esta noite – Disse Myouga sorrindo.

Rin e Kagome soltaram gritinhos de euforia, mas esses foram logo cessados por Sango e sua dor de cabeça.

#-E qual é a nossa "super missão"? – Perguntou Kagome encolhendo as pernas em cima do sofá e sob elas colocou uma almofada.

#-Bem. Vocês terão que resgatar essas peças...

#-Como? – Perguntou Rin apoiando o antebraço no braço do sofá.

#-Vocês terão que infiltrar no meio dos mafiosos. Por um informante descobrimos que são três que estão preparando o jogo e um encomendou essas relíquias.

A cara de Myouga sumiu e deste modo três fotos de homens apareceram.

#-Inuyasha – Falou a voz de Myouga e a foto do homem de cabelos brancos e orelinhas no topo da cabeça foi-se um pouco mais para frente – Hanyou, de gênio forte, nunca foi preso por falta de provas concretas. Miroku – Falou e a foto do Hanyou abaixou e a de um homem moreno e olhos violetas sobressaltou as outras – Calmo e controlado. Matou 53 pessoas entre elas youkais e humanos. Já fora preso por abrir um ponto de prostituição, mas foi livre pouco tempo depois alguém pagou a fiança. Kouga – Do mesmo jeito que a anterior, a foto de Miroku abaixou-se e a de um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis se levantou – Não se sabe muito sobre ele. É um youkai lobo. Entrou há pouco tempo na organização de mafiosos, também não se sabe o motivo, fugiu da cadeia há três anos e foi visto a ultima vez na Rússia na companhia de Inuyasha e Miroku.

#-Kouga foi preso por trafico de drogas – Disse Kagome, fazendo as amigas olharem para ela, e a cara de Myouga reapareceu na tela.

#-Como você sabe? – Perguntou Myouga curioso.

#-Li na ficha dele, estava entre aquelas que eu peguei no arquivo dos fugitivos – Respondeu Kagome como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

#-Quem deixou você pegar? – Myouga serrou os olhos ao dizer isso.

Kagome não respondeu.

#-Bem... A que horas vamos partir? – Perguntou Rin, tentando mudar de assunto.

#-Às 20h senhorita Rin... Mas Kagome...

#-Muito bem Myoga, temos que arrumar as malas por que – Sango olhou para o relógio da sala – Nossa já são duas da tarde, temos que ir logo – Dizendo isso puxou Kagome pelo braço e Rin levantou logo a trás.

#-Tá... Mais... – Myouga tentava falar.

#-Ah... – Rin parou seu caminho e olhou para Myouga – Só mais uma coisa. Os mafiosos russos são japoneses? – Ao dizer isso Kagome e Sango olharam para Myouga.

#-Bem é o que parece... Então já que é só... Tchau... – Disse Myouga fazendo menção de desligar o monitor – Ah... A propósito – Chamou ele, e as três mulheres voltaram a encara-lo – Gostei muito das roupas de vocês... Mas sugiro que usem alguma coisa que cubra mais o corpo de vocês.

Pela primeira vez elas olharam para o que vestiam. Kagome estava com uma mini camisola branca colada no corpo, Rin vestia uma blusinha laranja de malha e uma calcinha que fazia conjunto, Sango estava com seu sutiã branco e ainda estava com a saia da noite anterior.

Super vermelhas elas concordarão com a cabeça e subiram para os seus respectivos quartos, e para arrumarem as malas.

#-Sabe garotas! Eu me sinto como as panteras – Disse Sango na porta de seu quarto, que era o primeiro.

#-Quem? – Perguntou Kagome parando e olhando para a amiga.

#-As panteras aquele filme americano, vocês nunca viram? – Falou Sango abrindo a porta de seu quarto.

#-Ah... É verdade tem o tal de Charles, que ele nunca aparece, coisa e tal – Disse Rin.

#-É verdade. Eu até que estou gostando de ajudar o FBI, já que meu pai era... – Kagome parou bruscamente o que falava, virou e foi indo até seu quarto.

#-O que seu pai era Kagome? – Disse Sango fazendo a amiga parar.

#-Nada – Falou Kagome ainda de costas.

#-Não é nada não. Pode falar. Pode confiar na gente! – Disse Rin caminhando e parando na frente de Kagome.

#-Isso mesmo Kagome. Você disse que ele morreu num acidente não foi isso? – Incentivou Sango, indo ao lado de Rin.

#-Bem ele morreu num acidente de carro – Kagome fez uma pausa – Mas foi numa perseguição. Ele era agente do FBI – Ela ainda permanecia com a cabeça abaixada.

Sango e Rin se entreolharam e voltaram-se para Kagome, essa por sua vez soltou uma lagrima ao se lembrar da historia.

#-Kagome... – Disse Sango lentamente – Não precisa contar se você não quiser – Sango já se arrependera de ter incentivado a amiga a relembrar sobre seu pai.

Kagome concordou com a cabeça e foi para a porta de seu quarto, respirou fundo e esboçou um sorriso.

#-Meu pai estava perseguindo uma ladra de bancos – Ela suspirou – Depois dela passar num cruzamento o sinal fechou e o carro do meu pai foi atingido bem no meio – Ela abriu a porta do quarto, deixou mais lagrimas caírem, pegou mais um pouco de ar e continuou – Ela era minha mãe – Ela já não possuía controle sobre suas lagrimas – Ele sabia que era ela e estava perseguindo ela para não deixar os outros tiras pegarem-na – Kagome entrou no quarto e antes de fechar a porta olhou novamente para as amigas, e sorriu entre o mar de lagrimas – Depois dela ver o acidente que naturalmente presenciou, foi direto para a escolinha que eu estava, me pegou e me deixou na casa de meu avô. Só me lembro dela sentada na mesa escrevendo um monte de coisas. Quando cresci descobri que aquilo que ela escreveu era uma carta para mim, que deveria ser entregue quando eu completasse 18 anos. Lá contava toda a historia, e que quando ela saiu da casa do meu avô ela foi se entregar para a policia. Se despediu de mim com lagrimas nos olhos e eu nunca mais há vi.

Kagome fechou a porta. Rin e Sango ainda encararam a porta por alguns segundo, e lagrimas correram dos olhos delas, e cada uma foi para o seu quarto em dizer nada.

Kagome depois de fechara a porta encostou-se nessa e chorou, um choro baixo e discreto, foi escorregando e acabou sentada no chão.

Porque tinha que lembrar disso? Porque ela sofria tanto se nem ao menos conhecia os pais direito? Tudo isso aconteceu quando ela tinha cinco anos, não lembrava direito da cara da sua mãe, que era a que ficava mais com ela. Mas apesar de tudo isso sabia que seus pais a amavam muito, e que sua mãe se ainda estivesse viva em alguma cadeia ela ainda amava Kagome.

Levantou foi até o banheiro lavou o rosto. Sua cabeça doía um pouco por ter segurado o choro por algum tempo. Massageou um pouco os ombros. E decidiu arrumara as malas.

Foi até o guarda-roupas de cerejeira pegou duas malas e começou a guardar as coisas dentro destas, sem esquecer é claro de pegar sua caixinha de musica que dentro estava a foto de seu avô, umas cartas de amigas do ginásio e sem duvida... Lá dentro... Daquela caixinha estava a foto que ela mais gostava, a foto tirada por um desconhecido, onde aparecia seu pai, sua mãe e ela quando era criança num parque. E embaixo desta foto a carta de sua mãe.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Duas horas depois...

As três já estava com tudo arrumado, mas o clima ainda continuava pesado entre elas.

#-Meninas – Falou Kagome que estava sentada no sofá branco da sala – Esta tudo bem, serio.

As outras duas concordaram com a cabeça e fingiram sorrir.

Kagome revirou os olhos e tentou mudar da assunto.

#-Agora eu entendi porque esse só é virado para a parede – Disse ajoelhado-se no sófa branco e apontando outro atrás deste que ficava de frente para o quadro do Picasso.

#-É verdade – Sango aceitou a mudança de conversa e concordou com Kagome, essa por sua fez sorriu de verdade.

#-Mas e ai. O que agente vai fazer na Rússia? Eu queria visitar os shopping de lá – Falou Rin sorrindo e se levantando o ultimo degrau da escada onde estava sentada e indo até Kagome.

Mas nenhuma das duas mulheres respondeu, pois Myouga entrou pela porta de vidro cantarolando uma musica qualquer.

Sem se preocupar com nada ele entrou trazendo algumas sacolas e fechou a porta com o bumbum e no final de sua musica ele deu um gritinho. Mas quando abriu os olhos se deparou com três mulheres de olhos arregalados e sorriso estampados no rosto.

#-Ah... Bem... Eu... É... Eu... Vim trazer... Bem... Querem Sushi? – Ele levantou as sacolas e as mulheres caíram na gargalhada com o embaraço do chefe, que pode no Maximo ficar vermelho e esboçar um sorrio.

Elas assentiram com a cabeça e foram até a cozinha.

#-Mas Myouga, tirando a sua performance que foi bárbara – Dizia Sango entre risos fazendo Myouga ficar mais vermelho que uma pimenta – Como você tem a chave da nossa casa?

#-Bem... Não é só eu que tenho... Todo FBI tem! – Disse ele pegando o prato que Rin lhe oferecia.

#-Como? – Disseram as três assustadas.

Myouga vendo que ele reassumira a posição de chefe engrossou a voz e disse.

#-Bem vocês são criminosas ainda. E temos que ficar de olho em vocês.

#-E a nossa privacidade? E segurança sem contar, pois qualquer um pode perder a chave e um ladrão de meia tigela invadir a casa – Disse Sango indignada.

#-Bem... Contando que os ladrões são vocês... E Não se preocupem tem câmera de segurança instaladas por toda a casa – Myouga já estava abrindo as "marmitas" e dividindo o conteúdo entre quatro.

As mulheres coraram. Se tinha câmeras instalada por toda a casa isso quer dizer que eles viram elas chegando de madrugada, viram elas se trocando, viram...

#-Ai, ai, ai que vergonha – Dizia Sango tampando o rosto.

#-Por que senhorita Sango? – Disse Myouga com a boca cheia.

#-Ai, você viram agente se trocando? – Disse Rin, a mais vermelha das três.

#-Mais ou menos estava escuro, mas vimos o beijo que a senhorita de no cara ontem à noite – Myouga colocou mais uma colherada de arroz no prato.

#-Você beijou quem Rin? – Disse Kagome com um sorriso malicioso.

#-Ah... Ninguém não um velho conhecido... Amigo meu há muito tempo – Disse Rin encabulada.

#-Nossa se você beija todos seus amigos daquele jeito eu quero ser seu amigo o quanto antes, pois o beijo de ontem foi de tirar o fôlego – Disse Myouga se levantando e indo até a geladeira.

#-Hum... A mais quietinha e a mais diabinha – Disse Sango cutucando Rin por trás – Mas por que ele não subiu?

#-Para com isso Sango. Eu Não sou mulher que sai ficando com qualquer um – Disse Rin brava, mas ainda estava muito vermelha.

#-Ah... Não me diga que a senhorita é virgem ainda – Disse Myouga sentando novamente na mesa com um litro de suco na mão.

Por um instante houve um silencio total, só cortado pelas mastigadas de Myouga. Esse encarou as mulheres que cada uma olhava para um ponto na cozinha.

#-Ah... Qual é? As três são virgens? Ou as três são...

#-Nem ouse falar seu pervertido – Disse Sango apontando ameaçadoramente o indicador.

#-Eu sou... Virgem – Disse Rin diminuindo a voz, que quase a ultima palavra foi impossível de ouvir.

#-Eu também – Disse Kagome cruzando os braços e encostando na parede.

#-É – Disse Sango apenas, fazendo as amigas encararem-na.

#-Você Sango? – Disseram as duas surpresas.

#-É sou sim algum problema? – Disse ela indo até o armário e pegando quatro copos.

Elas abaixaram a cabeça e sentaram-se nas cadeiras. Myouga tinha parado de mastigas. Mas voltou logo em seguida.

#-Bom... Parando a terapia em grupo – As três a encararam ameaçadoramente o chefe – Já decidiram o que vão fazer para se aproximar de Inuyasha, Miroku e Kouga?

Nenhuma responde.

#-Bem você tem... – Myouga olhou no relógio que marcava dez para cinco da tarde – 16 horas para pesar no que fazer.

#-Por que 16? – Perguntou Sango comendo calmamente seu Sushi.

#-Bem até as oito falta quatro horas e são doze horas de viajem...

#-Doze! – Exclamaram as três.

#-É. De Tókio até Moscou da mais ou menos doze horas de vôo isso se tudo correr bem – Myouga já se levantava da mesa carregando seu prato e seu copo.

#-Ai meu deus – Suspirou Kagome.

#-Bem meninas eu sugiro – Myouga sentou-se novamente a mesa – Que vocês conquistem os meninos, seduzam eles é a melhor maneira de tirar alguma informação de um homem é o levando para a cama.

#-Nem pensa – Falou Kagome – Eu não vou passar a noite com nenhum deles.

#-Mas não precisa – Disse Myouga – Finja que fará isso se eles contarem no que trabalha e como funciona tudo, finja ser ingênua, quando eles falarem alguma coisa finja que não esta entendendo nada.

#-Mas e se eles quiserem ir alem? Afinal de contas um é youkai e outro é hanyou são mais forte que nós – Disse Rin.

Myouga pensou um pouco.

#-Bem é verdade. Mas o youkai é um problema para nós. Não sabemos muito sobre o envolvimento dele. E tem também um pequeno detalhe que esqueci de citar ele tem namora.

#-Namorada? Quem iria namorara um cara da máfia ou um ladrão – Disse Sango encostando-se à cadeira.

Rin tossiu falsamente e indicou com a cabeça Kagome. Sango olhou para a amiga e se arrependeu do que falava. Por sorte Myouga não percebeu nada.

#-Bem não sei. Mas que o Kouga tem uma namora, ele tem. Ela se chama Kagura. Também não sei nada sobre ela.

#-Mas vocês não sabem nada sobre ninguém – Disse Rin se levantando e retirando seu prato e seu copo que ainda estava metade cheio e levando a pia – Vai me dizer que você na entra em arquivos secretos ou coisa do tipo para saber sobre os criminosos – Dizendo isso ela terminou de beber o suco e colocou o copo na pia.

Myouga não disse nada.

#-Ai não acredito – Rin sentou-se novamente.

#-Isso é ilegal sabia? – Disse Myouga tentando retomar o ar de autoridade.

#-Sabia por isso foi presa! Mas vamos lá e o hanyou apesar de ele ser metade humano ainda é mais forte que nos, se quiser abusar de nós tenho certeza que conseguira, e como você disse ele é "descontrolado".

#-É mais não para mulheres principalmente as humanas – Disse Myouga, arrancando olhares curiosos das mulheres, e se alegrando com o resultado – Deve ser pela mãe dele ser humana, sei lá, mas nem uma das namoradas dele foi maltratada, claro ouve denuncia sobre ele mas não sobre alguma coisa grave. Só que ele trazia trabalho para casa.

#-Ah... Fico mais tranqüila em saber disso! – Disse Sango, ironicamente.

#-Mas e ai! Quem fica com quem? – Disse Myouga cruzando os braços.

#-Eu com o humano! – Disse Sango se levantando e erguendo a mão, antes que alguém pudesse fazer alguma coisa – Eu não quero ficar com ninguém mais forte que eu.

#-Eu ficaria com o youkai mais sabe né. Ele tem namorada, e namorado de amiga minha é mulher.

#-Mas Rin você nem conhece ela – Disse Myouga.

#-Mas eu sei que ela vai ser quando eu conhecer ela. Mas eu ainda aposto no youkai, vou tentar descobrir mais sobre ele – Myouga olhou feio para ela – Calma, calma, nada ilegal.

Todos olharam para Kagome.

#-Tá, tudo bem. Eu fico com o hanyou – Disse Kagome _"Tenho que ser mais rápida da próxima vez" _Pensou.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oiiii...**

**E ai galera? Eu estou AMANDO escrever essa Fic... Viu eu coloquei as meninas santinhas... Ta tudo bem tirando a Rin que deu mo beijão não sei em quem... Hahahahaha... Eu ia fazer a Sango mais saidinha, mas sei lá mudei de idéia.**

**Hummm o Kouga ta namorando a Kagura... Eu adoro ela... Nada contra mais eu DETESTO a Ayame... Por isso eu a coloquei no começinho e acho que ela nunca mais vai aparecer, tirando... A sei lá... Tenho que pensa...**

**Espero que esteja gostando...**

**Humm elas vão pra Rússia, gente vocês não imaginam nas contas que eu e meu pai tivemos que fazer pra calcular o tempo de vôo... Claro, claro que eu podia tirar da internet, mas que graça teria... Eu prefiro fazer contas que é muito melhor... Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eu confesso a minha internet não conecto e pra Não deixar vocês na mão fiz esse monte de contas... Mas não foi tão ruim assim... Podem me chamar de louca mais eu prefiro matemática do que português... Pelo amor de deus... Já viram quantas regras tem português? Milhares sem contas os assentos eu nunca, eu repito NUNCA coloco assento nas minhas palavras, mas não é por birra não é por que eu nunca sei quando tem que colocar... Então pra não confundir eu não coloco em lugar nenhum... n.n... Mas matemática... Você tem a conta aplica a formula e vuala... Tem o resultado é simples... A minha área mesmos é exatas e não ortografia... Gosto de literatura... Mas ortografia... Pelo amor... Por isso eu vou ser Arquiteta... Mas deixo bem claro minhas casa vão ser redondas, não curto muito Pitágoras não... Trigonometria até que vai, mas Pitágoras... Se eu tivesse vivido na mesma época dele eu juro que teria enforcado ele e a formula de Pitágoras nunca teria existido...**

**Nossa que nota grande...**

**Deixa eu ir parando... Fala de matemática na Fic é foda...**

**Só mais uma coisa**

**EU ODEIO INGLÊS...**

**Pronto me sinto mais aliviada... hihihihih**

**Agora as Reviews...**

**Kayra Hiyana:** Oi... Ta tudo bem comigo sim... Muito bom mesmo... E você?... É pode crê as mulheres continuam muito... Mulheres hihihih... Mas elas vão ser bem fodonas... O fato da Kagome usar rosa... É que eu gosto da combinação de rosa com preto... E como as outras já tinham suas cores foi a primeira que veio na cabeça... Eu não curto muito rosa não... Prefiro muito mais o preto, vermelho, laranja e amarelo... Resumindo as cores quentes... Por ser menina eu ganho TUDO rosa de vez em quando não agüento olhar para a mezinha do meu quarto de tanto rosa... Por isso tudo que eu compro a maioria das vezes é amarelo e laranja... Mas é difícil conviver sem o rosa... Por isso não ligo mais... Mas o que eu fico puta da vida é do verde... Como eu odeio verde cara... Meu aniversario é dia 1 de janeiro, mas como é férias, fiz a festa em fevereiro e ganhei duas peças de roupa verde, um tipo de corsário e uma blusinha... Ficou duas semanas no meu guarda-roupa... Mas não deu... Tive que trocar... A única coisa que não troquei foi um porta jóia de madeira que tinha um anjinho me cima que foi o menino que eu curto que deu... Magina que eu ia trocar né... hUAHUahuHA... 

Ah... Que bonito né... Se agarrando com o namorado nas aulas de Geografia... huAHUhauHA... normalmente eu fico olhando para meu relógio ou para a porta, quando ela fica aberta a visão que eu tenho é linda... Ela da certinho para a classe do segundo ano... E pra que né... Lá só tem meninos lindo... Ai, ai... Hihihih...

**Adriana:** Oie… Tudo na paz? Que bom que você esta gostando da Fic... Isso me deixa muito feliz... E pode ficar tranqüila que eu vou continuar escrevendo tá... Lori Nakamura: Oie v... Ah que bom que você gosta da Fic... Isso me deixa MUITO feliz, pois eu to adorando escreve-la... Bem os casais são Inuyasha e Kagome... Sango e Miroku... Rin e Sesshoumaru... Kouga e Kagura... Te surpreendi? Bem... Agora o que o Sesshy vai ser e quando ele vai aparecer... Só lendo para conferir... Huahuahuahua... Nem sou má... E você não sabe como eu fiquei feliz de saber que você gostou bastante da Fic... MUITO OBRIGADO... E se tiver mais alguma pergunta... Sugestão... Trauma... Magoa... O telefone de um menino muito lindo... Pode manda... Hihihih... Hika Cheshire: Ola... Ae Gi… Ai que legal que você ta gostando (Tá o que eu faço que você não gosta ¬¬...) Aquelas nem um pouco convencida né... huAHUahuHAUhauH... Mas você também escreve muito bem... Tenho mo inveja das suas discrições... E COMO VOCÊ SABIA DA MUSIQUINHA? Ela só apareceu nesse capitulo... Não é possível você tem uma bola de cristal e não me falo nada... Deixa você... Se eu repeti de ano por causa de Inglês a culpa vai ser sua... Pois nas provas não me emprestou a bola de cristal... (Ai quem vê nossa conversa...) Mas em Moscou... Essa eu em vou fala nada... E tá ai o próximo capitulo... Eu to doida para você ler o capitulo 9... O tango... uAHUhauHAUahUHA... Mais vai ter que esperar... HUAHuahUHAUhauHAUhauhUAHuahuHAUhauhAUhuahUAHuhauHAUha cof... cof... cof... hUAHuhauHAUHuahUHAUhuahUHAUhuahUHAUhuahUHAUhauhUAHhauHUAHuahuH... (Acho que passar oito dias com a galera da missão não me fez bem... o.O...)  
Jaqueline: Oii… Primeiro deixa eu pedir desculpa pelo atraso… Eu foi viajar e ai não deu pra postar mesmo... Desculpa... E espero que tenha gostado desse Capitulo... E a demora tenha valido a pena... XD... Quanto a Kikyou... Eu nem tinha pensado nela... Quando li sua Review ai que caiu a ficha... É mais provável que ela não apareça... E caso eu mude de idéia só vou citar o nome dela... Mas eu garanto que ela não vai aparecer de carne e osso... Ou melhor,... Barro e água... Odeio ela... Mas vamos falar de coisa boa né... Hihihih... O que achou deste Capitulo... Qualquer idéia ou critica pode mandar tá... Nathbella: Oi… é isso ai… Um dia nós consegue ser espiã... hUAHuhauHA... Só não sei quando... Onde... Como... Mas um dia... Hihihih... Que bom que esta ficando estilo espiãs mesmo... Eu tava escrevendo e parecia que não tava... Mas ai eu coloquei uma invasão um roubo... E vuala... Acho que deu certo... 

**mry-chan: **Oie… Pode crê… É sempre bom tá inovando... Mas a Sango ia ficar bem diferente... Mas ai acabei mudando umas coisinhas ali... Outras aqui... E ela ficou menos saidinha... HUAHUahu... Mas estou adorando esse jeito das meninas... E você vai ver que os garotos também estão dez... Pelo menos eu gostei... É verdade... Quando agente tá escrevendo e vem a expiração acaba saindo coisa não muito haver com a historia... Mas olha pelo lado bom... Eu Não coloquei que as peças do Egito não chegaram de navio até Moscou... Sim eu tinha colocado isso... Mas ai eu coloquei que elas foram de navio até um ponto depois de caminhão... Mas tá valendo... Ah... E pode deixar que eu falo pro Kouga que ele interpreta bem... No momento ele foi fazer compras... É que eu to muito ocupada escrevendo e mandei ele pro supermercado... To morrendo de fome... Só que ele tá demorando... Será que se perdeu no meio das prateleiras? O.o... Mas vou esperar mais um pouquinho... Pelo menos eu fico tranqüila... Hihihih...

**algum ser:** Oie... Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da Fic e do meu jeito de escrever... E eu Não fiquei brava pelo seu comentário tá... Deu pra perceber que você leu a Fic... e mesmo que não tivesse lido que mal há em fazer uma pequena propaganda... Esse é o meio mais fácil e rápido da gente se comunicar... Se tiver outras Fic que você acha legal recomendar pode falar tá...

**B-jokinhas minhas e do Kouga...**


	5. Dança

_Notinha rápida1:_ OI... Ai galera... Pra variar um pouquinho eu confundi as reviews... Não sei o que aconteceu e no capitulo anterior juntou tudo... Então eu vou colocar elas aqui também tá... Caso alguém não tenha percebido... Hihihih... Desculpem, mas sabe como as loiras são né...

_Notinha rápida 2:_ Ai gente eu já recebi varas reviews dizendo se o Kouga vai ser o par da Rin... Par falar a verdade achei hilária as coisas que li... Como você são falsos... Mas tá valendo, Não galeria, a Rin NÃO vai fazer par com o Kouga... Valeu pelo "apoio" mas a Rin vai ficar com o Sesshoumaru e o Kouga com a Kagura... B-jão...

_**4º Capitulo – Dança**_

As mulheres embarcarão exatamente às 20h... E doze horas depois chegaram ao seu destino. Rússia.

Durante a viajem decidiram o que iria fazer, como, e onde...

Estavam na porta do aeroporto e...

#-Alguém aqui fala russo? – Perguntou Sango.

Kagome e Rin olharam pra Sango. Todos ficaram em silencio. Nenhuma falava russo, e agora?

#-Kagome, Sango e Rin? – Chamou um taxista.

As mulheres olharam para o homem que havia as chamado e ficaram encarando-o.

#-Por favor! – Disse novamente o homem e abriu a porta do táxi.

#-O Senhor fala japonês? – Perguntou Rin, entrando no carro um pouco receosa.

#-Bem na verdade eu sou do FBI – Disse o homem abaixando a voz e dando uma piscada.

As três suspiraram aliviadas e entraram no carro amarelo. E este dirigiu até um hotel muito luxuoso e grande.

#-Acho que vou ficar mal acostumada – Disse Kagome adentrando pela porta de vidro do hotel e vendo uma linda fonte dourada no meio do local.

Um camareiro chegou perto das garotas e falou.

#-Posso levar a mala às senhoritas?

Novamente elas se assustaram ao ver o homem falando japonês, mas logo se tranqüilizaram achando que ele também fosse agente do FBI. Então sorriram para ele.

#-O Senhor também fala japonês? – Falou Rin piscando para o homem.

#-Somos treinados a falar inglês, espanhol, português e japonês – Disse o jovem não entendo a piscadela de Rin.

Essa se envergonhou do ato e meio que se escondeu atrás das amigas.

#-Pode nos levar ao nosso quarto? – Perguntou Sango, mudando de assunto, sorrindo de ver a amiga envergonhada.

O camareiro concordou com a cabeça e as levou até o elevador, seguindo assim para o quarto 360.

Esse era enorme, tinha três camas de solteiro, que mais parecia de casal, com lindas cochas brancas, de bordados em azul marinho. Uma grande mesa, que provavelmente seria a do jantar com um lindo arranjo de flores no centro e com um singelo cartão que dizia _"Sejam bem vindas garotas. Ass. Vocês sabem"._ Passando por uma grande porta de madeira elas encontraram uma grande mesa em 'L', nela jazia um moderno computador, um laptop e vários equipamentos, como: leisers, aparelhos para se escutar através da parede, e mais uma porção de coisas. Um típico saco de areia que pendia da parede, e um confortável e grande sofá cor vinho.

Em um outro compartimento, fechado por uma porta de correr, tinha vários pufes, um grande guarda roupas de cor branca e neste uma porta falsa que levava o seu ocupante para o banheiro com uma ducha, uma banheira e uma pequena hidromassagem.

#-Se eu soubesse que depois de ser ladra eu conseguiria tudo isso, juro que teria roubado mais doces quando era pequena – Disse Sango colocando as malas na cama do meio.

_#-Eu escutei isso Sango_ – Disse uma voz, que as mulheres desconhecia a sua origem.

#-Foi sua consciência Sango? – Perguntou Kagome se divertindo com a cara de susto da amiga.

#-Boba – Disse Sango atirando um travesseiro na direção da amiga.

_#-Meninas aqui!_ – Disse a voz já conhecida por elas.

#-Aqui a onde Myouga? – Falou Rin sorrindo, olhando em volta.

_#-No laptop_ – Disse a voz de Myouga, Rin foi ate o laptop em cima da mesa em 'L' e apertou enter. E nele apareceu o rosto de Myouga – Como foram de viajem?

#-Bem... Tirando o tédio – Disse Sango sentando-se na cadeira giratória.

#-Espero que tenham decidido o que vão fazer em relação aos homens! – Disse Myouga.

As três sorriram.

#-E já sabemos como vamos nos aproximar deles – Disse Kagome.

#-Hum... Espero que funcione – Disse Myouga desconfiado.

#-E vai... Só precisamos de algumas coisinhas – Disse uma Sango sorridente.

#-O que, por exemplo? – Perguntou Myouga serrando os olhos.

As três se entreolharam e sorriram.

#-Hum... Acho que três maias arrastão – Disse Sango olhando para o nada.

#-Meia arrastão? – Perguntou Myouga curioso.

#-É... Aquelas meias quadriculadas – Disse Sango meio incrédula.

#-Certo... Me-i-as qua-dri-cu-la-das – Disse Myouga enquanto escrevia as "exigências" das mulheres num pedaço de papel – Que mais? – Perguntou ele olhando para a tela, sorrindo.

#-Hum... Corpetes... – Disse Rin, também olhando para o nada.

#-Cor-pe-tes – Falava Myouga enquanto escrevia no papel.

#-Minis saias da mesma cor dos corpetes – Disse Sango pensativa.

#-Mi-nis sa-i-as da mes-ma cor dos cor-pe-tes – Escreveu Myouga.

Ouve um momento de silencio, as três se entreolharam e sorriram maliciosamente. Myouga que observava a ação pensou _"Espero que o meu conselho de 'dar em cima' dos homens não tenha afetado muito a mente delas"._

#-Chicotes – Disseram as três juntas.

#-Chi-co... – Escrevia Myouga, mas ao se dar conta do que estava realmente escrevendo parou no meio da palavra – Chicotes?

As três sorriram e concordaram com a cabeça. Myouga terminou de escrever e entregou o papel para alguém que as mulheres não puderam ver quem era.

#-Para que tudo isso meninas? – Perguntou um Myouga muito curioso cerrando os olhos.

#-Hum... Digamos que vamos dançar um pouquinho esta noite – Falou Kagome sorrindo paras as amigas, essas retribuíram o mesmo.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Em uma boate qualquer na Rússia...

#-Tem certeza que é esta Rin? – Perguntou uma mulher que vestia um sobretudo preto e estava com um lindo penteado na cabeça.

#-Absoluta Sango – Disse Rin com um sobretudo Igual ao de Sango e um penteado muito parecido.

#-Quem te disse que eles vêm aqui? – Perguntou uma terceira que estava vestida igual às outras, mas o seu cabelo era um pouco diferente.

#-Houjo – Disse Rin olhando para a porta da boate.

#-HOUJO – Disseram Sango e Kagome ao mesmo tempo.

#-Também é um prazer em revelas garotas – Disse um homem atrás das mulheres este vestia um terno azul escuro e uma bela gravata preta.

As três se viraram para ver quem falara, Sango e Kagome cerraram os dentes e olhavam com ódio para o homem sorridente. Rin olhava para a cena sem entender muito bem.

#-O que esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Kagome com uma cara de poucos amigos.

#-Vendo se encontro conhecidos – Disse Houjo olhando em volta, fingindo procurar alguém.

#-Você esta nos vigiando isso sim – Disse Sango caminhando em direção ao homem.

#-Termos forte Sango – Disse o homem – Espero que não trate assim Senhor Miroku, pois ele gosta de garotas sensíveis e elegantes.

#-Como sabe que eu fiquei de... – Mas Sango nem terminou sua frase, pois alguém a interrompeu.

#-Vocês devem ser as dançarinas entrem – Disse um youkai abrindo a porta da boate, ele era gordo e alto parecendo ser um armário ambulante. Mas as mulheres, nem Houjo se sentiram intimidados.

#-Vão meninas encontro vocês lá dentro para acabarmos de acertar nosso programinha – Ao terminar de dizer isso Houjo deu uma piscadela para as três. Deixando assim, Sango e Kagome em pura ira.

#-Vamos mulheres não temos o dia todo, vão dançar ou vão satisfazer a vontade do homem aqui mesmo? – Perguntou o Youkai sorrindo maliciosamente.

Kagome e Sango bufaram com o comentário do youkai e entraram soltando fumaça. Rin que estava apenas olhando para a cena, sorriu singelamente para o youkai da porta e segui as amigas.

#-O que foi aquilo lá fora – Perguntou ela para as amigas.

#-Houjo me prendeu quando estava roubando a joalheria – Disse Sango ainda com muita raiva.

#-Sorte sua ele não ter encravado uma faca na sua perna antes de te prender – Disse Kagome fechando os pulsos.

Rin suspirou. Sabia como era difícil encaram a pessoa que te prendeu como um aliado agora. Pois sentia a mesma raiva da Ayame.

Quando completaram o corredor de entrada olharam para a pista de dança e... Não era bem o que elas esperavam. O lugar era até que calmo e comportado, havia muitas mesas com toalhas negras e um singelo vaso de vidro cumprido um uma rosa vermelha dentro. Olharam em volta e viram pessoas de terno e gravata, e algumas mulheres de vestido longo, ou longuete. Não era uma boate para qualquer pessoa só para as mais ricas. E havia pouquíssimas gente dançando, talvez fosse pela musica lenta. E na frente das mesas um palco não muito grande, dava para qualquer numero de dança ser apresentado ali.

#-Bem não era o que eu esperava... – Disse Sango olhando para todos os lado.

#-Nem eu – Responderam as outras duas. Simultaneamente.

Deram mais uma varrida pelo lugar com os olhos e acharam que estavam procurando.

#-Ali estão eles – Apontou Sango indicando os homens.

Ficaram ainda um tempo observando eles, estavam conversando naturalmente, tirando algumas vezes que Inuyasha gesticulava com a mão e Kouga virava a cara. E logo uma mulher morena se aproximou da mesa e sentou ao lado de Kouga.

#-Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai, ai... – As mulheres escutaram gritinhos eufóricos vindo atrás delas e viram um homem vestindo uma caça azul de ceda justa e uma blusa, também de seda, rosa – Ai estão as minhas dançarinas.

Elas riram desconcertadas.

#-Qual o nome do Senhor? – Perguntou Sango.

#-Oh… Como sou tolo esqueci de falar, me chamo Hana, muito prazer – Disse ele estendendo a mão.

Elas sorriram falsamente, pois o nome dele significava "flor" em japonês.

#-Belo nome, ele é japonês o senhor sabia? – Disse Rin tentando ser simpática.

#-Ah… Sim, sim, sim... Eu sei queridinha, e significa luar – Disse o homem todo convicto, as mulheres apenas concordaram com a cabeça ainda mantendo o falso sorriso – Eu amo o Japão, é por isso que falo fluentemente, desde pequenino eu sonho em visitar este pais lindo que fica na América – As mulheres se entreolharam o sorriso meio que sumiu do rosto e se tornou um esboço mal feito do tal – Por isso quando soube que eram japonesas não exitei em chamá-las.

As mulheres continuaram a encaram o homem que estava eufórico.

#-Bem... Onde fica nosso camarim? – Perguntou Kagome tentando mudar de assunto.

#-Ui, ui, ui, ui... Já estava esquecendo venham vou mostrar pra vocês – Dizendo isso virou de costa e seguiu por um caminho restrito – Bem meninas é naquela porta ali. Sintam-se à vontade ta. Qualquer coisa é só chamar, minhas queridinhas – E virou de costa, deu alguns passos e voltou – Ah... Esqueci de falar vocês vão se apresentar em meia hora – Sorriu, e partiu rebolando os quadris.

#-Dá pra acredita numa figura dessa? – Perguntou Sango ainda encarando o caminho que Hana percorreu a pouco.

#-Vocês viram o nome deles? – Perguntou Kagome voltando-se para as amigas – Florzinha, hahahaha – Riu quando se lembrava do modo que o homem falou que significava luar.

As outras duas também riram e partiram para o camarim e qual foi à surpresa delas quando encontraram...

#-Houjo! – Exclamou Sango.

#-Ola senhorita! Antes que comesse a reclamar ou a me xingar preste atenção – Disse Houjo levantando-se do confortável sofá azul marinho – Vim entregar um pequenino aparelho para a comunicação de vocês – Dizendo isso retirou três caixinhas do bolso do palito – Esse aparelhinho – Abriu uma caixinha e retirou um pequeno fone ela – É ao mesmo tempo um mini-microfone e um fone. É colocado no ouvido. Vocês podem se comunicar com até duzentos quilômetros de distancia uma da outra.

Terminou de dizer isso entregou as caixinhas para elas e foi até a porta, encostou-se nessa e passou a encarar as mulheres, que permaneciam caladas e olhavam para o aparelho.

#-Vamos experimente – Incentivou Houjo, cruzando os braços.

As mulheres encararam-no. Depois voltaram o olhar para o aparelho, meio receosas foram colocando-no no ouvido.

#-Muito bem. Agora experimentem dizer alguma coisa – Dizendo isso Houjo apertou um tipo de controle, fazendo quem um ruído metálico ecoasse nos ouvidos das mulheres.

#-Ei o que você pensa que esta fazendo? – Disse Kagome partindo na direção de Houjo, mas a voz dela foi ouvida mais alta nos tímpanos de Sango e Rin.

Ao perceber que o aparelho funcionava Kagome parou e encarou Houjo, que permanecia com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

#-Já que viram que funciona é melhor eu ir. Tenha uma boa apresentação – Abriu a porta e passou por esta – Ah... Estarei na primeira fileira – E fechou a porta.

#-Eu juro que se eu voltar para cadeia vai ser por causa de assassinado e não roubo – Disse Sango fechando os punhos.

#-Esqueça Sango – Disse Rin, colocando a moa no ombro da amiga.

#-Não tem como Rin. Ele provoca agente. Você não entende – Disse Kagome virando-se para as amigas.

#-Entendo sim Kagome, se você não sabem foi a Ayame que me prendeu – Kagome e Sango olharam para Rin – E eu tento manter o controle quando fico perto dela.

Ficaram um momento em silencio.

#-Acho melhor retocarmos a maquiagem, a noite vai ser longa – Suspirou Sango indo até a frente do espelho.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

O local estava escuro, somente algumas luzes coloridas percorria o palco, algumas pessoas não acostumada com o clima, ficavam olhando curiosas paras os lados. Até que Hana apareceu no palco e um canhão de luz parou nele.

#-Senhoras, Senhor e Youkais... Fico muito lisonjeado em apresentar três belas japonesas, dançarinas, que farão um numero único na casa – Disse Hana em Russo, ouve alguns cochichos na "platéia".

#-Venhas meninas é com vocês agora – Disse o homem entrando na coxia e voltando a falar japonês.

As mulheres se posicionaram na seguinte ordem da direita para a esquerda: Kagome, Sango e Rin. E esperam alguns segundos para o começo da musica, mas nesse meio tempo alguns homens da platéia tiveram tempo de fazer um pequeno comentário.

#-Acho melhor eu voltar pro Japão vejo que a coisa lá ta melhor que aqui... Elas são lindas – Disse um homem de cabelos negros e olhos violetas.

#-Não fale besteiras Miroku, elas são dançarinas e provavelmente garotas de programa – Disse um Hanyoude cabelos paras.

#-Acho que não Inuyasha, elas são muito delicadas para serem prostitutas – Disse Miroku, indicando Rin.

#-Feh... Quer apostar? – Desafiu Inuyasha.

#-Apostado – Disse Miroku apertando a mão estendida de inuyasha.

#-Parem de falar quero ver a dança – Falou um youkai, de cabelos castanhos preso num lindo rabo de cavalo.

#-Achei que você visse com os olhos lobo fedido – Falou Inuyasha rindo.

#-Mas se você escuta, a visualização fica muito melhor – Falou Kouga não dando bola para o rosnado de Inuyasha.

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

A musica começo, as pessoas estranharam um pouco o ritimo dela, mas logo não ligaram mais, principalmente prestavam atenção nas mulheres ali dançando.

Elas usavam roupas iguais, meia "quadriculada", uma bota de cano alto e salto fino, a saia era preta toda feita de babados, que começava na metade da cocha, o corpete, vermelho com rendas prestas na vertical, fazendo assim com que ele fosse listrado entre vermelho e preto dava um ar de época antiga, os cabelos das três eram cacheados, o de Sango e da Rin eram presos em coques frouxos deixando a maior parte dos cachos caírem, mas o de Kagome era preso apenas a metade com dois pauzinhos

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_

_Strutting her stuff on the street_

_She said, hello, hey Joe_

_You wanna give it a go, oh_

Elas dançavam de acordo com o ritimo que era quente. Vaziam movimentos sedutores, e com o assessórios, o chicote, deixava a dança ainda mais tentadora.

_Gitchi gitchi ya, ya, da, da, (Hey, hey, hey)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya, ya, hee (hee oh)_

_Mocca chocolata ya, ya (ooh yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade (Ohh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh, oh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

A maioria dos homens estavam com a boca aberta, e se prestasse mais atenção no que eles falavam poderia ouvir um ou outro dizer _"Eu Não sabia que as japonesas dançavam assim"._ Algumas mulheres olhavam com inveja as três dançarinhas.

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

_Boy drank all that magnolia wine_

_On her black satin sheets_

Is where he started to freak, yeah 

Kagome e Sango começaram a dançar em parceria. Encostaram costas com costas e foram descendo até o chão calmamente e rebolando bastante. Rin para não perder o rumo foi na frente delas abaixou a coluna, ficando assim de bumbum para as amigas, colocou o dedo na boca e bateu o chicote no chão.

Essa ação fez vários homens assobiarem e gritarem, pela primeira vez. Rin ficou vermelha. Virou de costas e cochichou para si mesma.

#-Eu nunca mais vou fazer isso.

Mas quase ao mesmo tempo ouviu uma voz em sou ouvido e reconheceu sendo a de Sango.

#-Apenas sorria Rin. Sorria.

E essa obedeceu.

_Gitchi gitchi ya, ya, da, da, (Da, da, yaer)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya, ya, hee (ooh, year, year)_

_Mocca chocolata ya, ya_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)_

#-Eu preciso conhecer aquela morena – Falou Miroku para Inuyasha, apontando Sango.

#-Aham... – Disse Apenas Inuyasha de boca aberta, estava olhando atentamente para Kagome.

Miroku virou a cara por um instante e viu a cara de Inuyasha, deu uma gostosa risada, pois Inuyasha, não piscava e nem se mexeu, ainda estava na mesma posição, de braços cruzados pois tinha brigado novamente com Kouga.

_Yeah, yeah, aw_

_We come through with the money and the garter belts_

_Ler' em Know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate_

_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

_I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend your_

_Disagree, well trat's you and I'm sorry_

_I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari_

_Wear high heeled shoes, get love from the Dudes_

_Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_Hey sisters, soul sisters_

_Gotta get that dough sister_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

_By the case, the meaning of expensive taste_

_We wanna gitchi, gitchi, ya, ya (come on)_

_Mocca chocolata (What)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_(One more time, come on)_

Kagome bateu o chicote no chão e Sango fingiu que sentiu dor com o ato da amiga, assim tirando mais gritos dos homens da platéia.

#-Essa musica não acaba? – Cochichou Sango, sorrindo.

E logo escutou uma voz em seu ouvido

#-Sorria Sango, apenas sorria – Sussurrou Rin, irônica, também sorrindo.

#-Se eu sorrir mais capas de ficar assim por uma semana – Sussurrou Sango.

#-Parem vocês duas – Sussurrou Kagome, rebolando.

_Marmalade (ooh)_

_Lady Marmalade (ooh year)_

_Marmalade (ooh)_

_Christina:_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh_

_Color of café au lait, alright_

_Made the savage beast inside_

_Roar until he cried_

_More, more, more_

As mulheres rebolando e os homens babando. Era essa a cena que se via na boate. Por mais que as mulheres que acompanhavam seus namorados não gostassem do show tiveram que admitir que a musica era contagiante. E para seus namorados não ficarem olhando muito para as três que ali dançavam convidaram eles para dançarem, assim o local para dança que estava vazio, agora começava a ser ocupado. Kagome, Rin e Sango agradeceram por este ato.

_Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)_

_Living a gray flannel life_

_But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep_

_More, more, more_

_Gitchi gitchi ya, ya, da, da_

_Gitchi gitchi ya, ya, hee (Ohh)_

_Mocca chocolata ya, ya (Ohh)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)_

Finalmente a musica tinha acabado, as mulheres não agüentavam mais rebolar, bater o chicote no chão, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa. Agradeceram ao publico e saíram pela coxia.

#-MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO... – Disse um empolgado homem – Vocês não querem fazer novamente?

Aa três se entreolharam.

#-Só apresentamos uma vez na noite Senhor Hana – Disse Sango com um grande sorriso no rosto.

#-Ah. Que pena – Entristeceu o homem – Mas tudo bem. Agora voa aproveitar a noite que o gasto fica por conta da casa – Hana Disse sorrindo.

Kagome, Rin e Sango foram até o camarim e trocaram de roupa.

Sango colocou uma saia amarela de pregas e um delicado tomara que caia preto com pedrinhas brilhantes. Rin um lindo vestido rosa, que era colado ao corpo até o quadril, daí para baixo ele era solto, assim formando pregas. Kagome colocou uma saia preta godê, e uma blusa vermelha de alçasinha.

Depois de prontas, sem desmanchar o penteado, foram até a boate.

#-Ora, ora, ora... Não sabia que eram treinadas para dançarem também – Disse Houjo vindo de encontro com elas.

#-Também te amamos Houjo – Disse Kagome, surpreendendo as amigas e o próprio Houjo.

#-Me ama? Que privilegio – Disse o homem indo até a mesa que Kagome sentaram.

#-É amamos! – Disse agora Sango sorrindo.

#-Tá, tudo bem agora estou começando a me assustaram – Disse Houjo na costumeira voz calma e alegre.

#-Se não fosse você não estaríamos aqui – Disse Kagome.

#-Se não nos tivesse prendido, não poderíamos desfrutar dessa nosso nova vida – Completou Sango.

#-E por isso... – Kagome inicio uma nova frase.

#-Te amamos – Terminou Sango.

#-E vocês sempre completam a frase uma da outra? – Perguntou Houjo com um sorriso no rosto.

#-Sempre que concordo uma com a outra. Isso é meio difícil de acontecer, mas de vez em quando – Disse Rin sorrido.

#-Seus novos namorados estão vindo, ajam naturalmente – Disse Houjo sem tirar o sorriso da face e falando bem baixo.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

Oi… Nossa esse Capitulo foi grande... Mais há muito tempo ele estava na minha cabeça... A musica não era essa, mas... Eu Não coloquei a tradução por que ai quebra o clima da musica né... E... Ahhhhhhh eu confesso minha internet ainda não conecta... Eu tenho que posta os capítulos no computador do escritório do meu pai... E como eu escrevo em casa não deu pra pegar a tradução... Mas se voc6es quiserem muito, muito mesmo eu coloco no próximo capitulo ta... 

**Gente tenho uma coisa seria pra fala... Eu estou escrevendo essa Fic... E estou adorando ela... Mas espero que vocês não fiquem bravos com o que eu coloco, tipo a dança delas... Tinha que ser uma coisa sedutora... Eu Não sei o que vocês acham... Mas eu estou colocando assim... O que os personagens acham... Tipo o Inuyasha achou que elas eram prostitutas... Mas elas não estavam gostando do que estavam fazendo, pois elas não são desse tipo... Mas como é um tipo de trabalho elas tem que fazer... Entenderam? Não sei se vocês gostam disso mais eu acho legal colocar elas desse jeito... Não santinhas... Mas também (e de jeito nenhum) elas prostitutas... Beleza?**

**Eu to escrevendo essa nota depois que eu postei o 1ºCapitulo... Então eu não recebi comentário nenhum dizendo que não gostam delas desse jeito... Só estou falando... Ta... To escrevendo o que eu gosto, e de certa forma para agradar vocês...**

**Respostas das Reviews do capitulo 2...**

**Kayra Hiyana:** Oi... Ta tudo bem comigo sim... Muito bom mesmo... E você?... É pode crê as mulheres continuam muito... Mulheres hihihih... Mas elas vão ser bem fodonas... O fato da Kagome usar rosa... É que eu gosto da combinação de rosa com preto... E como as outras já tinham suas cores foi a primeira que veio na cabeça... Eu não curto muito rosa não... Prefiro muito mais o preto, vermelho, laranja e amarelo... Resumindo as cores quentes... Por ser menina eu ganho TUDO rosa de vez em quando não agüento olhar para a mezinha do meu quarto de tanto rosa... Por isso tudo que eu compro a maioria das vezes é amarelo e laranja... Mas é difícil conviver sem o rosa... Por isso não ligo mais... Mas o que eu fico puta da vida é do verde... Como eu odeio verde cara... Meu aniversario é dia 1 de janeiro, mas como é férias, fiz a festa em fevereiro e ganhei duas peças de roupa verde, um tipo de corsário e uma blusinha... Ficou duas semanas no meu guarda-roupa... Mas não deu... Tive que trocar... A única coisa que não troquei foi um porta jóia de madeira que tinha um anjinho me cima que foi o menino que eu curto que deu... Magina que eu ia trocar né... hUAHUahuHA... 

Ah... Que bonito né... Se agarrando com o namorado nas aulas de Geografia... huAHUhauHA... normalmente eu fico olhando para meu relógio ou para a porta, quando ela fica aberta a visão que eu tenho é linda... Ela da certinho para a classe do segundo ano... E pra que né... Lá só tem meninos lindo... Ai, ai... Hihihih...

**Adriana:** Oie… Tudo na paz? Que bom que você esta gostando da Fic... Isso me deixa muito feliz... E pode ficar tranqüila que eu vou continuar escrevendo tá... **Lori Nakamura:** Oie v... Ah que bom que você gosta da Fic... Isso me deixa MUITO feliz, pois eu to adorando escreve-la... Bem os casais são Inuyasha e Kagome... Sango e Miroku... Rin e Sesshoumaru... Kouga e Kagura... Te surpreendi? Bem... Agora o que o Sesshy vai ser e quando ele vai aparecer... Só lendo para conferir... Huahuahuahua... Nem sou má... E você não sabe como eu fiquei feliz de saber que você gostou bastante da Fic... MUITO OBRIGADO... E se tiver mais alguma pergunta... Sugestão... Trauma... Magoa... O telefone de um menino muito lindo... Pode manda... Hihihih...

**Hika Cheshire:** Ola... Ae Gi… Ai que legal que você ta gostando (Tá o que eu faço que você não gosta ¬¬...) Aquelas nem um pouco convencida né... huAHUahuHAUhauH... Mas você também escreve muito bem... Tenho mo inveja das suas discrições... E COMO VOCÊ SABIA DA MUSIQUINHA? Ela só apareceu nesse capitulo... Não é possível você tem uma bola de cristal e não me falo nada... Deixa você... Se eu repeti de ano por causa de Inglês a culpa vai ser sua... Pois nas provas não me emprestou a bola de cristal... (Ai quem vê nossa conversa...) Mas em Moscou... Essa eu em vou fala nada... E tá ai o próximo capitulo... Eu to doida para você ler o capitulo 9... O tango... uAHUhauHAUahUHA... Mais vai ter que esperar... HUAHuahUHAUhauHAUhauhUAHuahuHAUhauhAUhuahUAHuhauHAUha cof... cof... cof... hUAHuhauHAUHuahUHAUhuahUHAUhuahUHAUhuahUHAUhauhUAHhauHUAHuahuH... (Acho que passar oito dias com a galera da missão não me fez bem... o.O...)

**Jaqueline:** Oii… Primeiro deixa eu pedir desculpa pelo atraso… Eu foi viajar e ai não deu pra postar mesmo... Desculpa... E espero que tenha gostado desse Capitulo... E a demora tenha valido a pena... XD... Quanto a Kikyou... Eu nem tinha pensado nela... Quando li sua Review ai que caiu a ficha... É mais provável que ela não apareça... E caso eu mude de idéia só vou citar o nome dela... Mas eu garanto que ela não vai aparecer de carne e osso... Ou melhor,... Barro e água... Odeio ela... Mas vamos falar de coisa boa né... Hihihih... O que achou deste Capitulo... Qualquer idéia ou critica pode mandar tá...

**Nathbella: **Oi… é isso ai… Um dia nós consegue ser espiã... hUAHuhauHA... Só não sei quando... Onde... Como... Mas um dia... Hihihih... Que bom que esta ficando estilo espiãs mesmo... Eu tava escrevendo e parecia que não tava... Mas ai eu coloquei uma invasão um roubo... E vuala... Acho que deu certo...

**mry-chan:** Oie… Pode crê… É sempre bom tá inovando... Mas a Sango ia ficar bem diferente... Mas ai acabei mudando umas coisinhas ali... Outras aqui... E ela ficou menos saidinha... HUAHUahu... Mas estou adorando esse jeito das meninas... E você vai ver que os garotos também estão dez... Pelo menos eu gostei... É verdade... Quando agente tá escrevendo e vem a expiração acaba saindo coisa não muito haver com a historia... Mas olha pelo lado bom... Eu Não coloquei que as peças do Egito não chegaram de navio até Moscou... Sim eu tinha colocado isso... Mas ai eu coloquei que elas foram de navio até um ponto depois de caminhão... Mas tá valendo... Ah... E pode deixar que eu falo pro Kouga que ele interpreta bem... No momento ele foi fazer compras... É que eu to muito ocupada escrevendo e mandei ele pro supermercado... To morrendo de fome... Só que ele tá demorando... Será que se perdeu no meio das prateleiras? O.o... Mas vou esperar mais um pouquinho... Pelo menos eu fico tranqüila... Hihihih...

**algum ser:** Oie... Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da Fic e do meu jeito de escrever... E eu Não fiquei brava pelo seu comentário tá... Deu pra perceber que você leu a Fic... E mesmo que não tivesse lido que mal há em fazer uma pequena propaganda... Esse é o meio mais fácil e rápido da gente se comunicar... Se tiver outras Fic que você acha legal recomendar pode falar tá...

**Respostas das Reviews do capitulo 3...**

**Sango-Web: **Oie… Da nada não você não ter comentado no capitulo anterior... O importante é que você leu... XD... A Sango vai ser mais natural com o tempo... Eu acho que para a primeira impressão é bom elas deixarem eles um pouco mais... Digamos... "À vontade" hihihih... Mas sei lá... Sim eles vão descobrir que elas são do FBI, descobrir não, por que... Ai é melhor eu deixar no suspense... Eu sempre acabo falando de mais u.ú... Mas tipo eles não vão ficar 'bravos', por que tem mais um monte de coisa por trás essa historia deles trabalharem pro Naraku... Eu acho que eles não fazem isso por livre espontânea vontade, entende?... Olha lá eu falando de mais de novo... Ai de vez em quando eu não me agüento... ù.ú... E Tipo quando eles 'descobrirem' eles já vão estar apaixonados por assim dizer... Ai, ai... Tem tanta coisa pra acontecer ainda, a festa, a invasão, o roubo... E pra te deixar um pouco mais curiosa eu já escrevi até o capitulo 10... Por que eu não posto sempre... Ah... Você não sabe como é divertido ver a pessoa mo curiosa e você já sabe o que vai acontecer... Eu já li muita Fic que fez isso comigo, agora é minha vez... HUAHuahUAHUhauUHA... Tá, eu surto de vez em quando... Hihihih... Mas espero que você esteja gostando...

**Bellynha: **Oii… Que bom que você esta gostando... Isso me deixa MUITO feliz... hUAHUahua... Bem eu quis mostrar que foi uma conhecidencia a Sango ficar com o Miroku e a Kagome com o Inu... Para não parecer àquela coisa programada... Eu até tava pensando em fazer a Sango escolher o Inu e a Kagome o Miroku, ai depois elas iam se interessando pelos seus respectivos pares, mas achei melhor fazer isso direto... Eu também não ia fazer as meninas santinhas, mas achei que ia estragar o 'encanto da Fic' se elas fossem de outro jeito... hUAHahUAHUha... Elas serem virgens foi o mais né... Mas ficou legal, parece aquelas que esperam o príncipe encantado... Achei legal colocar isso, pois mais pra frente vai ter uma parte hentai... Ai achei legal o Inu e a Kagome lá no maior clima ai ela fala que é virgem e o Inu é mo gentil... Mas chega de fala né... Eu como sou daqui a pouco vou fala coisa que não é pra fala... Hihihih...

**Lulu: **Oi… É pode crê a Ayame não tem um papel muito legal no desenho, mas como quiseram colocar ela... Bem a Rin vai ficar com o Sesshoumaru sim... Lindo aqueles dois né... E ele aparece lá pelo capitulo 9 numa festa... sim eu já escrevi até o capitulo 9, mas não posto pra manter o suspense e por que não tenho muito tempo pra escrever agora que começou as aulas, ai fica mais fácil pra mim... A Kikyou? Não pretendia colocar ela na Fic não, pra fala a verdade ainda não pretendo, não tem sentido ela aparecer entende? Também não gosto dela, a barrosa hihihih... E magina pode fazer quantas perguntas você quiser, eu ADORO responde-las, e fiquei MUITO feliz em saber que você esta gostando da Fic... XD...

**Tatá: **Ola... É a Sango é a mais safadinha do grupo, mas como você pode ver a Rin não fica muito atrás hihihih... Ela é do tipo que 'come quieta'... A Kagome, essa historia com os pais dela vai ser bem parecida com a dela... E a Sango... Nada boba de escolher um humano, e cá entre nos QUE humano hUAHuahUAHUha... E sim, vai ter relação entre eles, mas mais pro final... Agora é mais conhecimento e curtição huhuhuh... Mas o que eu vou narra vai ser a da Kagome com o Inu... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também...

**Kayra Hiyana: **Oie… É eu peguei umas coisa das panteras outras das espiãs e assim vai... Eu Não queria fazer uma Fic muito parecida com as panteras e pra demonstrar isso eu coloquei aquela fala da Sango, achei que deu pra entender o recado XD... É esse negocio delas seduzirem eles vai ser complicado, pois elas são agentes do FBI e eles da máfia, um namoro entre eles vai dar o que falar, mas vamos dar tempo ao tempo... Por enquanto elas sentem atração por eles, que cá entre nos não é difícil de não sentir hUAHUhauHAUhuaha... E pode crê creio de 'Três' essa historia, quando eu to escrevendo é "e os 'três' seguram na direção das 'três' mulheres" achou eu vou apostar na loteria com o numero três, se eu ganhar dou 5 pra você... HUAHuahUAHUhauHA... B-JINHUS...

**Jaqueline1: **OI… Magina eu esquecer dessa Fic, eu ADORO escreve-la… E mo mancada com vocês né... Eu odeio autor que faz isso, escrever dois capítulos depois para de escrever a Fic... E Fico MUITO feliz que você esteja gostando... XD... E espero não ter demorado muito... v...

**Jaqueline2:** Ola (de novo !)... Ai fico MUITO, mas MUITO, mas MUITO mesmo feliz em saber que você esta 'viciada' na Fic, você não tem noção de como é bom saber disso... Bem eu não posto duas vezes por semana por alguns motivos... Primeiro... Ah... Qual seria a graça de postar duas vezes por semana e deixar de ver os leitores curiosos... HUAHahuHAUhauH... Magina que eu sou má... Segundo... Não vou menti pra você... Eu já tenho até o capitulo 10 escrito... Eu Não posto muito rápido por que ai se eu já tiver postado todos os capítulos que eu escrevi, vou ter que começar a escrever os próximos, e ai entramos no meu problema, eu não tenho tempo... Eu faço muita coisa ai eu seria igual aquelas autoras que postam uma vez por mês... Ai magina eu postar o começinho tudo rápido e demorar um século pra postar o resto... Mo dó de vocês... Mas fico feliz em saber que você gosta... VALEU MUITO pelos elogios... B-jokinhas...

**Hika Cheshire:** OI leguminosa (Você percebeu que eu só falo isso na Net O.o…) É (como eu já te disse, mas pra encher lingüiça eu vou colocar de novo) A historia da Kagome com o Inu vai ter umas coisas igual... A o tango Esse capitulo é o meu favorito, não é uns do meu favorito, pois o capitulo que eles vão roubar o museu vai ser hilário também, só que eu não escrevi ele ainda... Bem mais nada a declara, já que eu vou te ver amanha e agente vai conversar na aula da... A eu gosto da Pat e da Gi e do sandrão... Acho melhor agente conversar no recreio, no teatro... hUAHUahuHA... Percebeu como agente faz um monte de coisa juntas... Acho que isso é bom né... Ou não? O.o...

**B-jinhus meu e do Kouga...**


	6. Primeiro contato

_Notinha rápida:..._

_**5º Capitulo – Primeiro contato**_

#-Seus novos namorados estão vindo, ajam naturalmente – Disse Houjo sem tirar o sorriso da face e falando bem baixo.

#-Poderia ter o prazer de conversar com uma dama igual você – Disse Miroku estendendo a mão para Sango.

#-Por que não? – Respondeu Sango com outra pergunta, e sorrindo para o homem.

Assim ela levantou e seguiram em direção ao bar.

#-E você quer uma bebida? – Perguntou Inuyasha para Kagome.

"_Ele podia ser um pouco mais gentil e me chamar de senhorita"_ – Pensou Kagome.

#-Claro – Disse Kagome se levantando.

Eles também seguiram para o bar.

#-E você Rin? – Perguntou Houjo.

#-Eu fiquei de analisar Kouga – Disse Rin sorrindo.

#-Então sou eu quem terei que lhe pagar uma bebida? – Houjo sorriu.

#-Não faz nada a mais que sua obrigação – Disse Rin brincando.

No bar...

#-Um wiske (É assim que escreve?.?), por favor – Disse Miroku para o barman.

#-Uma batida de morando – Falou Sango.

#-Morando? – Repetiu Miroku com um sorriso malicioso.

Sango apenas sorriu para ele. Miroku abraçou Sango pela cintura, essa não gostou muita da ação, mas não fez nada, desmanchou um pouco o sorriso e olhou para baixo. Ele foi abaixando a mão e a passou em lugares impróprios.

Sango olhou para ele meio incrédula, ele ainda sorria, quando ela ia viram um tapa do rosto dele alguém segurou sua mão.

Miroku soltou Sango e esta olhou para quem a segurava e viu Kagome sorrindo para ela.

_#-Calma_ – Sussurrou a amiga, mas Sango ouviu perfeitamente por causa do aparelho.

_#-Ele passou a mão em mim_ – Falou Sango quase inaudível, mas Kagome pode ouvir, e respondeu no mesmo tom.

_#-Temos coisas muito serias para tratar._

Sango concordou com a cabeça e voltou o olhar para Miroku, com um falso sorriso.

#-Batida de pêssego – Disseram Inuyasha e Kagome ao mesmo tempo.

Eles se encaram por alguns segundo, mas esse momento de silencio entre os dois foi cortado pela voz de Miroku.

#-Os dois gostam da mesma bebida? Que romântico – Ao terminar de dizer isso sorriu gostosamente, Sango também não pode deixar de rir.

Kagome ficou vermelha, mas não abaixou a cabeça, porém Inuyasha gritou.

#-Cala a boca Miroku, ninguém ta falando com você.

Miroku concordou gesticulando com as mãos, e voltou-se para o barman que acabara de lhe entregar a bebida.

#-E ai quanto você cobra? – Perguntou Inuyasha para Kagome, Miroku olhou para Inuyasha censurando-o, mas esse não ligou para o amigo.

Kagome olhou para o hanyou meio curiosa e respondeu com um pouco de receio.

#-Bem… Depende do lugar – Disse tentando imaginar um preço para a apresentação de dança.

#-Na minha casa – Disse Inuyasha ainda num tom meio grosso e superior.

#-Na sua casa? Não fazemos shows particulares! É para alguma festa? – Perguntou Sango entrando no meio da conversa.

#-Não estou falando da apresentação – Falou Inuyahsa no mesmo tom de antes – Estou falando do programa.

#-Programa? – Perguntou Kagome não entendendo.

#-Cara esqueça isso elas não são o que você esta pensando – Disse Miroku entrando na conversa e censurando o amigo.

#-Lógico que são, você não viu o jeito que elas dançaram? – Inuyasha cruzou os braços e encarou o amigo.

#-Calma ai – Disse Sango fazendo com que eles paracem de falar – O que vocês estão falando?

#-O Inuyasha acha que vocês são...

#-Prostitutas – Completou o hanyou.

#-O QUE? – Gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

#-Eu disse que elas não eram, ganhei a aposta – Falou um sorridente Miroku.

#-Você achou que agente era… - Tentava se controlar Kagome.

#-Ah… Bem… O que você queria que eu pensasse? – Disse Inuyasha um pouco envergonhado.

Kagome respirou fundo, Sango tentava se controlar. Elas não iam por tudo a perder já que eles tinham chamado elas para um bebida. A não ser que eles tivessem convidado elas pelo falo de...

#-Tá, tudo bem – Disse Kagome forçando um sorriso, e virando-se para pegar sua bebida.

#-Feh... – Disse apenas Inuyasha, e Miroku virou a cara rindo.

#-Ele é assim mesmo? – Perguntou Sango baixinho só para Miroku ouvir.

#-A maioria das vezes – Disse Miroku tomando um gole de seu wiske.

_#-Coitada da Kagome_ – Disse baixinho.

#-Como? – Perguntou Miroku não entendendo o que a mulher tinha dito.

#-Nada não – Sorriu – No que vocês trabalham? – Perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

_#-Eu escutei Sango_ – Disse uma voz no ouvido de Sango, essa não se virou, pois sabia que era Kagome – _Valeu pela parte que você se preocupa_ – Disse ironicamente.

#-Bem... – Disse Miroku – Trabalhamos com transporte de cargas.

#-Transportam o que? – Perguntou Kagome, fingindo não estar muito curiosa.

#-Nada que te interesse – Disse Inuyasha.

#-Objetos valiosos – Falou Miroku, sem temer o rosnado do amigo.

#-Que legal, eu adoro essas coisas – Disse Sango passando a mão no braço de Miroku, esse olhou para a mão da mulher e sorriu maliciosamente. Sango se arrependeu um pouco de seu ato.

#-DE que parte do Japão vocês são? – Perguntou Miroku ainda sorrindo.

#-De Tókio, estamos viajando por causa de ma...

#-Trabalho – Cortou Kagome percebendo que Sango iria falar coisa de mais.

#-É trabalho – Disse Sango percebendo que ia falar sobre os mafiosos Russos.

#-E no que vocês trabalhão? Digo alem da dança – Perguntou Inuyasha mudado o tom de voz, de um grosso e superior, para um calmo e normal.

As mulheres pensaram um pouco e escutaram uma voz sem seus ouvidos.

_#-Vocês são advogadas_ – Disse Rin.

#-Somos advogadas – Falou Kagome.

#-Feh... Então se darão bem com Sesshoumaru – Disse Inuyasha tomando um gole de sua bebida.

#-Quem? – Perguntou Sango tentando esconder um pouco o interesse.

#-O meio irmão dele é advogado – Disse Miroku.

_#-O irmão dele é advogado e ele é mafioso? Que bela dupla_ – Disse a voz da Rin no ouvido de Kagome e Sango, que se esforçaram para não rir.

Ouve um silencio no quarteto, eles bebiam suas bebidas calmamente.

#-A senhorita gosta de coisas antigas? – Perguntou Miroku para Sango.

#-Adoro – Disse Sango sinceramente.

#-Então amanha vamos leva-las no museu – Disse um sorridente Miroku.

#-_Vamos?_ – Perguntou Inuyasha estranhou a palavra estar no plural.

#-É eu Sango, você e a senhorita Kagome vamos para um museu perto do nosso prédio – Disse Miroku sorrindo.

#-Vai ser legal – Disse Kagome colocando a mão no ombro de Inuyasha e sorrindo para ele.

O hanyou cerrou os olhos para ela.

"_Ai o que será que ele ta pensando?"_ – Pensava Kagome aflita.

#-Esta certo – Disse o Inuyasha sorrindo.

Kagome suspirou aliviada.

#-Temos que ir Kagome – Disse Sango puxando rapidamente Kagome.

#-Mas já? – Disse Kagome olhando tristemente para Inuyasha.

Sango cerrou os olhos e sorriu levemente para a amiga.

#-Por que você quer ficar mais alguns minutos? – O tom de voz de Sango era um pouco malicioso.

#-Não – Disse Kagome rapidamente – É que... Tudo bem. Vamos.

Sango continuou sorrindo e elas puderam ouvir uma outra pessoa sorrindo, pelo aparelho. Kagome despediu-se de Miroku com um beijo na bochecha do homem depois foi se despedir de Inuyasha.

#-Desculpe por ter achado que vocês eram prostitutas – Disse o hanyou baixinho, só pra Kagome ouvir, coisa que não foi possível por causa do fone da mulher.

#-Tudo bem – Disse sorrindo, e ao mesmo tempo ouviu risos no seu ouvido e ficou um pouco rubra.

Sango despediu-se de Inuyasha e depois de Miroku, esse que passou a mão novamente em partes indevidas, Sango ferveu de raiva, mas novamente não vez nada, deu um falso sorrio, e partiu puxando Kagome.

#-Vamos embora logo antes que eu mate alguém – Disse Sango quando chegou na mesa onde Rin e Houjo estavam sentados.

#-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Houjo, com o típico sorriso e a voz calma, ao ver Sango vermelha e com os dentes cerrados.

#-Aquele... Pervertido passou a mão em mim duas... DUAS vezes, e eu não pude fazer nada.

Houjo deu um sorriso e disse levantando-se.

#-Vai dizer que você não gostou.

Sango cerrou os olhou ameaçadoramente para o homem e disse.

#-Eu já sei quem vou matar... E não terei medo das conseqüências.

Houjo riu e foi na direção da porta, Sango atrás vermelha de raiva. Kagome estava distraída e Rin puxou conversar.

#-É impressão minha ou você gostou mesmo do Inuyasha.

#-Deixe de ser boba, ele é um pervertido, que só falou comigo por achar que eu era uma... Ah... Deixa pra lá...

#-Mas se não estou enganada ele se desculpou depois... – Rin sorriu marotamente.

#-Ah Rin não venha com bobagens, eu estava encenando, temos que descobrir onde o caminhão vai parar para pegarmos as peças de novo.

#-Tá tudo bem, eu finjo que acredito – Disse Rin caminhando à frente de Kagome.

Houjo e Sango ainda discutiam e Rin tentava fazer eles pararem, entraram novamente no corredor que levava para a saída da boate, mas antes de Kagome passar por ele, deu uma ultima olhada para a boate, Kouga estava na mesa beijando uma mulher morena, que provavelmente seria Kagura, Miroku estava olhando umas mulheres passar, e Inuyasha estava...

#-Ele esta olhando pra mim... – Disse Kagome baixinho ao ver os lindos olhos cor do sol de Inuyasha olharem para ela, ficou um tempo encarando-os, mas esses viraram logo fingindo não estar olhando para Kagome.

#-Quem esta olhando para você Kagome? – Perguntou Sango voltando e olhando para onde Kagome olhava. Ela esquecera que estava com o fone, e tudo o que ela falava por mais baixo que fosse as amigas escutavam, Kagome se arrependeu de falara e tentou inventar uma desculpa. Não que estivesse gostando de Inuyasha, mas preferia evitar as brincadeiras sem graça das amigas.

#-O Senhor Hana estava olhando pra mim – Disse Kagome fingindo cara de nojo e caminhando em direção ao corredor que as levava para fora da boate.

#-Quem? – Perguntou Houjo estranhando no nome da pessoa.

#-A nossa "florinha" – Disse Rin continuando o caminho.

As mulheres explicaram toda a historia do Senhor Hana e seguiram para o ponto de táxi, Houjo as acompanhou, despediu-se e falou que era ele quem cuidaria da coisas na Rússia, pois Myouga estava tratando das de Tókio e mandou ele cuidar das mulheres. Disse também, que estava hospedado no mesmo hotel que elas no quarto numero 520, mas que quando se vissem lá dentro, era para fingir que não o conhecia, pois ele era conhecido na Rússia, e muitas pessoas sabiam que ele era do FBI, e como as mulheres eram agentes secretos, se andassem com ele as pessoas iriam desconfiar. Sango e Kagome concordaram sem objeções.

#-Então esta certo. Provavelmente Myouga entrara em contato com vocês amanhã. Boa noite – Dizendo isso Houjo partiu em direção ao seu carro.

As mulheres entraram no táxi e seguiram em direção ao hotel. Pegando o elevador com um "desconhecido" Houjo.

#-Eu nunca mais vou dançar na minha vida – Disse Rin abrindo a porta. Já estava com os sapatos de salto na mão.

#-Eu apoio você – Disse Kagome se jogando em uma das camas.

#-Que é isso meninas? Uma dançinha de nada e já estão cansadas? – Sango era a mais "acordada" das três.

#-Você já esta acostumada né! Geralmente eu danço musicas calmas e SEM uma platéia inteira assobiando e gritando pra você – Disse Rin trocando de roupa.

Kagome nem se deu o trabalho de falara, apenas levantou a mão com o dedão estendido em sinal de OK.

#-Vamos sua preguiçosa, vai trocar de roupa – Sango cutucou Kagome – Ai como essa meia pinica – Disse ela entrando na parte onde ficava o guarda roupa, e logo retirando a meia arrastão, ou quadriculada como dizia Myouga.

Kagome resmungou um pouco, mas levantou, foi correndo colocar o primeiro pijama que viu na frente retirou o aparelhinho do ouvido, guardou-o na caixa e foi deitou debaixo das cobertas.

#-Eu não sabia que você era tão preguiçosa Kagome – Disse Rin retirando o seu fone e colocando na caixa.

Kagome apenas levantou a mão novamente e estendeu o dedão.

#-Você não sabe fazer outro gesto? – Perguntou Sango deitando em baixo das cobertas.

Kagome fez a mesma coisa que das outras vezes.

Rin olhou para Sango e essa retribuiu o olhar, sorriram marotamente. Elas levantaram lentamente sem dizer nada, pegaram seus travesseiros. Sango chegou perto de Kagome que estava de olhos fechados e perguntou.

#-Kagome você gostou do Inuyasha não gostou?

Kagome novamente levantou o braço e estendeu o dedão em sinal de OK. Mas a pergunta passou pela sua cabeça novamente e percebendo o gesto que tinha feito levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos.

#-NÃO, Não goste... – Mas mal teve tempo de termina a frase e Sango e Rin pularam em cima dela com os travesseiros.

#-EU SABIA – Gritava as duas.

E assim elas passaram a metade da noite, Kagome querendo dormir Sango e Rin provocando ela. Kagome até que tentava desviar o assunto dizendo que Sango gostou das passadas de mão de Miroku, mas isso era pior, pois Sango ficava com raiva e batia mais com o travesseiro em Kagome.

Foram dormir era quase quatro da manha... Mas o que elas não sabiam era que a próxima noite delas ia ser bastante agitada...

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oi...**

**E ai Galera? Tudo na paz?**

**Bem o que acharam deste capitulo? Eu como sempre adorei escrever... Deu para entender a parte do Fone? Espero que sim... Em quase todo filme e serie de espião que eu vi eles usam isso, mas como pra variar eu não sabia o nome... Tive que descreve-lo no capitulo anterior... Mas... Espero que deu pra sacar o meu objetivo... Ai, ai... To sem assunto pra fala...**

**Como eu sou muito bobona eu vou adiantar uma coisa do próximo capitulo... Depois do passeio no museu elas vão invadir o apartamento dele... Hihihih... Fortes emoções hihihih... Ah... e vai ter umas paradas com a Kagura e tal... Huhuhuh Má é a mãe né...**

**Em falar em mãe... Tadinha da minha ela não passa bem (Acho que isso é genético... O.o...) A ultima dela foi ir na casa da nossa prima que é prédio meu papai falo que ela ficou fazendo gracinha, levantando a mão, dançando coisa do tipo... Detalhe tinha câmera uHAUhauHAUhau Magina a cena, uma pessoa mo feliz esta mudando de canal no apartamento e vê uma loca dançando na portaria... huhuhuh deve ter cimo mo comedia... Mas eu perdi essa u.u' tava num churrasco que por sinal foi muito bom... hihihih...**

**Agoras as Reviews...**

**Natsumi Takashi:** OI...Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo... Não achei muito legal mas... Ai pode crê... Adoro essa musica, você já viu o clipe? Chiquitoso também... Nossa verdade... toda vez que eu vejo esse filme eu morro de chorar... Na primeira vez que eu assisti as minhas migas tinham falado que era mo lindo coisa e tal... Ai tava eu lá no sofá mo feliz e o cristiam fala que o amor dele ta morto... Pra quem? Comecei a chorar a partir daí... HUAHUhauHAUhauHA... Mais ta valendo...

**Nathbella:** Oii…Pode crê… Essa idéia da dança já tava na minha cabeça faz tempo... Mas... A musica não era bem a que eu queria mas... E fico feliz que você tenha entendido a cena... Foi tão difícil escrevê-la... Esse foi um grande dilema meu... Eu gosto de escrever e descrever tudo o que eu imagino...E MUITO obrigada pelos elogios... ...

**Naru Satuki:** Ola… Magina... Não da nada não... O importante é você ter lido... A review o uma conseqüência... nn... O Sesshy e a Rin vão aparecer lá pelo capitulo 10 se não me engano Que por sinal já esta escrito... Eu achei esse casal muito fofo... E vai ter hentai sim... Só que mais pra frente... Tipo eles são adultos e não teria sentido só ficarem brincando de dar beijos... Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo... E obrigada pelos elogios...

**Bellynha:** Oi… Pode crê… Magina… A Rin… Quietinha e tímida do jeito que é dançando e batendo chicote... AUHuahUAHUhau... Que dó... Mas foi isso mesmo que eu quis mostrar que elas estavam fazendo aquilo por obrigação do trabalho delas e não por que elas são... Digamos... Putas?... Isso putas... Entende? Bem espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo...

**Tatá:** Oie… Ai, ai… Essa pessoa… De maturidade só tem o corpo... Pois na verdade são um monte de crianças que agente tem de tomar conta... Hihihih... E ai o que achou desse capitulo? Espero realmente que tenha gostado... nn... B-jinhus...

**Jaqueline:** Ola… hUAHUahuHAUha… eles se encontraram… E MAGINA que isso vai dar confusão... Hihihih... O que eu esperava realmente era postar de quanta... Só que ontem não deu por que eu esqueci os disquetes em casa... Ai já viu né... Mas se tudo corre bem eu posto mesmo é de quarta... XD... AI FICO MUITO, mas MUITO MESMO FELIZ QUE VOCÊ TENHA GOSTADO DO CAPITULO... você deve saber como é bom ler isso... Bigradão mesmo...

**Kayra Hiyana:** Oi... É verdade a roupas delas... Meu deus... Qualquer homem ficaria babando literalmente... E com essa dançinha básica... E homens... Sabe eu tava pensando outro dia... Homem existe para diverti as mulheres pois fala serio... Não servem para nada alem disso... Do contrario... Não pensa, age no impulso e só faz cada, que por sinal as MULHERES concertam... Mas tudo em o importante é que o papai do céu fez eles muito dos gostosos.. HAUHuahUAH... E ai o que achou desse capitulo? Pode falar a verdade, não ficou muito bom né? Mas... bola pra frente...

**Sango-Web:** Ola… hUAHuahuHAUha... O señor Hana... Foi uma idéia que eu tive quando tava escrevendo o capitulo... E achei ele super legal... Apesar de ser boiola e burro né... AUHUAHUhauHAU... Ai, ai o Inu quebro a cara né... Hihihih mas bem feito quem mandou ele pensar assim das meninas... HUAHUahuHAUhauh o Miroku gosta das sensíveis e elegantes... Ai, a Sango vai sofrer na moa dele na verdade acho eu que o Houjo quis dizer o contrario... Hihihih... Vamos ver a reação da Sango com o tempo né... A Rin essa menina é foda, nunca vi... Ela vai arranjar um jeitinho de descobrir informações sobre o Kouga... Mas a Kagura... Huhuhuh... Tem umas coisas por trás dessa namorada 'ingênua' do Kouga... Mas eu num falo o que é... espero que tenha gostado do capitulo... E MUITO obrigada pelos elogios...

**Hika Cheshire: **OI Gi vou ser rápida no seu pq daqui exatamente 15 minutos tenho reunião da pastoral e falta 4 comentários... Ai o senhor Hana... que figura... Boa idéia essa a sua... Eu tava pensando em colocar ele de novo em algum capitulo e vou colocar esse negocio da pizza, seria legal também colocar que ele fala que tudo que é bom veio do Japão e a Amazônia também... Hihihih... O capitulo do museu... Vai ficar PERFEITO... To esperando as musicas heim...

**MaryHimura:** OiE… Pode crê… Todo homem pensa que dançarina de boate é garota de programa e não é pra menos né... Apesar de tudo em todo filme elas são mesmo... Você acha mesmo que elas estão legais? Que bom... Estava com um certo receio de não estar agradando... MUITO obrigada pelos elogios... Mas e ai me conta o que achou desse Capitulo, se tiver alguma idéia pode mandar...

**duda higurachi:** Ola… MUITO OBRIGA... EU TENHO GEITO PRA ESCREVER? AI QUE LINDO... VALEU MESMO você deve saber como é ser elogiada... A pessoa fica toda boda e nem sabe o que falar... Valeu mesmo... Mas e ai o que achou do capitulo? Espero que tenha gostado... Eu o achei meio... Digamos... Chato... Mas sei lá... Deve ser pelo fato de eu ter lido ele muito mais sei lá...

**Ju-Sng: **Oi… É aquele capitulo ficou engraçado... Não eu não assisti esse filme mas como você falo que não gostou muito dele, acho melhor eu alugar outros primeiro né... Hihihih... E MUITO OBRIGADA PELO ELOGIO... FICO TÃO, mas TÃO FELIS QUANDO ALGUEM FALA ISSO... Ai... MUITO, MUITO, MUITO OBRIGADA...

**Desculpem as respostas das reviews ter saído curtinha... é que eu as fiz com MUITA pressa é que eu tenho uma reunião da pastoral e já to atrasada... Mas eu queria postar hoje mesmo... Então no próximo capitulo eu capricho mais valeu...**

**B-jokas minhas e do Kouga...**


	7. Pesquisas e passeio

_Notinha rápida1:_ Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... O Inu não me pertence... Nem o Kouga... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Mas deixa... Eu não queria mesmo... Mas uma coisa eu digo EU NAMORO O KOUGA E NINGUEM VAI TIRA-LO DE MIM... NEM A CRIADORA DELE ùú... Onde já se viu... Ai...

_Notinha rápida2:_ Bem essa nota é em homenagem as pessoas que me add no msn e que eu pergunto 1.000 vezes quem são elas... Ai galera, eu sou péssima de memória, tenho trocentas pessoas no msn, incluindo povo do fanfiction, da escola, da missão, e do grupo, então eu vou continuar perguntando até eu decorar quem é... Então peço para não se estressarem comigo se eu tiver perguntando 'Quem é você' pela décima vez... Valeu pela atenção... OS: quem tem orkut entra na comunidade 'eu compreendo uma pessoa sem memória... '.

_Notinha rapida3:_ Sim a nota é igual nas dias Fics minha...

_**6º Capitulo – Pesquisas e passeio**_

Estava fazendo um leve frio em Moscou, a maioria das pessoas já andavam com blusa de manga comprida. Os hotéis começavam a ligarem os aquecedores.

Em um determinado hotel, no centro de Moscou, mas especificadamente no quarto 360, três belas mulheres dormiam um sono pesado, pois estavam muito cansadas. Mas este sono foi interrompido por um barulho vindo de um laptop.

Parecia uma musica já conhecida, aos poucos as mulheres foram despertando com o som.

#-Mas que musica é essa? – Perguntou uma que jazia na cama do meio.

As outras duas param para prestar atenção na musica.

#-Parece... – Disse uma outra levantando a cabeça do travesseiro.

#-A pantera cor de rosa – Disse uma outra.

#-Myouga – Disseram as três juntas deitando novamente no travesseiro. E com um grande suspiro.

#-Por que ele insiste nessas musicas? – Perguntou a mulher que dormia na cama centrar, chamada Sango.

#-Ah... Por favor, faça essa musica parar – Disse Rin choramingando e colocando o travesseiro na cabeça.

Kagome tomou coragem se levantou da cama e foi até o laptop, e apertou o enter.

#-Nossa Kagome você esta horrível – Disse a cara de Myouga na tela.

Realmente Kagome não estava em um dia bom, seu cabelo estava todo amassado e despenteado, havia pequeninas olheiras por causa da hora que foi dormir, e seu corpo doía.

#-Bom dia para você também Myouga – Disse Kagome sentando-se na cadeira giratória e debruçando em cima da mesa.

#-Não tem como você mudar de musica Myouga? – Perguntou Sango adentrando no local.

#-Essa é tão linda, e anima vocês de manhã, assim vocês tem um ótimo humor para passar o dia – Disse ele com um grande sorriso amarelo.

#-Você não sabe trocar? – Perguntou Rin, sentando em outra cadeira.

#-Não. Mas mesmo que soubesse eu gosto dessa musica.

#-Tá. Tá… Mas fale logo porque nos acordou as – Sango olhou para o relógio que permanecia na parede – AS OITO – Gritou ao ver a hora.

#-Bem você tem um dia cheio hoje. Vão passear no museu à tarde e a noite tenho um serviço para vocês.

#-Como sabe que vamos ao museu? – Perguntou Kagome levantando a cabeça e não prestando muita atenção na segunda parte da frase.

#-Houjo me contou – Disse o chefe com um grande sorrisão de satisfação.

#-Já vi que nunca vamos ter privacidade – Disse Rin, somente para Sango ouvir.

Ouve um momento de silencio.

#-E então... – Incentivou Sango.

#-Então o que? – Perguntou Myouga, se entender o que Sango quis dizer.

#-O que vai nos falar? – Pergunto ela.

#-Nada – Disse Myouga sorrindo.

#-Esta querendo dizer que só... – Sango fez uma pausa, pois não achava a palavra certa para dizer – Nos "ligou" para nos acordar?

#-Foi – Disse ele ainda sorrindo.

As três olharam incrédulas.

#-Ai eu ti mato – Disse Sango partindo para cima do monitor.

Rin levantou rápido da cadeira e segurou a amiga.

#-Sango você não vai matar o Myouga, só vai estragar um lindo laptop – Disse Rin soltando a amiga.

#-Esta certo. Mas quando eu encontrar com ele pessoalmente o mato.

#-Posso ajudar? – Perguntou Kagome interessada no assunto.

#-Não, esse eu mato sozinha, você pode ficar com o dedo duro do Houjo – Disse Sango.

#-Tudo bem – Novamente Kagome debruçou na mesa – Vou matar ele bem devagar – Disse com uma voz um pouco abafada.

#-Ah... Bem... É melhor... Eu ir... Para... Bom... Tchau... – Dizendo isso Myouga desligou o seu monitor.

#-Será que assustamos ele? – Perguntou Rin olhando para a tela azul com os escritos FBI nela.

#-Acho que sim – Disse Kagome se levantando – Vou tomar um banho.

Logo depois Sango e Rin seguiram o exemplo de Kagome e tomaram um banho.

Kagome colocou uma calça bailarina preta e um top vermelho, e foi dar uns socos e chutes no saco de areia. Rin colocou a primeira roupa que viu no guarda roupa e foi tentar encontrar alguma coisa na internet sobre Kouga. Sango estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusinha branca, via e revia umas folhas que Rin tinha imprimido.

#-Eu odeio ele – Outro soco – Aquele pervertido – Um chute – Ah... Mas ele vai me pagar por pensar assim de mim, e acabo com ele – Um soco e um chute.

#-Kagome não precisa falara enquanto bate no saco de areia, que por sinal não tem nada haver com a historia – Disse Sango olhando para os papeis em sua mão.

#-Ah, mas por que eu, EU tinha que ficar com o hanyou? O Miroku é mais gentil – Disse Kagome dando mais dois socos.

#-Kagome quem vê você brava com o Inuyasha pensa que esta apaixonada por ele – Disse Rin com o nariz quase colado no monitor.

#-Ah fiquem quietas... – Disse Kagome voltando a bater no saco de arreia.

#-Não, não ela tá certa – Disse Sango levantando, mas sem tirar os olhos do papel – Olha só que ela fez pra treinar – Agora Sango olha para o saco de areia e retira uma folha de papel que estava colada nesse e joga na frente de Rin.

Rin observa o papel com uma caricatura mal feita de Inuyasha e volta o seu olhar para Sango que estava sorrindo e Kagome que a encarava.

#-É realmente quem vê pensa que você esta frustrada por que ele terminou o namoro – E joga novamente o desenho para Sango e volta a olhar para o monitor.

#-Ah. Eu tenho que ter um incentivo para treinar – Disse simplesmente Kagome voltando a chutar o saco de areia com o desenho do Inuyasha pregado nele.

Mas um tempo de silencio, que só foi quebrado pelo longo suspiro de Rin.

#-Não acho nada sobre eles, absolutamente nada – Disse fechando o laptop e indo, com a cadeira de rodinhas, para o computador.

#-Nessas folhas não diz nada sobre Kagura, a única coisa que consegui foi que ela estudou no Japão até a oitava serie, depois disso não tem nada – Uma pausa – Até aparece que ela não existe...

Ao terminar de dizer isso Sango pensou nas sus próprias palavras, e olhou para Kagome e Rin, que também a encaravam.

#-Será que ela também esta no meio? Quero dizer... Ela namora Kouga, será que ele a envolveu nos seus assuntos? – Disse Sango colocando as folhas ao seu lado.

#-Mesmo que ela tivesse... Como o FBI não saberia? – Perguntou Kagome indo até a mesa e pegando uma garrafa de água.

#-Pode ser que ele não colocou o nome dela em lugar nenhum – Disse Rin voltando-se mais para as amigas.

#-Mas isso não faz sentido. Kagura não tem ficha nenhuma na policia, por que ele se arriscaria colocando os seus próprios nomes que estão sujos e o dela não? – Falou Sango um tanto quanto pensativa.

#-Eca – Kagome cuspiu a água da boca – Que água é essa? – Olhou no rotulo, mas não adiantou muito, não sabia ler russo – Que nojo.

BLIM BLOM

A campainha toca, Kagome que já estava de pé foi atender, imaginando quem seria.

#-O que estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ela surpresa por ver Miroku e Inuyasha parados na porta.

Miroku com um grande sorriso ao ver a mulher só de top e calça, a parte superior do seu corpo estava todo molhado de suor por causa do seu treino. E Inuyasha parecia um tanto surpreso ao encontrar a mulher daquela forma.

#-Então? – Repetiu ela ao ver os dois quase a comiam com os olhos.

Inuyasha virou a cara um pouco envergonhado e resmungou um "Feh" Miroku porem observou o que ela trazia nas mão.

#-Não sabia que gostava de água Tonica com sabor de baunilha – Disse.

#-A então é isso! – Disse olhando para o rotulo – Odeio baunilha.

#-Ainda não esta pronta? – Perguntou Inuyasha olhando de canto de olho para Kagome.

#-Pronta para que? – Perguntou Kagome tentando vasculhar sua memória.

#-Vamos no museu hoje senhorita Kagome, não se lembra? – Perguntou Miroku olhando meio preocupado para a mulher.

#-Lembro sim, mas... – Olhou para o relógio de pulso – São onze horas – Disse voltando a olhar para Miroku.

#-Pensamos em leva-las para almoçar também – Disse Miroku com um grande sorriso –Não fizemos mal. Fizemos?

#-Não, não – Disse Kagome um pouco confusa – Entrem.

Os dois entraram e seguiram Kagome até a outra sala. Miroku e Inuyasha meio que arregalaram os olhos ao ver a quantidade de equipamentos que ali permaneciam.

#-Você são advogadas mesmo? – Perguntou Inuyasha chamando atenção de Sango e Rin, que se assustaram ao vê-los ali.

Kagome se repreendeu por não se lembrar que tudo aquilo estava ali.

#-Bem... É... – Tentou consertar.

#-Um passatempo. Gostamos de fingir que somos... – Interrompeu Rin.

#-Agente secreto – Disse Sango se levantando, e arrancando olhares curiosos dos homens – Sabe como é, passamos o dia todo presas nesse apartamento, a maioria das coisas são de nossos cliente. Vocês entendem né, alguns deles são de grandes corporações, como máfia, crime organizado...

Ficou um pouco surpresa, pois Miroku e Inuyasha não tiveram nenhuma reação quando ela falou da "máfia".

#-Bem – Disse Kagome colocando a garrafinha em cima da mesa – Sentem-se, eu e a Sango vamos nos trocar para almoçarmos juntos.

Kagome puxou a amiga que tinha estampada na cara um grande ponto de interrogação.

Depois de um tempo parados e observando o local, Inuyasha e Miroku pousaram seus olhos em Rin, que estava concentrada no computador. Ela não parecia à mesma da noite anterior, estava vestindo um blusa de alça branca com um urso azul estampado nela, e uma caça jeans quase branca. Parecia uma garotinha inocente e não a mulher sedutora da noite.

#-Estamos prontas – Disse Kagome com um bonito sorriso no rosto.

Ela vestia um leve vestido vermelho que vinha até o joelho e um generoso decote em V, seus cabelos negros, e molhados, combinavam perfeitamente com a roupa. Sango estava com uma saia azul claro e uma blusa preta simples, de alça e bem colada no corpo.

Inuyasha e Miroku ficaram meios bobos aos verem as mulheres daquele jeito.

#-Vamos? – Chamou Sango sorrindo.

#-Devo dizer que esta lin... – Mas Miroku foi interrompido por uma musiquinha da pantera cor-de-rosa.

Rin se assustou e correu até o laptop e virou a tela e logo apertou enter.

#-Rin – Disse Myouga num tom normal, mas que chamou atenção dos homens ali presente, Kagome e Sango gelaram – Onde estão Kagome e Sango? Tenho um recado para dar sobre...

#-Ah chefinho – Rin gritou encobrindo a voz de Myouga, ela estava vermelha pelo ato – As meninas vão sair agora – E virou o monitor fazendo com que ele visse Inuyasha e Miroku também.

Miroku abanou a mão, e sorriu, Inuyasha ainda olhava a cara de Myouga no monitor e ficou um pouco curioso.

#-Ah... Sim... Tinha me esquecido. Bom passeio para vocês garotas – Disse Myouga com um grande e falso sorriso desligou o seu monitor e apareceram uma tela azul com os escritos...

#-FBI? – Perguntou Miroku curiosos e surpreso, olhou para Sango.

Rin esqueceu que aparecia aquilo depois que Myouga desligava.

#-É... Federação, Bi mundial de direito.

#-Mas ai seria FBD – Disse Inuyasha cerrando os olhos desconfiados para as mulheres.

#-Perde-se um pouco na tradução, ela é uma empresa inglesa – Disse Kagome tentando manter o sorriso.

#-Entendo – Disse Miroku, mas ainda estava um pouco desconfiado.

#-Vamos? – Perguntou Sango meio que empurrando os homens para fora do cômodo.

#-Tá – Disseram os dois.

Eles se viraram e saíram do cômodo, as mulheres se entreolharam e suspiraram Kagome e Sango partiram para um longo passeio. Rin tinha combinado alguma coisa com Houjo, parece que eles iriam pesquisar sobre Sesshoumaru e tentar encontrar uma pista de Inuyasha.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Era sete da noite e Sango e Kagome entraram pela porta do apartamento sorrindo e gargalhando. Rin foi ao encontro delas e Houjo com seu sorriso estampado no rosto e sua voz calma foi o primeira a se pronunciar.

#-Parece que a tarde foi boa.

#-Bom? Ótima – Disse Sango sentando-se na cama.

#-Hum... Posso saber o que aconteceu? - Perguntou Rin sentando ao lado de Sango.

#-Eles são muito engraçados. Mas o melhor de tudo foram eles com cara de tacho quando um moleque tentou roubar a bolsa de Sango e ela deu alguns golpes nele.

Rin soltou um riso e Houjo continuou a encarar Kagome.

#-O que eles acharam? – Perguntou Houjo.

#-Sango disse que tinha aprendido no ginásio depois de um professor tentar se aproveitar dela... – Disse Kagome sentando na cama.

#-E o Miroku queria o nome do professor para matar ele – Disse Sango se lembrando da cara dele.

#-Foi muito engraçado ele tentando imitar Sango nos golpes – Disse Kagome parando um pouco de rir.

#-É, mas nada se compara ao quase beijo do Inuyasha – Disse Sango olhando maliciosamente para Kagome.

Rin olhou para amiga com o mesmo sorriso de Sango.

#-Que historia é essa? – Perguntou ela.

#-Nada – Disse Kagome fechando a cara e ficando vermelha – Eu tropecei e o Inuyasha me segurou para mim no cair no chão. Só isso.

#-E ficaram uns minutinhos abraçados e quase se beijaram se não fosse a buzina do táxi... – Disse Sango se levantando e indo na direção do banheiro.

#-Bem meninas – Disse Houjo falando antes que uma discussão começasse – Vocês vão no apartamento deles hoje a noite.

#-COMO? – Perguntaram as três ao mesmo tempo.

Houjo sorriu com o espanto das mulheres e continuou a falar.

#-Vocês entraram no apartamento deles e tentaram pegar qualquer prova que os incriminem eles, farão isso esta noite – Houjo dirigiu-se até a porta – Por isso – Abriu-a e passou por ela – Se arrumem adequadamente – Fechou a porta.

As três mulheres se entreolharam suspiraram e cada uma foi para um cômodo.

Em algumas horas elas estavam prontas, todas as três com macacões pretos colado no corpo e sapatilhas pretas que pareciam ser embutidas nas roupas. Kagome e Rins estavam com os cabelos soltos e Sango com o costumeiro rabo de cavalo.

Pegaram suas respectivas mochilas e fizeram exatamente como haviam aprendido em algumas aulas antes de sair da cadeia.

Colocaram alguns equipamento dentro destas como, um aparelho para fazer cair a energia elétrica, um tipo de laser que corta vidros, bem mais aprimorados do que aqueles que Sango usava, uma tipo lanterna que emitia luz ultra violeta para detectar laser de alarme, quatro bombas de gás caso fossem pegas e mais algumas coisas. E é claro os fones que o Houjo havia dado a elas.

#-E agora? – Perguntou Sango sentada na cama.

#-Esperamos o Houjo – Responde Rin sentando-se al outro lado de Sango.

Kagome apoiou-se na parede e ficou a pensar. Estava um silencio profundo na sala, mas nenhuma se sentia constrangida, pois cada uma estava mergulhada no seu pensamento. Até que Kagome se pronunciou.

#-Você não acham meio errado entrar na casa de alguém, mesmo ele sendo um criminoso e nos os policiais?

#-Sei lá – Responde Sango de imediato, mas parou um pouco para pensar – Eu acho que nada é de ninguém. Era isso que eu pensava quando roubava lojas. Assim eu entrava pegava o que eu queria e saia sem ficar com peso na consciência.

Rin não disse nada ainda estava pensando nas palavras de Kagome. Até que alguém bateu na porta. Kagome se adiantou e a abriu.

#-Boa noite senhorita – Disse o camareiro, e retirou um papelzinho do bolso do uniforme – O Senhor Houjo a esperam no saguão principal.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oie… Tudo certo gente? Bem esse capitulo Não teve nada de mais... Mas foi necessário... Hihihih... Bem sem muito o que falar... Espero que você tenham entendido como eu descrevi os aparelhos... Pois e realmente difícil falar sobre alguma coisa que você não tem idéia como chama... u.ú...**

**E galera... Pra varia um pouco eu to MORRENDO de pressa tenho umas 50 folhas pra ler de historia e um porre de exercício pra fazer, pois amanha quinta vai ter um debate na aula... Então não vou poder comprir com minha promessa de caprichar nas Reviews... Vou ser curta e direta... Coisa que eu ODEIO, pois adoro responde-las calmamente e de modo que elas fiquem GIGANTE... Mas hoje não vai dar... Desculpem...**

**Bem agora as Reviews...**

**Mitsuki Nakao:** Oie… Verdade o Sesshy e a Rin tava meio indefinido, mas acho que agora todo mundo entendeu… Eu quis deixar a Sango infeliz no começo pois não pretendo trabalhar MUITO com esse casal... Entoa deixo eles meio assim no começo ai com o decorrer da Fic eles ficam juntos e pá... Mas procuro deixar bem 'marcado' os passos da Kagome e do Inu... E MUITO BIGADU pelos elogios... Valeu mesmo... Ai que lindo Buh-cham... Você é a segunda pessoa que me chama assim ou era você da outra vez? O.o... Bem obrigado do mesmo jeito... nn... E sim é basiado nas espias, nas panteras, mas não tem nada a ver com nenhum dos dois... !... eu entro no msn quando mami sai de casa... Hihihih... Mas como ela não saia tava difícil...

**Mitsuki Nakao:** Oi… Ai que bom que deu pra entender o negocio do fone… É meio as panteras meio as espiãs... Hihihih... Magina a cena o Inu pensado uma coisa e a Kagome outra hihihih... Deve ter sido hilária a cara dos dois quando caiu a ficha... E nossa conversa foi MUITO boa precisamos ter outras assim... Mas quando der... Pois ultimamente to sem tempo...

**CyberTamis:** Oii… é meio difícil de imaginar mesmo a Sango não batendo no Miroku... Bem a Rin e o Sesshy vão aparecer no capitulo 9... Mas eles não vão ter nada de mais por em quanto... Mas pode deixar que eu tenho planos pra eles...

**Jaqueline:** Ola jaque… E ai ta estudando? Hihihih... Eu to quase morrendo mas beleza... Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo... E pra você ficar mais feliz POSTEI NA quarta-feira... hIHIHIH...

**Tatá:** Oi… E ai? Agora a Fic começa a ser agitada... Daqui uns capítulos eu to programando um roubo de museu... Bem espere e Vera...

**Jaque-chan:** OiE… É também acho que o Miroku não passou a mão na Kagome por causa do Inu... Ai irmãos para que eles servem? Para estragar nossas coisas só pode ser... Mas espero que de tudo certo viu...

**Alexandra:** Oi…MUITO brigado pelos pelo elogios... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo...

**MaryHimur:** Oi… Que bom que gostou do capitulo… E sim o Sesshy vai fazer par com a Rin… Ele vai aparecer lá pelo capitulo 9... E pode deixar que quando eu tiver tempo passo lá ver suas Fic...

**Naru Satuki:** Ola… Pode crê a Sango e a Rin são o carma da Kagome... Hihihih... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo... E MUITO obrigada por falar que escrevo bem... Valeu...

**Koyu Hayuga:** Oi... FICO MUITO, mas MUITO feliz que esteja gostando... À parte do dedão eu achei de mais... E se não me engano no próximo capitulo elas invadem a casa deles...

**Ai galera esse é pra todo mundo... MUITO obrigada pelos elogios... Fico muito feliz que estejam gostando... E assim eu vou ficar mimada de mais heim... Hihihihih... Bem mais uma vez desculpem a pressa... Mas se eu respondesse essas reviews no próximo capitulo... Ia ficar mais trabalho pra mim... Mas da próxima eu vou TENTAR fazer um esforço pra capricar...**

**B-jinhus meu e do Kouga...**


	8. Entrando na casa do inimigo

_Notinha rápida:..._

_**7º Capitulo – Entrando na casa do inimigo.**_

#-Boa noite senhorita – Disse o camareiro, e retirou um papelzinho do bolso do uniforme – O Senhor Houjo a esperam no saguão principal.

Dizendo isso ele sorriu para Kagome e se retirou, caminhando pelo corredor.

#-Vamos – Chamou Kagome e em seguida as três saíram.

Chegando ao saguão principal as mulheres arrancaram olhares curiosos de muitas pessoas, pelo estado que estavam vestidas.

#-Se eles achavam que éramos loucas. Agora tem certeza – Disse Sango para as amigas, fazendo com que elas rissem.

#-Boa noite garotas – Cumprimentou Houjo, se levantando do confortável sofá amarelo.

#-Boa noite – Responderam as mulheres ao mesmo tempo.

#-Vamos... O furgão da floricultura as esperam – Dizendo isso o policial seguem em direção a saída.

#-Furgão da floricultura? – Pergunta Sango – Eu que achei que essas maluquices ficavam restritas no Japão.

Houjo sorriu. E não disse nada. Chegando ao lado de fora elas viram um furgão meio verde, meio cinza estacionada na frente do hotel, com um gigante ramalhetes de fores em cima. E com duas palavras escritas em russo da cor rosa.

As mulheres estremeceram ao ver o veiculo, entraram pela porta traseira, e puderam escutar alguns risinhos das pessoas que passavam nas ruas. Sango fechou a porta e suspirou. Rin nem percebeu o ato da amiga, pois estava entretida com o computador e todo equipamento que estava ali dentro. Houjo estava no banco do motorista, sorriu ao ver as garotas e voltou-se para trás.

#-Gostaram? - Perguntou

#-Só pode estar brincando né? – Perguntou Kagome olhando para fora ela janela da frente.

#-Muito bem – Disse Houjo dando a partida no carro – É hora de nos divertimos.

Houjo dirigiu durante uns vinte, trinta minutos. Nesse tempo Rin ficou fuçando no computador e vendo a planta do prédio em que elas entrariam, Kagome e Sango apenas observavam a amiga.

#-Chegamos – Disse Houjo estacionando o carro.

Pararam na frente de um elegante e luxuoso condomínio fechado. Deveria ter no mínimo uns cinqüenta andares.

#-Kagome, Sango – Rin chamou as amigas que observava o prédio pela janela do passageiro – O prédio é muito bem equipado com sensores e câmeras – Rin mostrava a planta do prédio – É quase impossível entrar se você não tiver o controle ou as senhas do lugar...

#-Não seja por isso – Disse Houjo retirando um papel do bolso do paletó.

Rin analisou a papel e voltou a olhar para o monitor.

#-Com essas senhas eliminamos o portão de entrada – E com o mouse clicou nesse – A porta do apartamento – Clicou nessa também – E o alarme deste. Mas ainda temos a câmera dentro do elevador, que é vigiada por um guarda vinte quatro horas por dia, que se não reconhecer vocês dispara o alarme do prédio e na volta a senha de saída é outra – Disse Rin olhando para Houjo a espera de outro papel.

#-Desculpe Rin – Disse ele mostrando as mãos.

#-Tá Rin da a senha que nos cuidamos do resto – Disse Kagome dando uma ultima olhada no computador.

#-Tome – Disse Rin entregando o papel. Sango e Kagome já estavam abrindo a porta quando ela lembrou de mais uma coisa – Ah... Tinha esquecido. Os andares e a escada de incêndio também são vigiados por câmeras.

Kagome hesitou um pouco em sair do furgão, estava pensado no que poderia fazer. Depois de alguns segundo sorriu para Rin e disse.

#-Deixa com agente.

Sango e Kagome saíram e foram direto para o portão de entrada.

#-Eu tenho um certo medo de deixar essas duas sozinhas – Disse Houjo fingindo medo.

#-Isso porque você não vive com elas – Disse Rin retirando seu fone pequenino do ouvido e colocando um maior, que lembrava aqueles de apresentadores de TV.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No portão do condomínio...

#-Vamos Sango mais rápido – Dizia Kagome tentando evitar de olhar para a câmera de segurança.

#-Pronto – Disse Sango se afastando um pouco.

Demorou alguns segundos para o portão se abrir, e logo que ele fez este ato as mulheres passaram por ele.

Seguiam até a portaria que por sorte estava sem porteiro no momento, assim como Houjo dissera no caminho. Seguiram até o elevado. Mas esperaram um pouco para abrir.

#-Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo Kagome? – Perguntou Sango segurando a porta do elevador.

#-Acho que sim – Disse apenas com um sorriso.

Deste modo elas entraram no elevador. Kagome tratou de retirar logo da mochila um aparelho que lembrava muito uma calculadora. Abriu um compartimento que ficava logo abaixo do numero dos andares. Sango pegou alguns fios descascou um verde e um vermelho ligou eles e Kagome pode colocar um cabo que saia do aparelho, fazendo assim com que o elevador ficasse todo escuro.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Na sala de controle do prédio...

#-O que houve no elevador um? – Perguntou um dos técnicos.

Outros dois vieram ver o que estava acontecendo e viram em uma tela a que o elevador estava com a luz apagada.

#-Será pane outra vez? – Perguntou um outro.

#-Mas ele foi concertado essa semana – Disse o primeiro novamente.

#-Acho melhor imos ver – Disse um outro, que chamou mais dois. Saíram pela porta e foram em direção ao elevador um.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No elevador um...

#-Vamos Kagome – Disse Sango estendendo a mão para Kagome.

Sango tinha aberto um tipo de "tampa" do elevado e passado por ela. Estava na parte fora do elevador. Kagome pegou a mão da amiga e deixou ser puxada, Sango sem muita força se levantou ao puxar a amiga.

Fecharam novamente a tampa e esperaram alguns segundo. A luz do elevador tinha voltado. Desta vez foi Sango que abriu a mochila, retirou dela um tipo tripé com números nem cima. Ligou cada pé em um fio de cada cor, esperou alguns segundo e apareceu o numero zero no visor, Kagome pegou o papel de seu bolso e mostrou para Sango. Essa apertou o numero 17 e o elevador começou a se mexer.

Se seguraram na corda de aço que suspendia o elevador, por causa do solavanco inicial...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Na sala de controle...

#-Que estranho – Disse um homem quem permanecia olhando o monitor da câmera do elevador um – Ela voltou a funcionar e agora esta subindo.

Os homens que haviam saído para averiguar o elevador voltaram.

#-Ele voltou a funcionar – Disse um sentando-se na cadeira giratória

#-É estamos vendo – Disse o primeiro ainda olhando para o monitor – Esses elevadores estão estranhos mesmo.

#-É – Concordou o que estava sentado na cadeira – Mas de qualquer jeito acho melhor voltarmos a fita para ver se foi alguma pane mesmo ou se foi outro problema...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

O elevador parou no andar 17. Kagome e Sango ficaram de pé e trataram de abrir logo a porta do andar 18 (Pois estava bem na frente delas). Sango retirou da mochila um pé de cabra e entregou para Kagome. Essa colocou o pé de cabra na junção das duas parte da porta, e com um pouco de força a porta se abriu.

#-Que apartamento é Rin? – Perguntou Kagome pressionando o aparelho do ouvido para poder ouvir melhor.

#-_36_ – Disse Rin no ouvido das amigas.

Kagome foi andando sem acender a luz do corredor, chegou até uma porta e tateou o numero.

#-35 Sango, é a outra – Disse Kagome baixinho virando para a outra direção.

Encontrou Sango no meio do breu total, segurou o ombro da amiga, retirou um pequenina lanterna que estava escondida no bolso de trás do macacão. Ligou ela e iluminou o papel que estava na mão de Sango, depois virou a lanterna para a porta e depois para o alarme ao lado da porta.

Sango digitou a primeira senha, esperou um pouco e uma voz pediu a senha do alarme, Kagome outra vez iluminou o papel e voltou a iluminar o alarme, Sango novamente digitou a senha e a porta se abriu...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Na sala de controle...

#-Mas quem são essas duas? – Perguntou um dos técnicos apontando Kagome e Sango no elevador, abrindo um dos compartimentos e fazendo o elevador se apagar.

#-Foi por isso que ficou tudo escuro durante aquele tempo – Disso o homem que estava sentado na cadeira.

#-Vamos procurar elas – Disse o que apontava as meninas na tela indo na direção da porta. Mais três homens o seguiram.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No apartamento dos mafiosos...

A luz foi acesa dando para ver que o apartamento era muito luxuoso e espaçoso.

#-Nossa acho que vou sair do FBI e entrar pra máfia – Brincou Sango.

#-_Eu ouvir isso senhorita Sango_ – Disse Houjo no ouvido das mulheres.

Sango sorriu para Kagome e essa retribuiu o sorrio.

#-O que estamos procurando mesmo? – Perguntou Kagome abrindo umas gavetas da estante.

#-_Qualquer coisa_ – Disse Rin – _Documento mostrando acordos ilegais... Malote de dinheiro..._

#-Ah... Serve o mapa do museu que fomos visitar hoje? – Perguntou Kagome sentando-se no sofá azul marinho e observando um grande mapa que jazia na mesinha de centro.

#-_Suponho que isso seja bastante interessante _– Disse Rin abrindo uma outra pagina no seu computador.

#-Mas porque eles roubariam um museu aqui em Moscou sendo que esta chegando um carregamento do Egito cheio de peças valiosas? – Perguntou Sango indo até um dos quartos.

#-_Talvez eles sejam gananciosos _– Disse Houjo analisando uma ficha que Rin mostrava para ele.

#-Ou talvez não seja para eles tudo isso – Disse Sango segurando um papel.

#-Como assim? – Perguntou Kagome mexendo em uns armários.

#-_Eles trabalham para uma pessoa_ – Disse Rin.

#-Naraku – Disse Sango folheando umas folhas.

#-Como você sabe Sango – Disse Kagome procurando a amiga pela casa, e a encontrando em um dos quartos.

#-_Ele foi quem pediu as peças do Egito, e provavelmente esta pedindo essas também_ – Disse Rin.

#-Como você sabe disso? – Perguntou Sango entregando as folhas para Kagome e sentando-se na cama e mexendo em uma caixa cheia de papeis.

#-_Hoje quando vocês foram ao museu eu e o Houjo estávamos procurando alguma coisa sobre o Inuyasha, acabamos encontrando o irmão dele, Sesshoumaru. Ele quem defendeu Inuyasha em um processo de roubos, em um dos depoimentos Inuyasha não estava muito sóbrio e acabou falando de mais e citou o nome do Naraku..._ – Disse Rin.

#-_E tentamos procurar pela ficha desse Naraku a tarde inteira, mas não encontramos nada. Então resolvemos mandar em e-mail para o FBI dos estado unidos, que tem um pouco mais de recursos. E eles acabaram de mandar a resposta_ – Disse Houjo.

#-E...? – Incentivou Kagome.

#-_Digamos que o Inuyasha, o Miroku e o Kouga não são totalmente os vilões_ – Disse Rin.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No portão do prédio...

Uma BMW azul escura parou no portão e aguardava ele ser aberto. Dentro dele estavam três homens.

#-Quem é o louco que entrega flores a esta hora da noite – Disse um deles, que tinha longos cabelos castanhos preso em um alto rabo de cavalo.

Os outros dois viraram a cara e viram o furgão da floricultura estacionada na frente do prédio.

#-Nunca é tarde para o amor – Disse um homem de cabelos negros e olhos púrpuras.

#-Miroku o que deu em você? – Perguntou um terceiro de cabelos pratas.

#-Um negocio chamado amor me atingiu esta tarde – Disse ele todo sonhador.

Os outros dois amigos o olharam com uma certa cara de espanto.

#-Depois eu que sou o louco – Disse o homem de cabelos castanhos chamado Kouga.

Inuyasha o dono dos cabelos pratas, adentrou na garagem e estacionou o carro na sua vaga.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No apartamento...

#-Nesta caixa tem mais de vinte documentos falando do Naraku e o seu envolvimento – Disse Kagome pegando as folhas e colocando dentro da mochila.

#-_Será que eles têm algum motivo para trabalhar para o Naraku?_ – Perguntou Rin distraída mexendo no computador atrás de mais informações sobre o Naraku.

#-Não sei, mas... – Sango parou no meio da frase quando escutou alguém mexendo na fechadura.

#-Droga – Praguejou Kagome enquanto corria apagar a luz e se escondeu atrás do sofá.

Sango foi para o lado de uma estante.

Esperaram um pouco e a porta se abriu. Não ouve fala nenhuma do novo visitante, Sango e Kagome preferiam não olhar. Rin e Houjo mantinham-se quietos para não assustar as mulheres.

Até que elas ouvem um barulho, parecendo alguém trombar com uma mesa.

#-Mas que droga – Disse uma voz feminina, coisa que os quatro agentes estranharam.

Kagome arriscou e olhou por baixo do sofá e viu um par de sapatos de salto alto. Quando ia olhar para o lado e ver quem era, foi surpreendida pela voz de sua amiga Sango.

#-Parada – Disse Sango.

Kagome não pensou duas vezes pegou a pistola de seu tornozelo e apontou para a mulher que a pouco entrou na sala. E qual foi sua surpresa ao ver a mulher apontando uma arma para Sango, esta também estava com uma pistola a punho.

#-Kagura? – Disseram Sango e Kagome ao mesmo tempo.

A mulher morena abaixou a arma e olhou curiosa para as outras.

#-Vejo que sou conhecida entre vocês – Disse com uma voz normal.

#-O que esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Sango ainda com a arma nas mãos e apontando para ela.

#-Bem... – Começou Kagura – Meu namorado mora aqui – Disse simplesmente.

E por um momento Sango e Kagome lembraram que Kagura era namorada de Kouga.

#-Ah sim... – Disse Kagome abaixando a arma.

#-E você o que estão fazendo aqui? – Por um momento Sango pensou em falar que Miroku e Inuyasha era namorados delas, mas desistiu da idéia ao imaginar a confusão que isso daria. E respondeu a pergunta com outra pergunta.

#-O que esta fazendo na casa do _seu_ namorado com uma arma?

Kagura riu e sentou-se no sofá.

#-Tá, tudo bem, vamos parar de fingir que não somos. Vamos começar de novo – Kagura fez uma pausa e Sango abaixou a arma – Meu nome é Kagura e sou da CIA.

#-_CIA, era por isso que não tinha registro dela em nenhum lugar_ – Disse Rin no ouvido das amigas.

#-FBI – Respondeu Sango dando alguns passos na direção de Kagura.

Ela riu novamente e guardou a arma na bolsa.

#-Muito bem, vendo que estamos do mesmo lado não a motivos para briga – Sango e Kagome meio receosas se aproximaram de Kagura – Bem... Podemos fazer...

Mas ela parou de falar quando escutou aporta ser aberta. Kagura levantou-se num pulo, Kagome voltou-se a se esconder atrás do sofá e Sango foi para trás de outro.

#-Kagura? – Disse Inuyasha entrando na sala.

#-Ola – Disse ela sorrindo e indo em direção ao namorado.

#-Como tem a chave do nosso apartamento? – Perguntou Inuyasha colocando a sua em cima da mesa.

#-Eu que dei pra ela cara de cachorro – Disse Kouga dando um beijo em Kagura e a abraçando.

Inuyasha rosnou e foi na direção de seu quarto. Miroku sorriu para Kagura e seguiu Inuyasha.

#-Não liga pra eles – Disse Kouga beijando Kagura e levantando a parte de baixo a blusa dela. Mas ela o impede de continuar.

#-Para Kouga – Diz ela sorrindo.

O youkai sorri maliciosamente e continua a beija-la. Ele mais uma vez tenta levantar a blusa da mulher, mas ela o impede novamente.

#-Vai para o quarto que eu já vou – Diz Kagura empurrando ele.

Ela fica sozinha na sala, olha mais uma vez para o corredor que dá para os quartos e vai atrás do sofá.

#-Venham – Falou baixou para Sango e Kagome, elas levantam se objeção e a seguem em direção a porta, Kagura a abre e fala ainda baixinho – Tomem peguem minha chave vão pelo elevador dois, eu mudei a câmera de lugar e se ficarem encostadas no vidro não verão vocês. Amanha me encontrem no restaurante japonês é o único aqui por perto e me entreguem a chave lá, por volta das cinco. – Dizendo isso Kagura fecha a porta na cara delas.

#-Por que ela nos ajudou? – Perguntou Sango enquanto elas esperavam o elevador.

#-_Vocês estão no mesmo barco_ – Disse Houjo

#-Mas como ela sabia que éramos agente? – Perguntou Kagome.

#-_Bem... Nós pesquisamos sobre ela, ela deve ter feito o mesmo com agente_ – Disse Rin.

Bem no momento que Kagome e Sango entram no elevador dois os seguranças saíram do elevador um.

#-Elas têm que estar aqui – Disse um deles – Já vimos o prédio inteiro.

Seguiram rumo a porta numero 36, tocaram a campainha e aguardaram um pouco.

Inuyasha olhou pelo olho mágico e viu o seguranças.

"_Era só o que me faltava"_ – Pensou ele. E abriu aporta.

#-Ola Senhor Inuyasha – Ele apenas mexeu a cabeça e estava com uma cara de poucos amigos, o que assustou o segurança – Bem... Estávamos vendo na câmera de segurança e vimos duas mulheres entrarem no elevador e desligar a energia, e já procuramos por elas o prédio inteiro, será que elas...

#-Os senhores acham mesmo que se duas mulheres entrassem em meu apartamento eu estaria tam tranqüilo assim? – Os seguranças negaram com a cabeça – Então quando forem encher a minha paciência tenha uma coisa mais criativa – Dizendo isso ele fechou a porta na cara deles.

#-É acho que perdemos essas...

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oi... Tudo na Paz?**

**Espero que você tenham entendido esse Capitulo... Eu me estendi um pouco... não era pra ficar desse tamanho... Mas não dava para dividir ia ficar estranho e o próximo capitulo ia ficar... Tosco... Foi meio trabalho e frustrante escreve-lo, pois eu não sabia o nome dos equipamentos... Mas acho que deu pra entender e pra você imaginarem...**

**À parte do Elevador eu achei super 10... E a parte que o Kouga fala quem seria o loco para entregar flores a esta hora da noite...**

**Ai gente eu tenho que conta isso se não, não fico feliz... Estava eu lá na Romaria salesiana mo feliz e aparece a galera de soa Carlos (Onde eu fui fazer missão) e vem junto o Bruno... eu menino LINDO que eu conheci lá... Mas nem era muito amiga, pois ele ficou em comunidade diferente... Kara o dia foi PERFEITO não podia ser melhor... Ah a verdade podia sim... Mais isso agente deixa pra mais pra frente Hihihih... Pronto agora to feliz... XDDD...**

**Agora as Reviews (Ahhhhhhh... Sou feliz, pois consegui escrever Reviews sem precisar colar e copiar... Hihihih XD) E as respostas das REVIEWS estão maiores agora...**

**Naru Satuki: **OiE… Bem A desculpa... Foi a primeira coisa que veio ma minha cabeça... E acho que ficou legal assim... Mo nada a ver, mas é essa a graça... Quanto às respostas... Ah... Finalmente eu não tenho nada hoje a tarde a não ser RESPONDER REVIEWS Huhuhuh... Estou tá feliz... Mas amanhas começa minhas provas e hoje à noite o bicho pega... uú... Mas é a vida... E fico MUITO feliz que tenha gostado mesmo da minha historia... Sim, eu ainda não li a sua... Mas pode ficar tranqüila que eu vou ler... Só pra você ter uma idéia eu tenho 12 Historias pra ler saúvas no Pc Pois minha net é discada ai eu sovo no computador e leio quando dá tempo... E eu tenho certeza que você é tam boa como eu... Só que como é você que escreve e você lê muito sua Fic ela acaba perdendo a graça... Isso acontece comigo também... Mas tenha a certeza que você escreve bem e ai você ai ver que escreve mesmo...

**Hika Cheshire:** Gi... Você é uma bundona Imagino a tua cara quando ler essa frase... "Então tá né" tenho certeza que você falou isso... Hihihih Você fala desse capitulo do museu desde quando eu comentei com você e até hoje não vi nenhuma musica... Mais deixa você deixa... Bobona... Hihihih... Bem, não tenho muito pra fala... Pois VOCÊ NÃO FALA SOBRE O CAPITULO... ENTÃO NEM TEM O QUE AGENTE DISCUTIR... Tá tudo bem que agente fiz isso na aula do Sidão... Mas não conta... ùú... Hihihih...

**Nathbella: **OI... Você vai vir penosamente me mata é? Então vem, vem... Eu chamo meu irmãozinho Assim a minha madrinha e meu padrinho soa os mesmos então nós se considera irmão Ele faz kung-fu ai eu quero ver quem vai matar quem... Nossa que violência... Já chega na Fic né... Hihihih... Pode ficar tranqüila que eu não vou abandona-la... Eu to adorando escreve-la... Então acho MUITO difícil acontecer alguma coisa que estrague ela e eu pare de escrever... Mas vamos lá... Muito obrigada pelos elogios e espero que continue gostando...

**Jaqueline: **Ola... É eu não quis escrever esse passeio se não ia ficar muita coisa e o meu projeto inicial ia ficar muito diferente Se é possível ficar mais do que já tá... o.õ... Mas é legal ver a pessoa curiosa... hUAHahuAHU... E ai gosto da invasão? Meia bobinha né? Eu sei... Mas foi o melhor que eu pude inventar... Bem respondendo sua pergunta... É assim... eu não tenho tempo pra escrever mesmo então anoto todas minhas idéias e quando eu sento na frente do PC eu escrevo um capitulo inteiro e mais a metade do outro... Só que isso acontece de vez em quando, quando não tenho muito trabalho pra fazer nem nada... Logo a quantidade de capítulos prontos fica maior... Só que pensa... Se eu posta 2 vezes por semana meu estoque de capítulos prontos acaba mais rápido... E Logo eu teria que me esforçar mais pra escrever... Coisa que não pretendo fazer... Entendeu?

**Alexandra **Ola... E ai? Gosto do que eu coloquei... Eu acho que ninguém esperava que a Kagura fosse da CIA... E não foi dessa vez que os homens pegaram elas no apartamento... Mais pra frente você vai ver o por que deles trabalharem pro Naraku...

**Tatá: **Oii... Bem o beijo da Kagome e o inu não vai ser no escuro... Vai ser num lugar... Digamos... Com bastante gente... Hihihih e essa parte já tá escrita... Heheheh e eu achei ela muito fofa... E sim vai ter Miroku e Sango... Só que a deles vai ser menos comentada e mais... Como posso dizer... Vai acontecer mais rapito... Sem muita manha e enrolação...

**CyberTamis:** OiE... Ai, ai... A Rin e o Sesshy... Até hoje eu não entendo como a Rin consegue decifrar aqueles olhos do Sesshy e gostar toa fielmente dele... E digo o mesmo do Sesshy... Como ele pode amar tanto uma humana assim? Mas é o amor... Inexplicável...

O capitulo foi fodástico? Nunca tinha ouvido essa palavra... Você também inventa palavras... Eu inventei o chocotoso... Chocolate misturado com gostoso... Hihihih...

**Carol: **Oi... É imagina a cena... Elas de macacão preto e mochila passando pela recepção... Deve ter sido cômico e confrangidor... E eu creio que ninguém pensou que elas eram ladras... Eu acho que a galera penso que elas fossem a alguma festa... Ou algo do gênero e como elas estavam com o Houjo e a maioria sabe que ele é do FBI eles não devem ter pensado isso não... E é claro que pode me adicionar no msn... Só que eu sou péssima de memória então não liga e não fica chateada se eu perguntar quem é você tá...

**Natsumi Takashi:** Oie… Bem eu não coloquei como foi o dia delas pois não estava nos meus planos... O capitulo ia ficar muito comprido e teria que dividir em dois... E toda a historia teria que dar mo reviravolta... Ai... Mas espero que tenha gostado mesmo assim... E mais pra frente vai ter coisa mais emocionante que ai sim eu vou perder mais tempo pra escrever... Bem aquele dia eu tava TÃO enrolada... Nem lembro direi porque entrei no msn... Mas desculpa mesmo... É que geralmente eu entro quando minha mãe sai de casa pois ela fica enchendo o saco... Anteriormente ela saia toda segunda e terça por causa do curso de inglês e espanhol... Mas agora acho que ela paro... entoa só vou entrar praticamente quando ela vai na missa que é de sábado das 6 as 7 da noite... Mas ta valendo... um dia se deus quiser E ele adi querer eu vou ter internet banda larga... Mas por enquanto...

**Ju-Sng: **Oii... Pode crê essa foi uma das minhas cenas preferidas Ta tirando as 8.000 que eu também gostei... Hihihih Eu gostei mais quando elas inventaram aquele negocio de Federação alguma coisa de direito... E falaram que perdeu um pouco na tradução... Foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça aquela hora e acho que ficou legal por isso mesmo... Mo coisa nada a ver... Hihihih... Iiiii... Mas vai ter mais imprevistos assim viu... HAUhuahUAHU... Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo...

**Hyuri Higurashi Black: **Ola… MUITO obrigada pelo elogio... Desse jeito eu vou ficar mimada mais ta valendo... Hihihih... Por que eu não fiz o Kouga com a Ayame? Primeiro: A AYAME É UMA DISCARADA QUE QUER ROUBAR O KOUGA DE MIM AQUELA...

#-Se controla Bruna...

Ta Kouga mas aquelazinha lá... vai ver só...

#-Bruna a Review...

Sim, sim claro... Bem como você deu pra perceber eu não gosto MUITO da Ayame...

Mas agora serio... Não sei... Eu sempre gostei da Kagura e um dia eu vi ela como par do kouga e gostei... Acho que os dois formam um bom casal... eles podiam ficar junto no anime também... Mas como a vida não é perfeita...

**B-jinhus meu e Do Kouga...**


	9. CIA e FBI

_Notinha rápida:_ Oi... ai galera desculpa a demora... Mais eu tinha certeza que já tinha postado o capitulo e não tinha... Falha minha... Desculpa... E pra varia um pouco eu me perdi nas Reviews... Se eu não respondi de algume POR FAVOR me fale eu eu respondo no proximo cpitulo... Valeu...

_**8º Capitulo – CIA e FBI**_

No apartamento 360, de um hotel em Moscou três mulheres dormiam um sono sem sonhos, devido ao cansaço do dia anterior. Uma delas, chamada Kagome, foi a primeira a acordar. Despertou por causa dos raios do sol que entravam pelos buraquinhos da janela. Abriu o olho lentamente e foi se acostumando com a claridade, virou na cama e tentou dormir novamente, mas não conseguiu. Então levantou-se e olhou para as amigas. Estava gostando dessa nova vida que estava levando. Sorriu e levantou-se.

Foi até o interfone e ligou para a portaria.

#-Podem trazer o café – Disse ela.

Mas em retorno só escutou uma pessoa falar alguma coisa em russo e colocar o telefone em algum lugar. Kagome já estava acostumada com isso. Esperou alguns minutos e uma outra pessoa atende.

#-Bom dia – Disse a pessoa em japonês.

#-Bom dia – Respondeu Kagome – Eu gostaria de falar que podem trazer o café da manha. Quarto 360.

#-Pode deixar daqui alguns minutos estarão levando-o ai.

Dizendo isso os dois desligaram.

Kagome foi tomar um banho. Retirou o pijama e entrou no banheiro. Ela ainda pensava o por que os homens trabalhavam para aquele tá de Naraku, e o que Kagura sabia. Todas as informações estavam rodando pela cabeça ainda.

Terminou o banho e colocou uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa de manga longa azul claro com desenhos em prata.

#-Bom dia Kagome – Disse Rin bocejando e se levantando da cama.

#-Bom dia – Disse Kagome com um suave sorriso.

#-Eu não entendo – Disse Sango sentada na cama folheando algumas pastas coloridas, que havia pegado na noite anterior – Não há motivos para Miroku, Inuyasha e Kouga trabalharem para Naraku. Ele é tipo o "Chefe do crime" aqui na Rússia. Não valeria a pena correr riscos para trabalhar para ele, mesmo que a recompensa fosse muito alta.

As três ficaram a pensar. Qual seria o motivo deles trabalharem para o Naraku? Mas esses pensamentos foram quebrados por batidas na porta, que só cessaram quando Rin a abriu.

#-Café da manha – Disse o camareiro com um grande sorriso empurrando o carrinho para dentro da casa.

As Três sorriram em agradecimento e desfrutaram do delicioso café. Após terminarem, Rin foi tomar seu banho, Sango continuava a olhar as folhas espalhadas na cama e Kagome resolveu dar uma volta.

Ela saiu do prédio e começou a andar sem rumo pelas calçadas de Moscou. Era muito diferente do Japão, tudo, os jardins os prédios, as casas... Não havia tempos... Kagome estava mergulhada nos seus pensamentos. Lembrava dos roubos e das fugas que fizera, da prisão, de tudo. Parou de pensar no passado e decidiu se concentrar no presente.

"_Por que eles trabalhariam para Naraku?"_ – Pensava Kagome enquanto atravessava uma rua.

Não conseguia pesar em outra coisa a não ser na luxuria que os homens tivesse.

"Só pode ser por dinheiro, não há outro motivo". 

#-Kagome, Kagome – Chamou alguém. Mas a mulher estava tão concentrada nos seus pensamentos que nem olhou para ver quem era – Kagome – Gritou a pessoa mais uma vez.

E pela primeira vez a mulher escutou ser chamada, começou a procurara a origem da voz, mas não achou ninguém conhecido. Volto a olhar para frente.

#-Kagome – Gritou a pessoa mais uma vez.

Novamente Kagome procurou a origem da voz, olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém, virou para trás e viu um homem, na verdade um hanyou de cabelos pratas vindo na sua direção. Sorriu ao ver-lo.

#-Esta surda? – Perguntou ele ao alcança-la.

#-Estava pensado – Respondeu ela um pouco irritada com o tom grosso do homem.

#-Ah... – Fez ele começando a caminhar ao lado da mulher – Está passeando? Ou vai a algum lugar? – Perguntou o hanyou com a voz um pouco mais normal.

#-Só dando uma volta mesmo. E você? – Perguntou Kagome cruzando os braços e olhando para frente.

#-Estou indo a uma loja de fantasias – Disse ele.

#-Vai a alguma festa? – Perguntou Kagome querendo ser simpática.

#-É o idiota do meu meio-irmão vai dar uma festa à fantasia e para não fazer feio para os "coleguinhas" exigiu que eu fosse – Disse Inuyasha com cara de poucos amigos.

#-Mas acho que vai ser legal. Você vai se divertir bastante – Disse Kagome fingindo um sorriso – Do que você vai?

#-De coisa nenhuma – Disse Inuyasha ainda com cara de bravo – Aluguei um terno preto. Sabe aqueles de filme que parece uma calda atrás?

Kagome riu com a comparação de Inuyasha.

#-Smoking? – Perguntou ela ainda rindo.

#-Que seja – Disse Inuyasha ainda bravo, mas a risada de Kagome foi tão contagiante que ele não pode deixar de rir.

#-Mas você vai se divertir sim – Disse Kagome sorrindo para o hanyou que ficou olhando aqueles lábios sorrindo para ele.

#-Você não quer ir comigo? – Perguntou Inuyasha ainda encantado com o sorriso de Kagome.

A mulher se assustou com a pergunta e parou de andar, Inuyasha fez o mesmo.

#-Acho que não. Não sei se seu irmão vai gostar... E também eu iria ficar sozinha, você conhece um monte de gente aqui e...

#-Deixe de besteira. Eu não iria deixar você sozinha – Kagome corou ao ouvir isso – E meu meio irmão que se dane.

#-Não sei – Disse Kagome voltando a andar.

#-Vamos, por favor. Você vai me deixar ficar sozinho com aqueles monte de advogados chatos? – Disse Inuyasha com uma voz de pidão.

Kagome olhou para ele e Inuyasha reformulou a frase.

#-Quero dizer. Os amigos do meu meio irmão são advogados chatos, mas você e suas amigas são legais – Disse Sorrindo.

Kagome sorriu com a tentativa de Inuyasha concertar a frase.

#-Tá. Tudo bem eu vou. Mas se eu ficar sozinha vou vir embora – Disse isso descruzando os braços e colocando as mãos no bolso de trás da calça.

#-Legal – Comemorou Inuyasha – Agora pelo menos não vou ficar sozinho naquela droga de festa.

Andaram mais um pouco e Inuyasha disse que teria que virar aquela esquina.

#-Bem até a noite então – Disse ele se despedindo.

#-À noite? – Perguntou Kagome curiosa.

#-É a festa é hoje! Tem algum problema?

#-Ah... Não... Não... Sem problemas... – Fingiu um sorriso Kagome.

#-Tá então tchau – Disse Inuyasha dando um beijo na bochecha de Kagome. Virou-se para ir embora, mas lembrou de mais uma coisa – Ah... Kagome. Leve a Sango e a...

#-Rin?

#-É a Sango e a Rin junto, acho que o Miroku vai gostar da idéia da Sango ir junto – E sorriu maliciosamente para Kagome essa entendeu o que ele quis dizer – E a Rin... Do jeito que ela parece CDF vai se dar bem com o Sesshoumaru ou com algum amigo dele.

Kagome riu quando Inuyasha falou que Rin era CDF. Deu tchau e partiu de volta para o hotel.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

#-Festa? Hoje? E a fantasia? Onde vocês acham que vamos conseguir fantasia a essa hora da tarde? – Dizia a cara de Myouga no monitor do laptop.

#-A qual é Myouga? Você sempre da um jeito! – Insistia Kagome.

#-Não sei garotas, você tem que investigar esse tal de Naraku e descobri o porque os homens trabalhão para ele – Argumentava Myouga.

#-Mas se estivemos próximos deles talvez conseguimos mais informações – Disse Sango.

Myouga olhou para a cara das três mulheres, cerrou um pouco os olhos. E por fim suspirou.

#-Tá – Disse Myouga. As mulheres deram gritinhos de alegria – Mas... – Myouga apontou o indicador – Se não conseguirem nada alem do que já sabemos não deixarei vocês irem mais a lugar nenhum a não ser é claro aqueles lugares que mandarmos.

As mulheres bateram continência e sorriram para o chefe.

#-Ai eu quero ir de bruxa – Disse Sango.

#-A nem vem Sango eu quero ir de bruxa – Disse Rin.

#-Meninas... – Chamou Myouga.

#-Tá tudo bem, então eu vou de mulher gato, adoro aquela roupa de couro preto todo remendado, e aquelas unhas – Disse Sango ignorando Myouga.

#-Eu acho que vou de dançarina do ventre – Disse Kagome pensativa.

#-Meninas... – Chamou Myouga novamente.

#-Acho que seria legal pra você – Disse Rin olhando para Kagome e ignorando o chefe.

#-É acho que vou assim mesmo – Disse Kagome sorrindo.

#-MENINAS – Gritou Myouga – Acho – Continuou ele com um tom de voz irritada e brava – Que vocês não estão em condições de fazer exigências.

As mulheres se assustam um pouco com o tom de voz do chefe. Balançaram a cabeça em sinal de concordância e se calaram.

#-Muito bem – Disse Myouga Passando a mão pelo cabelo e diminuindo o tom de voz – Você voa com as roupas que Houjo conseguir.

#-Eu? – Perguntou o homem no fundo da sala, que estava sentado no sofá e olhando uns papeis.

#-É. E trate de andar logo antes que as lojas fechem.

Houjo saiu do apartamento resmungando alguns palavrões. Sango e Kagome não puderam deixar de rir.

#-Que horas combinaram com Kagura? – Perguntou Myouga.

#-Cinco – Disse Kagome sentando-se um uma cadeira.

#-Já fizeram a copia da chave? – Perguntou novamente Myouga.

#-Já. Uma para nós e uma para Houjo – Disse Sango, balançando a chave na frente do monitor.

#-Quando encontrarem Kagura não esqueçam de perguntar o que elas sabem sobre os homens e sobre Naraku.

#-Tá – Disse Rin anotando mentalmente o que deveria falar.

#-E por em quanto é só – Disse Myouga fazendo menção de desligar o computador, mas antes de fazer tá olhou para uma das mulheres – Ah... Senhorita Rin tenho duas coisas para lhe falar – Rin fez sinal com a cabeça – Como eu já soube por Houjo – myouga sorriu marotamente – A senhorita achou Sesshoumaru... Como posso dizer... Uma "gracinha" – Sango e Kagome sorriram ao ver Rin um pouco rubra – Vamos aproveitar essa sua "atração" pelo irmão...

#-Meio irmão – Corrigiu Kagome, todos olharam para ela, a mulher sorriu constrangedoramente e deu com os ombros.

#-Meio irmão – Disse Myouga – E a senhorita vai se aproximar dele e descobrir se ele sabe de alguma coisa – Rin concordou com a cabeça – E a segunda coisa foi que minha assistente Ayame – Rin olhou curiosa para Myouga – conseguiu trocar de musica, eu ainda não ouvi qual é, mas ela disse que vocês iriam gostar... Então veremos isso só amanha.

Myouga desligou seu monitor, deste modo apareceu a costumeira tela azul com FBI estampado nela.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Às cinco horas da tarde em um restaurante japonês...

Kagome, Rin e Sango chegaram no local marcado com Kagura, olharam nas mesas e não viram-na em nenhuma. Deste modo resolveram sentar em uma qualquer e esperaram.

Depois de uns quinze vinte minutos esperando Kagura aparece.

#-Desculpem o atraso – Disse ela sentando-se a mesa e colocando sua bolsa em uma cadeira ao lado – Fiquei enrolada no apartamento de Kouga.

Sango, Kagome e Rin se entreolharam.

#-Bem – Começou Kagome – Ontem não tivemos tempos de nos apresentar. Eu sou Kagome, essa é Sango – Mostrou Sango que deu um grande sorriso para Kagura – Essa a Rin – Rin também sorriu.

#-Bom. Eu sou Kagura – Disse a mulher apenas retribuindo os sorrisos.

#-Kagura – Disse Sango timidamente, mas ao mesmo tempo curiosa – Desculpe se eu estou sendo indiscreta ou qualquer coisa... Mas você e o Kouga em... Assim uma relação de verdade?

Kagura sorriu e respondeu.

#-Bem eu já conhecia o Kouga antes de entrar para a CIA. Ai ele foi preso por trafico de drogas, e quando fugiu foi direto para o porto, pois sabia que um navio sairia de lá e viria para a Rússia. Chegando aqui me encontrou, nos ficamos juntos por algum tempo. Ai eu foi chamada para fazer parte da CIA. Deixei ele e vim para Moscou. Fiquei encarregada de descobrir coisas sobre Naraku – As agentes do FBI, se sobressaltaram um pouco ao ouvir esse nome – E acabei encontrando Miroku e Inuyasha. Meu chefe disse que para chegar perto de Naraku teria que começar de baixo e foi o que fiz. Comecei a seguir Miroku e Inuyasha, e um dia eu estava com meu carro perto de uma fabrica, eles estava meio que "torturando" por assim dizer um homem, foi quando Inuyasha cansou de ouvir desculpas e pegou a arma de Miroku e atirou no homem – As mulheres que ouviam a historia arregalaram um pouco os olhos, e Kagura continuou a falar – Kouga estava trabalhando nesta fabrica, e foi legar o lixou para fora quando viu Miroku e Inuyasha se escondeu atrás do lixo e acabou vendo o tiro também...

Kagura foi interrompida pelo garçom que falou alguma coisa em russo que Kagome, Sango e Rin não entenderam.

Kagura respondeu para ele na mesma língua e os dois observaram as três mulheres.

#-Vocês não falam russo? – Perguntou Kagura.

#-Não... – Disse Rin um pouco constrangida.

Kagura sorriu para elas e falou mais alguma coisa para o garçom esse saiu e Kagura voltou-se para as mulheres.

#-Pedi Sushi para vocês também. Tudo bem? – Disse Kagura.

#-Beleza – Disse Sango – To morta de fome.

As mulheres sorriram e Kagura voltou a sua historia.

#-Foi depois desse dia que Kouga entrou para a "máfia". Ai como eu já conhecia ele foi mais fácil de me aproximar – Terminou Kagura.

Ela sorriu para as três mulheres que ainda a observava e pensavam em tudo o que ela tinha falado.

#-Acho que respondi algumas de suas perguntas nessa pequena historia – Disse Kagura sorrindo para as mulheres.

#-É acho que sim – Disse Kagome sorrindo para Kagura.

#-Você sabe o que do Naraku? – Perguntou Rin.

#-Bem... – Kagura pensou um pouco – Não muita coisa. Ele é um youkai...

#-Youkai? – Disse Sango – Mas o crime Russo é realmente composto só por japoneses.

As mulheres riram com a frase de Sango e Kagura completou.

#-E vemos que a lei também – E estendeu a mão mostrando Kagome, Sango e Rin.

Novamente as mulheres riram. O garçom trousse a comida.

#-Bem como eu estava dizendo – Falou Kagura começando a comer – Naraku é um youkai... Hum... Tem muito dinheiro, mas MUITO mesmo... e tem um fascínio por coisas antigas... E só.

#-Só isso? – Perguntou Rin.

#-Não tem fichas, dados absolutamente nada sobre ele – Disse Kagura tomando um gole de sua bebida.

#-Bem... Nos temos uma fiche dele, mas nada de interessante. Estava dizendo que ele contrata pessoas e depois as matas, dizendo que foi acidente e a maioria de seus contratados são filhos dos anteriores – Disse Rin comendo um pouco de arroz.

Kagura ficou um tempo a pensar.

#-Kouga e Miroku não tem família envolvida com a máfia – Fez uma pausa e levantou as sobrancelhas – Mas o pai de Inuyasha tem.

#-Como? – Perguntou Kagome parando de comer.

#-O pai do Inuyasha ele já trabalhou para o Naraku – Disse Kagura tentando vasculhar na mente mais alguma coisa – Mas pelo o que eu me lembro de ter lido ele foi morto em serviço estava roubando...

#-Uma joalheria e morreu em tiroteio com a policia – Disse Sango se lembrando de algo – É esse o motivo para Inuyasha trabalhar para Naraku, mas e o Miroku e o Kouga.

#-Kouga, pois ouviu de mais – Disse Kagura – Naquele dia que ele presenciou o assassinato ele ouviu Inuyasha falando de Naraku.

#-E Miroku, pois era melhor amigo de Inuyasha e acabou se envolvendo na historia – Disse Kagome relembrando algumas linhas de uma folhar qualquer.

#-Mas... – Disse Rin – O Sesshoumaru? Ele não esta envolvido com nada.

As mulheres pensaram um pouco.

#-Mas ele é advogado – Disse Kagome olhando para as amigas – Se Naraku fosse preso ou qualquer coisa do tipo ele limparia a barra dele.

#-Por isso que não tem informação nenhuma de Naraku. Sesshoumaru limpou tido que havia.

Ficaram mais um tempo conversando sobre os homens até que Sango olhou para o relógio.

#-Acho melhor irmos – Disse para Kagome e Rin – Temos a festa do Sesshoumaru para ir. Você vai né Kagura?

#-Vou sim – Disse a mulher se levantando da mesa e apanhando sua bolsa.

#-Precisamos ter mais jantares desse tipo – Disse Rin sorrindo e caminhando até o caixa.

#-Concordo – Disse Kagura retirando o dinheiro da bolsa.

Pararam a refeição e se dirigiram a saída.

#-Bom vejo vocês daqui a pouco – Disse Kagura se despedindo.

#-É – Disse Kagome retirando uma chave do bolso – Aqui esta a sua chave.

#-Ah... Obrigado – Kagura pegou a chave e a guardou na bolsa – Espero que tenham feito uma copia.

Kagome, Sango e Rin sorriram e assentiram com a cabeça. Despediram-se e partiram para lados opostos. Depois de um tempo caminhando Kagome resolveu falar.

#-Gostei dela.

#-É... – Disse Sango – É bom ter uma ajuda extra.

Mas um tempo em silencio.

#-Qual será a fantasia que Houjo alugou pra gente? – Perguntou Rin sorridente.

E assim iniciou-se uma outra conversa. Foram falando até o hotel...

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oi... Tudo bem gente?**

**Bom... Eu não AMEI esse capitulo assim de paixão... Eu apenas amei... Não sei se você vão gostar... Eu tava planejando outra coisa para colocar nesse capitulo, mas já vi que vai ficar para o próximo... P... Hihihih**

**Mas tudo bem... Gostei desse jeito da Kagura... Ela é bem decidida e esperta... E DO BEM... Gostei dela assim... E deu pra ver que ela sabe um monte de coisa a mais que a Kagome a Sango e a Rin... E vai ter um trabalhinhos ai em conjunto pras dias, que elas vão se unir coisa e tal... E particularmente se o capitulo que eu estou planejando para elas se unirem sair do jeito que eu to pensando vocês vão gostar... UAHuahuHAUhauH...**

**Bem gente acho melhor eu para de falar antes que eu conte tudo o que vai acontecer...**

**Agora as Reviews...**

**Dessa-chan: **Ola... Gosto da fic? Ai que bom... Confusão?... Magina... Quase não vai ter... Hihihih... Sim, sim... Elas vão apronta MUITO... E os homens não vão ficar pra traz não... Espero não ter demorado tanto pra posta...

**MaryHimura: **Oi… Magina você não foi chata coisa nenhuma... Se eu fosse você também daria sugestões... Mas o meu objetivou foi esse mesmo... Elas saírem daquele jeito do hotel pra chamar a atenção mesmo... Por dois motivos... 1ºO Houjo tava junto... E quase todo mundo sabe que ele é Do FBI... e se saísse com três mulheres bem vestidas e tal o povo ia desconfia... E já que elas saíram parecendo ladras e galera ia ficar tão bobas de ver elas vestidas daquele jeito que ia esquecer do Houjo... 2ºÉ um jeito delas aprenderem que não é pra sair de casa assim... Uns capítulos mais pra frente elas vão lutar com uns carinha... E vão se lembrar desse episodio e voa prestar mais atenção... Entendeu? Quanto às homens sentirem os cheiro delas... Acho meio difícil, pois elas toa com roupas que confundem o cheiro das pessoas... Aquela coisa toda de agente... Mas foi bom você ter falado isso... É sinal que eu não to me expressando bem... Vou dar mais uma olhada nos capítulos prontos e prestar mais atenção quando eu for escrever... Brigado pelas dicas...

**Jaqueline: **OiE… Eu pensei seriamente nessa possibilidade do Inu encontrar elas lá... Mas mudei de idéia... Elas já tinham passado por mó aperto na hora que apareceu FBI na tela do computador da Rin... Ai resolvi não colocar...

**Tatá: **Ois... O inu arrogante? Bem... Ele não gosta do Kouga... Logo ele não gosta da namorada do Kouga... Mas eu vou colocar o Inu mais amoroso nessa Fic... E sim, sim... A Kagura vai ajudar elas... Mas não vai interferi em muita coisa... Só vai passar umas informações extras... Nada mais... Não vai estar MUITO ativa...

**Jaque-chan: **Oois... Que bom que esta gostando da fic... É a Kagura surpreendeu todo mundo... Eu pensei em coloca-la como agente dupla... Mas mudei de idéia... Eu adoro ela... Tanto que a coloquei com meu amado Kouga... E nessa Fic ela vai ser do Bem mesmo... Mas tem mais coisas pra você ficar curiosa... Com o tempo vai ver que isso não é toa importante...

**mry-chan: **Hello people... Que bom que tá gostando da fic... Fico MUITO feliz com isso... Magina... Lógico que você escreve bem... Cada um tem o seu jeito... Você ACHA que eu escrevo melhor que você porque nos seus textos você os lê muita vezes... Fica pensando no que vai acontecer e tal... Eu também não gosto de jeito que escrevo... Prefiro outras autoras... Mas confie em você mesma... E pode ter certeza que uma fã já tem... Eu...

**Naru Satuki: **Hello... Pode crê... É americana no fanfiction... A Kagura surpreendeu um pouco né... Também o que você esperaria de uma pessoa que namora um mafioso? Hihihih... Valeu pelos elogios... Você também escreve bem... e espero não ter demorado muito pra posta... Mais uma vez... Obrigada pelos elogios...

**Natsumi Takashi: **Ola... E ai na paz? Eu vou na missa todo sábado também... antes de um continua... Eu não sou nenhuma Santa não viu... E costume da minha família... E eu ADORO fazer essas coisas... Eu fiz 1ªcomunhão... Faço crisma e participo da pastoral e vou na missão... Bastante coisa né? Mas também a galera que faz isso é Muito dez... Ah sei lá... Eu adoro essas coisas... Eu me divirto tanto com os meninos... Eles são completamente retardados... Mais tá valendo... MUITO OBRIGADO PELOS ELOGIOS... FIQUEI MUITO, mas MUITO FELIZ EM SABER QUE VOCÊ GOSTA DO QUE EU ESCREVO... E hoje mesmo eu já postei 'mudanças' e '7 pecados' sem muito o que falar... Adoro ver seus comentários... Você é super dez viu... Bjus...

**Nathbella: **Hey… HUAHuah… Tá vendo não me ameaça mais... Hihihih... Aquelas bem chatas né... Magina... Qualquer coisa é culpa do Kouga...

#-Como? Que eu fiz agora?

Cala boca... ¬¬...

#-Tá...

Então como eu ia dizendo... Ai adorei sua idéia... Os seguranças podiam ter pegado elas e elas teriam escapado pela janela... Mas acho que vou colocar essa idéia numa parte que to escrevendo... Quando os meninos então no museu de noite... Bem valeu pela sugestão...

**Bellynha: **Ohayo... É à parte que a Kagura aparece foi bem legal né? Elas não vão trabalhar juntas, juntas... Vão colaborar uma com a outra... Mas a Kagura não é muito de briga... Ela só infiltrou no meio deles para descobri mais coisas e passa para a galera da CIA... Já a Kagome, a Rin, a Sango... SOA mais pra prende eles mesmo... Bem esse negocio de descobri eu vou manter meio no suspense... Eu vou colocar umas coisas muito dez... Mas nem vou começar a fala se não conto tudo... E vai rola muita briga ainda...

**AnnaM: **Oie… Que bom que gostou da Fic… Ficou Muito feliz… E espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo… B-jus…

**Ju-Sng: **Oio... É to misturando toda a galera da policia... Só falta eu colocar a SWAT... hUAHUha... Se bem... Nossa tive uma idéia gora... Já penso se... Não, não... Não vou falar... Nossa que legal... Vou pesquisar um pouco sobre a SWAT e acho que a idéia vai dar certo... Se eu me senti traída? Bem digamos que deum um pouco de... como eu poso dizer?... Bem... Nojo?... É nojo da Kagura beijando o Kouga... Mas eu sei que ele só faz isso por encenação... Né Kouga?

#-Ah? Que? É... É...

Kouga... Não me convenceu...

#-Que é isso amorzinho acha que eu vou trocar você pela Kagura?

Vai saber né?

Tá viajando Kouga da um beijo na Bruna

Bem MUITO brigado pelos elogios... Adorei...

**Sango-Web: **OiEe... huahUAHUah… Eu vi na Buffy esse negocio de Saco pancada… O Spike colocou um desenho do Angel e começou a bate... Achei muito dez e resolvi colocar aqui também... E pode crê... Mo desculpa esfarrapada as delas... Só homem pra acreditar mesmo...

Viu só Kouga? Eu não te abrigo a lava-louça...

#-Não, mas me obriga a limpa a casa TODO DIA...

Não faz nada a mais que sua obrigação... Você dorme todo santo dia na minha casa... Usa tudo que é meu... Come, e vive aqui comigo... Não acha que deveria fazer alguma coisa pra me ajuda...

#-Não... Eu te dou meu amor em troca de tudo isso que você faz...

ah que lindo Kouga... Mas... SÓ AMOR NÃO BASTA... O QUE TÁ PENSANDO QUE COM O SEU AMOR O PÓ AQUI DE CASA VAI SUMIR? Heim? Heim? Folgado...

Ma... Aceite meu conselho... Nunca namore um lobo... Dá muita dor de cabeça...

**Carol: **Oi... É esse o objetivo... Eu quis fazer elas chamarem bastante atenção na saída... Espero que tenha gostado desse Capitulo... E é claro que pode me adicionar no Msn... Valeu mesmo pelos elogios...

**Hyuri Higurashi Black: **Oi... Você também não gosta da ayame? Também não é pra menos né? Também to sem criatividade pra responder Reviews... Valeu pelos elogios... E espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também... B-jus...

**Hika Cheshire:** Hello… Ai gi que bom que gostou do capitulo.. Assim como todos os outros... uú... Zuera... hihihih... É pode crê... Até que fim descobrimos para que serve a aula do Sidão... Gi sem muito o que fala... B-jus...

**B-jokas minha e do meu namoradex Kouga...**


	10. Tango

_Notinha rápida: _Oi... Bem primeiramente gostaria de indicar 2 fics... 1º**_Uma Chance Para Recomeçar_**... 2º_**Are You Afraid of the Dark**_… São muito dez… Vale a pena… E sim… As dias são da minha leguminosa favorita… Hika Cheshire…

_Notinha rápida2:_ Bem... Essa é pra quem tem Orkut Ou como eu falo normalmente Yakut... O meu é... Na verdade eu não tenho a mínima idéia... Mas é alguma coisa como "Bruna olandin" ou "Buh2" Me add lá heim galera...

_**9º Capitulo – Tango**_

Kagome, Sango e Rin chegaram no quarto numero 360 todas eufóricas, imaginando quais a fantasias que Houjo teria alugado. Abriram a porta e depararam um uma sacola amarela em cada cama e Houjo sentado na mesa grifando algumas folhas.

#-Ah... – Gritou Sango vendo as sacolas.

Este ato assustou Houjo que estava concentrado olhando para os papeis.

#-Se da próxima vez que eu comparar alguma coisa par vocês, vocês gritarem novamente... Juro que não compro mais nada – E ao dizer isso sorriu para as mulheres.

Sango correu na direção de sua cama, e abriu a sacola, retirou a caixa de dentro e...

#-Que vestido é esse? – Disse levantando um vestido vermelho.

Sango virou-se para Houjo, mas esse voltara a grifar os papeis.

#-Ah... Sango você ira de dançarina de cãn-cãn. Kagome, você é dançarina de Tango e Rin você é uma princesa da idade media – Disse Houjo sem tirar os olhos do papel.

Sango continuou a olhar o vestido em suas mão fez uma careta e terminou de tirar os sapatos e a meia de dentro da sacola.

#-Bem vou me trocar – Dizendo isso foi para o cômodo que tinha o guarda-roupa.

Kagome e Rin olharam para seus vestidos e seguiram Sango.

#-Definitivamente Houjo não tem dom para comprar roupas de mulheres, principalmente fantasias – Disse Sango depois que Kagome fechou porta.

#-Vamos dar uma chance pra ele tá – Disse Kagome vendo o vestido preto em sua mão.

As mulheres começaram a se trocar. O vestido de Sango era vermelho de alça grossa e um generoso decote em V, à parte de cima era bem colada ao corpo e a de baixo é bem fofa, pois por dentro tinha vários faixas de pano costurado, deste modo se Sango levantasse a saia mostraria um lindo desenho. Estava usando uma meia arrastão e um sapato de salto um pouco alto também vermelho. Prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo e fez alguns cachos.

Rin estava usando um vestido típico do século cinco. Ele era num tom de rosa bem claro e bege. À parte de cima era bem justa e grossa assim modelando o corpo de Rin (se bem que não precisava de muito para ele se tornar perfeito) o decote era quadrado bem acima do busto. A manga vinha colada no braço até um pouco abaixo do cotovelo depois ela era bem larga. À parte de baixo era toda rodada e tinha bordados cor bege. Usava um sapato tipo de boneca, mas ele nem aparecia, pois o vestido era longo. Deixou seu cabelo soltou.

O vestido de Kagome era preto, tipo básico, até a cintura ele era bem colado ao corpo e tinha um singelo decote em V, e abaixo da cintura era um pouco mais largo com um corte que vinha até um pouco acima do joelho. Estava com uma sandália que transava um pouco no tornozelo, e uma rosa no decote que prendia por dentro. Deixou o cabelo soltou.

#-Eu me sinto horrível nesta roupa – Dizia Sango se olhando no espelho – Nunca gostei muito de vermelho.

#-Sango deixe de frescura. E eu que nem pareço estar de fantasia – Disse Kagome olhando-se no outro espelho.

#-Gente eu pareço um bolinho – Disse Rin apontando a parte de baixo do vestido.

#-_Meninas eu vou entrar _– Disse Houjo dando duas batidinhas fracas na porta e abrindo-a de vagar – Que lindas que você estão – Disse ele sinceramente.

#-Deixe de mentiras – Falou Sango passando por Houjo.

#-Mas é verdade – Disse Houjo olhando paras as curvas de Kagome.

#-Para de olhar pra mim Houjo – Disse Kagome um pouco envergonhada e irritada.

#-O que você acha de fazermos uma família de agentes? – Disse Houjo sorrindo maliciosamente para Kagome.

#-Nem vem Houjo, sai... – Disse Kagome passando um pouco longe do amigo.

Houjo sorriu e dirigiu-se até a porta, seguiram para o elevador e desceram para o sob solo.

#-O que vamos fazer aqui em baixo? – Perguntou Rin.

#-Pegar o meu carro – Disse Houjo naturalmente.

#-Carro? Mas... Porque não falou isso antes, fomos a pé hoje para o restaurante.

Houjo sorriu e disse simplesmente.

#-Ninguém perguntou.

Kagome quase pulou no pescoço do policial, mais foi segurada por Sango.

Entraram no carro e Houjo dirigiu até o local que Kagome indicou. Chegaram na frente de uma grande mansão. Ela era extremamente linda, pintada de branco e com os as luzes amarelas dava a impressão de ser alguma coisa romana, por cauda dos pilares. Passaram pelo portão de entrada e Houjo estacionou bem na porta de entrada.

#-Bem. Eu paro por aqui. Bom divertimento, e descubram mais algumas coisas – Disse Houjo em quanto às mulheres desciam do carro.

Elas já estavam começando a subir as escadarias quando Houjo chamou Kagome, essa se virou e aproximou-se de Houjo.

#-Que? – Perguntou ela.

#-Vem mais perto é segredo – Disse Houjo sorridente.

Kagome cerrou os olhos e foi um pouco mais perto.

#-Pensa na minha proposta tá – Disse ele gargalhando ao ver a cara de fúria de Kagome.

Ela voltou-se para junto das amigas que também riam e subiu as escadas um pouco mais rápido que elas. Mas ao chegar lá em cima as esperou.

Entram juntas no grande salão, estava tudo muito iluminado e varias pessoas com fantasias estranhas, de banana até chuveiro. Foram andando de vagar até as mesas.

#-Que bom que vieram – Disse um homem moreno fantasiado de monge se aproximando delas.

#-Oi Miroku – Disse Sango dando um beijo na bochecha do homem, mas esse desceu a mão em lugares impróprios e Sango deu-lhe um tapa.

#-Ai – Disse Miroku esfregando o rosto.

Sango estava vermelha de raiva e vergonha, enquanto suas amigas riam. Miroku as levou até a mesa que estavam sentados e lá encontraram Kouga fantasiado de fantasma da opera e Kagura de...

#-Agente do FBI Kagura? – Perguntou Kagome sentando-se na mesa.

#-É – Disse a mulher sorrindo – Um dos meus sonhos é fazer parte de alguma organização secreta.

Kagome se aproximou do ouvido dela e disse baixinho.

#-Que original.

#-Estava sem dinheiro e já tinha a roupa em casa mesmo, foi só pintar FBI atrás – E as duas sorriram gostosamente.

#-Não sabia que se conheciam – Disse Kouga abraçando Kagura pelo pescoço.

#-Estudamos juntas no ginásio – Disse Kagura para Kagome e deu uma piscada para ela.

#-É... Bons tempos aqueles...

Começaram a conversar sobre qualquer coisa até que Inuyasha chegou soltando fogo pelas ventas.

#-Como eu odeio o Sesshoumaru – Disse ele sentando-se a mesa e tomando um gole de sua bebida.

#-Oi Inuyasha – Disse Miroku – Viu quem esta na mesa conosco?

Inuyasha pela primeira vez olhou para as pessoas na mesa e viu Kagome.

#-OI! – Disse ele sorrindo para a mulher.

Sango e Rin riram baixinho e olharam para Kagura que entendeu o olhar e riu também.

#-Oi – Disse Kagome.

#-Fico feliz que você tenha vindo... Quero dizer, que vocês tenham vindo – Disse Inuyasha olhando para Sango e Rin.

E começaram a conversar. Kagura inventava historias dela e de Kagome sobre os anos que estudaram juntas. Kagome concordava e acrescentava algumas coisas que ela considerava engraçado. E seguiu um bom tempo assim. Até que começou tocar um tango argentino no salão.

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome.

#-Você dança mesmo ou só é a fantasia? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso maroto.

#-Quero ver se o Senhor é só de fala ou age também – Disse Kagome cerrando os olhos e sorrindo sedutoramente para o hanyou.

Todos na mesa fizeram "Uh". Inuyasha levantou e retirou o Smoking, ficando só com a camisa branca e o colete. (E a calça né gente... u.ú...)

#-Então venha – Disse ele com uma voz sedutora e estendendo a mão para Kagome.

Essa pegou a mão dele e se levantou. Foram até mais ou menos o meio do salão e ficaram em pose de inicio. Inuyasha olhou nos olhos de Kagome, mas uma coisa vermelha chamou a atenção dele olhou para baixo e viu a flor no decote dela. Sorriu e disse.

#-Isso vai nos atrapalhar.

Desceu a cabeça e com a boca mordeu o caule da flor, Kagome sentiu um frio na barriga ao sentir a boca do hanyou no seu decote. Ele levantou a cabeça e mostrou que segurava a flor. Kagome pode ver seus caninos aparecerem, suspirou, e continuou calada.

Inuyasha soltou da mão dela e guardou a flor no bolso da calça. Deu novamente sua mão esquerda para a mão direita de Kagome.

#-Pronta? – Perguntou ele sorrindo.

#-Pronta – Disse Kagome em resposta.

Começaram a dançar. Inuyasha avançou dois passos na direção de Kagome, essa o acompanhou. O hanyou sorriu ao ver que ela sabia dançar, deram três passos para a direita da mulher. Param e sorriram, Kagome abaixou a mão de Inuyasha que estava nas suas costas para a cintura. O hanyou sorriu maliciosamente. E a puxou para mais perto.

Kagome deu dois passos para frente e Inuyasha recuou dois. Ela levantou a perna direita e colocou na cintura do hanyou, esse segurou a cocha dela com a mão esquerda e foram escorregando a perna (ela a esquerda e ele a direita) até ficarem bem próximos do chão. Inuyasha se equilibra e segurava Kagome com a maior facilidade. Levantaram. E Kagome desceu a perna. Andaram mais três passos para a esquerda dela e viraram os rostos duas vezes.

#-Dança bem – Falou Inuyasha bem perto do ouvido dela.

#-Obrigado – Responde Kagome sorrindo e olhando para as pessoas à volta.

Kagome virou de costas e Inuyasha colou seu corpo no dela, colocou a mão na barriga dela, Kagome foi se abaixando e retirando a mão de Inuyasha do seu corpo, desceu até o chão e virou. Ficou de frente para as pernas dele e levantou-se rápido. Inuyasha colocou as mãos na cintura dela e deu dois passos para trás, Kagome o acompanhou. Deram a mão novamente e seguiram para a esquerda dela.

#-Você também – Disse Kagome no ouvido do hanyou.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, retirou a mão da cintura dela e a jogou para o lado. Ficaram com os braços estendidos, Inuyasha o puxou de volta. Ficando assim abraçado com Kagome e ela mesma se abraçando.

#-A companheira ajuda – Disse ele no ouvido de Kagome.

Kagome sorriu e soltou a mão de Inuyasha. Passou a mão direita pelo peito do hanyou e foi pata trás dele. Pegou a mão esquerda dele com a direita de dela e o virou, ficaram na mesma posse do começo.

Kagome sorriu ao ver a cara dele, e ele retribuiu. Soltou a mão dela e a segurou pela cintura, Kagome caiu para trás e depois voltou ficando bem próxima do rosto do hanyou.

Inuyasha olhou aqueles lábios pedindo para serem beijado, e Kagome olhou nos olhos do hanyou e inconscientemente pediu para ser beijada.

Eles estavam se aproximando quando a musica acabou e muitas pessoas começaram a bater palmas. Foi quando Inuyasha e Kagome perceberam estar no meio de uma rodinha de pessoas que os observavam a dançar.

Sorriram para as pessoas e voltaram para a mesa.

#-Não sabia que você dançava assim Kagome – Disse Sango olhando para amiga, e com um singelo sorriso malicioso.

#-É – Kagome estava um pouco rubra, olhou para Kagura e disse – Aprendi no ginásio.

Kagura concordou com a cabeça e voltou-se para o namorado.

#-Vamos dançar Kouga – Disse Kagura levantando e puxando Kouga.

#-Eu não sei dançar igual o cara de cachorro – Disse Kouga um pouco desgostoso, se levantando.

Inuyasha rosnou com o apelido.

#-Você não sabe fazer muita coisa que eu faço lobo fedido – Disse Inuyasha olhando para Kouga.

#-Mas tem uma coisa que eu faço melhor que você. E a Kagura é testemunha – Disse Kouga sorrindo maliciosamente.

#-Vamos Kouga – Disse Kagura um pouco vermelha puxando o namorado para a pista de dança.

#-Ai você dois – Suspirou Miroku, olhou para Sango e sorriu – Pode me dar à honra? – Disse Miroku levantando-se e estendendo a mão para Sango.

Sango pegou a mão de Miroku e se levantou.

Rin olhou para Kagome e Inuyasha e se levantou.

#-Eu é que não vou ficar de vela – Disse sorrindo e se distanciando.

Kagome viu a amiga se afastando e olhou para Inuyasha que sorria, ele se levantou e sentou-se ao lado dela.

#-Esta gostando? – Perguntou ele virando a cadeira de Kagome assim ficando de frente para ela.

#-Estou sim. E você? Arrependeu-se de ter vindo? – Disse Kagome.

#-De jeito nenhum – Disse Inuyasha se aproximando do rosto de Kagome, essa não se mexeu.

#-Mas estava tão bravo hoje de manha – Disse ela sorrindo.

#-Mas de manha eu não sabia que teria uma companhia tão boa – Disse ele se aproximando mais um pouco.

Kagome não respondeu sentiu a respiração do hanyou bem perto do seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e os abriu novamente, viu que Inuyasha ainda estava se aproximando lentamente. Colocou a mão na nuca dele e o puxou mais rápido. Colou os lábios no dele e se beijaram rapidamente. Inuyasha se separou e sorriu para Kagome.

#-Não gosto de beijar sentado – Disse ele se levantando e puxando Kagome.

Essa sorriu e deixou ser puxada. Caminharam um pouco e param perto da porta que dava para um dos jardins. Não tinha muita gente ali.

Inuyasha encostou-se na parede e a puxou pela cintura, Kagome ficou com os dois braços no peito do hanyou, Inuyasha tentou beija-la, mas Kagome foi um pouco para trás e sorriu gostosamente. Inuyasha olhou um pouco irritado, mas sorriu ao ver a risada de Kagome. Segurou-a mais forte e mais perto.

Kagome o abraçou pelo pescoço e deixou ser beijada, foi um beijo agitado, não tinha muita sincronia nos movimentos. Era mais um beijo desesperado. Kagome passou a mão pelos cabelos pratas do hanyou e ele começou a passar a mão nas costas da mulher, viram a cabeça e Inuyasha a tentou puxar para mais perto, fazendo com que ela intensificasse o beijo. Kagome começou a aumentar o ritmo do beijo e os movimentos começaram a ser conjuntos.

Inuyasha parou de beija-la e começou a dar mordidinhas no lábio dela e desceu a boca pelo pescoço dela, deu beijos nesse, Kagome levantou a cabeça de deixou o hanyou beija-la no pescoço. Voltou a passar a mão nos cabelos dele. Inuyasha voltou a beija-la na boca e o beijo foi mais quente que o de poucos segundos atrás.

Ele passava a mão nas costas de Kagome e sem pensar começou a descer o zíper do vestido dela. Kagome percebendo a ação. Cessou o beijo.

#-Opa – Disse ela retirando a mão dele das costas dela.

Inuyasha percebendo o que tinha feito e a virou de costas.

#-Desculpa – Diz ele levantando o zíper dela, que já estava quase na metade.

Ela retira o cabelo das costas e coloca-o de um lado só. Deixando o pescoço a mostra. Inuyasha o olha e começa a beija-lo, Kagome lentamente foi virando e começa a beija-lo novamente.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Perto da mesa de comes e bebes...

Rin observava o casal se beijando, sorriu e voltou-se para o outro lado, caminhou um pouco entre as pessoas fantasiadas e parou perto da escada que levava para o andar superior.

Ficou a observar as pessoas dançando, comendo, se divertindo...

"_Como eu vou achar o Sesshoumaru aqui?"_ – Se perguntava mentalmente.

#-Boa noite senhorita – Disse um homem se aproximando de Rin. Estava com uma roupa típica de rei e uma mascara muito bonita.

"Era só o que me faltava" 

#-Boa noite – Disse ela sorrindo.

#-Posso não me lembrar de você... – Falou o homem num tom de voz frio e calmo.

#-Rin – Disse ela sorrido e voltando a olhar entre a multidão.

#-É advogada? – Perguntou o homem.

#-Não sou... Quero dizer sou sim – Disse Rin olhando para ele e depois voltando a olhar para a multidão.

#-Estou atrapalhando? – Perguntou o homem ficando na frente de Rin.

#-Na verdade – _"Ai Rin... Deixe de ser boba e aproveite a festa"_ – Na verdade não, não esta atrapalhando não – Disse Rin sorrindo sinceramente.

#-Fico feliz – Disse ele ainda com o tom frio e calmo.

#-Conhece Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Rin.

O homem a olhou curioso.

#-Sim. Conheço ele. Somos grandes amigos. Você não o conhece?

#-Na verdade não. Vi algumas fotos dele apenas.

#-Então quem a convidou? – Perguntou o homem curioso.

#-O irmão dele – Disse Ri tentando ser simpática. O homem pensou um pouco – Tudo bem? – Perguntou Rin vendo que o homem não respondeu.

#-Só não mato o Inuyasha, pois a senhorita é muito bonita – Disse o homem retirando a mascara e revelando sua verdadeira identidade.

#-Sesshoumaru? – Disse Rin, surpresa. Mais depois sorriu.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oi... Tudo na paz?**

**Bem... Finalmente escrevi o capitulo que a tempo estava querendo escrever... O tango... eu amo danças e principalmente o tango... Ele é tão... Sedutor... Um dia deus a de querer e eu vou conseguir aprender... Mas enquanto o todo poderoso não se decide é eu escrevendo como se dança tango... u.ú... Achei o Maximo esse capitulo... E espero que você tenham gostado também...**

**As Reviews...**

**CyberTamis: **Oi... Tudo bem o grande aprendiz... Hihihih... Ai, duas bobas... Hihihih... Acho que essa é minha sina... Deixar as pessoas curiosas... Mas espero que esteja gostando... E Magina... Eu só deixo Reviews na Fic que eu realmente gosto... E como eu não ia gosta da Sua Fic? Ela é tão boa... Eu adoro a Sango e o Miroku... Eles são tão lindo... Eu até tava pensando em fazer uma Fic com foco nos dois... Isso é claro depois que eu acabar agente secreto... Eu te deixo curiosa? E você? Não vai me conta mesmo... Tudo bem, tudo bem... Deixa você... No próximo capitulo eu vou para na melhor parte... Hihihih... E valeu pelos elogios... Brigadão...

**Jaqueline: **Oii… Saudade? Hihihih... Brigado... Magina... Você não tá sendo chata... Só amiga e esta me avisando... Erros como? Gramática, coesão, coerência, ou de acontecimentos? E quanto saber porque o Inu e a galera trabalha pro naraku, só um pouquinho mais pra frente... No capitulo 11 e 12 as coisas ficam mais claras tá... E se tiver mais alguma coisa que você não esteja entendendo pode fala que eu tento da mais algumas lidas antes de posta... Valeu...

**Jaque-chan:** Ois... Também gosto da Kagura e por isso deixo ela com o Kouga... Ela até que é confiável... Pode crê... Eu não a vejo com o Sesshy... Muito mais a Rin... Eles são um casal que não tem que fazer muita coisa eles já tem sua própria química... Essas e outras perguntas vão ser esclarecidas mais pra frente... Lá pelo capitulo 11 e 12... Mas eu acho que você vai ficar com a boca aberta com o final da fic... Até eu não acredito que pensei numa coisa assim... Mas... Vamos lá... Ai Meu novo amorzinho... Ele é lindo de mais... Já me ligo umas vezes e vive mandando e-mail... Como eu não vou gosta de uma pessoa dessa? Super carinho... E o Kouga com ciúmes de mim? Ele é muito bobo, mas sabe que eu nunca vou largar dele... Mesmo que eu case com alguém ele vai continuar sendo meu amante... Hihihih... E MUITO obrigado pelos elogios... Fico MUITO grata viu...

**Carol: **Hello people… Brigado pelos elogios… E tão bom ver que alguém gosto do que você fez... E Menina você deduz bem as coisas... E ai gosto do Capitulo? Ele é um dos meus preferidos...

**Naru Selene: **Oio… Bem o Final vai ser bem... Como eu posso dizer... Bem... Eu pensei nele esses dias... E eu me surpreendi... Acho que a galera vai gosta... Mas sem mais nada a declarar... Hihihih... Sim, sim... Elas são do Japão Só que eu coloquei uma filial do FBI lá no Japão... Tipo... Pra cuidar dos casos dos outros paises... Hihihih... Espero que tenha gostado desse Capitulo...

**Ju-Sng: **Ohayo... É a SWAT é uma outra policia dos Estados unidos... Eu Não tenho certeza que se escreve assim... HAUHuah... A Musica que a Ayame coloco é a mais... Já, já... Você vai ver... E ai gosto da festa? Hihihih... Eu adorei esse capitulo um dos meus favoritos... Principalmente à parte do Tango... Eu tentei descrever, mas acho que não deu muito certo... Mas enfim... E Valeu pelos Elogios...

**Lyla Higurashi: **Hello…Ai Brigado… Eu não acho que escrevo TÃO bem assim... Tem melhores... Ai, ai... O Sesshy e a Rin estão fofos... Só que eu ainda não coloquei muita coisa deles na Fic... Por mais que eu tente mudar um pouco sempre acabo focando o Inu e a Kagome... E o Houjo não é extremamente apaixonado pela Kagome nessa Fic... E nem o Kouga... Achei que o Inu e a Kagome já teriam problema demais sendo que um é do FBI e outro é Mafioso... E espero que tenha gostado desses Capítulos...

**Mila Himura: **Hey… Ai que bom que você esta acompanhando minha Fic… Fico MUITO feliz que você esteja gostando… Brigadão pelos elogios... E espero não ter demorado muito...

**NathBella:** Oiw… Ah o Kouga é forte Não se preocupa não... E ele sabe que eu amo ele né amor?

#-Sei, sim meu amor...

Ai credo Kouga você ainda não foi tomar banho? Tá todo suado... Eca...

#-Você me ama de qualquer jeito...

É, mas quando você tá cheiroso ajuda um pouco né...

#-Tá, tá... To indo...

Então... Voltando a Review... E vai ter um capitulo que eles vão roubar o museu... E eu to amando escrever esse capitulo... Acho que ele é o 11 e as fantasias? Gosto?... Bem espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo...

**B-jinhus meu e do Kouga...**


	11. O plano deles

_Notinha rápida1:_ Bem... Primeiro deixa eu pedir desculpas por não ter postado semana passada... Eu to TÃO atolada de trabalhos de escola e da recuperação, um monte de falas do teatro que eu preciso urgente terminar né decorar dois livros para ler e tudo isso até dia 24 e nesse exato momento to morrendo de dor de cabeça... Parece que ela vai explodir... Então mais uma vez desculpa por não ter postado...

_Notinha rápida2:_Gente eu tava lendo umas Fic e eu não entendi direito... O Fanfiction tá proibindo responder reviews? Por que? Essa eu não entendi... Mas deixo bem claro que essa decisão Já falo qual decisão não tem nada a ver com isso... Eu simplesmente ADORO responder reviews, mas não tá dando mais... As respostas tão me ocupando mais tempo do que escrever as fics... E eu não posso perder mais tempo agora no final de ano... Isso é normal acontecer comigo... Todo final de ano eu fico SUPER estressada, chata, irritada, grossa e tudo que vocês puderem imagina de sem educação... Fazer o que eu sou assim... Nessa época a presão começa a ser MUITO maior... Pois o ano letivo tá acabando e tudo mais... Então eu não vou mais responder as Reviews... MIL DESCULPAS... Mas só vou responder as perguntas... E vou citar o nome daqueles que comentaram... Eu sei como isso é estressante... Você abrir uma fic que você gosta esperando a resposta do comentário e não ter nada... Mas terei que fazer isso... Pelo menos esse final de ano... Ano que vem eu ACHO que vou voltar a responder as reviews... Agora só deixarei uns pequeninos comentários beleza?...

_**10º Capitulo – O plano deles.**_

#-Só não mato o Inuyasha, pois a senhorita é muito bonita – Disse o homem retirando a mascara e revelando sua verdadeira identidade.

#-Sesshoumaru? – Disse Rin, surpresa. Mais depois sorriu.

O homem continuou a olhar a mulher que mais parecia uma adolescente.

#-Não vai dizer nada? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

Rin apenas continuou a olhar para o homem e não pode deixar de pensar _"Entre o Miroku e o Inuyasha eu fiquei com o mais bonito... Que é isso Rin? Trabalho pense no trabalho... Como ele é cheiro..."._

#-Soube que é um grande advogado – Disse Rin ainda sorrindo.

#-Pois é. Um dos melhores. Mas quer mesmo conversar sobre trabalho numa festa desta? – Disse o homem olhando no fundo dos olhos da mulher.

Rin pensou um pouco, mas não desmanchou o sorriso.

#-Seria uma ótima oportunidade de aumentar o meu conhecimento sobre direito. Já que é muito difícil de falar com você no seu escritório.

Sesshoumaru continuou a olha-la curioso. Levantou a cabeça (Pois Rin era bem mais baixa) olhou para as pessoas em volta, e tornou seu olhar para mulher.

#-Se é o que deseja – E seguiram para uma mesa vazia.

Sentaram e ficaram um tempo olhando para as pessoas dançando e conversando.

#-Mas me diga o que quer saber – Disse Sesshoumaru olhando para Rin.

Rin olhou para as pessoas em volta e voltou olhar para Sesshoumaru, sorriu pra ele e perguntou.

#-Qual foi seu maior caso?

Sesshoumaru serrou os olhos e encarou a mulher por uns estantes e resolveu responder a pergunta dela.

#-Kanna – Disse ele sem mudar o tom de voz clamo e calculista.

"_Kanna? Ai, mas quem é essa? Tinha certeza que ele ia falar Naraku... Droga..." _– Pensou Rin.

#-Kanna? Mas eu acho que nunca ouvi esse nome – Disse Rin. Já que estava nessa assunto iria continua-lo.

#-Sim – Disse Sesshoumaru – Ela foi acusada de assassinato e roubos de peças valiosas. Foi ano retrasado. Não se lembra?

"_Droga... É por isso que eu não lembro... Estava presa"_ – Pensou Rin.

#-A sim. Lembrei agora – Mentiu Rin.

E assim a conversa seguiu seu curso. Rin tentava de diversas formas fazer Sesshoumaru falar sobre Naraku, mas depois de vinte minutos conversando percebeu que Sesshoumaru era calculista de mais para deixar alguma coisa escapar. Principalmente uma coisa importante chamada Naraku.

#-Legal – Disse Rin desanimada com uma ultima frase que Sesshoumaru disse de seu ultimo cliente.

#-Senhorita Rin – Chamou Sesshoumaru.

#-Sim – Disse ela fingindo um sorriso

#-Vamos parar de papo furado e vamos dançar um pouco – Ele foi tão curto e grosso que a mulher estranhou seu jeito, mas decidiu aceitar o convite.

#-Claro – Disse ela.

E seguiram para a pista de dança...

A noite permaneceu daquele jeito. Kagome e Inuyasha, literalmente, se esfregavam nuns cantos. Sango e Miroku pareciam loucos dançando, pois nenhum sabia como era a dança e ficavam inventando passos malucos. Rin e Sesshoumaru dançavam as musicas calmas e nos intervalos conversavam um pouco sobre informática. Kagura e Kouga... Bem ninguém sabia muito bem onde eles estavam... Mas tenho meus palpites que estejam no andar superior fazendo alguma coisa imprópria para menores...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Na casa delas... Mais ou menos quatro da manha...

#-Eu simplesmente odeio o Inuyasha. Aquele... Aquele... Aquele... Pervertido e abusado – Dizia Kagome jogando suas sandálias pretas para um canto da sala.

#-Ah... Vai me dizer que não gostou dos amassos – Disse Sango sorrindo maliciosamente para a amiga.

#-Eu? Eca... Aquele... Aquele... Idiota... Só fiz isso para conseguir colocar aquela maldita escuta.

#-Eu também a coloquei no Miroku – Disse Sango tirando o vestido e a meia e indo para o banheiro, mas antes parou no caminho e completou a frase – Mas tenho certeza que eu preferia ficar com o Inuyasha e ficar num canto do que ficar com o Miroku pervertido que inventa danças malucas.

#-Aposto que não. Pelo menos você não teve que beija-lo – Disse Kagome jogando uma toalha pra amiga se cobrir.

Houve um momento de silencio. Sango ficou olhando para as amigas e continuou seu caminho para o banheiro.

#-Você não o beijo né Sango? – Falou Rin pela primeira vez, e sorrindo marotamente.

#-Bem... – Começou Sango ainda de costas – Não teve outro jeito – E ficou um pouco rubra.

#-Ah... Que lindo a Sango beijou o Miroku – Disseram Kagome e Rin ao mesmo tempo.

#-Ah cala a boca – Disse Sango continuando seu caminho, mas quando chegou na porta do quarto que dava para banheiro, parou e olhou maliciosamente para Rin – E você? Como colocou a escuta no Sesshoumaru?

Kagome olhou para a amiga e expandiu seu sorriso quando percebeu a amiga rubra. Rin virou e começou a desabotoar o vertido.

#-Rin?... – Disse Kagome fazendo a amiga não fugir do assunto.

A mulher por sua vez, parou o que estava fazendo deu um longo suspiro e sentou na cama de costa para as amigas. Olhou para o chão e não pode deixar de dar um singelo sorriso ao se lembrar da cena.

#-Bem... – Começou Rin – Não teve outra maneira.

#-AH... RIN QUE FOFO – Gritaram Sango e Kagome pulando em cima da amiga.

Depois da bagunça Sango foi finalmente tomar seu banho, Kagome ficou debruçada na cama tentando dormir, mas o sono não vinha então resolveu "estudar" um pouco, e pegou umas fichas de roubos e outras coisas do tipo. Rin depois de colocar o pijama foi para o seu laptop, pesquisou mais sobre o museu que eles teoricamente iriam roubar e depois desligou e foi para a cama.

#-Sabe – Disse Kagome quando Rin deitou-se na cama de Sango que ficava no meio – Eu até que estou gostando dessa nova vida. Continuo correndo risco de vida, mas agora eu estou ajudando as pessoas.

#-Pois é. Eu também – Disse Rin começando a pensar melhor no que Kagome tinha dito. Sem perceber acabou pegando no sono.

Sango chegou minutos depois e viu que Kagome também dormia em cima de um monte de papel, olhou para sua cama onde havia uma 'Rin' adormecida.

#-Por que ela tem que ficar na minha cama? – Disse sorrindo ao ver a amiga de boca aberta de tão cansada.

Colocou seu pijama e deitou-se na cama de Rin. E instantes depois fazia o mesmo que as outras mulheres no quarto...

OoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

As mulheres dormiam, mas não tinham sonhos. Estavam muito exaustas do dia anterior, nem a luz do sol, que entrava pela janela aberta, as atrapalhavas. De longe escutaram som de uma perseguição, mas o som era baixo, quase inaudível. O som aumentava a cada minuto, as mulheres já começavam a ficar incomodadas, mas ainda não haviam despertado. Até que o som foi cessado por um forte batida, e seguido por um estrondosa e alta sineta de policia.

O som e o susto foi tão alto que Rin caiu com um baque no chão, Sango e Kagome sentaram-se na cama ao mesmo tempo e tentavam assimilar o que estavam ouvindo, e de onde vinha. Rin levantou-se e sentou na cama com a mão na testa. Kagome foi levantando da cama vagarosamente e Sango fazia a mesma coisa. Caminharam para a sala onde tinha os computadores e o saco de areia, o som ficou mais alto. Foi ai que viram que o laptop estará com a palavra 'FBI' piscando. Sango num impulso, na tentativa de fazer aquele ensurdecedor barulho parar apertou o Enter.

#-BOM DIA MENINAS... – Falou Myouga com um enorme sorriso no rosto olhando para a cara de Kagome e Sango amassadas e descabeladas – Como passaram a noite?

#-Ai... Eu vou – Disseram Kagome e Sango ao mesmo tempo. Mas foram impedidas por Rin.

#-Meninas, não destruam _meu_ laptop. Vocês não vão conseguir acertar Myouga – Ao dizer isso Rin sentou-se na cadeira giratória em frente à mesa.

#-Nosso plano de te matar ainda esta em pé – Disse Sango com um olhar fatal para o seu chefe. Kagome concordou com a cabeça e sentou-se em outra cadeira.

#-Ah... Por que?... Não gostaram da musica nova?

#-Você só pode estar brincando né? – Disse Kagome olhando incrédula para ele.

#-Ora... Mas... Eu tinha... Ayame falou que vocês iam gostar – Falou Myouga com um tom triste e desmanchando o sorriso. Coisa que deixou as meninas um pouco triste também, mas não TANTO assim. Elas ainda iam matar ele, um dia. Ah se iam.

#-Myouga é musica da policia, sinetas MUITO alta – Disse Sango calmamente.

#-O QUE? – Disse Myouga – Ai eu pego essa Ayame.

#-Tá, tá, tá... Você vai matar ela, e agente vai matar você... Já que estamos todos felizes, da pra falar o que você pretendia, ou só nos acordou pra escutarmos a 'musica' nova? – Disse Kagome fechando os olhos de raiva nessa ultima parte, jurou para si mesma que se isso fosse verdade não teria dó do tão amada laptop da Rin e o jogaria pela janela, e tinha certeza que Sango a ia ajudar.

#-Não, não... Eu as acordei para mostrar a gravação que ouvimos ontem com as escutas que vocês colocaram nos rapazes – Dizendo isso Myouga pegou um CD e colocou no seu computador, ouve um chiado inicial e logo escutam as falas.

_#-Beijou a Senhorita Kagome heim Inuyasha – _Disse uma voz já conhecida. Miroku.

_#-Feh... Não enche_ – Disse Inuyasha, dando a entender pelo barulho que estava dando a partida no carro.

_#-Vamos parar vocês dois e falarmos do que intereça_ – Kouga havia se pronunciado.

_#-E o que interessa Lobo fedido?_ – Pergunta Inuyasha.

_#-Ora cara de cachorro, o roubo do museu_ – Disse Kouga.

_#-Kouga esta certo Inuyasha. Precisamos acertar direito o que iremos fazer _– Disse Miroku.

_#-Feh..._ – Disse Inuyasha fazendo uma pausa – _Melhor conversamos em casa._

As mulheres esperaram um pouco e Myouga acelerou a gravação. Escutaram um barulho agudo e forte de chaves.

#-Onde você colocou a escuta Kagome? – Perguntou Sango colocando a mão nos ouvidos.

#-Nas chaves dele – Disse Kagome simplesmente.

#-Então quer dizer que você colocou a mão no bolso dele? – Perguntou Rin sorrindo.

#-Meninas – Chamou Myouga – Prestem atenção na gravação.

Fez-se silencio e Miroku começou a falar.

_#-A que horas?_

_#-Que tal a duas?_ – Falou Inuyasha.

_#-Da madrugada?_ – Perguntou Kouga.

_#-Não lobo, da tarde. No meio de todo mundo... Besta_ – Disse Inuyasha seguido por um barulho de papel.

_#-Só quis confirmar cachorrinho_ – Disse Kouga, e pode-se ouvir um rosnado do Inuyasha.

#-Eles só brigam? – Perguntou Sango olhando para suas amigas, que deram com os ombros.

_#-Mas como vamos entrar?_ – Perguntou Miroku tentando mudar de assunto.

_#-Pelo telhado. A vigilância é menor. Desligamos os leses e ai fica fácil_ – Disse Inuyasha.

_#-Mas a estatua esta numa redoma de vidro cara de cachorro, e se você não sabe é impossível de pegar-la, pois..._

_#-Pois esta a redoma de vidro é a prova de bala com três centímetros de espessura, repleta de sensores de calor, e quando esta no cofre é protegida por um sistema de acesso biométrico, o cofre é de um metro de concreto recoberto por aço... Eu sei de tudo isso lobo fedido... Só que você se esqueceu que esta semana ela vai estar na sala de restauração..._

_#-Idiota_ – Disse Kouga.

_#-Feh_ – Fez Inuyasha.

_#-Você sabe qual a localização desta sala?_ – Perguntou Miroku. Ele falava tão naturalmente que parecia que as brigas de Inuyasha e Kouga eram tão rotineiras que Miroku não se importava mais.

_#-Bem aqui_ – Disse Inuyasha, provavelmente estava com a planta do museu na sua frente e estaria mostrando onde ficava a sala.

_#-O que faremos com as câmeras de segurança?_ – Perguntou Kouga.

_#-Miroku vai grampear-las e mudaremos a imagem que estará passando na sala de controles _– Disse Inuyasha.

Mas a partir desse momento a fita começa a chiar e a gravação é cortada. Ouve um silencio no cômodo, as mulheres analisavam as informações... E Myouga parecia estar retirando o CD do computador.

#-A missão de vocês mudou um pouco – Disse Myouga por fim, fazendo as mulheres olharem para ele.

#-Como assim? – Perguntou Kagome – Não vamos mais prende eles?

#-Vão sim, só que o principal alvo agora é Naraku. Ele seria o "Manda-chuva". E o Inuyasha, o Miroku e o Kouga, não pensam em tudo sozinhos, eles fazem o que são mandados a fazer.

As mulheres pensaram um pouco até que Sango quebrou o silencio.

#-Suponho que teremos que vigiar esse museu.

#-Sim – Disse o chefe.

#-E vamos ter que passar outra noite acordadas? – Perguntou Kagome.

#-Sim – Disse novamente Myouga.

#-E eu terei que mexer com a segurança do museu? – Disse Rin com os olhos brilhando.

#-Sim – Disse por fim o chefe.

#-Certo, certo. Pode começar a mandar agente a fazer coisas – Disse Kagome abaixando a cabeça e suspirando.

#-Para começar – Falou Myouga – Rin você vai abaixar o nível de segurança do Museu.

#-Abaixar? – Perguntou a mulher curiosa.

#-É o objetivo e eles pegarem a estatua e levarem ela até Naraku, assim ficaremos sabendo onde ele se encontra, e até podemos saber onde ele mora.

#-Certo – Disse Rin.

#-Sango – Myouga olhou para essa – Você vai fazer umas pesquisas e contatos para saber onde se encontra o caminhão com as outras peças. Parece que nesse carregamento esta vindo três peças.

#-Beleza – Disse Sango.

#-Kagome você vai até o Museu e vai ver onde se encontram os censores e vai procurar a sala de restauração.

#-Tá – Disse ela.

#-Kagura esta tentando descobrir para que Naraku quer tanto essas peças – Myouga fez uma pausa tentando se lembrar se tinha mais alguma coisa a dizer, e se lembrou – Ah... Kagome e Sango, as tarefas de vocês são mais fáceis, depois que as fizerem vão procurar Toutoussai. Ele é o representante de armas do FBI. Foram umas comprinhas.

Kagome e Sango sorriram com a ultima tarefa e concordaram com a cabeça.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

O dia passou agitado para as agentes. Rin tentou grampear o sistema de Miroku, mas até o começo da tarde não tinha sucesso, o homem colocou varias senhas de acesso com mais de dez dígitos cada uma. Resolveu dar um tempo e foi abaixar a segurança do museu que foi bem mais fácil. _"Onde já se viu? O sistema de acesso de um criminoso é bem mais difícil de entrar do que de um do governo... Ai, ai, ai... Deve ser por isso que eu era ladra..."_ – Pensava Rin.

Kagome verificou cada sensor do salão principal fingindo ser uma técnica, depois com a mesma desculpa pediu para ser levada a sala de restauração, viu que realmente ela era menos cercada de câmeras e não continha muitos sensores. O único que ela pode ver era o que ficava na porta de entrada para uma câmara de vidro. Que também tinha o vidro a prova de balas e uma luz fraca para não danificar os objetos ali presentes.

Sango fez umas ligações e descobriu que o carregamento estava adiantado e chegaria logo em Moscou. E descarregaria num armazém preto de onde estavam.

E como o previsto (e mandado) Kagome e Sango terminaram antes os seus deveres e foram visitar Toutoussai, a casa dele era simples, mas continha um quarto muito especial, com paredes de aço e fechado acusticamente, repleta de arma de todos os tipos, de espadas e Shurikens até pistolas e metralhadoras. Compraram alguns objetos e ainda tiveram tempo de 'brincar' um pouco com eles.

Do outro lado os homens estavam super calmos, já era experientes nesse assunto, esse era o 12º Roubo de Kouga, o 19º de Miroku e o 25º de Inuyasha. Eram precavidos e já tinham arrumado tudo para a noite. Kouga namorava na sala do apartamento, enquanto passava um filme qualquer, Inuyasha lia um bolo de papeis e Miroku mexia no computador atrás de mais plantas e fotos de dentro do Museu e da sala de restauração. Nenhum deles suspeitavam que estavam sendo vigiados e que alguém estaria seguindo cada passo que cada um dava.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Ai galera... Eu admito... Capitulo chato pra caramba né... Mas eu estava sem criatividade pra ele, estava tão empolgado com o próximo que esqueci de dedicar muito tempo nesse... Esse é aquele famoso capitulo de ligação... Sem ele as coisas não teriam sentido... Mas fazer o que...**

**Ah... E deixa eu contar uma coisa... Deixa eu ver quando foi... Acho que terça ou quarta, o Kouga chegou em casa todo suado, e nojento... Eca... Mas ele tava jogando futebol com o "cara de cachorro" e ele ganhou... Huhuhuh... O Kouga é bom de mais... Também ele é MEU... HUAHuhauHUAHuahuHAUhuahuHAU... O Inu perdeu... Huhuhuh... Ele é muito ruim... O Kouga é o melhor... Lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá... Desculpem as mulheres do Inu... Mas o Kouga é fodão... HhUAHUhauHAUHuahuHAUhauhUAHUhauHAUHuahu...**

**Reviews...**

**mônica **Bigado... E eu tentei não focar muito SÓ na Kagome... Que bom que funcionou **... Amanda e Luana **Se acertar? Acho que não heim... Tem muito chão pela frente **... Sango-Web**Desculpa a demora... Bem can-can é uma dança que as mulheres usam saias bem armadas e ficam dançando e levantando a parte de deixo... Pornográfico não? Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo **... CyberTamis **Hihihih... Adoro seus comentários viu... Que boom que gostou da descrição de Tango, foi um pouco "O casamento dos meus sonhos" muito bom o filme viu **... Ju-Sng **Seu tio ensina Tango? O que você esta esperando menina? Bem elas não esqueceram totalmente de investigar né? Tudo o que a Kagome fez foi para colocar a escuta... Hihihih **... Lyla Higurashi **É isso ai, cada um tem um jeito de escrever né… Eu também gosto do jeito que escrevo **... Jaqueline **Fico até com vergonha agora... Desculpa a demora tá... É eles se beijaram mais isso não quer dizer nada né? Ih sem mais declarações **... Kayra Hiyana **E ai gosto o que aconteceu com o Sesshy e a Rin? Pode crê né... O Inu e a Kagome tem um fôlego que... Meu Deus **... Bellynha **Pode crê a dança foi PERFEITA, amo Tango... E lógico que o Kouga é melhor que o Inu... Ele corre mais e ganho um jogo... O Kouga é o Maximo e o mais lindo... E eu chamo o Inu de Inu por que... Ah... Bem... A MUITO, muito tempo atrás eu tive um caso com ele, mas já passou viu... E acho que tenho preguiça de falar Inuyasha, principalmente Sesshoumaru... Puta nomes compridos viu, ai, ai **... Jaque-chan **Brigado pelos elogios, Valeu mesmo... Ai pode crê a Rin e o Sesshy são lindo... Legal você ter sonhado, foi à tartaruga da minha irmã que te falo né, eu sabia ela é psicótica... Tartaruga besta, ela é verde ainda por cima, eca, odeio verde... E rosa... Mas da nada... É a vida e eu tenho que aceitar isso... úù **... Mila Himura **É eu tenho um ritmo pra escrever os capítulos, e sei que não é longo, mas também não é tão curto assim né **... Carol **Bem tenho planejado 20 capítulos, mas pode ter imprevistos... O Naraku? Só no ultimo capitulo, só citarei o nome dele mesmo... E que bom que gostou do capitulo, eu também adorei ele... Mas o do museu também vai ser MUITO dez... O próximo **... nathBella **É demoro pra eu pensar nas fantasias... Você dançou can-can? Que lindo... Hihihih... Valeu por gosta tanto assim da minha Fic viu... Valeu mesmo... #-Eu já tomei meu banho semanal viu Nath... E eu sempre sou cheiro, A não ser quando to perto do cara de cachorro, pois ai a catinga dele passa pra mim... O monge de meia tigela não pode comigo... Viu eu sou o melhor e o bom viu... Ai Kouga seu convencido... ¬¬ **... Hika Cheshire **Ai leguminosa…Gi não vou fala nada desse comentário… Depois você da uma olhadinha lá e vê o que você escreveu… Próximo o capitulo do museu… Yes… Já tá escrivinhado **... AnnaM **Que bom que gostou do capitulo... Fiquei muito feliz em saber... Valeu pelos elogios viu

**(Eu Não consigo escrever pouco nas resposta mesmo... Tinha planejado duas linda pra cada um... Mas eu quase nunca cumpro o que eu planejo... uú...)**

**P.s. Só pra consta... Eu odeio escrever as respostas da Reviews assim, mas não tem outro jeito... Bem que o dia podia ser formado de trinta horas né? Ai eu teria 6 horas a mais pra fazer as coisas que eu gosto... Mas do jeito que eu sou cabeçuda eu arranjaria mais coisas pra fazer... uú... **

**B-jinhus meus e do Kouga (O fodão... Hihihih...)**


	12. Roubo musical

_Notinha rápida:_ Ai galera... Bem desculpa a demora... E desculpa também os erros que devem ter nesse capitulo ao monte... Não deu tempo de revisar... E pra quem lê **"Mudanças"** Eu vou postar só amanha... To lotada de provas de recuperação... E agora deixa eu ir que tenho que terminar uma lista de exercício de matemática... B-jinhus...

_**11º Capitulo – Roubo musical**_

A noite caiu. As luzes da cidade se acenderam e a lua nasceu no céu coberto pelo manto negro cintilante. Em dois pontos diferentes da cidade duas 'equipes', por assim dizer, se preparavam para objetivos diferentes no mesmo local.

De um lado os experientes mafiosos se preparavam para invadir um museu bem requintado e repleto de peças antigas com uma valor sem igual, trajavam roupas negras para se camuflarem em meio à noite, igual à de todo ladrão, calça social, blusa de malha e para completar o traje um sapato social lustrado.

Do outro lado as agentes, se preparavam para uma possível perseguição, e para descobrir o esconderijo de um poderoso chefe do crime organizado.Vestes normais para não pretendiam chamara atenção de ninguém, e como já estava previsto ficariam no carro mesmo.E mais uma porção de equipamentos de vigília.

Enfim todos estavam no local onde deveriam estar. No Museu nacional de Moscou.

#-Pronto Miroku? – Perguntou Inuyasha olhando para a tela no notebook.

#-Quase... – Disse Miroku sem parar de digitar algumas coisas e olhando fixamente, sem piscar para a tela do aparelho – Pronto – Disse agora virando o aparelho para Inuyasha e Kouga verem – Aqui esta a sala de restauração. Esta imagem é a verdadeira – Disse mostrando um quadrinho de cima – E esta é a que os seguranças do museu vem – Mostrou um outro quadro – Congelei a imagem e para eles não esta acontecendo nada.

#-Então vamos – Disse Inuyasha saindo do carro e se dirigindo até a escada de incêndio.

O museu tinha dois andares, o primeiro era mais exposições de artistas recentes a maioria quadros e esculturas, no andar superior a exposição era mais vigiada e tinha um numero maior de câmeras e sensores. Subiram as escadas e no terraço encontraram uma porta, Kouga pegou um molho de chaves de dentro do bolso e tentou abrir a porta com a primeira chave, não deu certo, tentou com a segunda e novamente a porta não se abriu, tentou a terceira e finalmente a porta se abriu.

#-Onde você conseguiu essas chaves? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

#-Peguei elas emprestadas do guarda na guarita hoje a tarde, acho que ele não se importou, continuou a dormir – Disse Kouga sorrindo marotamente, Miroku sorriu ao ver que o amigo era esperto e Inuyasha disse apenas um "Feh" de agradecimento.

Adentraram e seguiram para o salão principal, mas exatamente nesse momento um Omega preto parou na frente do local, e nele havia três mulheres.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No carro...

#-E ai Rin conseguiu as imagens? – Perguntou Kagome olhando para traz vendo Rin digitar algumas senhas no notebook e Sango mexendo em outro aparelho, que parecia um radio.

#-Consegui – Comemorou Rin e virou o aparelho para Sango e Kagome verem melhor – Nessa parte de cima – E apontou uma porção de quadrinhos que mostrava imagens do interior do museu – É a imagem que os seguranças tem do local, e essas – Mostrou a parte de baixo do monitor onde tinha os mesmos quadrinhos, só que dava-se para perceber uma movimentação, e três pessoas vestidas de preto – São as imagens verdadeiras e pelo o que podemos ver os nossos queridinhos já estão lá dentro.

Kagome e Sango concordaram com a cabeça e continuaram a ver as imagens, que agora, Rin tinha ampliado.

#-Agora veremos as escutas – Disse Sango mexendo no seu aparelho. Aumentou o volume e um grande chiado invadiu o carro, as mulheres fizeram careta de reprovação, e esperaram Sango arrumar a freqüência e logo começaram a ouvir as vozes deles...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Dentro do museu...

Inuyasha mexia em uma caixa de força tentando desligar os sensores, em quanto Miroku e Kouga abriam as mochilas e pegavam algumas peças valiosas. Quando Inuyasha percebeu o que eles estavam fazendo os repreendeu-os.

#-O que pensão que estão fazendo? – Disse bufando.

#-O nosso trabalho – Disse simplesmente Kouga.

#-O nosso trabalho é roubar a maldita peça, sair daqui e entrega-la para Naraku. Entendeu lobo fedido – Disse Inuyasha esquecendo completamente o que estava fazendo.

#-E o que você acha que ele vai fazer com agente depois de entregarmos essas peças pra ele, heim cara de cachorro – Disse Kouga já partindo para cima de Inuyasha.

#-Ei, calma ai vocês dois – Disse Miroku se pondo no meio dos dois – Inuyasha, Kouga esta certo, depois de entregarmos as peças para Naraku o que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Miroku.

#-Eu não sei quanto a vocês mais eu vou pararam com essa vida de crime que eu to levando, não quero ser perseguido pro resto da vida – Disse Inuyasha.

Kouga e Miroku ficaram um tempo em silencio. Sabiam que aquele assunto era delicado para Inuyasha, tentavam evitar ao Maximo, mas tinha horas que não dava, Kouga até pensou em falar alguma coisa, não gostava mesmo de Inuyasha, o que gostava era de ver o colega de trabalho sofrer esse era um de seus robis, mas sabia que em assunto de família não se mexia. Mas quem falou dessa vez foi Miroku.

#-Inuyasha, sei que você ainda sente pela morte de seu pai – Inuyasha virou a cara – Mas tem que seguir em frente, não é só porque Naraku o matou, que vai matar você também.

#-Você sabe o motivo da morte de meu pai não sabe? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

#-Sei sim – Disse Miroku.

#-Não era só porque ele quis sair do crime, foi também por ele querer entra na...

Um estrondo interrompeu a fala de Inuyasha, os três olharam para a mesma direção, um dos corredores do museu estava sendo iluminado por lanternas. Os três correram se esconder atrás dos maiores objetos.

Após alguns segundos os guardas já tinham passado. Miroku saiu de trás de um grande vaso chinês, Kouga estava escondido atrás de uma replica de uma pirâmide e Inuyasha estava atrás de um balcão.

#-Vamos terminar logo com isso – Disse Inuyasha voltando para a caixa de energia.

Miroku e Kouga continuaram a pegar peças valiosos e colocarem dentro da mochila, Inuyasha dessa vez apenas soltou um rosnado de reprovação e continuou seu serviço, para desligar os sensores.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Do lado de fora, dentro de um carro...

#-Rin ajude o Inuyasha e desligue os sensores – Disse Kagome olhando para a tela do notebook.

#-Certo – Rin virou o aparelho para ela, e começou a digitar algumas coisas e em seguida apareceu na tela a seguinte frase "Desativado" – Pronto.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No museu...

#-Consegui – Disse Inuyasha fechando a caixinha de força – Vamos – Disse pegando a mochila e caminhando até um corredor.

Estava tudo em um silencio profundo até Miroku começar a resmungar alguma musica. Inuyasha olhou para ele com curiosidade e ao mesmo tempo reprovação. Kouga apenas tentava relembrar da onde escutara aquela musica e começou a resmunga-la junto. Inuyasha olho incrédulo para ele e apertou o passo, em quando os outros dois homens ficaram para trás e começaram a cantarolar a musica.

#- _Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me (Alguns garotos me beijam, alguns garotos me abraçam)_ – Cantou Miroku baixinho.

#-_I think they´re O.K. (Acho que eles estão OK)_ – Acompanhou Kouga.

#-_If they don´t give me proper credit (Se eles não me derem o crédito apropriado)_ – Cantou Miroku agora um pouco mais alto.

#-_I just walk away (Eu simplsmente vou embora)_ – Cantou Kouga fazendo gestos com a mão.

#-_They can beg and they can plead (Eles podem implorar, e eles podem)_ – Cantaram Miroku e Kouga juntos, fingindo segurar microfones invisíveis.

#-_But they can´t see the light, that´s right (Mas eles não podem ver a luz, está certo), Cause the boy with the cold hard cash (Porque o garoto com o dinheiro frio e duro), Is always Mister Right, ´cause we are (É sempre o Senhor Certo, porque nós estamos...)_ – Os dois cantaram juntos novamente e fazendo coreografia, fingindo estarem tristes e melancólicos, colocaram a mão no peito e fingiram um choro.

#-_Living in a material world (Vivendo em um mundo material)_ – Kouga colocou novamente a mão no peito e fingiu ser atingido por uma flecha, e caiu no chão e nesse momento Inuyasha, que já estava muito à frente para, vira e vê os dois colegas cantando e dramatizando a musica.

#-_And I am a material girl (E eu sou uma garota materal)_ – Canta Miroku, abrindo os braços parecendo estar esperando uma luz 'divina'.

#-_You know that we are living in a material world (Você sabe que estamos vivendo em um mudo material)_ - Kouga, ainda no chão aponta para Miroku como se esperasse uma resposta.

#-_And I am a material girl (E eu sou uma garota material)_ – Canta Miroku estendendo a mão para Kouga se levantar, esse apanha a mão do amigo e se levanta dramaticamente.

#-_ Some boys romance, some boys slow dance (Alguns garotos são romanticos, alguns garotos dançam devagar)_ – Eles juntam as mãos e começam a dançar juntos, dando rodopios.

Inuyasha que até agora observava a cena com a boca aberta, não agüenta ver seus dois amigos dançando juntos e cantando uma musica da Madonna.

#-EI... AS DUAS MENININHAS AI – Miroku e Kouga para na pose que estavam (Miroku com a mão na cintura de Kouga e Kouga com o braço no pescoço de Miroku e as outras mãos dadas e 'valsando' pelo corredor) – Querem fazer o favor de deixarem a dança para outro dia e continuar o que viemos fazer?

No mesmo instante Miroku olha para a cara de Kouga e esse faz o mesmo, olham para a pose em que se encontravam, separam-se e fingiram que nada tinha acontecido e continuaram a caminhar atrás de Inuyasha.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Do lado de fora, dentro de um carro...

Três mulheres observavam por um monitor toda aquela cena. Ficaram surpresa e assustadas ao ver aquilo.

#-Eu não sabia que eles dançavam tão bem – Disse Kagome olhando por uma do banco (Ainda estava sentada no banco do motorista, pois se algo acontecesse era só ela dar a partida no carro e sair do local).

Rin olhava para o monitor com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. Como dois dos maiores mafiosos russos dançavam em meio ao roubo e ainda cantando uma musica sem se preocuparem com os guardas do local.

Ficaram ainda por um tempo em silencio. Até que Sango não agüentou mais e começou a rir sem parar, o riso era tão contagiante que Kagome e Rin começaram a rir também.

#-Se... Se o Miroku dança-se assim no festa do Sesshoumaru aposto que ganharíamos do Inuyasha e da Kagome – Disse Sango entre gargalhadas.

#-Há-há-há Muito engraçado senhorita Sango – Ironizou Kagome.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No museu...

Andaram por mais um corredor e finalmente chega na frente da porta que dava acesso a sala de restauração. Inuyasha retirou do bolso um polegar de borracha, olhou para os colegas de trabalho e eles assentiram com a cabeça. Inuyasha colocou o dedo de borracha em uma plaqueta azul que permanecia na parece, rezou mentalmente para que as digitais do dedo de borracha tenha sido feito igual a do dedo do supervisor chefe do museu.

Esperou alguns segundos e em cima da plaqueta azul, no letreiro digital, apareceu a seguinte frase "aceso permitido, favor digitar a senha", e logo depois abriu uma pequena 'janelinha' donde saiu um teclado. Inuyasha saiu da frente assim dando passagem para Kouga digitar a senha que já tinha memorizado. Feito isso a grande porta de aço se abriu mostrando uma grande sala de restauração.

Toda à volta dela era cercada por uma grande mesa branca, contendo vários tipos de peças e obras de artes prontas para serem cuidadas e outras já na metade do possesso. Kouga entrou primeiro e foi direto para as câmeras de segurança, Inuyasha e Miroku foram para o centro da sala que tinha uma redoma de vidro onde as peças mais valiosas e caras ficavam. Miroku colocou uma pequenina quantidade de massa bem na divisão da porta de vidro e esperou alguns minutos e dessa massa saiu uma pequena quantidade de fumaça, fazendo com que os sensores de segurança queimassem assim dando a passagem para os mafiosos entrarem e pegarem o que desejavam.

Inuyasha, Miroku e Kouga entraram na redoma de vidro e viram e estatua de um pássaro egípcio pousada no meio de uma mesa, também branca.

#-É linda – Disse Miroku com os olhos fixos na peça.

#-Realmente – Concordou Kouga.

#-Deve ser muito valiosa – Disse Inuyasha.

Depois de um pequeno 'transe' os três acordaram e foram terminar o serviço. Inuyasha abriu sua mochila e retirou dela, uma caixa preta. Abriu-a e dentro tinha uma espuma dura com o exato formato da estatua. Olhou para Miroku e esse entendeu que deveria pegar a peça e coloca-la na caixa. Foi o que fez.

Estendeu a mão sobre a estatua e a segurou, por algum tempo ficou apenas segurando a estatua sentindo ela em sua mão. Imaginem há quanto tempo ela tinha, deveria ser de um grande e poderoso homem e agora um simples ladrão a estava segurando, sentiu-se um pouco ressentido, mas continuou o que deveria fazer, mas quando finalmente levantou a peça os alarmes soaram e dentro da câmera apareceu uma porção de leses.

#-Droga – Praguejaram os três.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Do lado de fora, dentro de um carro...

#-O que ouve Rin? – Perguntou Kagome assuntada com o barulho vindo do museu.

#-Os alarmes... – Fez uma pausa para digitar no notebook – Da sala de restauração, não tinha sido desligados – Disse ainda digitando freneticamente, e olhando de canto de olho para as câmeras de segurança.

#-Droga – Disse Sango apontando para a tela do notebook – Os seguranças. São muitos, eles não vão conseguir sair de lá.

As mulheres ficaram um tempo olhando a imagem na tela do aparelho. Até que Kagome decidiu.

#-Eu vou lá – Disse já abrindo a porta do carro.

#-Não – Sango segurou o braço dela – O que vai dizer para eles? Que você é do FBI e que seguiu eles até aqui, mas mesmo assim vai ajuda-los?

Kagome pensou um pouco. Finalmente abriu o porta luvas e pegou um pedaço de pano que estava ali.

#-É por isso que existe o plano B – Dizendo isso saiu do carro e correu até a entrada do museu.

#-Droga – Repetiu Sango, vendo a amiga colocar uma toca que vinha até o pescoço e cobria toda a cara da agente, apenas com um buraco para os olhos, deixando sua identidade quase irreconhecível.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No museu...

#-Rápido Inuyasha – Disse Miroku pegando a arma que estava no tornozelo.

#-Pronto – Disse o hanyou terminado de fechar a caixa e a colocando de volta na bolsa.

Os três se posicionaram um do lado do outro de frente para a porta, com as armas a punho, só esperando que os seguranças aparecessem.

#-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Kouga, segurando uma pistola em cada mão.

#-Provavelmente esqueci de desligar os alarmes dessa sala – Disse Miroku simplesmente, apertando mais firme a pistola que segurava com as duas mãos.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação e esperou. O primeiro segurança apareceu e os três dispararam contra ele, assim o homem caiu no cham falecido. Após um tempo apareceram mais três, mas esse já entrou atirando. Assim ficando mais difícil. Depois de alguns minutos apareceu uma mulher coberta por uma toca lutando com os seguranças.

Os homens apenas a observavam de canto de olho, curiosos, o que aquela figura estava fazendo no museu, ajudando-os, sem se identificar e sem arma nenhuma. A mulher deu um chute e um dos seguranças fazendo com que ele caísse desmaiado no chão. Essa correu até a entrada e viu se não tinha mais nenhum homem vindo.

#-Vão. Agora – Ordenou ela para os mafiosos. Eles estranharam ela estar falando japonês e continuaram observando-a – O que estão esperando, vão logo – Mandou mais uma vez.

Sem esitar mais fizeram o que ela mandou, mas Inuyasha se deteve antes de cruzar a porta.

#-Quem é você? Por que nos ajudou?

#-Digamos que eu sou uma amiga – Disse ela sorrindo, coisa que não deu para o hanyou ver, o que ele podia ver era os olhos doces dela.

#-Obrigado – Disse ele seguindo os amigos.

E nesse momento apareceram mais três seguranças, a mulher saiu correndo e depois de cinco minutos chegou no carro.

Suspirou e em seguida deu a partida. As outras duas mulheres do carro não disseram nada. Rin fechou no notebook e Sango desligou seu 'radio'.

Mais uma noite agitada tinha passado e elas não conseguiram muita coisa. Seu principal homem ainda estava escondido, e elas sem poder fazer muita coisa. Mas aquela noite tinha mudado uma coisa, não para as três por igual, mas para Kagome.

Alguma coisa em seu coração estava diferente após escutar uma frase "Eu não sei quanto a vocês mais eu vou pararam com essa vida de crime que eu to levando, não quero ser perseguido pro resto da vida" Ela já tinha pensado nisso quando roubava. Não queria ser perseguida pro resto da vida. Queria parar com aquela vida que levava, e parou, não do jeito que esperava, foi presa e agora trabalhava para pagar sua divida com a sociedade, mas estava gostando.

Será que aquele hanyou pensada como ela?

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Aiiii galera... Faz mo tempo que eu queria escrever esse capitulo... Não ficou EXATAMENTE como eu queria, mas acho que ficou legal do mesmo jeito... Tinha planejado colocar mais musicas e tal, mas acho que não ia ficar legal... Já me estendi um pouco e não queria ultrapassar meu limite...**

**Espero que tenha dado para você entenderem a parte da musica... Magina o Miroku e o Kouga dançando e cantando em meio a um roubo e o Inu lá na frente com a boca aberta olhando a cena... Deve ter sido muito cômico...**

**Agradeço a galera que comento... Valeu mesmo...**

**Saory Matsuyama **Oi... Magina gostei da sugestão... Mas acho que não vou poder encaixar ela... Sempre que eu começo uma Fic eu escrevo todo o esqueleto dela, e muitas vezes não da pra refazer encaixando partes novas... Desculpa não poder usar... Mas eu vou usar isso em uma outra Fic tá... Pode ter certeza** ... Dessa-chan** Ola… Magina… Dá nada… É pode crê... Eu amo aquele filme... Tirei umas partes de lá pra colocar nessa Fic... Mais pra frente você vai ver **... Nathbella**OiE... É o final pra Sango e o Miroku Não vai ser bem assim, mais beleza... Valeu a intenção... Hihihih... E valeu pela honestidade **... Amanda e Luana **Oio... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo... (Ele tem mais ação... Hihihih)... E valeu pela "Boa Sorte" acho que ajudou eu hoje na prova de Historia **... Saory Matsuyama **Ois... Esses personagens que invadem as Reviews... Vou ti fala... Mas tudo bem... E Valeu pelos elogios **... CyberTamis **Hey… É pode crê… E Kouga tava suado e Sexy… EI… Ele é MEU suado e Sexy… hihihih… Mas pode olhar…eu sei como meu namorado é… Hihihih** … ****Jaqueline **Oi... Ai menina... 15 Fics... Meu deus... Tenho que te ensinar a postar logo... Hihihih... Seu e-mail não apareceu... Manda um e-mail pra mim ai eu te mando outro contando como se posta... brunitxaa(arroba). **... Ju-sng **Hello... hAHuahuHAUha... Pode crê... Até parece que a Kagome não gostou de dar uns cato no Inu... Hihihih **... Lyla Higurashi **É verdade… eu vou ver se encaixo os pais da Rin e da Sango nessa Fic… Se der como encaixar eu coloco… Valeu por lembra **… Jaque-chan **Oi... Nossa Depois você vai ver... Eu quero fala mais num posso... Mas mais pra frente você vai descobri o que eles estão pensando... Só uma dica... Eu estou mostrando só o lados das meninas por um motivo, não por ser sem quere

**B-jinhus meu e do Kouga (Que dançou forçado com o Miroku...)**


	13. Lutas e desconfianças

_Notinha rápida1:_ Ai galera... Não deu tempo de revisar... Então desculpem os milhares de erros que deve ter... Se tiver algum muito bravo, me avisem que eu arrumo.

_Notinha rápida2:_ Desculpem a demora... Mas eu tava super enrolada...

_Notinha rápida3:_ E peço pro favor pra deixar o e-mail pra eu responder tá... É complicado entrar no perfil de cada um pegar o e-mail e depois. Gasta muito tempo... Esse foi um dos motivos da demora... quis responder todos os e-mail primeiro antes de posta...

_**12º Capitulo – Lutas e desconfianças**_

Na manha seguinte...

#-VOCÊ ESTAVA LOUCA KAGOME? QUEM TE DEU ORDENS PARA ENTRAR NO MUSEU? O PLANO ERA VOCÊS FICAREM ESPERANDO ELES DO LADO DE FORA... – Gritava Myouga a plenos pulmões pela tela no laptop.

#-Eu sei que era… - Kagome tentava argumentar, mas o chefe não a deixava terminar as frases.

#-SE SABIA ENTÃO PORQUE FOI? E SE ELES TIVESSE TE RECONHECIDO? O INUYASHA E O KOUGA SÃO YOUKAIS – Myouga mal aparecia na tela, andava de um lado para o outro de sua sala, passando a mão nervosamente pela cabeça que continha poucos fios de cabelos grisalhos.

#-Eu estava usando a colônia de amêndoas, devo ter confundido o cheiro – Kagome ainda mantinha a calma.

#-Deve? Deve? VOCÊ TEM QUE TER CONFUNDIDO – Myouga respondeu. Respirou fundo, olhou para os lados e parou os olhos fixos em alguma coisa ou alguém – O que acha? – Perguntou, logo revelando que era uma pessoa que acabara de entrar na sala, pois pode-se escutar o barulho da porta fechar.

#-Sempre achei que era uma perda de tempo esse programa novo – Disse Ayame. Os punhos de Rin se fecharam com força. E ela fez questão de virar a cara quando Ayame apareceu na tela.

#-É... – Myouga olho para a tela do seu computador e pode ver as três meninas com cara de desaponto. Isso cortou o seu coração. Gostava bastante delas. Mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de puni-las.

#-Acho que deve tira-las do caso – Disse Ayame com um sorrisinho cínico e ao mesmo tempo vitorioso.

#-É… - Disse Myouga pensando. Fazendo com que as três agentes olhassem para ele curiosas e triste, e com que o sorriso de Ayame cresce-se. Myouga olhos para as três, e decidiu... – Vou dar uma chance. Ela será a primeira e ultima – Kagome sorriu, juntamente com Rin e Sango. O que fez Ayame desmanchar o seu – As peças do Egito chegam hoje.

#-Hoje? – Perguntou Rin assustada – Estão um mês adiantadas!

#-É. Parece que Naraku as queria o quanto antes, E nossos mafiosos conseguiram isso. Como eu dizia... Elas chegam hoje. E vocês terão que pagá-las.

#-Como? – Perguntou Sango.

#-Bem o plano inicial era ir até o porto e pegar as peças na trajetória. Mas como ficamos sabendo elas então a menos de 200Km daqui. Então...

#-Teremos que pegar elas já no armazém – Disse Sango pensativa.

#-Isso mesmo – Disse Myouga.

#-Então vamos. Tive uma idéia – Disse Kagome sorrindo.

#-É disso que eu tenho medo – Falou Myouga.

Fazendo com que Kagome mostrasse a língua para o chefe e arrancando risos de Rin e Sango.

#-Ahh… - Resmungou Ayame saindo da frente do computador e provavelmente da sala também.

#-Obrigado – Disse Myouga para as garotas – Ela ia ficar me enchendo a tarde inteira.

As mulheres começaram a rir e Myouga as acompanhou. Ficaram fazendo piadinhas sobre Ayame por um tempo, depois resolveram ouvir qual era o plano de Kagome. Era um pouco trabalhoso, mas que provavelmente daria certo.

#-Então agora vão meninas. Vocês tem coisas a fazerem – Disse Myouga desligando o monitor.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Numa mansão quase fora dos limites da cidade...

Ela era muito grande, e provavelmente bem antiga. Mas o seu atual proprietário a mantinha quase da mesma forma que comprara a Não ser pela pintura, que de cinza e escura, passou para uma bege e clara. O jardim tinha uma porção de espécies de flores exóticas e coloridas, um jardim sempre verde e bem cuidado. Do lado direito a garagem sem cobertura acomodando seus três mais lindos e luxuosos carros.

#-É uma pena entregar essa relíquia para ele – Dizia um homem Moreno de atraentes olhos violetas.

#-É uma pena ele não nos pagar nada – Disse um youkai de rabo de cavalo e belíssimos olhos azuis.

#-Parem de reclamar – Disse por fim um hanyou de cabelos longos e prateados com profundos e bondosos olhos da cor do sol.

Inuyasha tocou a campainha, e não demorou muito para o mordomo vim abri-la. Disse um "Ola" em Russo e deu passagem para entrarem. Kouga e Miroku logo adentraram na casa, mas Inuyasha deu uma ultima olhada para o seu daquela manha clara, suspirou e entrou, deu um singelo sorriso para o mordomo em sinal de respeito e educação.

Seguiram o empregado pelas longas escadas de mármore branco. Já conheciam bem aquele caminho, mas mesmo assim eram acompanhados. Passaram pelo corredor longo e cheio de quadros, estatuas e outras coisas do tipo e finalmente chegaram no cômodo, já bem conhecido, o escritório do dono.

#-Vejo que trouxeram o que pedi – Disse o homem de cabelos negros e ondulados, com grandes garras, visivelmente um youkai.

#-Sim Naraku – Disse Miroku estendendo a estatua para o youkai.

#-Hu-hu-hu-hu – Riu maleficamente. Levantou-se da cadeira que permanecia sentado, desde a hora que os visitantes chegaram. Pegou a estatua com cuidado e caminhou pela sala – Sabem da onde ela vem? – Perguntou.

#-Egito – Disse Inuyasha sem retiraram o semblante serio e mantendo a voz dura – Mais precisamente do museu de Cairo.

#-Fez a lição de casa senhor Inuyasha? – Disse Naraku com um sorriso cínico no rosto, ainda analisado a estatua. Inuyasha não respondeu, cerrou os dentes e apertou os punhos, mas logo a mão de Miroku parou no ombro do amigo e ele sibilou "calma".

#-Podemos ir agora Naraku? – Perguntou Kouga vendo que o colega de trabalho estava ficando nervoso.

#-Ela existe mais de cinco mil anos – Disse Naraku ignorando a pergunta de Kouga – Pena que não vai durar mais que cinco minutos.

Os três cerraram os olhos curiosos. Naraku sorriu vitorioso, afastou-se calmamente e virou-se novamente para os três. Sorriu. E levantou a estatua com a mão direita para cima da cabeça. E a jogou com toda as força no chão. Fazendo Inuyasha, Kouga e Miroku darem um pulo para trás. Eles olhavam incrédulos os cacos da estatua no chão.

#-O que você fez? – Perguntou Inuyasha ainda olhando para os cacos – Você é louco? – Fez outra pergunta, agora olhando nos olhos de Naraku.

#-Sabia que o senhor é muito atrevido, senhor Inuyasha? – Disse Naraku sorrindo – O bom do senhor, é que é um dos meus melhores empregado. Senão o senhor sabe muito bem onde estaria – Inuyasha serrou os punho, e Naraku continuou com uma voz desafiadora e ao mesmo tempo provocante – Estaria junto do seu pai.

Inuyasha não pensou duas vezes pulou para cima de Naraku que ficou um pouco surpreso com a reação do hanyou. Inuyasha tinha um gênio forte, mas achava que ele não seria capas de pular em cima dele.

#-Seu... – Inuyasha sibilou em quanto apertava o pescoço de Naraku, que ria com a cena. Kouga logo se apressou e retirou Inuyasha de cima do "chefe" – Me solta Lobo fedido – Gritava Inuyasha.

#-Ousado – Disse Naraku segurando o pescoço que ainda estava vermelho – Ousado de mais senhor Inuyasha. Mas sorte do senhor que eu estou de bom humor.

Dizendo isso Naraku caminhou entre os cacos da estatua e pegou um pequenino pedacinho rosado de entre os cacos. Sorriu e levou cuidadosamente para dentro de uma caixinha de veludo. Colocou essa dentro de um armário de vidro blindado. Sentou-se novamente na cadeira almofadada.

#-Não sabem o que era aquilo. Não é verdade? – Perguntou Naraku. Os três criminosos apenas olharam para o chefe sem nem ao menos piscarem – Muito bem. Também não esta na hora de saberem. Agora podem ir.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No armazém...

Como sempre ele estava muito movimentado. Caminhões entravam e saiam o tempo todo. Muitos trabalhadores estavam dirigindo maquinas e outros carregando caixotes e sacos. Numa área mais isolada, a qual era utilizada para carregamentos especiais, estavam sete youkais um mais estranho que o outro. Não chamavam muita atenção por causa da pouca movimentação. E quem trabalhava naquela parte do armazém conhecia muito bem esses setes.

#-Quando que vai chegar? – Perguntou um dos youkais chamado Kyôkotsu.

Ninguém respondeu os outros continuaram a olhar para frente esperando algum caminhão surgir. Kyôkotsu suspirou e voltou o olhar para a estrada. Mas nesse momento um caminhão da cor cinza, meio desgastado, surgiu na estrada. Parou em uma das portas que estavam ali. Alguns homens mal encarados desceram do caminhão.

Um deles foi até a traseira abrindo-a com uma pancada, essa abriu as duas partes mostrando haver mais homens lá dentro. Os youkai só observavam. Um dos homens que estavam no bagageiro desceu uma rampa. Outro começou a passar as pequenas caixas, passam vinte para dentro do armazém pela porta gigante. Os youkais vendo que as suas mercadorias haviam chegado seguiram-na para dentro. Os homens continuaram a descarregar. Até que um caixa de madeira muito grande teve que ser retirada com a ajuda de um carrinho.

#-Finalmente – Disse um youkai com a voz esganiçada. Chamado Jakotsu.

#- O que faremos agora? – Perguntou Suikotsu.

#-Não é obvio abrimos - Disse Mukotsu.

Nesse momento eles escutaram um barulho. A ultima caixa tinha sido colocado dentro do armazém. Eles viraram a cara e viram um homem barbudo de aparecia mal cuidada e com grandes tatuagens no braço, mas não era igual os outros. Esse era um pouco magro e seus olhos passavam calma e tranqüilidade.

Acenou para os youkais que estavam olhando-o. Mas eles não retribuíram o aceno, viraram a cara e continuaram a conversar.

O homem deu duas batidinhas de leve na caixa e sussurrou um "Tchau". Esse ato chamou a atenção de Renkotsu, que vendo a cena sibilou um "Humano idiota".

#-Não vamos abrir nada – Disse Bankotsu.

#-Mas... – Tentou argumentar Ginkotsu, mas sem sucesso.

#-Naraku foi bem claro. Devemos pegar as peças e levar a ele, sem nem ao menos vê-las – Disse Bankotsu.

#-Eu acho que deveríamos ter certeza que elas estão aqui – Disse Suikotsu.

Em quanto os youkais ficavam discutindo sobre futilidades, dentro de uma grande caixa de madeira a alguns metros dali estavam três mulheres, observando todo o acontecimento.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Dentro da caixa...

#-Até quando eles vão ficar discutindo? – Perguntou Sango apoiada na parte de trás da caixa, com os braços cruzados.

Rin estava sentada no chão com seu notebook no colo observando a cena por uma pequena câmera, que estava presa na parte de fora da caixa. Kagome estava agachada arrumando a arma no seu tornozelo.

#-Shiii – Fez Rin logo após da fala de Sango – Eles vão nos escutar.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Do lado de fora...

#-Vamos parar com essa palhaçada – Gritou Bankotsu – Vamos leva-la logo para Naraku.

Os sete já estavam pegando as caixas quando Renkotsu colocou a sua novamente no chão. Os outros olharam para ele curiosos.

#-O que foi? – Irritou-se Kyôkotsu.

#-Humanos falam com caixas? – Perguntou Renkotsu.

#-Sei lá. Pó que essa pergunta? – Respondeu Suikotsu.

#-Porque aquele ultimo humano que saiu daqui falou com aquela caixa – Disse apontando a grande caixa de madeira parada a alguns metros dali.

Os outros soltaram a suas caixas e olharam mais atentamente para a caixa. E ao se aproximarem viram que havia uma lusinha vermelha piscando em cima desta.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Dentro da caixa...

#-Droga – disse Sango vendo pelo notebook que todos os youkais estavam olhando para a caixa.

Rin parou de digitar algumas coisas e olhou para as duas amigas.

#-Acho que vamos partir para o plano B.

Kagome e Sango ao ouvirem a frase de Rin pegaram duas armas cada uma e apontaram para a parede da caixa que dava para a mesma direção dos youkais. Rin colocou o aparelho no chão e pegou suas armas e fez o mesmo que as outras duas. Elas mantinham os olhos fixos no notebook, a única visão que tinham dos youkais.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Do lado de fora...

#-Ginkotsu – Disse Bankotsu, fazendo sinal para ele ir verificar a caixa.

O youkai fez o que seu irmão mandou. Chegou bem perto da caixa e colocou o ouvido nessa. E nesse momento as mulheres preparam as armas para atirarem.

#-ARMA – Gritou ele, correndo na direção dos irmãos.

E nesse instante as três começaram a atirar. Os youkais correram atrás de algum abrigo. Cessaram os tiros. A aparte da frente da caixa ficou toda furada, pelas balas lançadas. Kagome deu um chute nessa quebrando a tabua em mais de mil pedaços. E sem essa parte a caixa se desmontou revelando as três agentes.

Elas sorriram ao ver que os youkais estavam escondido. E retornaram a atirara. Na direção deles. Só que agora eles também estavam armados. Kagome correu para trás de um pilar de concreto, Rin para trás de uma grande caixote, e Sango se jogou a trás de uma mesa de aço.

#-Apareçam menininhas – Gritou Suikotsu sorrindo. Pegou sua arma e fez o característico barulho de preparação para atirar.

Kagome olhou para ver onde eles estavam, mas quando sua cabeça saiu de trás do pilar viraram vários tiros, voltou rapidamente para sua posição. Fechou os olhos com o tiroteio, e sorriu ao perceber da onde vinha os tiros. Desta vez só tirou sua mão para fora do esconderijo e atirou. Provavelmente tinha acertado o alvo pelo grito de dor de um youkai, e logo depois viram mais tiros.

Sango estava recarregando sua arma, quando viram vários tiros na sua direção, e esses estavam atravessando a mesa de aço. Quando uma bala passou zunindo pela sua orelha e atingiu de raspam o braço, assustou-se e saio de lá, partindo para um pilar, na mesma direção de Kagome.

#-Tudo bem? – Gritou Kagome vendo o sangue na camisa amarela da amiga.

#-Tá – gritou Sango de volta.

Rin tentava colocar seu braço para fora, mas era impossível, toda vez que tentava fazer isso mais, e mais tiros vinham na sua direção. Estava começando a ficar irritada, foi ai que resolveu levantar e atirar varias vezes por cima do caixote. Acertou dois youkais no ombro, que gemeram de dor, mas logo retrucaram os tiros.

Kagome olhou para Sango, essas entendeu o que a amiga queria dizer. As duas recarregaram as pistolas. E ao mesmo tempo saíram de trás dos pilares e atiravam freneticamente na direção dos youkais, tocaram de lugar, e de esconderijo. Sango arriscou uma olhada e pode ver um youkai caído no chão morto, com no mínimo vinte tiros, que variavam entre a cabeça e o tórax.

Rin saiu de seu esconderijo, pois esse já estava muito perfurado, e correu atirando, até onde Sango estava.

#-Valeu por ajudarem – Disse Rin mostrando a blusa azul ensangüentada, pelas balas que haviam a pegado de raspão.

#-Não esta indo tão mal – Disse Kagome, disparando mais três tiros.

#-Odeio armas – Disse Rin com o corpo quase colado no de Sango, para se desviar dos tiros. Recarregou sua arma e virou para o lado esquerdo para atirar, Sango torceu a cintura e atirou do outro lado.

Kagome começou a se irritar com aquele joguinho de tiros pra lá e tiros pra cá.

#-Houjo – Disse Kagome apertando o fone que estava no ouvido – As espadas sim?

#-_To indo_ – Disse pelo fone também.

#-Graças a deus – Disse Rin jogando uma das pistolas para o lado, estava descarregada e desmontada.

Kagome ia sair de trás do pilar mais foi surpreendida por Bankotsu, que apareceu do seu lado com o revolver apontado na sua cabeça.

#-Acho melhor soltar isso mocinha – Disse com uma voz sedutora. Kagome riu e fez o que o youkai mandou. Foi abaixando de vagar e colocou a pistola no chão, levantou-se de vagar também e colocou as mãos pro auto – É assim que eu gosto – Disse ele bem próximo ao ouvido de Kagome.

#-É? – Perguntou Kagome. E ao mesmo tempo deu uma cotovelada na boca do estomago do youkai, fazendo-o dobrar no meio e disparar um tiro sem mira, que por acidente acertou Renkotsu na perna direita – Mas eu gosto desse jeito – E ao dizer isso Kagome segurou a cabeça do youkai e deu uma joelhada na boca dele.

#-Ora garota – Gritou Bankotsu, limpando o filete de sangue que saia do canto do seu olho.

Kagome saiu de trás do pilar e ouviu vários tiros vindo na sua direção.

#-PAREM – Gritou Bankotsu, e ao mesmo tempo os tiros foram cessados. Olhou em volta e viu Kyôkotsu, Renkotsu e Mukotsu caídos no chão mortos e ensangüentados, de tantos tiros que tiveram até a morte. Bankotsu suspirou em desagrado. Olhou para Kagome e sorriu marotamente ao ver o corpo da garota, depois olhou para as outras duas e sorriu maliciosamente – O FBI esta melhorando na qualidade das suas agentes – Disse passando o cano da sua arma do pescoço até o rosto de Kagome, essa virou a cara.

#-O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Ginkotsu.

#-Você vai até o Naraku e vai dizer que vamos nos atrasar e que vamos tirar um empecilho do caminho dele também – Sem esitar o youkai fez o que o irmão mandou.

#-Agora – Disse Bankotsu jogando a arma de lado, Suikotsu e Jakotsu fizeram o mesmo – Vamos brincar de verdade.

Sango e Rin saíram de trás do pilar e se posicionaram uma de cada lado de Kagome. Suikotsu e Jakotsu fizeram o mesmo só que tendo Bankotsu no centro. Ficaram em pose de ataque os cada um mantinha o seus olhos fixos no seu adversário. Kagome com Bankotsu. Sango com Suikotsu. Rin com Jakotsu.

Kagome avançou e começou a atacar e as outras duas duplas fizeram o mesmo.

Kagome tentou dar uma joelhada na barriga de Bankotsu, mas esse espalmou o joelho dela. Ela deu um giro e tentou acerta-lo na cabeça, mas Bankotsu defendeu com o braço. Ele abaixou e tentou acertar a perna dela para desequilibra-la, mas Kagome tirou a perna e defendeu com a mão. Bankotsu tentou acerta-la no tórax e no rosto, mas Kagome se esquivava e defendia com a mão. Em um golpe ela defendeu com o braço esquerdo, pegou p pulso dele com a mão direita, chutou a perna direita dele, e torceu o braço passando por cima da cabeça dela. Bankotsu girou junto com Kagome e se soltou.

Do outro lado... Sango tentou acertar um chute no abdômen do youkai, mas o chute não atingiu Suikotsu, ele segurou a perna dela e torceu, fazendo a mulher rodar no chão. Eles se afastaram Sango continuou no chão. Com uma das pernas esticadas a outra encolhida olhando nos olhos do youkai. Esse posicionou os braços em sentido de ataque. Sango levantou-se e atacou Suikotsu. Esse se defendeu com os braços. Sango tentou acertar a lateral do rosto dele, mas o youkai abaixou-se para frente, ela deu um giro e tentou golpeá-lo novamente, mas dessa vez o youkai inclinou a coluna para trás.

Mas atrás... Rin havia acabado de cair no chão. Jakotsu tentava pisar nela, mas a mulher rolava para os lados. Deu uma cambalhota de costas e parou abaixada no chão. O youkai partiu para cima dela, mas Rin segurou a perna dele, girando-o no ar e fazendo com que ele caísse no chão. Logo Jakotsu levantou-se e partiu atacando Rin com os braços, ela segurou o pulso dele e prendeu nas costas, girou por cima dele, puxou-o pelo braço e chutou esse. O youkai sentiu seu pulso se partir. Ajoelhou-se no chão e segurou o braço.

#-Mulher desprezível e nojenta – Disse entre os dentes.

#-AQUI GAROTAS... Ops... – Gritou Houjo entrando no armazém, com três espadas, estava com uma roupa toda suja, grandes tatuagens pelos braços e uma barba meio grossa o mesmo homem que havia deixado a caixa com as garotas ali. Na verdade era o Houjo.

#-JOGA – Gritou Kagome empurrando Bankotsu.

Sem pensar Houjo jogou as três espadas, e elas se espalharam no ar. Kagome pulou e pegou a sua, de bainha azul, ainda no ar. Sango deu um mortal e parou em cima de um caixote, a sua espada, de bainha vermelha, caiu perfeitamente na sua mão. Rin ainda no chão correu um pouco à frente e pegou a sua, de bainha amarela, um pouco antes de cair no chão.

Os youkais sorriram, e em um movimento sincronizado puxaram as suas espadas da cintura e se posicionaram, já lutando. Nem deu tempo das mulheres tirarem as bainhas e eles as atacaram. Em um movimento que parecia estar ensaiado, os youkais atacavam e as mulheres defendiam, até que eles (Os três juntos) chutaram o abdomens delas, fazendo as três caírem no chão. Mas logo se ajoelharam e colocaram a espada à frente. Ouve um momento de total calmaria. E as bainhas das espadas das agentes se desfizeram e vários pedacinhos.

As agentes sorriram e partiram para cima. Ficaram lutando por um tempo. Até que os seis escutaram barulhos vindo de fora. Parecia um carro sendo estacionado.

#-_Garotas. Inuyasha, Miroku e Kouga acabaram de chegar_ – Disse Houjo no fone, assim dando para elas escutarem.

Mas por mais que tentassem sair, os youkais não davam brechas. Começaram a escutar vozes vindo naquela direção. Os minutos estavam se alongando, e ao mesmo tempo ficavam muito curtos. Kagome acabou deixando um golpe de Bankotsu passar, por descuido e preocupação.

Sango estava encurralada. Suikotsu fez com que ela perdesse a espada e acabou ficando encostada na parede, com varias caixas de madeira em volta.

#-Ajuda – Disse Sango muito nervosa, falou baixinho, mas o suficiente para o fone captar a voz dela e transmitir para suas amigas. E no mesmo momento que Kagome e Rin escutaram o pedido, correram até Sango.

#-Dizem que na morte todas nossas duvidas e curiosidades são esclarecidas – Disse Suikotsu erguendo a espada para dar o golpe de misericórdia. Sango tremia – Você me conta se é verdade?

#-Acho que é você que vai me contar – Disse ela agora um pouco mais calma, olhando alem do youkai.

Esse se virou, mas nem deu tempo de dizer nada e Kagome e Rin cravaram as suas espadas no meio de Suikotsu. Esse apenas abriu a boca em sinal de dor e surpresa. Tentou levantar a espada com a força que ainda tinha. Mas Rin e Kagome, puxaram as espadas para cima, cortando o youkai no meio, da cintura para cima.

#-O-obrigada – Disse Sango ainda um pouco nervosa.

Mas pela primeira vez as mulheres escutaram vozes nos ouvidos e puderam identifica-las. Era Houjo conversando com os mafiosos, impedindo a entrada deles. Olharam para os lados e não viram Bankotsu e Jakotsu, provavelmente tinham fugido.

#-Vamos – Disse Kagome abrindo as caixas.

Para a surpresa das três a maioria delas não tinha nada alem de palha e em apenas três continhas as peças antigas do Egito. Pegaram-na e saíram por uma janela lateral.

E nesse exato instante Inuyasha, Miroku e Kouga entram no armazém.

#-Mas... – Disse Miroku incrédulo ao ver a cena – O que ouve aqui?

E nenhum dos amigos respondeu. Kyôkotsu, Mukotsu, Renkotsu e Suikotsu mortos. Todo o chão do armazém estava coberto de sangue. As caixas, todas abertas, e armas, espadas e destroços espalhados pelo chão.

Kouga caminho um pouco e chegou bem próximo de Inuyasha, e falou somente para o hanyou ouvir.

#-Esta sentido o cheiro? – Perguntou – Não os do youkais – Completou Kouga.

#-Estou – Disse Inuyasha ainda olhando o ambiente – Sangue humano.

#-É – Disse Kouga, mas logo incluiu – E mais precisamente o cheiro daquela mulher que nos ajudou no museu.

Inuyasha penas confirmou com a cabeça e pegou do chão um pedaço de roupa rasgada. Cheirou e entregou para Kouga. Que fez o mesmo e confirmou com a cabeça.

Miroku estava abaixado, próximo ao chão, vendo as bainhas cortadas.

#-qual youkai conseguiria atacar e matar o exercito dos sete? – Perguntou, franzindo a testa.

Kouga e Inuyasha tocaram olhares e saíram daquele lugar.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Do lado de fora...

As mulheres já estavam dentro do Omega de Houjo.

#-Quem matou Ginkotsu? – Perguntou Kagome embrulhando as peças em um pano negro e guardando-as dentro de caixas pretas almofadadas.

#-Seis agentes do FBI aqui da Rússia – disse Houjo – Eles ficaram sabendo da invasão e resolveram ajudar.

#-A que atenciosos. Poderiam ter vindo antes – Disse Sango limpando os ferimentos com álcool.

#-Mas o importante é que conseguiram as peças e os mafiosos não as viram – Disse Houjo fazendo a curva com o carro.

#-É... – disseram as três juntas.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oi... Magina que eu demore... Nossa galera to enrolada até o ultimo fio de cabelo... Tenho que ler 2 livros até sexta com 200 paginas cada um e estudar feito uma loca pra provas finais... Ah e é claro começar a fazer meus trabalhos para a feira de ciência que é pra sábado... Mas tudo bem... Eu consigo... Ai, ai... Ai gente... É quase 100 de certeza que eu não poste essa semana de novo... 1º Por que eu nem escrevi o capitulo ainda... 2º eu to cheia de coisa... Mas qual é a graça de sempre postar certo se agente não pode atrasa umas vezes né... E pra compensar um pouquinho eu fiz esse capitulo um pouco maior... Tem 3 paginas a mais tá...**

**Bem sobre o capitulo... Ele foi foda escrever heim... Mas eu curti... Ficou bem melhor do que eu esperava... Espero que quem tava me cobrando mais ação tenha gostado... E no próximo capitulo eu acho que vou colocar mais sobre a vida da Rin e da Sango...**

**Bem galera acho que é só... Deixa eu posta logo né...**

**VALEU MESMO POR TODOS QUE COEMNTARAM... MUITO OBRIGADA...**

**B-jinhus meu e do Kouga...**


	14. Namoro as escuras

_Notinha rápida:..._

_**13º Capitulo – Namoro as escuras**_

O dia estava aconchegante. Um friozinho gostoso, seria um ótimo dia para ficar na frente da Tv assistindo um filme, de baixo das cobertas, comendo uma deliciosa pipoca, sem muito sal, e bebendo um refrigerante. E foi mais ou menos isso que Rin e Sango fizeram.

As duas estavam sentadas na frente da TV, super concentradas num filme que estava passando, a pipoca já havia acabado, mas mesmo assim Rin continuava a colocar a mão dentro da tigela, e levar a boca pipocas imaginarias, e ainda mastigava.

Sango já tinha acabado com todas suas unhas. As duas estavam vidradas no filme que nem piscavam. Kagome tinha acabado de sair do banho, vestia uma blusa cacharel preta, uma calça jeans preta, e um sobretudo de coro também preto. Nos tornozelos carregava algumas adagas.

Foi para o cômodo onde ficavam as camas e viu as outras duas assistindo ao filme. Foi para o lado delas e verificou o que passava na TV.

#-Vocês estão vendo um filme... – Pausa, olhou novamente para a TV e terminou a frase – Em russo?

#-Shiii – Fizeram as duas sem tirar os olhos da TV.

#-Fernando Luiz vai pedir Paula Julia em casamento – Disse Sango quase chorando de emoção. Kagome cerrou os olhos e tentou entender se era realmente aquilo que estava acontecendo. Mas o esforço foi em vão.

#-Ahhhh – Fizeram Rin e Sango ao mesmo tempo depois de uma fala do personagem.

Kagome olho, e não entendia nada. E como se Rin tivesse sentido isso ela explicou.

#-Paula Julia disse para Fernando Luiz que não pode se casar com ele, pois ela ama o irmão gêmeo dele, o Fernando Ricardo.

Kagome revirou os olhos e saiu da frente da televisão e dirigiu-se até a porta.

#-Vou dar uma volta – Disse, abrindo a porta. Mas o ato de levantar o braço para pegar na maçaneta, provocou uma forte dor em Kagome.

Desta vez Rin e Sango desviram os olhos da TV e olharam para a amiga, que nem teve tempo de abrir a porta e já estava com a mão na lateral do corpo.

#-Kagome, acho melhor você não sair – Disse Rin se descobrindo (Ela e Sango estavam cobertas por um cobertor marrom de pelo), e saiu da cama.

#-É – Concordou Sango – Entre nois três você foi a que mais se ferio.

#-Não eu estou bem, é serio – Disse Kagome tentando sorrir, mas a lagrima que correu dos seus olhos, mostrando que a dor era incrivelmente grande não a deixou mentir.

#-Deixa-me ver – Disse Sango também se levantando da cama e indo na direção da amiga. Levantou a blusa preta de Kagome e pode ver o curativo branco de mais ou menos 10 centímetros manchado de vermelho – Kagome isso foi profundo. Por que não foi ao medico? Ele teria dado pontos igual fez comigo e a Rin – Dizendo isso mostrou o seu ombro com um pequeno corte e cinco pontos.

#-Sango eu estou bem – Disse abaixando a blusa e puxando o sobretudo mais pra frente do corpo – Eu vou dar uma volta, e já vou estar melhor quando voltar – Tentou sorrir – E a propósito – Pausa – Odeio hospitais.

Rin e Sango sorriram, e abraçaram a amiga. Mas quando Kagome retribuiu o abraço, soltou mais duas lagrimas, suas costas estava toda cortada. Bankotsu, era muito rápido, e a cada virada de Kagome ele a cortava de alguma forma. _"Ainda bem que não mostrei os ferimentos das costas para elas"_ – Pensou Kagome. Virou-se rápido, e abriu a porta, para que as amigas não visem as lagrimas.

#-Voltem a ver o filme – Disse Kagome de costas já com a porta aberta, fingiu arrumar a franja, e limpo as lagrimas discretamente. Virou-se e sorriu para as amigas – E me contem o final depois.

#-Não – Disse Rin, Sango e Kagome olharam curiosa para ela – Quando voltarmos para o Japão vamos alugar e veremos juntas.

As duas riram e concordaram. Kagome saiu e fechou a porta. Sango e Rin se entreolharam preocupadas.

#-Será que a Kagome acha que agente não sabe sobre os ferimentos das costas? – Perguntou Sango.

#-Não sei – Rin fez uma pausa, pensou e respondeu – Mas estou mais preocupada com as saídas dela à noite – Rin encarou Sango mais preocupada – To achando que a Kagome não esta confiando mais na gente. Ela esta tão...

#-Avoada – Completou Sango.

#-É... – Concordou Rin, pensativa.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Kagome estava andando pelas ruas movimentadas de Moscou...

Fazia pouco tempo que estava morando lá. Mas já tinha se acostumado com algumas coisas, e já conhecia alguns lugares interessantes. Sabia que a mais ou menos 20 minutos de carro dali tinha um lugar lindo. Parou na calçada e pediu um táxi.

Andou um pouco e chegou ao destino. Pagou ao motorista, e viu que do outro lado da rua tinha um bosque. Era pra lá que ela estava indo fazia duas semanas. Ninguém sabia que ela ia lá. Nem Myouga, nem Sango e nem Rin. Geralmente saia de noite, hora que as amigas já estavam dormindo, e voltava lá pelas cinco da manha. Deveria ser por isso que estava tão cansada ultimamente. Acordava cedo, trabalhava o dia todo, dormia uma hora à noite, e passava o restante dela acordada no bosque, e quando chegava em casa, mal tinha tempo de descansar, já tinha que acordar para trabalhar. Deveria ser esse o motivo de seus movimentos estarem lentos, e talvez seria por isso que ficou mais ferida que as amigas.

Caminhou, por um tempo e chegou numa clareira, onde tinha um pequeno lago, sem muitos peixes, a maioria deles eram raros, por o lago ser um pouco isolado. Os peixes eram um pouco transparentes por causa da pouca claridade. Lindíssimos de serem vistos.

Kagome sentou-se num tronco de arvore que estava no chão. Colocou a mão no bolso do, sobretudo e encolheu os ombros, estava realmente frio. Mas ao fazer isso sentiu uma puxada na lateral direita do corpo. Esquecera do corte. Segurou as lagrimas e começou a viajar, pensou em varias coisas, a dor foi sumindo.

Passou-se pouco tempo e escutou passos atrás de si. Barulhos de folha seca sendo pisadas e pequeninos galhos no chão sendo quebrados. Kagome sorriu e fechou os olhos, sentiu uma mão mexendo em seu cabelo, retirando-o do pescoço e o jogando pra trás. A pessoa sentou-se do lado dela. Ela abriu os olhos e viu outros dois olhos grandes a encarando, e com um gostoso e sincero sorriso.

#-Não tinha certeza que você ia vim – Disse a pessoa continuando a fazer carinho no pescoço dela.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No apartamento...

#-Que fome – Disse Sango com a mão no estomago.

#-Fome? – Assustou-se Rin – Mas você acabou de comer uma tigela de pipoca.

#-E dai? Ainda to com fome.

#-Ai – Suspirou Rin indo até a outra sala. Viu vários pacotes de salgadinhos vazios em cima da mesa, e umas latas de refrigerante também vazias – Acabou a comida aqui.

#-Ahh. Eu vou morrer – Disse Sango dramática apertando o estomago e caindo pra trás.

#-Que tal irmos num restaurante? – Disse Rin.

#-Topo – Disse Sango levantando e correndo para trocar de roupa.

Depois de um tempo estavam prontas. Sango com uma blusa azul florida, calça de couro preta e um casaco também preto. Rin vestia uma blusa vermelha com desenhos em preto, a calça jeans tradicional azul cheia de bolsos, e um casaco preto, muito parecido com o da Sango.

Desceram para a garagem e entraram no conversível prata. Sango dirigiu para o único restaurante que elas conheciam que servia comida japonesa.

Chegaram no local, estacionaram o carro. Entraram no estabelecimento. Sentaram-se numa mesa de quadro lugares. Pediram a comida, depois de um tempo tentando falar com o garçom, que era novo e não entedia muito bem o japonês. E depois de um tempo a comida chegou.

#-Ah, finalmente – Disse Sango pegando o prato e colocando logo alguns rolinhos de peixes crus.

#-Nem fale – Disse Rin fazendo o mesmo e mergulhando os bolinhos de arroz em um liquido preto.

Após ficarem um tempo em silencio, apenas comendo. Sango a primeira a terminar, limpou-se e passou a observar o restaurante. E pouso os olhos uma família de japoneses (Eles era a maioria naquele restaurante), o pai, a mãe e a filhinha que deveria ter uns 10 ou 12 anos. Sango abaixou a cabeça e tentou afastas os pensamentos que estavam começando a aparecer na sua cabeça. Rin curiosa olhou na direção que a amiga olhava e viu o casal com a filha e olhou novamente para Sango.

#-Lembrando de seu pais novamente Sango? – Perguntou Rin sem ser discreta. Depois se arrependerá do que havia dito.

#-É – Disse apenas Sango olhando novamente para a família. Rin nada disse. Olhou a amiga um uma certa pena e preocupação, mas decidiu não insistir mais. Voltou a comer.

#-Não entendo por que eles me largaram – Disse Sango encarando as três pessoas.

#-Não fizeram por mal – Tentou consolar Rin, mas foi em vão a tentativa.

#-Te deixar no orfanato. Você tendo que viver ali com pessoas sem educação, sendo mal tratada, mal alimentada, até completar dezoito anos para depois sair e não ter como sobreviver e o único jeito é ser ladra. Isso é não fazer o mal? Imagina se eles quisessem fazer o mal mesmo. Acho que eu já estaria morta.

#-Não fala uma coisa dessa Sango.

#-Mas é verdade Rin. Se eu não tivesse sido ladra estaria morrendo de fome hoje – Disse Sango encarando a amiga.

#-Pode ser, mas você nunca sabe o que não aconteceu – Disse Rin se limpando delicadamente.

#-Olha pra você Rin. Um mulher linda. Rica. Que foi criada com as melhores coisas que já foi criado no meio da educação. Você nunca me disse por que foi virar Hacker – Disse Sango, de um modo arrogante e ao mesmo tempo curioso.

#-Só por que eu morei com meus pais não quer dizer que eles não tenham me abandonado. Estudei em colégio interno até os dezesseis, depois foi expulsa. Meus pais brigaram tanto comigo...

#-Expulsa? Pelo que? – Arregalou o olho Sango.

#-Invadi os arquivos da escola – Disse Rin meio sem jeito por ser tão nova e tão experiente.

#-Ah. Sim. Sim. Por qual outro motivo seria – Disse Sango rindo. Rin riu também.

#-Acho que foi por isso que resolvi ser Hacker do que ladra. Prefiro ficar na minha sem ser vista por todos – Disse Rin olhando para a família que se levantava e ia até o caixa.

#-Nunca me levaram para almoçar – Disse Rin se referindo aos pais.

#-Acho que nossas vidas não são tão diferentes assim né – Disse Sango.

#-É acho que sim. Tirando o fato de você ser pobre – Disse Rin rindo da cara de desgosto de Sango.

#-Pelo menos não ou Paty – Debochou Sango.

#-Ei. Eu Não sou Paty – Disse Rin jogando um pedacinho de peixe na amiga.

#-Ow – Disse Sango levantando e saindo do restaurante – Agora você paga – Disse abrindo a porta e logo depois a fechando, dando gargalhadas.

#-Eu mereço – Disse Rin apoiando-se na mesa. Levantou-se foi até o caixa, pagou e saiu atrás de Sango, pela rua.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No bosque...

#-Não tinha certeza que você ia vim – Disse a pessoa continuando a fazer carinho no pescoço dela.

#-Como deixaria de vir aqui? – Disse sorrindo para ele.

#-Achei que não ia conseguir sair agora de manha – Disse o hanyou começando beija-la na base do pescoço.

#-Eu te prometi não? – Kagome fechou os olhos, se sorriu levemente.

#-E suas amigas? – Disse Inuyasha parado de beija-la e a encarando um pouco preocupado.

#-Que tem elas? – Perguntou Kagome, tentando não entrar no costumeiro assunto, que cercava os dois.

#-Quando vai conta pra elas? Por que essa insegurança? Esse jogo todo de namorar escondido Kagome? – Perguntou ele. Ao mesmo tempo preocupado e impaciente.

Kagome revirou os olhos, já estava cansada daquelas perguntas e sempre respondia a mesma coisa:

#-Não posso contar que eu estou namorado. Vim aqui em Moscou pra trabalhar. Não podia estar me envolvendo com alguém. Principalmente você.

#-Mas o que a de mal nisso. Agente não pode manda no coração. O qual o problema de ser eu?

Kagome não respondeu. Apenas virou a cara. Como sempre fazia. Como fazia naquelas duas semanas.

#-Novamente fugindo da resposta – Disse Inuyasha visivelmente bravo. Estava cansado daquele joguinho. Queria sair com ela em publico. Não ficar escondido num bosque. Suspirou fundo, fechou e abriu novamente os olhos. O silencio pairava sobre o casal. Olhou de soslaio para ela, viu que Kagome estava olhando para o chão pensativa. Revirou os olhos, era impossível resistir a ela – Mas tudo bem que namora escondido é muito mais legal – Disse sorrindo.

Kagome se voltou para ele, surpresa. O encarou, e viu que ele sorria, era impossível resistir aquele sorriso. Mas que de pressa passou a mão em volta do pescoço dele e o beijou.

Os costumeiros beijos quentes e cheios de desejo, paixão e ferocidade. Os dois se envolveram um nos braços do outros (Ainda sentados um ao lado do outro). Inuyasha passava a mão no cabelo de Kagome, fazendo a mulher beijar com mais desejo. E ela passando as mãos pelas costas dele, tentando aranha-las. Pararam para tomar ar, e sem pensar direito, Kagome sentou-se no colo de Inuyasha, com cada perda de um lado do hanyou. Esse se assustou com o ato. Kagome geralmente era uma mulher tímida, que evitava se entregar.

Voltaram a se beijar do mesmo jeito que antes. Inuyasha estava coma mão no quadril de Kagome, segurando-a contra seu corpo. Ela acariciava os cabelos pratas dele, e segurava sua nuca. O hanyou foi subindo as mãos do quadril, para cintura, apertando cada parte do caminho, e com ela levantava a blusa da mulher. Mas chegou num ponto que Inuyasha apertou o machucado de Kagome, afazendo-a cortar o beijo e soltar um grito de dor, e algumas lagrimas.

Inuyasha se assustou e ficou encarando-a. Kagome tirou as mãos dele de seu corpo e levantou.

#-Tenho que ir – Disse ela quase chorando.

#-O que ouve? – Perguntou ele super preocupado.

#-Nada – Disse Kagome já caminhando para a saída do bosque.

#-Por que grito? Kagome? – Inuyasha segurou o braço direito de Kagome, mas essa novamente soltou um grito e mais lagrimas. O hanyou imediatamente soltou o braço, assustado.

Kagome caiu no chão com a mão na ferida. Agora chorava. Chorava de dor, chorava por estar naquela situação. Chorava por ter que namora escondido. Chorava por ter que mentir. Chorava por estar apaixonada por quem ela teria que prender ou até matar.

#-O que ouve? – Perguntou Inuyasha ajoelhando no chão – Vamos – Fez uma pausa – Me conte.

Kagome olhou pra ele, como ele conseguia ser assim... Tão... Carinhoso. Não acredito que ele tem coragem de matar as pessoas. Ela sorriu, e passou a mão pelo rosto do namorado.

#-Não é nada – Insistiu na mentira. Levantou-se e continuou a caminhar.

#-Lógico que é – Disse Inuyasha a seguindo. Novamente a segurou pela braço, e Kagome soltou um grito de dor. Ele dessa vez não a soltou. Puxou-a para sim fazendo com que seus corpos colidissem e Kagome gritou novamente, a dor estava começando a ficar insuportável, e provavelmente o ferimento já estava aberto novamente – Eu sinto o cheiro de sangue – Disse o hanyou. Kagome tinha esquecido desse detalhe é claro que Inuyasha sabia que ela estava machucada. Ele retirou o sobretudo de Kagome bruscamente. Ela não disse nada, segurou o grito, mas as lagrimas não. Inuyasha puxou as mangas de Kagome, para ver o ferimento, e não tinha nada.

Ela se assustou com o ato dele levantar sua manga, mas percebeu que ela só gritara as vezes que ele a segurava.

#-Eu disse que não era nada – Repetiu Kagome. Inuyasha a soltou. Estava sentindo cheiro de sangue, e tinha certeza que era dela. Olhou para os lados a procurar de algo que explicasse o cheiro, mas não encontrou nada.

Kagome aproveitou a distração do hanyou para fugir, caminhou um pouco, deixando Inuyasha para trás. Mas foi ai que ele se lembrou que ela havia gritado no meio do beijo também, e ele estava com a mão na...

#-Cintura – Concluiu falando baixinho. Caminhou a passos rápidos. Segurou Kagome pelo braço a assustando e levantou um pouco a blusa dela. E pode ver os curativos. Os gases estavam ensangüentados tanto que chegava até escorre um fino filete de sangue.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, e Kagome não pode fazer mais nada. Apenas ficou olhando-o.

#-Nada né? – Perguntou ele abaixando a blusa dela. Kagome virou de costas e colocou o sobretudo.

#-Estou bem. Foi só um arranhão – Disse seria.

#-Arranhão? Sabia que você podia ter tido uma hemorragia? Onde se machucou desse jeito?

Ela parou. Virou-se para o namorado e disse com a voz autoritária, decidida e seria.

#-Respondendo as suas perguntas. Sim. Sim. Cai – Virou-se e continuou a nadar.

#-Caiu? – Perguntou Inuyasha a seguindo – A onde?

#-Sabia que você faz perguntas de mais? – Respondeu com outra pergunta, sem virar para trás e caminhando cada vez mais rápido. Se saísse logo do bosque, não teria que aturar as perguntas do Inuyasha.

#-E sabia que você foge delas de mais? – Disse Inuyasha.

#-Finalmente – Disse Kagome ao chegar na calçada – Agora... – Virou-se para Inuyasha – Tenho que ir – Deu um rápido selinho no hanyou e dirigiu-se para um dos três táxis que estavam do outro lado da rua. Inuyasha foi a trás – O que quer? – Perguntou ela, virando-se e vendo o hanyou atrás de si.

#-Também vou pra casa. Ou quer que eu fique aqui até a noite te esperando? – Disse ele com o caloroso e lindo sorriso de sempre. Kagome sorriu também e continuou a atravessar a rua. Inuyasha passou na frente dela e abriu a porta do táxi. Entrou logo depois.

#-Onde desejam? – Perguntou o taxista. Kagome já estava acostumada. A maiorias das pessoas que trabalhavam em locais públicos falavam japonês, inglês, português e o russo claro. E a sua apareciam não à deixa mentir. Era japonesa.

#-Para o hotel principal – Disse Kagome, sorriu e olhou para Inuyasha. O motorista deu a partida.

#-Para o hospital – Disse a hanyou segurando as mãos de Kagome.

#-Que? – Perguntou ela indignada. O homem olhou para traz confuso. Inuyasha disse algumas palavras em russo, e o homem olhou para Kagome assustado, e saiu a toda velocidade – O que você falou pra ele?

#-Que você vai perde o nosso nenê – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo, majestosamente.

#-O QUE? – Gritou Kagome – Não, não é mentira – Disse tentando alcançar o ombro do motorista. E ele acelerou mais ainda.

#-Eu também disse que você é um pouco louca – Disse o hanyou agarrando Kagome e sorrindo feito uma criança.

#-Eu te odeio – Disse Kagome batendo no peito do namorado.

#-Também te amo – Disse Inuyasha prendendo os braços dela outra o corpo e a beijando. Mas ele a apertou de mais.

#-AHHHHHH – Gritou ela. O taxista correu ainda mais.

#-Esta vendo? Eu nem posso te abraça que sem querer te machuco, se for tratada você vai sarar rápido.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Duas horas depois...

#-Ela esta bem – Disse o medico quando Inuyasha entrou no quarto, onde Kagome estava com a típica camisola de hospital. Estava sentada na cama tentando falar com uma estagia que mal conseguia entender o que ela fala – Mas vai demora um pouco para curar completamente.

Os dois olharam para Kagome e a estagiaria. Kagome olhou para os homens e fez uma careta que não estava entendendo nada e voltou a prestar atenção na conversa em que estava. O medico levou Inuyasha um pouco para fora do quarto e disse num tom baixo, provavelmente para que Kagome não ouvisse, disse isso em russo, para ter certeza que ela não ia entender.

#-Onde ela exatamente disse que caiu? – Perguntou o medico.

#-Não disse – Falou Inuyasha um pouco preocupado.

#-O corte lateral estava bem profundo e ele não podia ter sido feito por uma roseira.

#-Foi isso que ela disse?

#-Foi. Falou que estava pegando rosas e tropeçou.

#-É ele realmente estava sangrando. Nenhum espinho podia ser tão grande né? – Perguntou Inuyasha olhando para a namorada, que gesticulava bastante.

#-Não. Mas há varias controvérsias nisso. Se de fato ela tivesse caído teria arranhões por todo o corpo, principalmente no rosto e nos braços, e não na lateral do corpo e nas costas.

#-Nas costas? – Perguntou Inuyasha, voltando-se para o medico. E arregalando os olhos.

#-Você não sabia que ela tinha cortes nas costas também? – Disse o medico cerrando os olhos.

#-Não. Achei que fosse só do lado.

#-Não. E os das costas também são profundos, mas não precisei dar pontos.

Inuyasha não disse nada. Voltou a olhar Kagome que estava indo para trás do biombo se trocar.

#-Sugiro – Disse o medico chamando a tenção de Inuyasha – Que converse mais com ela. Os cortes foram causados por algo mais grande que simples espinhos. E talvez por alguém.

#-Pode deixar. Vou conversar com ela.

#-Faça isso. E fale pra ela tomar este remédio – Entregou um pequeno vidrinho de plástico branco, com um biquinho muito pequeno e uma tampa transparente – De oito em oito oras. Vai aliviar a dor até o corte se cicatrizar, e daqui a três semanas pra ela voltar, para retirar os pontos.

#-Tá – Disse Inuyasha apanhando o vidrinho.

#-Converse com ela – Disse o medico saindo do quanto e dando palmadinhas no ombro de Inuyasha.

#-Vamos? – Disse Kagome sorridente parando na frente do namorado.

#-Vamos! – Disse ele sorrindo pegando a mão dela, mas Kagome se desvencilhou, e o olhou reprovando.

#-Eu odeio isso. Ando do lado da minha namorada e não posso da a mão pra ela – Disse Inuyasha baixinho, perto do ouvido de Kagome.

#-Eu já falei que… - Mas Inuyasha nem a deixou terminar e a cortou.

#-Kagome pelo amor de deus você tem 22 anos. Tem que ficar pedindo autorização?

#-Tem mais coisa que você não sabe – Pensou alto demais Kagome.

#-Então me conte.

#-Não – Disse Kagome saindo do hospital e chamando um táxi, mas nenhum parava.

#-Não vai me dizer também onde caiu? – Perguntou Inuyasha chamando um táxi. Esse parou e Kagome entrou nele.

#-Numa roseira – Disse ela não encarando Inuyasha.

#-Sei – Ele bateu a porta do carro amarelo e o mandou sair. Foi o que fez.

#-Quando vai me conta a verdade Kagome? – Sussurrou pra si mesmo. E pode ver a mulher virando levemente o corpo para abanar a mão para o namorado e sorriu. Esse abanou de volta, sem sorrir. Viu o desapontamento na cara dela, e viu o carro fazendo a curva – Quando Kagome? Quando?

Perguntou para si mesmo de novo e virou seguindo a pé.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee………….**

**Se eu estou feliz? SE EU ESTOU FELIZ? Mas é claro que estou... Minhas provas acabaram... Vocês têm noção do que é isso? Acabaram as provas do ano... Eu Não vou fazer mais provas esse ano... Sexta-feira (28 de outubro de 2005) foi o ultimo dia... Agora só vai ter mais uma 25 de novembro... Mas essa é a multidisciplinar... É de teste... Ai beleza... Isso significa? Heim? Heim? Quem sabe? É isso mesmo... MAIS TEMPO PRA ESCREVER... To tão feliz... Talvez... Eu disse TALVEZ eu Não me atrase mais e volte a postar uma vez por semana... Ai, ai...**

**Mas vamos falar um pouco do capitulo...**

**O que acharam dele? Sabia que eu não o tinha planejado... É bom isso... Fugir um pouco do meu caderninho preto... Agora provavelmente vai ter 19 capítulos... Mas como eu Não gosto de numero impar eu provavelmente vou fazer mais um... Ai da 20 e beleza...**

**Então voltando ao capitulo... Eu não ia colocar que o Inu tá namorando a Kagome... Mas foi assim... Eu tá escrevendo e achei legal colocar qual das três tinha se machucado mais... Ai a sorteada foi a Kagome... Eu ia colocar que ela ia num bosque e o Inu ia encontrar ela e boa... Eles iam começar a conversar e boa... Sem beijo sem nada... Mas ai eu pensei... "Nossa seria legal a Kagome beija o Inu né!" Ai eu pensei como seria o dialogo par eles se beijarem... Ai deu uma luz assim e eu pensei "Nossa Eles podem estar se encontrando escondido!" Ai eu voltei um pouco e coloquei na fala da Rin que a Kagome tava saindo a noite... Ai eu pensei "nossa se a Kagome sai à noite inteira, e de dia trabalha, quando ela lutou com o Bankotsu ela devia estar cansada... Logo... Esse seria o motivo dela ter se ferido mais...".**

**Legais esses surtos né... E quanto à vida da Rin e da Sango... Acho que não ficou muito boa nesse capitulo... Mas eu tava devendo isso pra uma leitora... (Que eu Não lembro o nome... nossa desculpa mesmo... Mas se você me conhece sabe que eu não lembro o neome de ninguém... Então não se sinta ofendida tá... Mas pelo menos eu lembrei da sua sugestão...)... E não teria outro capitulo pra eu encaixar isso... Então espero ter esclarecido algumas coisas...**

**Ahhhh... E pra quem presto bastante atenção na cena do parque se lembrou de um filme né?... Hum qual será? Heim, heim... Acho que só viu fala no próximo capitulo... AUHhuahUAH... Zuera... Ai não liguem eu to meio besta ultimamente (E sim Giovanna, só ultimamente... Eu não sou besta sempre... Hihihih...) e o filme é "Pra sempre Cinderela" quando ela tá com o príncipe Harry nas ruínas não sei do que, e ela tinha levado chicotadas nas costas por ter desobedecido a madrasta, ai o Harry beija a Cinderela e ela corta o beijo no meio pois ele apertou as costas dela... Mas eu escrevi isso de um jeito BEM diferente, mas a essência é a mesma...**

**E o Inu? Será que ele sabe a verdade que a Kagome não quer conta? E qual é a verdade? UAHuhauhUAHuhuahu... Vamos esperar né... Hihihih..**

**Nosssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss que nota gigante... espero que pelo menos 1 pessoa tenha paciência pra ler tudo isso...**

**B-jinhus meu e do Kouga...**


	15. Escutas

_Notinha rápida1:_ Ai... Dei uma revisada por cima... Pra não demora muito pra posta... Por isso se tiver um erro MUITO grave me falem tá...

_Notinha rapida2:_ Nosss foi um parto colocar a musica... Mais leiam... Tem um fundo com a Fic legal... hahaha... Principalmente com o Inu e a Kagome...

**_14º Capitulo – Escutas_**

Kagome chegou em casa e para sua sorte Sango e Rin não estava. Foi direto para o banheiro. Tirou a Roupa e encheu a banheira. Colou sais, e sabonete nela, e deixou a água quentinha. Quando a banheira já estava completa por água e espuma, Kagome entrou. Bem lentamente, à medida que abaixava na água, os ferimentos latejavam. Quando chegou a vez do maior ser mergulhado por completo Kagome soltou um gemido de dor.

Deitou na banheira, e apoio a cabeça na verada. Suspirou. Estava cansada. Não tinha dormido direito à noite. Nem tinha ido encontrar Inuyasha. Fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar em nada. Mas era impossível. Tudo girava. Tudo passava pela sua cabeça. Lagrimas correram de seus olhos, e se misturaram com a água ensaboada da banheira.

Por algum motivo viram as imagens de seus pais na cabeça. Lembrou-se da carta da sua mãe. Dos acontecido. Tudo aquilo parecia tão familiar. Amor entre bandido e mocinho. Estava se repetindo. Agora com ela. Com a filha. Será que essa era sina da família higurashi? Será que a filha de Kagome ia ser do FBI e se apaixonaria por mafioso ou bandido?

Filhos. Nunca havia pensado que um dia podia ter filhos. Que idéia mais absurda. Estava tão cansada de tudo aquilo. De repente viram cenas de ondas na sua cabeça. Várias, muitas, milhares. Varias ondas se chocando um uma areia macia e um pouco mais escura, um bege. Mais uma vez pensou nos seus pais. No Inuyasha. E mais ondas. Essas estavam maiores que as anteriores. Uns dois metros de altura. Sango, Rin e Myouga. Tinha que conta para eles tinha que abrir o jogo. Tinha que fala que estava namorando Inuyasha há duas semanas. Mais ondas. Essas eram MUITO maiores, gigantescas, com quilômetros de altura.

#-KAGOME? – Gritou alguém do lado de fora do banheiro, batendo freneticamente na porta.

Kagome havia dormido e nem percebera. Levantou assustada, tentou se localiza. Viu que estava coberta por água, e essa já estava ficando gélida. Olhou para suas mão e as viu enrugada, provavelmente dormiu por bastante tempo. Tentou se lembrar do sonho. Mas não conseguia. Só lembrava de algumas ondas e alguns pensamento, que se tornaram sonhos.

#-KAGOME? Você esta ai? – Perguntou Rin.

#-To – Disse Kagome colocando a mão na cabeça. Sentiu uma forte pontada nessa.

#-Que susto – Disse Sango provavelmente só para Rin, mas Kagome pode escutar.

#-Eu já vou sair – Disse Kagome se levantando e pegando uma toalha.

#-Tudo bem. Mas sai logo que Myouga já nos ligou e tem umas noticias.

#-Tá – Disse Kagome se enxugando.

Enrolou a toalha no corpo e foi em direção a porta, porem parou na frente do grande espelho que tinha no banheiro. Viu as pontas de seu cabelo, negro, molhada. Viu seu reflexo, chegou mais perto e percebeu que estava com leves oleiras. Olhou para seus braços e viu pequenas riscas esbranquiçadas. Abaixou os olhos e viu outras nas pernas. Desenrolou a tolha e viu que as tinha por todo o corpo. Não em exagero, mas bastante para uma pessoa reparar. Algumas nos braços, mas a maiorias na barriga. Virou de costas e viu, ainda pelo espelho, que tinha mais riscas brancas nas costas e algumas vermelhas, as recentes. Virou novamente de frente e colocou a mão em cima dos dez pontos, que havia acabado de levar.

#-Essa vai ser a minha maior cicatriz – Disse sem se abalar muito. Enrolou-se na tolha novamente e saiu do quarto.

Entro no quarto onde ficava o guarda-roupa. A porta estava encostada, apertou mais toalha contra seu corpo, e fechou a porta, trancando-a. Retirou a toalha, a jogou em um dos pufes. Foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou as roupas intimas negra. Sua cor favorita. Vestiu-as, pegou uma saia vermelha que ia até um pouco acima do joelho. Um caimento perfeito. Uma blusa de alças e decote quadrado com uma estampa de um dragão em preto. Colocou uma bota e foi para a sala.

Rin estava sentada na cadeira giratória na frente do laptop. E Sango dando murros no saco de arei que pendia da parede.

#-Finalmente – Disse Rin que viu o reflexo da amina pela tela do computador.

Kagome apenas sorriu e cruzou o braço. Pode sentir o esparadrapo por baixo da blusa, mais por causa dos medicamentos não doía mais.

#-Tudo bem? – Perguntou Sango limpando o suor da testa.

#-Sim – Respondeu apenas. Viu Rin e Sango se entreolharem preocupadas e falar mais – Foi ao hospital.

Viu o sorriso das suas amigas brotarem nos seus rotos.

#-Serio? – Perguntou Rin levantando-se da cadeira e correndo até a amiga.

#-É – Disse Kagome também rindo e levantando a blusa. Mostrando assim o esparadrapo branco.

#-Que bom, que aceitou a nossa sugestão – Sango pulou e abraçou a amiga.

#-Sango... Ainda dói – Sango a soltou imediatamente. Kagome a encarou raivosa.

#-Desculpe – Disse Sango sem jeito.

#-Tudo bem – Ainda soltando faíscas com o olhar. "Sango é retardada? Viu o machucado e ainda me aperta. Burra". Mais não estava realmente tão brava com a amiga, só estava descontando na primeira pessoa – Desculpe. São os remédios – Mais mentiras.

#-Tudo bem amiga – Disse Sango levantando o rosto da amiga que tinha baixado de vergonha.

#-Vamos. Myouga vai fala com agente – Disse Rin.

Foram até o laptop e a Rim maximizo a cara do chefe.

#-_Olá menina_ – Disse Myouga.

#-OI – Disseram elas.

#-_Bem tenho uma noticia boa e uma ruim! Qual vocês querem que eu fale primeiro. _

#-A boa – Disse Sango.

#-_Tá falarei a ruim primeiro. _

#-Mas pedimos a boa – Comentou Kagome.

#-_É mais se eu fala a boa primeiro à num vai ter sentido. Tenho que fala a ruim_ – Disse sorrindo.

#-Então por que perguntou pra gente? – Perguntou Rin.

#-_Para manter o ar de mistério_ – Alargou o sorriso.

#-Tá. Tudo bem... Continuando... – Incentivou Sango. Ainda incrédula com o chefe.

#-_Bem... Descobrimos que Sesshoumaru trabalha sim para Naraku. Ao contrario que as provas mostravam._ – Rin sentiu um aperto no coração. Achou ele tão bacana para trabalhar para um mafioso – _Mas por algum motivo que desconhecemos Naraku tem um certo medo de Sesshoumaru. Mas mesmo o youkai cachorro trabalha para ele por lealdade. Em fim... Naraku ligou para Sesshoumaru, grampeamos o telefone dele, e descobrimos que Naraku esta a procura da jóia de quatro almas... _

#-Jóia de quadro almas? – Disse Kagome – Mais isso não é uma lenda?

#-_Mais ou menos. Nossos antepassados fizeram, com que nós acreditássemos nessa historia como se fosse uma lenda. Mais na verdade ela existiu sim. Na época que todo youkai era mal e temido pelos humanos, mais precisamente na era feudal. Existiu a jóia. E ela foi cobiçada por muitos, mais com o passar dos tempos as sacerdotisas conseguiram protege-la com suas vidas. E Assim quando uma morria outro tomava posse. Mais depois de muito tempo elas decidiram que não poderiam ficar para sempre nesse ciclo sem fim. Assim inventaram a lenda da jóia. Dizendo que na verdade ela nunca existiu. Apenas falavam isso para as pessoas acreditarem que pudessem tem uma jóia que aumentasse o poder delas. Mais para garantir mesmo que essa jóia nunca fosse encontra oito sacerdotisas se reuniram e cada uma ficou com um pedaço da jóia. E cada uma voltou para seu país de origem. Guardando assim cada pedaço no objeto mais importante para o país. Japão, China, Egito, Inglaterra, Rússia, Arábia, Índia e Itália. Mais com o passar dos anos alguns objetos deixaram de serem importantes e foram os oitos pedaços pararem no Egito, junto com a tumba dos faraós._

#-Nossa – Disse Sango já sentada boquiaberta coma historia.

#-Então essa jóia existe mesmo e o Naraku esta tentando juntar os pedaços novamente? – Perguntou Rin.

#-_Isso. Mais a jóia sem os oito pedaços não faz diferença nenhuma. Seria igual uma outra pedra qualquer sem valor, mais junta ela pode trazer grande poderes para a pessoa que a possuir. _

#-Pelo menos estamos com três dos oito – Disse Kagome.

#-_É mais mesmo assim Naraku esta com os outros quatros pedaços, é mais que a metade. E ele já tentou atacar a cede do FBI ai na Rússia. Tomem cuidado garotas estão imunes ai. Mas de qualquer forma... O trabalho ainda não acabou. A jóia é fácil. O complicado é achar Naraku._

#-O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Rin.

#-_Chegamos a parte boa _– As mulheres sorriram – _Sesshoumaru terá um encontro de negócios com Naraku hoje à noite na boate Sanny. E vocês irão lá vigia-los. _

#-Pode deixar chefinho – Disse Sango.

#-Vamos cuidar direitinho deles – Disse Rin dando uns ganchos no ar.

Kagome permaneceu quieta apenas rindo das amigas e Myouga percebeu a quietude da mulher.

#-_Tudo bem Kagome?_ – Alem de chamar a atenção de Kagome chamou também as das amigas. Que olharam para ela vendo a resposta.

#-Sim. Um pouco dolorida das lutas, mais tudo bem – Tentou sorrir.

#-_Ah sim, sim... _– Myouga parecia ter acreditado – _Bem então se aprontem rápido, iram mais cedo para checar o lugar e instalarem algumas câmeras. Sesshoumaru chegara as 20:00 horas e vocês as 17:00. _

Dizendo isso Myouga desligou.

#-Eu vou tomar... – Falou Rin mais foi interrompida por Sango.

#-BANHO... Falei primeiro eu vou primeiro – Disse Correndo na frente. Rin correu atrás.

#-Não. Eu comecei a falar. Você me interrompeu.

#-Mais eu falei banho primeiro.

#-Não...

E assim partiram brigando para o banheiro. Kagome riu com a cena e ao mesmo tempo lamentou por não estar tão próxima das amigas como antes. Se sentia sozinha agora. Confiava em Inuyasha. Mais ele era um mafioso. Estava confusa.

Sentou-se na frente do computador, será que seu e-mail ainda estava na ativa? Inacreditavelmente ele estava. Depois de quase quatro anos ele ainda estava na ativa.

Fez um pequeno esforço para lembrar-se à senha, entrou e viu que havia mais de 500 mensagens não lida. A maioria era do Kenichi, seu antigo parceiro em crimes. Abriu uma datada em 20/05/2002 ainda não tinha sido presa. Logo a mensagem apareceu.

_Oi Kagome! Tudo bem? _

_Espero que sim! Bem e como estão os preparativos. Descobrir um ótimo vendedor de armas aqui por perto. Não sei direito o nome dele, a cada dia ele cria um para despistar os tiras. Mais ai estou meio preocupado aquele museu na rua centrar é meio seguro de mais pro meu gosto, mas essa sua mania de querer roubar tudo coisa do bom e do melhor. _

_B-jus Kagome e pelo amor de deus se cuide. _

_Kenichi._

Kagome riu. Ele era um amigo de ouro. Sempre preocupado com ela. Abriu um com a data do dia seguinte.

_Kagome pq não me respondeu o outro e-mail? Você que fica sempre na frente do computador? _

_Tá mais isso não vem ao caso... Estou preocupado mesmo com o roubo do museu... Eu estava checando a segurança novamente hoje de manha e viu que tem um novo tipo de dispositivo. Agente nunca mexeu com esse antes..._

_Por favor, ao ler responda. _

"Então foi por isso que aquele dia apareceu milhos de policiais e eu nem se quer ouvir uma sirene" – Pensou Kagome, recordando-se do dia que fora presa.

Olhou e procurou o e-mail mais velho. Com a data de 11/12/2004 a manos de um ano.

_Olá Kagome... _

_Ainda não sei porque insisto em te escrever talvez por ter uma pequena chance que você um dia vá ler esses e-mails... Como eu disse em todos os outros... Você sumiu depois daquele dia. Nunca mais te vi. Tentei botar detetives atrás de você mais foi inútil. Talvez esteja presa, mais você me conhece não ouso se quer falar em xadrez quando mais ir ai te visitar... Minha vida mudou um pouco depois daqueles meses sem você. Passei atrapalhar para outros criminosos... Mas... Nenhum é como você... Minha princesa... Amo-te muito tá... Morrendo de saudades... _

_E esse vai ser meu ultimo e-mail mesmo... _

_B-jus... _

_Kenichi_

Kagome deixou uma lagrima correr seus olhos. Gostava tanto do seu amigo. No primeiro ano que ficou presa tentou de alguma forma avisa-lo, mais sabia que as possibilidades eram mínimas. Clicou em responder e se pós a digitar.

_Oi querido __Kenichi... _

_Faz muito tempo mesmo... Quase quatro anos heim... Não sei... Acho que vou passar a vida inteira pedindo desculpas para ti... Realmente foi presa aquele dia do assalto no museu... Mas agora já estou solta, faz mais ou menos dois meses... Se eu contasse você não iria acreditar... Digamos que eu estou do outro lado agora (Se te conheço bem você ainda deva amar charadas...)._

_Também estou com muitas saudades... Não posso falar tudo por e-mail... Mais espero um dia te ver de novo... _

_B-jos... _

_Kagome... _

_P.S. Algumas novidades... EU estou namorando SIM viu... Você dizia que minha vida social era fraca... Pois se enganou... Hahahah... Estou na Rússia a trabalho... Ahhh... Pra variar estou toda machucada e com dez pontos no abdômen que foram feitos por uma espada muito da boa... Estou trabalhando com mais duas amigas que encontrei na prisão... Mas... Bem antes de falar muita coisa prefiro que você me responda..._

E clicou em enviar. Espreguiçou-se não a cadeira e levantou indo até o quanto onde ficava o grada roupa e encontro uma Rin sentada num puf com uma cara de poucos amigos.

#-Ela entrou primeiro? – Perguntou Kagome.

#-É – Disse Rin.

#-Vocês brigam tanto – Disse Kagome.

#-Feh – Disse Rin. Kagome ia sorrir mais se lembrou de quem fazia aquele costumeiro "Feh" e ficou desanimada. Rin nem percebeu.

Kagome foi até o guarda roupas pegar um casaco. Não estava frio, mais já passaram tanto frio na sua vida que preferia prevenir que remediar.

#-Estarei esperando na sala – Disse Kagome saindo do quarto. Viu que tinha deixado a pagina do seu e-mail aberta quando foi para fecha-la viu que havia uma mensagem que tinha acabado de chegar clicou nela e viu que era destinatário. Kenichi.

_Você não sabe como fiquei feliz quando abri sue e-mail... Por um tempo achei que estava morta... Não acredito que você é espião agora... Mudou da água pro vinho minha miga Sim, ainda amo charadas... Namorando? Kagome Higurashi NAMORANDO... Não acredito quem é o sortudo? Provavelmente alguém da agencia? Bem quero saber tudo heim... Estou mandando o link de uma sala de bate-papo... Clique nele ai agente conversa direito._

Foi o que Kagome fez... E em pouco tempo já estava falando com seu amigo.

**Kenichi:**Diz: Como ele chama?

_Kagome:_Diz: Quem?

**Kenichi:**Diz: Ora quem? Seu namorado né mulher!

_Kagome:_Diz: Ah, sim. Inuyasha.

**Kenichi:**Diz: Inuyasha?

_Kagome:_Diz: É! Pq?

**Kenichi:**Diz: Não nada não. Ele é do FBI também?

_Kagome:_Diz: Não!

**Kenichi:**Diz: É da onde?

_Kagome:_Diz: Ah bem... Ele joga do outro lado.

**Kenichi:**Diz: NÃO ACREDITO... Você esta namorando um mafioso Kagome?

_Kagome:_Diz: É. Mas... A sei lá...

**Kenichi:**Diz: Suas amigas sabem?

_Kagome:_Diz: Não

**Kenichi:**Diz: E pq?

_Kagome:_Diz: Tenho medo!

**Kenichi:**Diz: Supere isso! Eu lembro que você tinha medo de pegar numa arma também... Kkkk

_Kagome:_Diz: UAHUhauHAUha verdade...

**Kenichi:**Diz: E seu chefe?

_Kagome:_Diz: Também não sabe

**Kenichi:**Diz: Você não acha que é muito arriscado?

_Kagome:_Diz: Talvez.

**Kenichi:**Diz: A mesma Kagome que não pensa com a lógica e sim com o coração...

_Kagome:_Diz: Hihihih

**Kenichi:**Diz: Mas FBI heim? Sabia que eu estava sendo procurado ano passado por entra no sistema de uma multinacional aqui no Japão?

_Kagome:_Diz: Nossa sabia que eu teria que fala "Você esta preso e tudo o que você falar pode e será usado contra você"?

**Kenichi:**Diz: Sabia. Vai dizer isso?

_Kagome:_Diz: Acho que não... Estou em outro caso.

**Kenichi:**Diz: Qual?

_Kagome:_Diz: Prender os mafiosos que trabalham para Naraku e achar ele também.

**Kenichi:**Diz: Naraku? Caso grande heim?

_Kagome:_Diz: É...

**Kenichi:**Diz: Ahhh e o Inuyasha trabalho pra ele?

_Kagome:_Diz: Trabalha.

**Kenichi:**Diz: Que dilema amiga.

_Kagome:_Diz: Pois é.

**Kenichi:**Diz: Ele não sabe de você né?

_Kagome:_Diz: Não.

**Kenichi:**Diz: Posso dar uma opinião?

_Kagome:_Diz: Claro.

**Kenichi:**Diz: Prenda todos que esteja envolvido com ele e depois ele, vá atrás de Naraku e o prenda também. Depois volte para o Japão e continue sua vida.

_Kagome:_Diz: Mas.. Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu o amo.

**Kenichi:**Diz: Kagome você não ama ele. Você esta apaixonada. Amor leva tempo. Faz dois meses que você conheceu ele.

_Kagome:_Diz: Mas mesmo assim. Ele não vai mais confiar em mim.

**Kenichi:**Diz: Kagome ele esta do outro lado. Não teria que nem confiar em você agora. E depois ele vai ser preso ai na Rússia. Você não vai mais o ver. Você vai estar sempre viajando, correndo riscos. Preste atenção Kagome lembra o que seu avô fala, de seus pais?

_Kagome:_Diz: Lembro.

**Kenichi:**Diz: Um mal entendido acabou com a vida do seu pai e sua mãe também teve a dela jogada no xadrez. O amor dos dois não foi o bastante para cada um seguiu seu trabalho e manter o amor.

_Kagome:_Diz: Kenichi, você não esta levando meus sentimentos a serio. Estou dizendo que eu o amo.

**Kenichi:**Diz: Não ama Kagome esta apaixonada eu já disse isso. E como amigo estou dizendo que essa paixão pode até dar frutos, mais que vai seguir o mesmo caminho dos seus pais isso vai. Faça logo em quanto não o ama. Pois depois vai ser mais difícil.

_Kagome:_Diz: NÃO... NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO EU O AMO SIM. VOCÊ NÃO ENTEDE.

**Kenichi:**Diz: ENTENDO SIM... Minha noiva é da SWAT.

_Kagome:_Diz: Ahh desculpe... Eu... Desculpe...

**Kenichi:**Diz: Tudo bem... Agente já superou isso. Mas ainda tempo que a próxima missão dela seja me prender e se isso acontecer eu não vou fugir...

_Kagome:_Diz: E por que não pode acontecer isso comigo? Por que eu não posso viver bem com Inuyasha mesmo sermos de lados opostos.

**Kenichi:**Diz: Não estou dizendo que não serão felizes. Só falo que vai ser difícil. Mas se acha que vale mesmo a pena...

_Kagome:_Diz: Vale...

**Kenichi:**Diz: Então me convide para o casamento...

_Kagome:_Diz: Claro e eu pro seu...

**Kenichi:**Diz: Sem duvida... Ainda esta faltando uma madrinha do meu lado... E no fundo eu saiba que você iria voltar... Você e Inuyasha seriam meus padrinhos?

_Kagome:_Diz: CLARO... Quando?

**Kenichi:**Diz: Dia 27/06/2005

_Kagome:_Diz: Estaremos ai...

**Kenichi:**Diz: Obrigada...

_Kagome:_Diz: Agora tenho que ir... Vou trabalhar Rin e Sango já terminaram de se aprontar...

**Kenichi:**Diz: Prender Inuyasha?

_Kagome:_Diz: Não hoje vamos ver o irmão dele, Sesshoumaru...

**Kenichi:**Diz: Sesshoumaru? Ele também trabalha pro Naraku?

_Kagome:_Diz: Trabalha sim.. É o advogado dele...

**Kenichi:**Diz: Mais o Sesshoumaru?

_Kagome:_Diz: É pq?

**Kenichi:**Diz: Não nada não... Vai lá garota e bom trabalho...

_Kagome:_Diz: Obrigada... Xau, xau...

**Kenichi:**Diz: Tchau... B-jus mulher

_Kagome:_Diz: Bjos homem.. rsrsrssr

**Kenichi:**Diz: kkkkk

#-Hum... Com quem estava conversando? – Perguntou Rin entrando na sala enxugando o cabelo molhado.

#-Um velho amigo Kenichi, ele era meu parceiro no crime há anos atrás – Disse Kagome saindo no laptop.

#-Crime? Myouga não vai gosta de você estar conversando com um criminoso – Disse Sango seria.

_"imagina se ele souber que eu namoro um mafioso?"_ – Pensou Kagome.

#-Não se preocupe a noiva dele é da SWAT – disse Kagome colocando o casaco e indo pegar suas armas.

#-SWAT? É ele esta seguro – Brincou Rin. Sango e Kagome riram.

#-Acho amor entre bandido e mocinho um Maximo – Disse Rin, Kagome apenas ouvia – É tanta emoção. Sempre fugindo pois podem ser presos.

#-Acho muito arriscado – Disse Sango pegando sas armas – Acho que se for amor de verdade até vale a pena. Mais uma leve paixão pode por tudo a perde para os dois.

#-E você Kagome? O que acha? – perguntou Rin entregando os fones para as amigas.

#-Arriscado. Complicado. Mentiroso. Apaixonante. Envolvente. Problemas – Kagome disse palavras soltas que resumia tudo o que sentia.

#-Nossa bela síntese – Disse Sango pegando balas extras.

#-É até parece que esta namorando um mafioso – Disse Rin colocando o seu casaco por cima do vestido azul bebe com vários babados em baixo.

Sango e Rin riram Kagome sorriu, mais um frio percorreu sua espinha.

#-Só se for o Inuyasha – Brincou Sango olhando marotamente par a amiga.

#-É claro o Inuyasha – entro na brincadeira Kagome. Mais por dentro estava arrepiada e assustada – Aquele cara de cachorro, safado, hentai, nojento. Deus que me livre.

#-Que odeia ama sabia K-chan?- Disse Rin cutucando a amiga.

#-É realmente ele é a amor da minha vida – Disse sinceramente, mais o que não passou de uma brincadeira para suas amigas.

#-_Se a senhorita Kagome terminou com a declaração de amor para o senhor Inuyasha podemos voltar para o principal intuito?_ –Perguntou a cara de Myouga aparecendo no laptop em cima da mesa em "L".

#-Claro – Disse Kagome envergonhada.

#-_Muito bem... Vamos fazer o seguinte..._ – Começou Myouga...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Na boate Sanny...

#-Pronto – Disse a morena de rabo de cavalo vestida com uma calça de tecido preto com uma blusa amarela cheia de tendas

#-Colocou tudo Sango? – Perguntou Kagome que se sentou do lado de Rin. Que estava mexendo no seu notebook. Vendo varias imagens de lugares diferentes da boate.

#-Coloquei – Respondeu Sango – A câmera 3 estava um pouco fora de foco. Já melhorou?

#-Já – disse Rin que digitava freneticamente colocando dados e mais dados no pequeno aparelho.

#-Vamos para os postos Sango? – Disse Kagome.

#-Vamos.

Assim Sango foi para mais o meio da boate. Já que Rin estava num canto mais isolado, mexendo no notebook. Sango sentou-se numa mesinha e logo veio alguns homens falar com ela.

Kagome foi para o bar. Pediu um batida de pêssego. Não podia ficar bêbada. E ficou a esperar. Mas não muito. Logo avistou um youkai de cabelos prateados entrando no estabelecimento. Sentou-se no outro lado do balcão, quase de frente para Kagome. Pediu uma bebida amarela e pós a bebe-la.

#-Ele já chegou – Disse Kagome baixinho, mas as mulheres puderam ouvir.

#-Estou vendo – Disse Rin olhando para o a aparelho.

#-Sai daqui – Disse Sango para um homem já estava encostando nela. Ele viu a cara dela e nem ousou ficar mais – Onde ele esta? – Perguntou olhando discretamente em volta.

#-No balão quase de frente para Kagome – Disse Rin. Sango olhou para Kagome e logo encontro-o – Quer que eu coloque a escuta agora? Ou quando Naraku chegar?

#-Agora – Disse Kagome – Naraku vai complicar sua aproximação com Sesshoumaru.

#-Tá – disse Sango se levantando.

Caminhou até o youkai que bebia tranqüilamente e foi logo falando com ele.

#-Oi – Disse Sango sedutora.

#-Oi – Disse ele seco.

#-Esta sozinho? – Perguntou Sango passando a mão no ombro dele. O Youkai olhou para a mão dela.

#-Não – Respondeu da mesma forma que antes – Esta lotada a boate não esta vendo?

_"Grosso"_ – Pensou Sango.

#-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer gatinho – Continuou Sango chegando mais perto dele com a escuta na mão.

#-Odeio gatos – Disse Sesshoumaru.

#-_Se ferro Sango – _Disse Kagome dando gargalhadas.

#-_Que cara difícil_ – Falou Rin.

#-Valeu – Falou Sango baixinho e irritada.

#-Que? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

#-Também odeio, prefiro os mais safados – Disse Sango abraçando-o e finalmente grudando a escuta no paletó negro dele.

#-Escolheu o cara errado – Disse o youkai frio.

#-É to vendo seu grosso, estúpido. Quem você pensa que é pra fala assim comigo. Nem tem morar direito e já...

#-Desculpe – Disse Kagome chegando bem a tempo de não deixar um bate boca maior começar – O namorado dela acabou de terminar com ela. E agora minha miga estava tentado se vingar dele. Desculpe – Falou Kagome.

#-Tudo bem – Disse o youkai meio que ignorando Kagome.

As duas saíram de lá um tanto rápido. Sango voltou para sua mesa e Kagome para seu banco.

#-Como você conseguiu beija-lo, Rin? – Perguntou Sango sentando-se e colocando o pé sem cima do banco e bebendo o resto de sua Margarita.

#-É verdade né Rin beijo ele como? – Perguntou Kagome lembrado-se da ocasião.

#-Ah... Bem... É que agente tava... Conversando ai... O Naraku chegou! – Disse rim.

#-O Naraku chego? – Perguntou Sango e Kagome ao mesmo tempo.

#-Não sabia que o Naraku tinha ido naquela festa – Disse Sango.

#-Não ele chegou aqui na boate. Olhem – As duas olharam para Rin que apontou uma das posta da boate e viram o youkai de cabelos negros meios ondulados, garras bem afiadas. Trajando uma calça preta social e uma camisa branca de maga longa entrar pela porta.

O youkai olhou em volta a procura de alguém. Foi quando viu o youkai cachorro no balcão. Foi até ele. Os dois não se cumprimentaram, Naraku apenas sentou ao lado de Sesshoumaru pediu sua bebida.

#-_Onde estão seus modos Sesshoumaru? Não cumprimenta mais seu chefe?_ – Disse Naraku olhando para frente. As mulheres puderam escutar claramente.

#-_Você não é meu chefe!_ – disse Sesshoumaru frio. Também não encarando Naraku.

#-_Huhuhuh... Sempre muito ousado. _

_#-E você o chato de sempre..._

_#-Estou começando a ficar cansado de sua arrogância Sesshoumaru. _

_#-E eu estou começando a ficar cansado de você_ – o youkai cachorro encarou o outro. Por um momento seus olhares de raiva e pura fúria se cruzaram. Mas logo voltaram a olhara para ponto algum à frente.

_#-Sabe que não só te mato por causa do meu pai_ – Disse Sesshoumaru. Kagome arrepiou-se. Mais o que o pai do Inuyasha tinha haver com aquela historia se ele estava morto.

_#-Sábio Sesshoumaru. Muito sábio. Seu pai esta bem. Eu lhe garanto, mais presisamente no quarto de hospedes. Amarrado é claro... Não correria o risco de deixar um di vocês soltos por ai. _

_#-Mas você ACHA que manda em mim por suborno. Não me prendeu de verdade. _

_#-É mais até a jóia estar completa é uma boa maneira de segurar. _

_#-Inuyasha não vai mais trabalhar pra você depois que descobrir que nosso pai esta vivo. _

#-Vivo? – Disse Kagome para si mesmo. Havia fica tão feliz pelo namorado. Não pode conter o sorriso de felicidade. Mas isso chamou a atenção de Sango e Rin.

#-Esta feliz Kagome? – Perguntou Sango curiosa.

#-Hãã... Bem... É... Também queria descobrir algum dia que meus pais ainda estão vivos – Disse mentindo o verdadeiro motivo. Mais essa idéia não era tão ma assim.

#-Ahhh... – Fizeram Rin e Sango ao mesmo tempo acreditando razoavelmente no que a amiga disse.

_#-Inuyasha? Hahahah ele é muito idiota. Ainda acha que seu pai esta morto. Quando eu soltar ele provavelmente o hanyou vai estar bem longe daqui. "Tentando" escapar de mim como das outras dez vezes._

_"Ele não gosta dessa vida mesmo"­_ – Kagome sorriu.

_#-Pode ser _– Disse Sesshoumaru quase convencido de que seu irmão era idiota mesmo – _Mas ele tem boas fontes. Deve saber muita coisa que agente ainda não suspeita. _

_#-Por isso que eu ainda o seguro. Se não já o teria matado_ – Kagome sentiu um frio na barriga.

_#-Mas diga logo o que veio fazer aqui?_ – Perguntou Sesshoumaru, já pedindo a terceira bebida.

_#-Bem... O FBI esta atrás de mim..._

_#-Pra variar... _

_#-Escute apenas. Eles estão atrás de mim... E tem três mulheres irritantes que estão me seguindo_ – Kagome, Rin e Sango riram com a "descoberta" de Naraku – A_inda não sei quem são... Mais são japonesas... Isso esta me irritando mesmo... Mataram cinco do exercito dos sete_ – Sesshoumaru parou de beber e olhou para o chefe.

_#-Cinco? _

_#-Isso mesmo... Elas estão começando a me deixar muito bravo... De todo caso Eu quero seu apoio para me defender no tribunal. Caso eu seja pego... _

_#-Tenho outra opção? _

_#-Não... Mas sei coisas dos eu irmãozinho que você cairia morto se soubesse. _

_#-Que tipo de coisas?_ – Disse Sesshoumaru pouco interessado. Kagome começou a presta mais atenção.

_#-Ele esta namorando..._

_#-Namorando? O Inuyasha? UAHUhauHAUHa..._ – Riu sarcasticamente – _Deve ter confundido seus funcionários. Inuyasha não namora ele no Maximo dorme com as mulheres uma noite e as descarta na mesma noite. E mesmo que estivesse namorando o que me interessa a vida pessoal daquele idiota? _

_#-A vida dele nada. Mas a garota com quem ele esta..._ – Disse Naraku. Kagome ficaria mais apavorada se ele continuasse a frase. Mas em vez disse o youkai levantou e dirigiu-se para o outro lado a trás de uma mulher qualquer.

#-Não sabia que Inuyasha namorava – Disse Rin.

#-Eu também não – Falou Sango – Você sabia Kagome?

#-Ah? Que? Não, não. Acho que num passa de uma vadia qualquer. Não deve ser muito importante – A cada palavra Kagome se arrepiava mais.

#-Não sei se é uma qualquer mesmo. Para Naraku estar preocupado assim – Disse Sango pensativa.

#-E vejamos o caso de Kouga. Ele namora Kagura que é da CIA – Disse Rin.

#-Será que é alguém do FBI? – Perguntou Sango.

#-Acho que não se fosse saberíamos – Disse Rin.

Kagome mal prestava atenção na conversa das amigas. Estava reparando em um hanyou de cabelos prateados que havia acabado de chegar. Estava perfeito. Com aquela calça social negra, e a camisa da mesma cor, por forra da calça com as abotoaduras abertas, e levemente dobradas pra trás. Olhou me volta e viu Sesshoumaru foi até ele.

_#-Que infeliz coincidência – _Disse Inuyasha sentando-se ao lado do irmão que o ignorou e foi logo perguntando.

_#-Esta namorando? _

_#-Não. Porque?_ – Disse surpreso.

_#-Naraku disse que estava. E a garota deve ser importante para ele estar preocupado. _

_"Droga. Descobriram Kagome"_ – Pensou um pouco agitado e preocupado.

_#-Não é ninguém encontrei ela por acaso. Mas se não me engano ela é garçonete. Ninguém importante _– Disse o hanyou Kagome agradeceu aos deuses dele não ter dito que ela era advogada. Mas porque estava mentindo? Ele não sabia nada dela mesmo pra não contar a verdade.

_#-Hum... Tome cuidado. Tem muita gente disfarçado por ai. Se ela for do FBI você já tá morto e não vou te defender novamente. _

_#-Já disse que aquele dia foi um acidente. _

_#-é acidente que quase acabo com a sua vida, a de Kouga, do Miroku e a MINHA... Por mais esperto que seja, você ainda é imprudente. _

_#-Feh... _

_#-Sem contar criança... _

Dizendo isso Sesshoumaru depositou seu copo no balcão. E saiu da boate. Inuyasha ficou pensativo e logo pediu sua bebida. Quando essa chegou tratou de bebe-la logo e pedir outra.

#-Quem é a namorada dele heim? – Perguntava-se Sango curiosa.

#-Deixa que eu descubro – Disse Kagome levantando dos eu banco e indo até onde ri estava. Tirou o fone do ouvido e entregou para Rin.

#-O que esta fazendo – Perguntou a mulher olhando o fone em sua mão.

#-Sou tímida – Disfarçou Kagome, mais não deu muito certo.

#-TIMIDA? – Disse Rin e Sango ao mesmo tempo.

#-É – Insistiu na mentira. Mais uma – Eu já descubro e volto.

Dizendo isso Kagome retirou o casaco também e seguiu na direção do hanyou. Sango olhou na direção que Rin estava, Rin olhou para Sango. As duas trocaram olhares confusos, mas decidiram apenas observar.

#-Será que o Inuyasha ainda lembra da Kagome? – perguntou Sango.

#-Não sei. Faz tempo que eles não se vem. Desde o baile né?

#-É... – Disse Sango. Vendo a amiga se aproximar do hanyou de cabelos pratas.

Kagome estava nervosa. Passava a mão pelo cabelo liso tentando alisa-lo mais. Teria que ser natural. Não podia mostrar que estava com Inuyasha.

#-Oi – Disse ela para o namorado. Esse ao escutar a voz doce dela parou de beber e a encarou com um sorriso enorme.

#-Oi – Disse sorridente. E pegou-a pela cintura para beija-la. Mas Kagome virou o rosto e disse no ouvido dele.

#-Minhas amigas estão aqui – Inuyasha manteve-se na mesma posição passou os olhos rápidos pela boate. Vir Rin sentada no fundo olhando fixamente para o notebook. E Sango um pouco mais a frente sentada com o pé na poltrona bebendo alguma coisa. Inuyasha a soltou um pouco irritado por não poder beija-la.

#-O que disse a elas? – Perguntou um pouco seco. E voltou a beber.

#-Que viria cumprimentar um amigo.

#-Amigo? – Disse ele encarando-a – Sabia que eu odeio essa situação? Hoje meu irmão me perguntou se estava namorando e tive que mentir para ele também.

Pronto Kagome chegou rápido na parte que queria. Por que Inuyasha disse que ela era uma garçonete.

#-E o que você disse?

#-Que você era uma advogada. O que podia dizer? – Falou bebendo mais um gole.

_"Advogada? Mas ele... Será que escutei errado? Por que esta mentindo pra mim?"_ – pensou Kagome, mas nem tentou arriscar que percebeu que ele havia falado outra coisa para o irmão.

#-Desculpe se não te dou felicidade – Disse Kagome virando-se para ir embora. Já descobriu o que queria. Na verdade não tinha descoberto, ficou mais confusa, mas mesmo assim preferia ir embora.

#-Não espere – Inuyasha levantou e a segurou pelo braço. Virou-a e a encarou – Lógico que me trás felicidade – olhou em volta e viu que Sango os observava – Mas nem posso beijar você. Sua amiga não para de olhar pra cá.

#-É eu sei – Kagome abaixou a cabeça. Isso cortou o coração humano do hanyou.

#-Deixe me ver – Disse levantando a blusa dela. Kagome foi pega de surpresa, mas não conseguiu abaixar a blusa a tempo. Ele já tinha visto o esparadrapo.

#-Hum... Bem melhor – Disse sorrindo.

#-Para com isso – Disse Kagome puxando a blusa da mão dele e rindo da cena.

#-Agora eu poso te agarra que você não reclama – Disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

#-Ahh... Mais olha – Disse Kagome serrando os olhos e colocando as mãos na cintura – Antes de te conhecer eu era inocente, pura e santa... Agora...

#-Sei, sei 'anjinho' – Disse o hanyou com a mesma cara maldosa, a abraçando pela cintura e fazendo que ia beija-la. Mas Kagome virou o rosto. Inuyasha ficou irritado. Olhou para Sango e ela ainda estava olhando – Será que podemos pelo menos dançar?

#-Acho que é melhor não... – Disse ela, mas os olhos cor do sol de Inuyasha não a deixaram resistir por muito tempo – Tá, tudo bem. Mas uma dança só. Depois tenho que ir.

#-Ótimo – Disse Inuyasha sorridente puxando-a até a pista de dança. Kagome não olhava para onde as amigas estavam. A musica que tocava era da "Beyoncé", "Naughty Girl".

**I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby) **

_**Eu amo te amar baby (Eu amo te amar baby) **_

**I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby) **

_**Eu amo te amar baby (Eu amo te amar baby) **_

I'm feeling sexy

_Eu estou me sentindo sexy _

I wanna hear you say my name boy

_Eu quero ouvir você dizer meu nome _

If you can reach me _Se você pode me alcançar _

You can feel my burning flame

_Você pode sentir meu desejo pegando fogo _

I'm feeling kind of n-a-s-t-y

_Eu estou me sentindo um tipo asqueroso _

I might just take you home with me

_Eu forço para levar você para casa comigo _

Baby the minute I feel your energy

_No momento em que sinto sua energia _

Your vibe's just taken over me

_Sua vibração esta apenas pegando o meu comando _

Start feeling so crazy babe

_Começo a me sentir doida _

Lately I feel the funk coming over me

_Eu sinto o medo tomando meu controle _

I don't know what's gotten into me

_Eu não sei o que tem acontecido comigo _

The rhythm's got me feeling so crazy babe

_O ritmo tem me feito sentir muito doida, querido_

Os dois se posicionaram um de frente para o outro. Inuyasha colocou suas mãos na cintura dela e Kagome começou a rebolar. Inuyasha filou loco em vê-la tá perto de si rebolando sedutoramente. Kagome levantou os braços no ar. E ao mesmo tempo que remexia ia descendo, Inuyasha a acompanhou passando a mão pela lateral da mulher. Kagome sentia aquelas palmas quentes em si. Aqueles dedos caminhando pelo eu corpo.

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl (oh) **

_**Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa (oh) **_

I'm calling all my girls

_E__stou chamando todas minhas garotas _

We're gonna turn this party out

_Nós vamos terminar esta festa _

I know you want my body

_Eu sei que você quer meu corpo _

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

_Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa _

Like I'm calling all my girls

_Estou chamando todas minhas garotas _

I see you look me up and down

_Vejo-te me olhando de cima a baixo_

And I came to party _E eu vim para agitar _

Kagome tirou as mãos de Inuyasha e as levantou junto com as suas. Viu e ficou de costas pra ele. Abaixou as mãos e a colocou as do Hanyou novamente em seu abdômen.

#-Ahh... Kagome... – Sussurrou Inuyasha no ouvido da mulher. Ela se arrepiou pela voz rouca dele. E continuou a remexer o quadril. Inuyasha acompanha os movimentos leves dela.

Os dois com os copos colados. Acompanhando o ritmo da musica. Inuyasha a girou e colou os corpos novamente. Kagome com as mãos no tórax dele e Inuyasha com as mãos nas costas dela.

You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy _Você é tão sexy, esta noite eu sou toda sua, garoto _The way your body moves across the floor _O jeito que seu corpo se move no chão _You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y _Você me deixa sentindo "suja" _I might just take you home with me _Eu forço para levar você para casa comigo _

As pernas dos dois estavam intercaladas. Inuyasha abaixa e levantava. Movimentando seu quadril e logo o de Kagome também se mexia devido à aproximação deles. Kagome passou seus barcos em volta do pescoço de Inuyasha. Olhou nos olhos dele e começou a tentar provoca-lo. Uma brincadeira não iria mal a essa altura. Ficaram os suas bocas bem próximas.

Kagome fingia que iria beija-lo, mas quando Inuyasha chegava mais perto ela ia pra trás. Com o tronco. Fez isso umas três vezes, na quarta vez não resistiu mais e começou a rir da cara dele.

#-Esta rindo? – Disse ele sorrindo também, ela concordou com a cabeça ainda dando pequenas gargalhadas – Gosta de me provocar não? – Novamente ela concordou com a cabeça.

Inuyasha sorriu marotamente...

Baby the minute I feel your energy

_No momento em que sinto sua energia _

The vibe's just taken over me

_Sua vibração esta apenas pegando o meu comando _

Start feeling so crazy babe

_Começo a me sentir doida _

Lately I feel the funk coming over me

_Eu sinto o medo tomando meu controle _

I don't know what's gotten into me

_Eu não sei o que tem acontecido comigo _

The rhythm's got me feeling so crazy babe

_O ritmo tem me feito sentir muito doida, querido _

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl (oh) **

_**Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa (oh) **_

I'm calling all my girls

_Estou chamando todas minhas garotas _

We're gonna turn this party out

_Nós vamos terminar esta festa _

I know you want my body

_Eu sei que você quer meu corpo _

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl **

_Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa _

**Like I'm calling all my girls **

_Estou chamando todas minhas garotas _

**I see you look me up and down **

_Vejo-te me olhando de cima a baixo _

**And I came to party **

_E eu vim para agitar _

Tomou um apequena distancia entre Kagome e a rodou, pararam de frente. Inuyasha pegou a coxa da garota e a apertou puxando pra cima. Kagome fechou os olhos com o toque. Inuyasha sorriu mais. Foi soltando a perna dela lentamente e colocou uma das mãos nas costas e a outra na cintura. Achou a abertura da blusa e sem levanta-la muito tocou a pele de Kagome. Ficou mais próximo do pescoço dela e brincou com sua própria respiração na pele de Kagome.

Fazendo a mulher soltar um pequeno gemido...

**I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby) **

_**Eu amo te amar baby (Eu amo te amar baby) **_

**I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby) **

_**Eu amo te amar baby (Eu amo te amar baby) **_

**I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby) **

_**Eu amo te amar baby (Eu amo te amar baby) **_

**I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby) **

_**Eu amo te amar baby (Eu amo te amar baby)**_

Inuyasha riu ao ver o estado da mulher.

#-Isso não é justo – Disse Kagome o encarando,s em pararem de dançar.

#-Só você pode me provocar?

#-É – Disse simplesmente. Os dois riram.

Kagome mexeu mais um pouco o quadril, levemente, acompanhando musica. Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e Inuyasha colocou a mão nos cabelos negros dela.

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl (oh) **

_Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa _

**I'm calling all my girls **

_Estou chamando todas minhas garotas _

**We're gonna turn this party out **

_Nós vamos terminar esta festa _

**I know you want my body **

_Eu sei que você quer meu corpo _

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl **

_Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa _

**Like I'm calling all my girls **

_Estou chamando todas minhas garotas _

**I see you look me up and down **

_Vejo-te me olhando de cima a baixo _

**And I came to party **

_**E eu vim para festejar **_

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl (I'll be your naughty girl) **

_**Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa **_

**I'm calling all my girls **

_**Estou chamando todas minhas garotas **_

**We're gonna turn this party out (oh) **

_Nós vamos terminar esta festa _

**I know you want my body (oh) **

_Eu sei que você que meu corpo _

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl (I love to love you baby) **

_Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa _

**Like I'm calling all my girls **

_Estou chamando todas minhas garotas _

**I see you look me up and down (I love to love you baby) **

_Vejo-te me olhando de cima a baixo _

**And I came to party **

_E eu vim para agitar_

#-Kagome – Chamou Inuyasha um pouco serio. Kagome levantou a cabeça e parou de dançar – Seja minha? – Perguntou passando as costas da mão no rosto dela. Kagome nada disse apenas ficou encarando aqueles olhos lindos cor do sol – Por favor – Insistiu ele.

Kagome sorriu. Como podia negar um pedido dele? Mas esse teia que negar. Desmanchou o sorriso, fazendo com o que de Inuyasha desmanchasse também.

#-Não posso – Disse tentando soltar-se.

#-Kagome – Inuyasha a segurou.

#-Tanta coisa... E... Eu...

#-Shiii – Disse Inuyasha – Calma. Não precisa falar nada. Eu credito em você. E confio em você. Apenas me de essa noite.

Kagome virou o rosto para olhar as amigas. Viu que Sango estava canudo na boca, mais a bebida já tinha acabado. Rin havia parado de digitar e a observava. Sango retirou os pés da poltrona e fez menção de levantar. Rin vendo a cena levantou-se também. Kagome fez um não com a cabeça e as duas sentaram novamente.

Olhou para Inuyasha, sorriu e disse docemente.

#-O que á de mal numa noite?

Inuyasha sorriu e pegou-a pela não. Dirigindo-se para a saída da boate.

Rin e Sango se entreolharam curiosas, assustadas e ao mesmo tempo incrédulas.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Patzz… Que capitulo enorme… uHAUhauhUAH… 19 paginas… Tá certo que tem a musica no meio… Mas do mesmo jeito… Pra quem escrevia 7 paginas… tá de bom tamanho.. UAHuahuHAU... Acho que é convivência com a Linoca... Ai moça... Tu tá me levando pro mau caminho UAHuhauHAUhuahUA... **

**Bem antes de mais nada deixa eu fala um pouco do capitulo... Ai, ai... Esse capitulo eu só tinha anotado a idéia do encontro do Sesshy e do Naraku... E resto foi tudo saindo na hora... Ai como capitulo passado eu coloquei que a Kagome namora o Inu, eu coloquei eles juntos nesse capitulo também... Bem... E ai o que acharam da Kagome e do amigo dela conversando? Fico legal ele contando um pouco da vida dele? E a casamento dele com a moça lá... Não foi em vão que eu citei isso... UAHuhauHAU... Vou fazer uma surprezinha pra Kagome... Mais isso só no ultimo capitulo... **

**E pra todas as milhos de pessoas que me perguntam o que o inu vai sentir, o que ele vai fazer, como vai reagir... Quando ele descobri que a Kagome é do FBI... PROXIMO capitulo... UAHUahuAHUHa... Em falar em próximo capitulo... O 15 vai ter hentai... Vou deixar destacado e talz... Pra quem num gosta de ler e tudo mais... **

**Agora uma pequenina propaganda... EU a ilustre SraKouga uHAUhauhUAHU e a digníssima Linoca... Ou ****Natsumi Takashi... Estamos escrevendo uma Fic juntas... EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **

**O que vai ter? Oras... Homis gostosos, carros, e dança... AUhauhUAHua... Sem mais nada a declarar... **

**O primeiro capitulo esta quase prontinho... **

**Bom acho que é isso... **

**B-jinhussssssssssssssss **

**meu e Do Kouga...**


	16. Apenas mate

_Notinha rápida: _Aeeeeeeee Galera Bem esse capitulo vai ter hentai... Então... Pra quem num gosta de ler... Tá em _itálico_ fmz? Ah e claro... Se ele tiver bom foi eu que escrevi... Se não tiver foi a linoca uHAUHuahUAHUhauHAUhauHAUha... Brincadera... O credito é TODO dela...

Line... Minha irmãzinha linda de todo o coração.. MUITO obrigada... Você sabe que com esse pequeno problema de vergonha meu... Fica complicado escrever hentais... AUHuahuAHUhauHAUHauhAUHa... Amo te moça...

_**15º Capitulo – Apenas mate**_

Chegaram no apartamento... Inuyasha a beijava com ferocidade, agarrava a cintura da moça com carinho e desejo. Passaram pela porta de entrada sem desgrudarem os lábios. Com um pouco de dificuldade o hanyou fechou a porta com um dos pés. Kagome ria internamente com a cena. Parecia que eles não se viam há muito tempo.

Inuyasha jogou as chaves em qualquer ponto do chão da sala. E foi empurrando Kagome para trás, com passadas pequenas chegaram ao sofá. Inuyasha a deitou com cuidado. Parou de beija-la e a encarou nos olhos. Como gostava daquela mulher de olhos que pareciam duas jabuticabas de tão pretos e brilhantes. Kagome olhou os dele cor do sol. E sorriu. Inuyasha voltou a beija-la, e passou as mãos na lateral do corpo de Kagome. Essa adorava a cada toque dele. O hanyou voltou a mão subindo a blusa vermelha dela junto. Mas com uma da suas mão relou no curativo, Kagome pareceu que estava votando na vida real. Abriu os olhos e olhou para cima viu o teto com o lustre. Virou um pouco a cabeça, em quanto Inuyasha a beijava no pescoço e viu a mesa de centro. Onde Kagura tinha trombado. Lembrou-se que aquele sofá em que estava era o mesmo que havia se escondido quando entro no apartamento de seu namor...

#-Não posso – Disse Kagome Saindo de baixo do hanyou, puxou a sua blusa e posse em pé.

#-Que? – Perguntou Inuyasha indignado. Ainda ajoelha no sofá com a coluna ereta.

#-Não posso. Desculpe – Disse mais uma vez Kagome virando de costas.

#-Por que não? – Perguntou Inuyasha levantando-se.

#-Por que não – Disse já produzindo lagrimas.

#-É sempre assim né? – Agora Inuyasha estava começando a ficar nervoso. Por que ela não contava a verdade logo?

#-Assim como? – Disse Kagome indignada se virando e o encarando.

#-Sempre cheia de mistérios de porquês, sem respostas. Quando vou saber mais coisa sobre você?

#-Não posso conta – Disse vendo sobre o que ele se referia.

#-Kagome eu te amo.Vamos me fale que mal pode haver? – Disse carinhoso ficando na frente dela. E passando a mão no rosto delicado da mulher.

#-Você não teria idéia na repercussão que isso teria – Disse Kagome tentando desviar seus olhos dos dele.

Um momento de silencio. Kagome pensava no que podia dizer. Mas as palavras não vinham.

#-Então diga que confia em mim! – Disse Inuyasha.

#-Confio – Confirmou Kagome e viu um sorriso no rosto dele. Lembrou-se das palavras de Kenichi _"Você não o ama, apenas... Esta apaixonada"_ – Confio mais não te amo – Disse mesmo que isso cortasse o coração dela.

Inuyasha se deteve. Iria falar que também confiava nela e... Mas aquele "não amo" veio como uma facada.

#-Por que não? – Perguntou triste e nervoso. Estava preste a se declarar a ela.

#-Por que tudo me mostra que é errado te amar.

#-E por que seria? Não sou uma pessoa gentil?

#-É sim. Se não for o melhor é um dos que eu acho mais perfeito.

#-Então por que essa de não me amar agora? No bosque dizia que ficaria comigo?

#-Estava mentindo – Ahh Estava mentido pro coração dela isso sim.

#-Não me pareceu mentira há poucos segundos atrás aqui no sofá – E aponto com desprezo pro lugar que estavam se beijando.

#-Então era isso que queria? – Disse Kagome com nojo – Dormir comigo depois me descartaria como as outras? Você realmente é desprezível.

Kagome sabia que era mentira. Mas tinha que consolar seu coração. A verdade não adiantou. Agora teria que mentir.

#-E se fosse? – Provocou Inuyasha – Você parecia estar gostando!

#-Nojo. Sinto nojo de você – Disse Kagome olhando com reprocho pra ele. Virou-se já com algumas lagrimas nos olhos. Foi na direção da porta.

#-Kagome – Inuyasha segurou o braço dela sua voz estava pesado, ele parecia cansado de tudo aquilo, suspirou e continuou. Kagome ainda estava de costas expelindo lagrimas – Era mentira. Eu amo você. Nunca pensaria em dormi com você e depois não olhar mais na sua cara. E você sabe disso.

#-Então porque disse isso? – Perguntou. Inuyasha percebeu a voz de choro. A tempo estava sentindo o cheiro de lagrimas.

#-Não sei. Pra te provocar. Vê se você falaria a verdade ou algo assim – Disse soltando-a. Kagome olhou pra ele com curiosidade no semblante.

#-Verdade? Por que acha que tem uma verdade se já a não dita? – Perguntou.

#-Você foge de mais. Tem que ter algum segredo. Conte-me! – Pediu gentilmente.

Kagome olhou para ele. Suspirou. Olhou para a porta. Não iria fala a verdade. Não podia.

#-Não é nada – Limpos as lagrimas – Mais sabia que eu apenas não posso te amar.

#-Por que?

#-POR QUE NÃO CARAMBA – Gritou Kagome – QUE SACO NÃO POSSO E ACABO. VOCÊ NÃO TEM QUE SABER MAIS COISA SOBRE MIM – Quem sabe sendo grossa resolveria?

#-ENTÃO NÃO DIGA – Inuyasha gritou também.

Kagome chorou mais. Olhou para porta e partiu até ela. Não veria mais Inuyasha certo? Então... A verdade... A verdade... Faltando um passo para chegar a porta Kagome olhou para trás e viu Inuyasha parado olhando para ela com uma expressão triste e amarrada.

#-Não posso amar um mafioso – Disse Kagome num impulso, virou e colocou a mão na maçaneta, mas antes de virar escutou Inuyasha falar num tom de voz sereno.

#-Eu também não podia amar uma agente do FBI. Mas amo. Não vou negar isso – Disse. No mesmo instante Kagome olhou e viu que ele sorria. Ficou pasma. Tinha ouvido direito? Ele... Ele... Sabia que...

#-Como... FBI... Mas... – Kagome pronunciava palavras sem nexo, até que conseguiu formar uma frase inteira – Como sabe que sou do FBI.

#-Sempre soube – Disse ele sem se mexer apenas olhando a amada.

#-Sempre? Sempre desde quando?

#-A dança naquela boate. Aquele dia do nosso passei. Quando vocês vieram aqui me casa. Na festa a fantasia na casa do Sesshoumaru. Quando você nos ajudou no museu. No armazém, lutou com o exercito dos sete...

Kagome escutava Inuyasha narra os faros com a boca aberta... Ele sempre soube então? Mas por que...

#-Por que não me falou? Por que... – Perguntou Kagome ainda pasma.

#-Queria que você me contasse. Quando te vi pela primeira vez... – Pronto Inuyasha estava se declarando – Fiquei impressionado com vocês três. Sabia que era do FBI por que andavam com o Houjo. Mais você Kagome – Aproximou-se da amada e passou a mão no rosto dela – Você é linda. Os agentes estão melhorando a cada dia. Tive que ver se minhas suspeitas eram realmente verdadeiras. Miroku entrou no arquivo do FBI e viu que você tinha sido presa. E mais pro final da ficha que você estava participando de um projeto novo. Fiquei com raiva. Tentei te esquecer. Mas tínhamos combinado um passeio. Quando te vi de novo. Como podia negar que estava apaixonado por você? Quando entrou aqui em casa. Seu cheiro ficou nas paredes. Alem de pensar em você o dia inteiro, e sentir seu cheiro quando chegava em casa, era o fim para mim. Te odiava. Mais que tudo. Por ter aquele sentimento por alguém do FBI. Atrapalharia tudo. Mas quando nos ajudou no museu. Novamente fiquei encantado com sua coragem. No armazém. Senti o cheiro do seu sangue misturado com os dos youkais. Temi que não estivesse bem. E você não foi me ver a noite no bosque. Um frio me percorria. Você poderia estar morta e já tínhamos nos acertados fazia duas semanas todas as noites seriam nossas lembra? Você que disse isso. De manha estava muito preocupado. Foi para o bosque me acalmar e te encontro lá. Sentada no _nosso_ troco. A felicidade me tomou novamente...

Kagome ficou sem palavras. A narrativa de Inuyasha, a deixou em êxtase. Não sabia o que fala. O que pensar. Só sabia que o amava e o amava muito.

#-Por isso Kagome. Não me pesa pra deixa-la passa por esta porta e nunca mais me ver. Por que eu a amo.

#-Eu também – Disse Kagome chorando e dando-se um sim. Pulou nos braços do hanyou e o beijo com todo desejo, paixão e amor que podia – Será minha? – Perguntou Inuyasha parando de beija-la e a encarando nos olhos.

#-Sem duvida. Eu amo você – Disse ela sorrindo. Inuyasha sorriu igualmente. Beijou a mulher a SUA amada. Pegou-a no colo se descolarem os lábios e a levou para o quarto. Com cuidado e calma deitou na cama. Que por sinal era enorme.

_Inuyasha deitou em cima dela a beijando com luxuria. Kagome passava a mão pelas costa do hanyou arranhando-o por cima da blusa. Ficou decepcionada por ele ainda estar de camisa. Trocou de posição e sentou no quadril dele. Parando assim de beija-lo. Ainda mantendo a aproximação sorriu e foi desabotoando a roupa dele. Com agilidade e ao mesmo tempo tranqüilidade. A cada botão aberto o hanyou ganhava um beijo de Kagome, fazendo um caminho pelo eu peitoral. Finalmente estava aberta. Inuyasha sentou-se para Kagome poder tirar com mais facilidade a peça de roupa preta._

_Sentada em seu colo, Kagome desceu a camisa com as mãos, passando essas pelo braço de Inuyasha. Ele beijava o pescoço dela em quanto esta terminava de tirar sua camisa. Depois disso Inuyasha levantou os braços de Kagome e assim tirou sua blusa, deixando apenas o sutiã negro protegendo seus seios. Inuyasha deitou puxando Kagome junto, fazendo com que ela deitasse sobre ele. _

_Inuyasha inverteu a posição ficando por cima. Desceu os lábios para os de kagome em um beijo cheio de desejo e luxuria. Foi descendo este para o pescoço, onde arrancou seu nome dos lábios dela. Subiu um pouco para o ouvido dela._

_#-Te amo mais que tudo em minha vida... – Sussurrou dando uma leve mordiscada nesta. Foi descendo os beijos pelo colo nu da amada, enquanto esta acariciava suas orelinhas de cachorro. Inuyasha foi descendo os lábios pelo caminho entre os seios, e pulou a parte do sutiã, indo direto para a barriga, dando leves beijos. Parou assim que alcançou seu objetivo: a saia. _

_Abriu-a rapidamente, levantou um pouco o quadril de kagome e retirou a saia. Subiu os lábios pela barriga, e voltou a beijar a boca de kagome, que se afastou um pouco..._

_#-Não é justo eu seminua, e você ainda de calça..# Disse com a voz rouca e com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto invertia as posições, e sentava sobre o quadril do hanyou, percebendo o quanto este já estava excitado. Afastou-se um pouco, abriu o botão, desceu o zíper, e tirou a calça. _

_#-Satisfeita? – Perguntou o hanyou voltando à antiga posição._

_#-Um pouco...# Sussurrou beijando o pescoço dele, enquanto arranhava lentamente suas costas. _

_#-Você está me deixando louco...# Sussurrou o hanyou entre um gemido e outro. Desceu os lábios pelo pescoço de kagome, passando direto e indo para o colo dela mais uma vez, só que agora, ele foi para um dos seios e deu leves mordiscadas neste por cima do sutiã, enquanto acariciava o outro com a mão. Parou e foi para o outro seio, fazendo o mesmo trabalho com a mão no que acabara de deixar. Desceu a mão pelas costas dela, e soltou o sutiã. Afastou-se um pouco, puxou a peça e a jogou longe. Admirou um pouco a namorada, antes de descer os lábios pelo colo nu desta. Chegou em um dos seios, e começou a dar leves chupões, e algumas mordiscadas, fazendo kagome gemer. Levou a mão até o seio esquerdo, enquanto brincava com a boca no direito. Fez isso com o outro também, enquanto ouvia kagome gemer e acariciar seus cabelos, incentivando-o. _

_#-Inu...- Sussurrou antes de ter os lábios tomados por ele. Inuyasha voltou os lábios para os de kagome, enquanto tirava a calcinha dela. Parou de beija-la por um segundo, enquanto tirava sua cueca. Kagome se espantou um pouco ao ver como ele estava excitado. Ela dobrou um pouco as pernas enquanto ele se posicionava entre estas. O hanyou começou a penetra-la lentamente, e desceu os lábios para os da amada. Enterrou-se todo dentro de kagome, o que fez ela gemer auto, de dor e de prazer. Ele começou com os movimentos lentamente. _

_#-Mais rápido... – Pediu quando ele afastou os lábios um pouco dos delas. O pedido dela foi como uma ordem para inuyasha, que no mesmo momento aumentou o ritmo e a força das estocadas. – Inu-yashaa... – Kagome sussurrou o nome do namorado entre um gemido e outro. _

_#-Kagome... – Inuyasha gemia junto com a amada. Vendo que estavam perto, o hanyou inverteu as posições, deixando kagome por cima, sem deixar de penetra-la. Segurou no quadril da namorada, fazendo com que ela se movesse rápido. Ele sentiu o corpo dela tremer levemente, e kagome soltar um gemido de êxtase misturado com cansaço. Ao sentir que ela havia chegado ao clímax, inuyasha a puxou para baixo, e entregou-se também. Soltou a cintura da amada, que caiu deitada sobre ele, o beijando ternamente. _

_Kagome rolou para o lado, e inuyasha a puxou para seu lado. Em poucos minutos os dois dormiram, daquele jeito mesmo: Abraçados._

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

O dia acordou excelente. O sol brilhava apesar do outono. Os raios de sol acordavam lentamente um casal de namorados que tiveram uma noite... Ah... Digamos... Que meio agitada, se é que me entendem.

Kagome abriu os olhos. A luz era fraca, mais já começava a embaralhar avista. Piscou varias vezes. E percebeu que estava sendo abraçada. Sorriu ao reconhecer aquela mão forte e quente que a protegia. Virou-se um pouco e viu Inuyasha deitado com a boca aberta. Deu uma leve risada, ao ver o namorado dormindo daquele jeito. Mas esse ruídos fizeram que ele se mexesse e ao fazer isso, puxou seu braço para si, logo Kagome foi virada junto, e começou a dar risadas amais alto. A cena era verdadeiramente hilária.

#-Não sabia que acordava com esse bom humor todo – Disse Inuyasha sonolento ainda de olhos fechado.

#-E eu não sabia que o senhor era tão dorminhoco – Disse ela levantando um pouco o tronco e o olhando de cima.

#-Feh – Disse ele virando de lado, mais Kagome pode ver o sorriso no seu rosto.

Ela foi se aproximando. Lentamente, seus cabelos rasparam no travesseiro, e logo estavam juntos com os pratas do hanyou. O olhou meio por cima dele, sorrindo e o viu de olhos fechados.

Mas num relance Inuyasha virou-se, fazendo Kagome ir junto. Ficou assim por cima dela segurando seus dois braços. Ela gargalhava.

#-O que ia fazer? – Perguntou ele sorrindo.

#-Na... Nada... – Disse enquanto ele a cutucava e fazia cócegas.

#-Inuyasha temos que... Ops... – Disse Miroku entrando de supetão no quarto. Sem pensar o hanyou, deitou em cima de Kagome que estava com os seios a mostra e puxou mais o lençol por cima deles.

#-SAI – Disse Inuyasha bravo para o amigo.

#-Ah... Desculpe – Disse Miroku saindo do quarto com um sorriso malicioso.

Inuyasha fechou os olhos e logo os abriu e olhou para Kagome.

#-Desculpe – Disse ele, meio constrangido.

#-Magina – Disse ela com um tom meigo. E logo o beijou. Ficaram assim um tempo, dançando as mãos nas costas um do outro.

#-Quero acorda todos os dias assim... – Disse Inuyasha fazendo uma pausa para beija-la no pescoço – Do seu lado.

#-Eu também – Disse Kagome com os olhos fechados. Mais lhe veio a mente suas amigas e... – DROGA... Que horas são?

Perguntou Kagome empurrando Inuyasha para o lado.

#-Ai não grita – Disse ele com a mão nas orelinhas.

#-Hum... Desculpa amor – Kagome foi até ele e deu leves beijinhos na orelha dele, fazendo Inuyasha rosnar – Ahh que lindo – Disse Kagome olhando nos olhos dele – Você esta rosnando... Ahhh... Que fofo...

#-Para – disse Inuyasha sentando-se e ficando de costas pra ela.

#-E é tímido também – Kagome o abraçou por trás.

Inuyasha virou para ela e sorriu maliciosamente, Kagome apenas o observou meio curiosa, sem tirar o sorriso.

#-Não era eu ontem que estava vermelho, quando estávamos aqui...

#-Tá, tá parei – Disse Kagome ficando novamente rubra.

#-Ahh que linda você tímida – Disse Inuyasha com as mesmas palavras que Kagome.

#-Bobo – Disse a mulher rindo.

Ficaram um momento se encarando com belos sorrisos nos rotos.

#-Que horas são? – Perguntou novamente Kagome, agora olhando seria para ele.

Inuyasha se virou e olhou o relógio digital no criado-mudo.

#-Quase onze e meia por que...

#-Ai meu deus...

Kagome se levantou da cama e começou a procurar pelo quarto suas roupas intimas.

#-Por que a pressa? – Perguntou Inuyasha levantando-se e enrolando o lençol no seu quadril.

#-Rin e Sango devem estar... Preocupadas ou sei lá o que... – Disse Kagome tentando fechar seu sutiã, mais estava tão apresada que não conseguia realizar a tarefa.

Inuyasha foi até ela e fechou. E logo depois a segurou pela cintura e começou a beija-la. Kagome fechou os olhos e começou a se entregar, mas...

#-Não pare. Tenho que ir – Disse se soltando dele e pegando a saia para coloca-la.

Começou a procurar sua blusa, mais não a achou. Preferiu colocar a bota. Após calça-la voltou a sua busca pela blusa. Olhou pra todos os lados mais não a achava.

#-Inuyasha viu a minha blu... – Mais para a frase no meio quando o viu segurando sua blusa, ele estava perto da janela encostado na parede apenas observando sua namora.

#-Da ela – disse Kagome impaciente.

#-Não quero que vá embora – Disse Inuyasha fingindo uma cara triste.

#-Inu, por favor, de me a blusa é serio tenho que ir – Disse Kagome indo na direção dele, mas Inuyasha colocou a blusa para fora da janela, Kagome parou subitamente – Não ousaria – disse ela serrando os olhos.

#-De mais um passo – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo desafiadoramente.

Kagome deu mais dois passos e Inuyasha soltou a blusa pela janela. Kagome correu ate ela, e pode ver o tecido vermelho voando para longe.

#-Eu não... Acredito – Disse ela incrédula olhando para Inuyasha que sorria divertidamente.

#-Agora não vai poder sair assim – Disse ela a abraçando. Mais logo Kagome soltou sas braços da cintura dela.

#-Não me diga que vai sair assim... Kagome... Ei o que você esta fazendo? – Perguntou Inuyasha quando ela caminhou até o guarda-roupa e pegou uma camisa dele vermelha e a vestiu.

Inuyasha, nada disse apenas ficou paralisado a olhando. Kagome sorriu. Era obvio que blusa ficou gigante, mais ela dobrou um pouco a manga. Foi até o namorado deu um beijo nos lábios dele.

#-Tchau – disse ela saindo pela porta. Inuyasha ficou um tempo parado ainda mais logo a seguiu.

Kagome caminhou pelo corredor e parou na sala quando viu que a mesa redonda estava repleta de frutas, torradas, cereais, sucos e dois homens tomavam café da manha. Apesar do horário.

#-Vejo que se acertou com o cara de cachorro – Disse Kouga sem olhar para ela, continuando a passar geléia na sua torrada.

Miroku que estava com o jornal na cara abaixou esse e olhou para a mulher que estava envergonhada. Ele tomou um gole de seu café. E sorriu sem constrangimento no olhar.

#-Contou a verdade para ele né? – Kagome confirmou com a cabeça – E estão tão amigos que ele lhe emprestou uma roupa?

Kagome olhou para a blusa e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa. Mais perdeu totalmente a fala quando Kouga a olhou naturalmente e deu uma mordida na sua torrada.

#-Kagome – Disse Inuyasha chegando atrás dela – Kagome... Não vai realmente sair assim. Vai?

Kagome virou e o encarou.

#-Ninguém mandou você jogar a blusa pela janela.

#-Uuuuu – Disseram Kouga e Miroku juntos, parecendo que estavam sentindo dor.

#-um a zero para Kagome – Disse Kouga dando outra mordida na torrada.

Inuyasha e Kagome olharam para os dois e voltaram se encarar.

#-Kagome. Eu não queria que você fosse – Disse Inuyasha abraçando-a.

#-Mais precisava jogar a blusa que eu mais gostava pela janela? – Perguntou ela seria.

#-Uuuuu – De novo pareciam que tinham levado uma pancada.

#-Dois a zero para Kagome – Disse Miroku.

#-E uma blusa nova no próximo encontro – disse Kouga. Completando a fala.

#-Cala aboca vocês dois – Disse Inuyasha irritado.

Kagome sorriu e virou-se piscou para os dois que abanaram a mão freneticamente, parecendo que Kagome fosse a heroína deles.

#-Ei Kagome – Disse Inuyasha indo atrás dela.

#-Uhhh... Vai lha cachorrinho – Disse Kouga.

#-Depois eu falo com vocês – Disse Inuyasha apontando o dedo para os amigos. Miroku riu da cara do Kouga – Os _dois_ – Disse. Fazendo Kouga rir da cara de Miroku.

Kagome já abria a porta da frente quando Inuyasha segurou-a pelo braço e a encostou na parede. Ela riu.

#-Pelo menos um beijo de despedida? – Disse ele sorrindo marotamente.

Kagome revirou os olhos fingindo estar entediada. Mais seu sorriso a denunciava. Adorava aquele jeito do namorado. Colocou a mão no pescoço dele e o puxou. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Como se fosse o ultimo e o primeiro beijo dos dois. Inuyasha a segurou pela cintura e abaixou um pouco suas pernas e quando voltou puxou Kagome junto. Fazendo com que ela ficasse grudada na cintura dele. Inuyasha a pressionou mais contra a parede e desceu uma das mãos para a perna dela.

#-Inu... – Sussurrou Kagome – Tenho que ir.

#-Tá... – Disse ele, mais não fez nada para solta-la. E no fundo Kagome agradeceu a isso.

Continuaram se beijando, e Inuyasha a acariciar a coxa dela. Kagome entrelaçou as pernas ficando assim mais presa em Inuyasha...

#-Mais vocês dois têm um fogo – Disse Miroku chegando na sala. E sentando-se no sofá.

#-querem um balde de água gelada? – Perguntou Kouga sentando-se ao lado do amigo e ligando a TV.

Kagome parou de beija-lo e sorriu. Percebeu que os Miroku e Kouga eram indiscretos mesmo. Encostou a testa com a do Inuyasha e os dois sorriram novamente.

#-Tchau – Disse Kagome sem se mexer.

#-Tchau – Disse Inuyasha ainda a encarando.

#-Inuyasha agora você solta a garota – Disse Miroku sem olhar para o casal.

Os dois novamente sorriram. E Kagome desprendeu as pernas e Inuyasha a soltou novamente. Dando assim para perceber a diferença de altura entre os dois.

#-Inuyasha. Abra a porta para ela – Disse Kouga.

#-CALA A BOCA – Disse o hanyou irritado. Foi até a porta e Kagome passou por ela ainda rindo. Estava realmente MUITO feliz. Depositou um ultimo beijo em Inuyasha e saiu. Inuyasha fechou a porta.

#-Você gosta dela realmente né? – Disse Kouga enquanto Inuyasha sentava-se no sofá.

#-Ela é de mais – Disse o hanyou com cara de bobo.

#-É deu pra perceber – Disse Miroku, sem olhar para o amigo – Como você consegue?

#-Será que é a roupa? – Disse Kouga.

#-É vou começar a andar de lençol por ai... Quem sabe? – Disse Miroku olhando para Inuyasha. Esse viu que ainda estava com o lençol amarrado na cintura.

#-Feh – Disse Inuyasha saindo da sala.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Depois de um tempo...

Kagome já estava no edifício. Na verdade na frente de seu quarto. Quando foi procurar a chave lembrara que não estava com a bolsa. Temeu por um tempo tocar a campainha, mais antes de fazer isso, tentou abrir a porta. E por sorte ela estava aberta. Mais a sorte durou MUITO pouco. Logo ao abri-la viu Sango e Rin paradas, de pé ao lado da janela. O silencio permanecia entre as duas. Logo que Kagome fechou aporta com um pequeno "clik" elas olharam para a visitante que chegaram. Kagome sorriu, elas não retribuíram. Logo Houjo apareceu, deu um suspiro de alivio ao ver Kagome. Mais ao mesmo tempo estava preocupado e receoso. Kagome ia falar. Mais atrás de Houjo Myouga apareceu. Ela gelou. Ficou imóvel. Por mais que não tivesse... Teria sim... Teria que dar uma satisfação.

#-Antes de começarmos a falar... – Disse Myouga. Os outros encaravam Kagome com tristeza e preocupação – Apenas me diga. Dormiu com Inuyasha apenas para pegar informações? Úteis?

Toda a felicidade de Kagome desapareceu. Veio um súbito arrependimento. Mais mesmo assim... Não estava arrependida. Estava... Não sabia como estava...

Apenas não conseguia mais encarar o chefe. Abaixou a cabeça.

#-Então vejo que não estava errado. Nem eu nem as meninas – Suspirou e voltou a falar – Bem Kagome, sente-se – Disse ele apontando a cama. Kagome fez sem se queixar.

#-Kagome por que não nos conto? – Disse Sango ainda na janela com os braços cruzados e o semblante triste.

#-Não Sango. Eu falo agora. Já conversamos sobre isso – Disse Myouga. Sango concordou com a cabeça – Bem Kagome. Por onde eu começo? – Outra pausa – Nunca. NUNCA, em toda minha vida de FBI ouve um caso do agente se apaixonar pelo bandido...

#-Eu amo ele – Disse Kagome. Formando lagrimas nos seus olhos.

#-SILENCIO – Gritou ele – Você não esta em condições de falar. Principalmente de me remediar – Kagome concordou com a cabeça baixa – Realmente estou decepcionado. Kagome... Rin é o celebro. Sango os músculos. E você... Kagome... Você era o coração.

Todos olhavam para ela. Tristes... Kagome se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo.

#-Sabe qual é o pior? – Perguntou Myouga passando a mão pela cabeleira grisalha. E Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente – É ter que escutar a Ayame dizendo "Eu estava certa, eu disse que elas não são confiáveis". E o pior. Ela estava... Ou melhor. _Esta_ certa.

Kagome chorou. Estava desconsolada. Todos estavam contra ela. Será mesmo?

#-Kagome – Myouga abaixou e levantou o rosto dela – Como pai e amigo – Disse ele a encarando – Há quanto tempo?

#-Estamos... Estamos namorando há quase três semanas... – Disse Kagome entre as lagrimas, Myouga fez uma cara de desaprovação e ao mesmo tempo de dor.

#-Era... – Rin que estava olhando o canto da parede olhou para a amiga a encarando – Era por isso que saia escondida? À noite e de manha?

Kagome apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Myouga mantinha a mesma expressão.

#-Ele sabe? – Disse Houjo Todos olharam para ele, menos Myouga que continuava agaichado olhando para Kagome – Quero dizer... Ele sabe que somos do FBI?

#-Sabe – Disse todos fizeram uma careta de desgosto e deram uma exclamação – Na verdade sempre soube desde o dia da boate – Todos olharam para ela – Ele viu Houjo e decidiu pesquisar mais sobre agente. Miroku entrou no arquivo do FBI e viu nossa ficha.

#-Eu disse que precisava de mais segurança – Disse Rin olhando para o chefe.

#-Bem isso agente pode desconsidera. Mais e você Kagome? Por que...?

#-Desculpe... – Disse ela abaixando a cabeça e voltando a chorar – Deixei me levar.

#-Diga pra mim que é uma paixãozinha adolescente – Disse Myouga.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça. Myouga suspiro e abaixou a cabeça também. Mais logo a levantou e disse com uma voz paterna.

#-Kagome. Como amigo. Espero que você seja muito feliz – Kagome sorriu – Porem como chefe... – Fez uma pausa. Levantou-se, cruzou os braços e olhou para a mulher. Kagome olhou em volta e viu Rin e Sango na mesma posição olhando para janela e Houjo parado encostado na parede. Todos preocupados e muito triste – Bem... Vim para Moscou não apenas para conversar com você. Chegue a algumas horas e ai sim soube realmente o que estava havendo. Inuyasha é o cabeça do grupo. E vendo o histórico dele de crimes, etc... Terá que... Kagome você fará o que eu lhe disser? – Perguntou Myouga – Kagome levantou a cabeça. Se era relacionado com Inuyasha seria difícil. Mais tinha que aceitar. Qualquer coisa – Se não fizer iss que vou lhe pedir. Terá que sair do FBI e Sango e Rin vão juntos. Voltarei a ser sub chefe. Ayame vai comandar e... Bem... Terá que matar Inuyasha – Kagome levantou-se olhou para os lados, mais ninguém a encaram, tirando o chefe que não tirava os olhos triste dela.

#-Não... Eu... – Kagome começou a dizer. Myouga abaixou a cabeça e continuou a se pronunciar.

#-Sabemos muito bem que se ele for preso vão pagar a fiança, ele sairá e continuara a matar gentes. Continuara a trabalhar para Naraku e o meio irmão dele sendo advogado. Isso fica muito mais fácil para ele. A morte é a única saída.

#-Mas...

#-Se não fizer isso acaba com todos nosso trabalho. Não só o meu o de todos.

#-Por que eu não posso fazer isso? – Disse Sango vendo as lagrimas de Kagome.

#-Já discutimos isso Sango. Kagome fará o serviço. Não são ordens minha – Disse num tão frio e serio – Passar bem – Disse ele saindo do apartamento com Houjo aos seus calcanhares.

#-Acha que ela fará isso? – perguntou Houjo andando com Myouga pelo corredor.

#-Duvido. Não posso fazer mais nada conto a isso. Mas sei que Rin e Sango vão ajuda-la.

Dentro do apartamento...

#-Kagome amiga – Disse Sango sentando do lado dela e a abraçando – Não tem que fazer isso.

#-É – Disse Rin ajoelhada na frente dela – Eu até que gostava da cadeia. Era divertido bater nas outras presas e não tínhamos que fazer comida – Elas riram Kagome soltou um pequenino sorriso entre as lagrimas – E tenho certeza – Continuou Rin – Que Myouga não gosta muito de ser chefe.

#-Não – Disse Kagome levantando a cabeça – Vou fazer isso. Não por mim. Mais por vocês já menti de mais. Agora é hora de recompensa.

#-Sabe que não precisa? – Disse Rin.

#-Preciso sim – Kagome tentou sorrir.

#-Então estaremos com você – Disse Sango a abraçando.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Na mansão de Naraku...

Inuyasha entrava pela porta do escritório mal iluminado do chefe. O cômodo amplo como sempre com as três cadeiras costumeiras na frente da grande mesa e uma atrás. Repleto de objetos valiosos e raros.

#-Onde estão Miroku e Kouga? Eles disseram que viriam antes – Disse Inuyasha parando no meio do cômodo, cruzando os braços.

#-Eles já chegaram – disse Naraku olhando Inuyasha divertidamente. E apontou o outro lado da sala, onde tinha duas pessoas amarradas com fortes correntes e cordas.

#-VOCÊ É LOUCO? – perguntou Inuyasha indo até os amigos.

#-Pare – Disse Naraku ameaçador. Inuyasha relutou um pouco mais para fervendo de raiva – não fiz nada com esses dois... Desprazíveis... Mais farei se você não cumprir minhas ordens.

#-Diga – Falou Inuyasha olhando para os amigos desacordados.

#-Huhuhuhuh... Antes quero lhe mostrar mais uma coisa – Naraku levantou-se da sua poltrona e foi até uma estante de livros. E apertou alguma coisa em um quadro que não deu para Inuyasha ver. E a estante se virou mostrando um grande youkai de cabelos prateados e bem longos amarrado com correntes e cortas em volta dos barcos, pernas e pescoço.

#-Pa...Pai? – Disse Inuyasha com os olhos arregalados.

#-Inu-Inuyasha... – Disse o youkai.

#-Huhuhuhu... Se me permite interromper essa cena linda... Agora gostaria de falar sobre sua tarefa.

#-SEU DESGRAÇADO – Inuyasha partiu pra cima de Naraku que continuava a rir.

#-Vamos me mate. Assim que meu sangue correr, meus empregados vão matar seus amigos e seu querido pai. Bem ele não tem problema né? Você achou que lê estava morto mesmo. huhuhuh

#-IDIOTA... DIGA LOGO O QUE QUER – Gritava Inuyasha se soltar o colarinho de Naraku.

#-Mate – Disse apenas.

#-QUEM?

#-A garota!

#-QUE GAROTA... DIGA VAMOS...

#-A do FBI... Kagome...

Aquele nome veio como uma facada. Não podia machucar Kagome, quem dera mata-la. Sem chance...

#-Sem chance – Disse Inuyasha soltando a camisa de Naraku.

#-Prefere perde seus amigos e seu pai a uma vadia qualquer? Ela é uma pedra no meu caminho. E a quero morta o quanto antes. E quero que _você _faça isso... Huhuh... – Riu com desdém.

#-Ela não é uma vadia – Urrou Inuyasha.

#-Ah é sim. E uma vadia muito da gostosa. Vi ela na boate ontem. Humm... Aquelas pernas grossas... Aquela bunda... Hum... Deliciosa... Deve ser uma deusa na cama...

#-CALA A SUA MALDITA BOCA – Gritou Inuyasha dando um soco na cara do youkai, fazendo um filete de sangue corre do seu rosto.

#-SORTE SUA EU ESTAR DE BOM HUMOR... SE NÃO EU MESMO ABUSAVA DELA E DEPOIS A MATAVA – Gritou Naraku – Agora vá até lá e mate a garota.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**MOMENTO PROPAGANDA...**

**Indicações...**

_**SraKouga-Natsumi... **_

"**noites quentes"**

Carros, homens e muita dança.. Leiam.. Parceria entre: Natsumi Takashi e SraKouga.. Inukag

_**Natsumi Takashi...**_

"Rebeldes" 

Kagome, é uma garota revoltada que vai estudar em um colegio interno. Ela promete virar aquele colegio de cabeça para baixo. n so mt boa em resumos, então leiam pra saber mais..Casal principal InuKag. MirSang RinSess Talvez

_**Hika Cheshire...**_

"Are You Afraid of the Dark" 

Duas bruxas tentam se esconder dos humanos sua verdadeira identidade, um grande segredo e uma missão, que pode mudar muita coisa, mas, e se algo interferir na vida delas?...o que pode acontecer?.Perseguições, comédia, romance, drama...

**E AOS NOSSO PATROCINADORES...**

**A senhora é dona de casa? Sim! A senhora tem uma marido chato? Sim! A senhor não agüenta mais seus filhos adolescente? Sim!**

**Seus problemas acabaram... Chegou o novo produto para fica invisível o "INVISIVIO-TROM"... Sim isso mesmo basta apenas 2 livro.. Isso mesmo 2 LITROS e a senhor fica invisível por 3 segundos... Isso mesmo... Quem coisa melhor que ficar invisível por 3 segundo e ainda beber 2 litros de nosso delicioso "INVISIVIO-TROM" sabor jiló...**

**Adiquira já o seu pelo numero (7895) 08000-852-852-820-852...**

**E fique invisivil pó 3 segundos...**

**Eh um produto... **

**Senhorrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – Kougaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**UAHUhauhUAHUhauHUAHUhauhUAHuhauHAUHuhauHAUHuahUHAUhauHAUHuahuHAUHuhHAUhauhUAHuahAUhuahUHAUhauhUHAUhuhhuhauhUAHuhauAahUAHuaAauhauHA**

**PASSADO O MOMENTO RETARDATICE... VAMOS A NOTA...**

**Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...**

**Bah... Ia posta ontem... Mais tá mo zona aqui em casa... Estamos pintando os quartos ai eu tive que ajuda... E num deu tempo de termina ontem... Então... To postando hoje... P... Ahhh espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo... E da descoberta do inu... Que na verdade já sabia de tudo UAHUhauHAU... A única pessoa que me falo isso foi a _MAY33_ a única que acertou... AUHuahuHAUHauah... Em fim... Triste esse negocio da Kagome e do Inu né? Um mata o outro... Mais bem... Ahh num vão fala vocês vão ver... X...**

**E tá acabando gente... Eu estava contando falta uns 3 ou 4 capítulos... Ia fazer até o 20... mais to meio sem idéia... Sem ser aquelas que eu já tinha planejando...**

**Bem ai esta... E o hentai? Como fico? Foi a minha irmãzinha mais linda de todo o mundo que escreveu... Brigadão Linoca querida...**

**Ahh e mais uma coisa...**

**Bem... Vê se vocês entende a situação... Já esta muito complicado o namoro entre o Inu e a Kagome... Colocar mais outros casais na ativa... Ia ficar meio estranho né... Esse amor todo entre mocinho e bandido... Por isso num vai ter muita coisa alem disso... Mais vocês vão ver mais pra frente que talvez tenha uma chance da Sango e do Miroku ficarem juntos... Assim como a Rin e o Sesshy... Com o andamento da Fic você vai entendem...**

**Axu que é só mesmo...**

**B-jinhussssssssssssssss**

**By Bruna e Kouga...**


	17. Aja naturalmente

_Notinha rápida:..._

_**16º Capitulo – Aja naturalmente.**_

Acordaram cedo naquele dia. Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha. Os dois com o mesmo pensamento e a mesma decisão. Eles tentavam convencer a si mesmo que não amava o outro. Que tudo não passara de um jogo. Que sempre foram assim. De brincar com as pessoas. Mas cá pra nós, sabemos que essa não é a verdade.

Inuyasha estava em seu apartamento. Sozinho. Seus amigos preso com o chefe. E seu tão amado e adorado pai vivo. Sem duvida isso era o que dava mais força para ele. Seria fácil matar Kagome ela era tão patética. Tão apaixonada. Tão fácil. Tão... Tão, linda. Aquele jeito que encantava qualquer um. E ele foi o escolhido por ela. Ela foi que escolheu ele para amar.

#-Não. Se concentre – Gritou ele pra si mesmo.

Deixou uma maleta e uma mochila em cima da mesa. E foi para seu quarto. Lá abriu eu guarda-roupas, empurrou todos os paletós, para o lado esquerdo, e assim pode apareceu uma porta secreta. Do lado dessa estava um pequeno aparelho para digitar uma senha. E foi o que ele fez. A porta se abriu mostrando um pequeno corredor de mais ou menos 4 ou 5 metros, com varias prateleiras repletas de armas, granadas, bombas, espadas... E outras armas.

Ele foi até as armas de fogo. Pegou duas pistolas e colocou na mesa comprida de vidro que ficava no meio do corredor. Pegou três granadas e colocou em cima dessa também. Foi até o final do corredor e pegou 5 adagas. Deu a volta na mesa e pegou 6 recargas para as pistolas.

Colocou uma arma de fogo no cós da calça atrás, duas adagas no tornozelo. Pegou o resto das armas e saiu do pequeno corredor e foi para a sala. Colocou tudo dentro da mochila e a fechou ela tinha uma alça só, e bem grossa que passava pelo peito na diagonal e ficava certa nas costas. Voltou para fechar a porta dentro de seu guarda roupas e lembrou de seu chefe.

**_...:Fash Back:..._**

Naraku andava calmamente pelos seu escritório. Não tinha um padrão. Andava em círculos, dava a volta nas mobílias. Parava voltava a andar. Até que parou na frente de sua grande cadeira almofada de couro preto e olhou para os três homens a sua frente

#-Como pareço estar? – Perguntou fechando os olhos e tentando controlar sua respiração.

#-Calmo – Debochou Inuyasha. Instantaneamente os dois companheiros olharam-no repreensivos.

#-Não senhor Inuyasha. Não estou com uma gota se quer de calma no meu corpo agora. Muito pelo contrario – Respirou novamente – Estou muito... – Fez uma pausa para não gritar – Cha-te-a-do com os acontecimentos recentes. E mais irritado ainda por vocês não TEREM MORRIDO NESSE INCIDENTE – Gritou na ultima parte.

#-Senhor... – Tentou argumentar Miroku. Sempre argumentava e poucas vezes não era escutado. Na verdade essa fora a segunda vez que o chefe o desprezou completamente. Sempre fora o que falava melhor com Naraku.

#-Não ouse fala Miroku. Ainda não entendi muito bem o que houve. Deixa-me repassar os fatos para ver se não perdi nenhum detalhe – Naraku respirou novamente e apertou mais a base da poltrona furando o topo dela com suas garras – Mande 7 youkai pegarem meu carregamento. No qual em 3 peças estavam o fragmento da jóia. Eles foram. Chegando lá foram surpreendidos por 3, TRÊS FRÁGEIS E INDEFESAS MULHERES. As quais lutaram e cinco. CINCO. Youkais morreram atingindo por milhares de balas e com espadas. Assim que soube que o FBI estaria lá. Mandei vocês que por azar meu voltaram vivos para me dar essa adorável noticia. A claro como poderia me esquecer de um ultimo detalhe. AS TRÊS CONTINUAM VIVAS. E o senhor, senhor Inuyasha tem a coragem de falar que estou calmo...

**_...:Fim do Fash Back:..._**

"_Acho melhor pegar mais umas armas"_ – Pensou entrando novamente no corredor pegando mais duas armas de fogo mais três recargas para cada arma, pega e mais duas adagas.

#-Se isso não for o suficiente chamo ela para ser meu guarda-costas – Tentou brincar com seus sentimentos. Mas não obteve muito resultado.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Kagome já estava vestida quando a campainha tocou, terminou de amarrar sua bota e foi atende-la.

#-Entrega especial – Brincou Houjo entrando no apartamento carregado de malas e bolsas. Kagome não riu e fechou a porta com toda a força acordando Rin que ainda dormia.

#-Ah... Outra festa? – Perguntou sonolenta. Kagome e Houjo a olharam curiosos. _"Outra festa?"_

#-Bom dia – Disse Sango animada entrando no cômodo – E ai Rin? Festa de novo?

#-Mas do que é que vocês tão falando? – Perguntou Kagome. Houjo a olhou meio... Digamos que... Incomodado e ao mesmo tempo triste. Sango com a mesma cara e Rin deitada com o travesseiro na cabeça totalmente coberta pelo edredom.

#-Ah... Bem Kagome... É que Rin tem insônia – Disse Sango meio... Sem jeito.

#-Desde quando? – Perguntou um pouco preocupada.

#-Bem... – Sango fez uma pausa _"Ai Kagome, se você tivesse sido mais nossa amiga... E não se fechado tanto"_ – Desde sempre. E nas ultimas semanas tem piorado.

Sango achou que essa ultima parte 'ultimas semanas' afetaria um pouco Kagome, mais ela se mostro inflexível.

#-Mas o que festa tem haver com isso – Sango agradeceu mentalmente por Kagome não ter perguntado como elas não haviam contado isso para ela.

#-É que eu disse para Rin se imagina numa festa, dançando, conversando, comendo, se divertindo. Ai ficaria cansada e dormiria melhor.

#-Funciona? – Perguntou Kagome visivelmente esperançosa.

#-Acho que sim! Por que?

#-Também tenho insônia – Disse se voltando para Houjo. Todos olharam para ela. Até Rin tirou um pouco o travesseiro da cara para ver se tinha sido Kagome mesmo que tinha dito.

#-Desde quando? – Perguntou Houjo. Que sabia de toda a historia de Rin.

#-Faz umas quatros semanas – Disse abrindo as bolsas.

Preferiram mudar de assunto. Rin levantou relutante. Houjo foi colocando uma a uma as armas em cima da cama e explicando como funcionava, para que era usada, de que distancia era ideal para ser usada, o tempo que levava para a bala atingir o alvo.

#-Nossa Kagome tudo isso para você? Daqui a pouco fico com ciúmes – Disse Sango Sentando-se ao lado da amiga entediada.

#-Esta aqui Kagome – Disse Houjo ignorando Sango – Magnífica. Cano de 20cm. Ajustável. Rolagem silenciosa. Pode ser usada de 5 a 15 metros do alvo. Mira a leiser. Bala utilizada: qualquer uma. Qualquer bala que você coloque nessa belezinha ela dispara formidavelmente.

Houjo retirou mais duas de dentro da mochila, explicou mais para Sango que para Kagome. A morena de rabo de cavalo se mostra muito melhor ouvinte do que Kagome.

#-E ai qual vai escolher? – Perguntou Houjo animado. Rin acabara de chegar do banho e seus olhos brilharam ao ver a quantidade de armas em cima das camas. Kagome levantou foi ate a outra sala os três agentes se entreolharam sem dizer nada. Kagome voltou com sua antiga e velha companheira de batalhas desde quando ainda era ladra.

#-Pistola. Bala: Não sei. Distancia: qualquer uma. Modo de usar: Mire na cabeça ou no coração. Morte instantânea.

#-Não me diga que vai usar essa. Pelo menos leva essa aqui – Disse Sango pegando uma de cano curto mira manual.

#-Não vou precisar – Disse Kagome guardando a pistola no sobretudo negro. Para variar estava com uma roupa preta. Calça de couro. Blusa de malha grudada ao corpo. A bota que ia até o joelho, estava por baixo da calça com o cadarço bem amarrado.

Todos ficaram em silencio. Não queriam demonstrar que estavam com pena dela. Até que Houjo decidiu quebrar o silencio, e dar continuidade à conversa.

#-E então Kagome vamos que horas? – Perguntou.

#-Vamos? – Repetiu ela – _EU_ vou agora. Sei bem onde ele vai estar – Disse Mantendo a voz firme e a pose de que nada estava incomum, que matar Inuyasha seria como matar qualquer mafioso russo.

#-Vamos junto Kagome – Disse Sango se levantando da cama. Sua voz autoritária assustou um pouco Kagome.

#-Não preciso de ajuda se...

#-Não é ajuda Kagome – Disse Rin numa voz mais serena – Myouga mando agente ir junto. Ele...

#-Não confia em mim – Disse Kagome um pouco sentida abaixando a cabeça.

#-Não é isso... É que se... – Rin tentava consertar sua frase. Mas estava difícil. Já que era verdade.

#-Tudo bem. Vamos então – Disse Kagome levantando a cabeça. E se dirigindo a porta.

Houjo adiantou-se e pegou os fones das meninas. Entregou um para cada uma e Kagome pegou sem nem ao menos olhar para o rapaz. Saíram o apartamento e se dirigiram até a garagem...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Kagome estava sentada num tronco de árvore. No troco onde sentava há semanas a espera de Inuyasha. Sempre chegava primeiro, já que seu prédio era mais perto do que o dele. Ficava ali, olhando o pequenino lago no meio do bosque. Olhando os pequenos peixes que ali permaneciam, distante da cidade. Eles eram tão lindos cores vibrantes por estarem longe. Kagome deixou uma lagrima solitária correr pelo seu rosto.

Tudo estava como sempre foi. Menos por mínimos detalhes que não se era percebido facilmente, a não ser que a pessoa soubesse. Micro câmeras estavam instaladas nos troncos crespo das árvores. Fazendo com que três pessoas dentro de um furgão da floricultura vissem o que realmente acontecia naquele ponto do bosque.

Kagome estava parada. Imóvel, qualquer um que visse poderia dizer que ela era de cera, ou uma manequim qualquer esquecida no meio do bosque. Seus companheiros não faziam nenhum barulho. Kagome apenas ouvia a agua se mover lentamente com a pequena brisa que soprava.

Mas algo a despertou de seus pensamentos. Alguém vinha na sua direção, e enquanto a pessoa caminhava pisava em folhas secas, e galhos no chão. Kagome limpou discretamente a gota salgada que tinha saído de seus olhos.

"_Muito previsível"_ – Pensou ela. Sabia que era Inuyasha que vinha atrás de si. Colocou a mão dentro do sobretudo para ter certeza que a arma estava ali.

Inuyasha caminhava decidido. Quando avistou Kagome, pensou _"Muito previsível"_ e continuou caminhando. Colocou a mão nas costas conferindo a arma. Ela estava presa no cós da calça jeans, por baixo da camisa vermelha.

Kagome permanecia sentada. Inuyasha se aproximou e parou a trás dela. E nesse momento os dois pensaram a mesma coisa _"Agir naturalmente... Aja naturalmente"_.

Inuyasha colocou a mão nos olhos dela, essa sorriu com o toque.

#-Adivinha quem é – Perguntou ele com uma voz doce.

#-Espera ai... Deixa-me ver... São tantos que vem aqui... Hoje é? Terça... Deve ser o... Hum... Inuyasha – Disse ela retirando a mão dele dos olhos dela.

#-Acertou – Disse ele sorrindo – Mais hoje é segunda amor... E tem mais uns que vem aqui? – Disse ele fazendo biquinho.

#-Oh... Sim, sim... Vários... Às vezes eu misturo os nomes – Falou Kagome com um doce sorriso. Inuyasha sorriu de volta.

"_Que sorriso lindo"_ – Pensou Kagome.

"_Esse sorriso... Parece um anjo"_ – Pensou Inuyasha.

Ficaram em silencio por uns minutos. Um olhava o outro e tentava guardar cada traço, cada curva, cada detalhe. Talvez seria a ultima vez que eles se viam...

Kagome num impulso que nem ela mesma soube de onde veio, levantou, colocou a mão direita na nuca de Inuyasha e a esquerda puxou seu tronco para que colassem os corpos. Se encaram, Kagome estava quase desistindo do beijo, quando o hanyou a abraço fazendo com que seus corpos se chocassem mais ainda e iniciou o beijo. Talvez o ultimo beijo.

Eles beijam com desejo. Luxuria. Paixão. Amor... Não, amor não ódio. Com todo o ódio que tinham. E era assim. Kagome teria que mata-lo. Inuyasha tinha que mata-la. Aquele beijo era o beijo de despedida. O ultimo. Para deixar marcada aquela relação proibida. Aquele laço que nunca deveria ter sido formado, aquele amor que não podia se entendido.

Inuyasha retirou a mão direita das costa de sua amada... NÃO amada não, da sua vitima, de seu alvo, de seu trabalho. E com a mão pegou cuidadosamente a arma. Sem saber que Kagome estava fazendo o mesmo. A mulher colocou a mão dentro de seu sobretudo e pegou sua pistola. Os dois se moviam graciosamente. Cada um achando que o outro não sabia seus verdadeiros pensamentos, e obrigações.

Ao mesmo tempo Kagome colocou a pistola na cabeça de Inuyasha e ele fez o mesmo. Quando cada um escutou o rolar do tambor e o gatinho sendo preparado, cessaram o beijo e se encaram com um enorme ponto de interrogação. Não se mexeram. Ficaram parados, cada um com uma arma apontada para a cabeça, e ao mesmo tempo apontando a sua para o outro.

Uma lagrima rolou do rosto de Kagome. Inuyasha viu a solitária gota escorrer pelo rosto angelical da namorada. Sim ainda eram namorados. Queria tirar aquele revolver da cabeça dela e a abraçar, dizendo que tudo acabaria bem, mais estava chocado demais com ela apontando uma pistola para a sua cabeça.

Mas quando Kagome ia falar, Rin, Sango e Houjo chegaram correndo para socorre-la. Inuyasha olhou para o lado e viu os três com armas na mão. Kagome logo se separou dele e segurando a pistola com as duas mãos. Limpou a lagrima com o ombro.

O hanyou abaixou seu revolver. Ninguém falava nada. Kagome apenas tentava segurar sua arma na altura da cabeça de Inuyasha. Esse olhou mais um pouco para tudo o que estava conhecendo e riu. Isso mesmo. Riu, quase chegou a gargalha. Sango e Rin se entreolharam _"Ele era louco?"_ – Pensou as duas.

Inuyasha riu mais um pouco a apontou o revolver mais uma vez para Kagome com uma mão apenas fazendo pose de filme. Sango, Rin e Houjo apontaram fortemente as armas para o hanyou.

#-Ele é meu – Disse Kagome sem tirar os olhos dos de Inuyasha. Mas os outros três agente não obedeceram.

#-VOCÊS SÃO SURDOS? ABAIXEM ISSO. ELE É MEU, JÁ DISSE – Gritou Kagome. Os três abaixaram, meio a contra gosto.

#-Vai me matar senhorita? – Perguntou Inuyasha debochando dela.

#-Pretendo senhor – Disse Kagome no mesmo tom – Não vai me dizer que achou mesmo que eu o amava? Achou? Ah... Que bonitinho! – Disse Kagome cinicamente, aquelas palavras feriram Inuyasha, Só que feriram mais Kagome fazendo com que o corte em seu coração.

#-Digo o mesmo para você. Acha que foi especial só por que dormiu comigo? Digo pra você que tiveram varias antes e depois também – Disse mentindo essa ultima parte. Não tiveram com nenhuma outra mulher depois que dormira com Kagome, ou melhor, não ficaram com ninguém desde que a vira pela primeira vez.

Aquilo acabou com Kagome, fez com que uma pequenina semente de ódio e rancor começasse a brocar dentro de seu estomago.

#-Tudo mentira não? – Perguntou ela tentando abafar a voz de tristeza. E tentando ser firme.

"_Não meu anjo. Você foi à única que amei tanto assim"_ – Pensou Inuyasha mais disse outra coisa.

#-Era... Não, não, espera ai – Disse ele brincando mais ainda com os sentimentos de Kagome, e com os seus próprios também – Não, era tudo mentira sim.

Kagome ficou com mais raiva ainda. Mais era isso que queria sentir. Agradeceu Inuyasha por falara tudo aquilo. Sendo verdade ou não a deixou triste e com ódio. E era isso que queria. Sem pensar mais Kagome chutou a mão do hanyou, esse foi pego de surpresa, e deixou sem querer a arma escorregar pela sua mão e ir parar longe. Foi busca-la, mas Kagome começou a atirar perto de onde ela estava fazendo com que Inuyasha não se aproximasse.

Ela caminhou a ate a arma dele e a pegou. Ainda apontando a sua pistola para ele que permanecia com os braços levantados, desmontou o revolver com uma mão só e jogou cada pedaço para cada lado.

Ele sorriu gostosamente, Kagome odiava quando ele ria, por dois motivos. 1°Estava sorrindo para tirar a concentração dela, 2°Ela amava aquele sorriso.

#-Estou sem arma – Disse ele olhando nos olhos dela.

#-Serio? – Perguntou Kagome sarcástica.

#-Não vai me matar assim? Seria covardia da sua parte – Disse ele sorrindo. Ai senhor aquele sorriso.

#-Oh... Covardia minha? – Perguntou irônica – Ou seria que você é um inútil que não consegue ficar com uma arma na mão? Que eu me lembre agente começou isso com uma arma para cada um.

Inuyasha fechou a cara. Mas ainda estava com as mãos levantadas. Olhou para o lado e viu que Sango, Rin e Houjo estavam sentados no tronco que a pouco Kagome o esperava. Os três agentes com uma cara entediada.

#-E se agente lutasse? – Perguntou ele surpreendendo a todos.

#-Que? – Perguntou Kagome.

#-É. Lutar sabe? – Disse Inuyasha com voz de professor – POW... POW... Lutar, socos, chutes.

#-Eu sei o que é lutar imbecil – Falou Kagome nervosa.

#-Então por que perguntou? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

#-Não idiota. Eu só pergunte por que lutar?

#-Não me diga que esta com medo Cinderela? – Disse sedutoramente.

#-Não é isso... Ai como você é burro – Kagome já estava irritada com ele – Por que prolongar sua morte?

#-Hahahah... Vamos supor que você ganhe. Seria como um... Ultimo pedido meu... Mais uns minutos de vida. Mas sinceramente acho difícil de você sair viva. Ah... E tem uma coisa também. Esta minha mochila esta cheia de armas e granadas. Seria muito fácil acabar com vocês. Só um descuido seu Kagome e todos aqui estariam mortos. Só estou propondo uma luta justa.

Kagome revirou os olhos de tédio.

#-Tá, tá que seja. Mas não me subestime viu – Disse ela jogando a pistola para Sango.

Os dois se encaram por um longo tempo. Kagome retirou seu sobretudo sedutoramente com um sorrisinho maroto no rosto. Inuyasha se arrepiou ao lembrar como ela era linda nua. Mas logo voltou para a realidade, e tirou sua mochila. Ajoelhou no chão e retirou as duas adagas do tornozelo e colocou no zíper da frente.

#-Ora, ora estava tentando roubar senhor?

#-Se eu quisesse roubar não teria tirado as adagas – Disse se levantando.

Kagome sorriu e partiu pra cima, correu um pouco e saltou chutando o rosto do hanyou, mas esse protegeu-se com as mãos, quando Kagome pousou no chão viu que não tinha o atingido. Inuyasha a socou no estomago. Kagome dobrou um pouco. Ele pediu desculpa aos deuses por ter dado um soco nela, mas logo se concentrou novamente.

Kagome voltou a postura normal, e deu um soco no rosto dele, Inuyasha apenas virou o rosto, mas nem marca havia ficado. Sorriu e chutou Kagome, mas essa defendeu com o braço esquerdo. Inuyasha investiu mais uma vez dando um chute na cabeça, mas Kagome abaixou e passou uma rasteira nele, o que fez o hanyou cair. Antes de levantar-se Kagome foi dar um soco na cara dele, mais Inuyasha rolou para o lado, fazendo assim com que Kagome acertasse apenas o chão cheio de folhagem.

Inuyasha a puxou para cima pelos ombros, virou-a e a socou na boca do estomago, Kagome dobrou de dor, ele a endireitou e a socou novamente no mesmo lugar. Ela cuspiu um pouco de sangue, e continuou dobrada. Inuyasha pediu desculpa aos deuses mais uma vez, mas foi surpreendido por um golpe na cabeça. Kagome levantou-se e deu mais um soco bem no nariz dele, viu o hanyou cambalear para trás com o nariz sangrando levemente.

Mas esse prendeu o olhar um ponto atrás de Kagome. Viu Houjo indo até sua mochila. Deu um chute no abdômen de Kagome e essa caiu no chão. Caminhou de pressa até Houjo e o chutou no nariz, fazendo com que uma torneira de sangue fosse aberta.

#-Não mexa nas minhas coisas – E virou-se para as mulheres sentadas no tronco – Isso vale pras vocês também.

Mas esse pequeno momento para broncas fez com que Kagome se levanta-se e o atingisse nas costas. O hanyou caiu de boca no chão. Kagome saltou e preparou o joelho para que ele caísse certeiro nas costas de Inuyasha, mas o golpe não atingiu seu destino, pois o hanyou rolou para o lado, e novamente Kagome só acertou as folhas secas no chão.

Inuyasha levantou-se nervoso. Era a segunda vez que ele caia e quase era atingido novamente. Olhou para Kagome. Essa sorriu para ele e o chamou carinhosamente.

#-Vem com a mamãe, filhinho – Disse fazendo movimentos com a mão para que ele se aproximasse.

Inuyasha fervia de raiva, deus vários golpes com a mão mais nenhum atingiu Kagome, que apenas gargalhava com as tentativas inúteis dele. Foi ai que Inuyasha percebeu que ela estava indo de costas na direção do lado. Continuou a golpeá-la, sem intenção de atingi-la, fazendo com que Kagome ficasse quase na borda do lago. Parou, olhou para Kagome e sorriu. A mulher o encarou curiosa.

#-Hora de toma banho mamãe – Disse ele irônico.

Kagome não entendeu e num impulso olhou para trás, e viu o lago, mas foi esse o tempo que Inuyasha teve para empurra-la, mas Kagome foi mais rápida e segurou nele, fazendo com que os dois caíssem no lago.

Os corpos deles estavam quentes e soando com a luta e ao se chocarem com a água fria do lago fez com que tivessem um tipo de choque térmico. Kagome tossiu um pouco de sangue que ainda estava na sua garganta dos chutes de Inuyasha. Esse por sua vez, tremia fortemente.

#-Kagome – Disse Sango correndo para acudir a amiga – Vem.

Logo Rin e Houjo ajudaram Sango retira Kagome da água. Kagome tossiu mais um pouco. Sua garganta ardia muito. Inuyasha saiu rapidamente da água também. Ajoelhou no chão e tossiu o pouco do liquido que tinha entrado em seus pulmões. Kagome também estava ajoelhada com as duas mãos no chão. Eles se entre olharam em meio às tossidas. E ao mesmo tempo se levantaram.

Inuyasha partiu para cima. Houjo fez que ia impedi-lo de chegar perto de Kagome. Mas essa gritou antes.

#-SAI DA FRENTE – E Houjo fez o que ela mandou. Deixando assim Inuyasha com o caminho livre.

Ele foi para dar um soco no rosto dela, mas a mulher defendeu. Inuyasha foi mais rápido e deu um golpe na boca do estomago dela novamente, Kagome não conseguiu defender essa, sua roupa estava encharcada, assim fazendo com que seu reflexo demorasse um pouco. Kagome foi para dar um chute na cabeça do hanyou, mas os movimentos estavam lerdos também. E deu tempo perfeitamente para Inuyasha defender o golpe e logo dar outro me Kagome. Essa foi atingida no queixo, fazendo com que sua cabeça fosse para trás.

Estava fraca, e lerda por causa da roupa. Conseqüência Kagome caiu para trás batendo as costas em um outro tronco mais fino caído ali. Logo que sua costa atingiu o tronco ela voltou para frente e tossiu um pouco mais de sangue. Inuyasha ia acerta-la na cabeça, mas vendo o liquido vermelho sair da boca de sua amada, não conseguiu fazer.

#-Assim não – Disse ele endireitando-se – Amanha. Encontre-me no terraço de seu prédio. Não vou matar você agora. Esta desprotegida. Poupou minha vida quando estava sem arma – Disse ele indo até sua mochila e a pegando – Amanha Kagome.

Inuyasha partiu. E sumiu entre o tronco das arvores. Sango e Rin correram até a amiga que ainda estava com a cabeça baixa.

#-Está bem? – Perguntou Sango vendo que Kagome chorava.

#-COMO VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTOU? – Gritou Kagome.

Sango se assustou pelo estado da amiga. Levantou-se e olhou de cima para Kagome que estava ajoelhada. Tossiu mais algumas vezes. Ela não sabia mais o que doía, se era seu estomago, seu abdômen, suas costas, levantou com dificuldade Rin tentou ajuda-la. Mas Kagome desprezou a ajuda dela. Foi até o tronco e subiu em cima dele.

#-VOLTE AQUI COVARDE! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ TÁ ME OUVINDO. VAMOS ACABAR LOGO COM ISSO CACHORRINHO – Gritou Kagome.

#-AMANHA ANJO – Gritou uma voz de longe. Kagome percebeu a ironia na voz dele.

Kagome olhou para os amigos. Houjo com a blusa ensangüentada, cobrindo seu nariz. Juntou saliva na boca e cuspiu junto com o resto de sangue que permanecia na mesma.

#-Como podemos ajudar? – Perguntou Sango.

Kagome olhou para ela e disse. Não apenas para Sango, mas para Rin e Houjo também.

#-Preparem armadilhas – Disse caminhando para fora do bosque – Varias, milhares no terraço do hotel. Esconda todas aquelas armas que vocês me mostraram hoje. Faça um mapa de tudo isso e me entregue. Mostre-me. Amanha ou esse desgraçado morre ou eu morro. E estou torcendo seriamente para que _ele_ morra. Bem devagar e dolorosamente – Disse. Não sabia se estava mentindo para si mesmo ou para os amigos.

"_Amanha vou matar esse cachorro, esse idiota, esse... Esse... Ai meu deus me de força para conseguir apenas leva-lo para uma armadilha. E que eu não veja meu amor morrendo e sofrendo tanto assim."_ – Pensou Kagome – _"Como será viver com essa culpa?"_

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Aeee…**

**Bem por onde eu começo né? Vamos então pelas desculpas...**

**Eu sei que demore MUITO mais que o normal. Mais tenho meus motivos... Não via a hora de termina mudanças... E quando acabei deu uma pequena ferias para mim mesma... Estava exausta... Era fim de ano... Festas de natal... Ano novo, meu Niver (Pra quem não sabe feliz 16 lindos aninhos dia 01/01)... E com isso... A galera que não foi viaja aqui chamava pra ir no cine... Ai de tarde to trabalhando... Pra vocês terem uma idéia fico assim meu dia...**

**De manha eu acordava lá pelas 8, 8:30... Só que ultimamente eu tenho nadado muito cansada então to acordando as 9:45, 10, 10:30... E logo que acordo tenho umas coisa pra fazer dentro de casa, já que meus pais tão trabalhando. Ai feito tudo isso eu entrava na net... Só que não dava 5 minutos meus pais chegavam... Ai eu ia almoça... E logo tinha que ir pro escritório trabalhar... Ai ficava a tarde inteira... Chegava em casa 6 horas... Tomava banho e ia ver REBELDES... Que virou um vicio pra mim... Quando eu finalmente tinha paz sentava na frente do computador ai tocava o tel ou o interfone... Chamando eu pra ir no cinema ou ver filme aqui no prédio... Ai eu ai né... Ter uma vida social não faz mal pra ninguém... Ai num sobrava tempo... E quando sobrava eu ia ler um livro, que durante as aulas não deu pra mim ler...**

**Agora nas férias eu li... Harry Potter e o enigma do príncipe... Plano B missão namoro (Muito bom leiam gente... De boa pra quem num tem idéia pra romance, muito bom mesmoooo... Quem quiser saber um pouquinho a mais pode pergunta)... O jardim do diabo (do Luis Fernando verdíssimo... Meuuuu MUITOOOOO BOMMMM sem palavras... PERFEITO de mais... Pó meu o cara escreve MUITO...) e agora to lendo uns livros do Sherlock Holmes...**

**Como deu pra ver... To meio ocupada de mais... E estava dando um tempo pras Fics... Queria descansar um pouco né... Ninguém é de ferro nessa vida né...**

**Bem quanto o capitulo... Achei uma merda MUITOO grande... Detestei... Mais tava sem paciência par refazer... Escrevi ele agora domingo... Nunca tive problema para escrever. Sempre escrevi rápido... Mas em fim... Tem Três partes essa "luta" deles. E já esta pronta. A parte do terraço tem 2 partes...**

**Well... Acho que é só né... Bem qualquer duvida pode fala tá...s ei que fico superrrrrrrr confuso...**

**B-jinhussssssssssssssssss povu do meu tum, tum...**

**By Bruna e Kouga...**


	18. Mateme ou morra – Parte I

_Notinha rápida..:_ Revisado por **LILYMIONE-CHAN**... Valeu heim moça...

_**17º Capítulo - Mate-me ou morra – Parte I**_

Kagome estava sentada no parapeito do prédio. Estava no terraço, pensando na vida. Fazia muito isso ultimamente. Pensava bastante. Sabia que Inuyasha, se tivesse chance, lhe mataria. Eles não faziam isso por causa pessoal. Eram apenas os peões de um grande jogo de xadrez em que as peças pretas eram os mafiosos e as brancas o FBI. A morte deles não seriam lembradas, nem imortalizadas, mas ajudariam a dar o cheque-mate.

#-Está tudo pronto Kagome! – Anunciou Houjo, abrindo a única porta de entrada para o terraço. Kagome deu um sorriso fraco e desceu dali – Eu não queria falar nada, mas... Você não tem medo de ficar sentada ali em cima? Afinal, são dez andares, sem contar o saguão de entrada, a cobertura do andar de luxo e o terraço.

Kagome riu enquanto caminhava com o amigo para a mesma porta que ele entrara.

#-Me acostumei com a altura. E, além disso, não tenho medo da morte... – Disse ela, colocando a mão no do bolso do sobretudo negro.

#-Ah, mulher... Você é louca... – Disse Houjo, divertido.

#-É esse o esquema, não é? Não ser normal – Sorriu fracamente. Estava muito cansada, não dormira de noite.

#-É... Acho que sim, né...

Depois disso seguiram sem trocarem nenhum apalavra até o apartamento 360. Lá, Kagome encontrou Sango e Rin sentadas na cama, arrumando algumas armas.

#-'Tá tudo pronto – Disse Rin – Arrumei tudo. Estaremos vigiando do furgão.

Kagome sorriu para as amigas e concordou com a cabeça.

#-Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo? Não quer que te ajudemos?

#-Não! Eu comecei, eu termino...

Sem dizer nada, as outras garotas terminaram de arrumar e quando já estavam saindo do quarto acompanhadas por Houjo, Kagome (que já estava na janela) disse sem fitá-los.

#-Deixem a minha moto preparada do lado de fora...

#-O quê? – perguntou Sango. Tinha entendido, mas ao mesmo tempo... Por que a moto? Já não estava tudo arrumado?

Kagome olhou para eles serena.

#- O Inuyasha é esperto. Se eu não conseguir matá-lo em 5 minutos, ele vai descobri as armadilhas. Aí partiremos para o plano B – Disse simplesmente.

#-Mas o plano B não era o...

#-Digamos que esse é o suplemento do B – Corrigiu Kagome.

Os três sorriram. Saindo do quarto, Kagome voltou a olhar a paisagem e Rin abriu a porta.

#-Kagome... Eu não consegui tirar apenas uma das câmeras – Disse a amiga. Kagome olhou para ela meio surpresa – Aquela ali – Apontou para um pequeno ponto no lustre – Me parece que ela é ligada ao sistema do hotel. Já que... Bem... Esse quarto é só usado por gentes do FBI e da CIA.

#-Tudo bem – Disse Kagome.

#-Tem certeza que se sairá bem? Quero dizer... Você está sozinha _realmente _– disse Rin preocupada.

#-Tenho sim. Pelo menos não vou ter que me preocupar com vocês.

Dito isso, Rin sorriu e saiu. Kagome olhou uma última vez pela janela e foi em direção ao banheiro. Chegou no cômodo antes desse. Retirou lentamente o sobretudo e o deixou cair pesadamente no chão. Sentou-se no pufe mais alto e retirou as botas. Elas estavam apertando demais seu pé. Quando o fez, viu várias manchas arroxeadas e esverdeadas na sua canela. Levantou e retirou a blusa, parecia que o movimento de levantar o braço a matava de tanta dor. Tirou a calça e foi para o banheiro.

Mas, como da outra vez, parou na frente do grande espelho. Olhou para seu corpo quase nu... Não havia hematomas apenas nas pernas, mas em várias outras partes. O maior era um no abdômen.

"_Ele me chutou duas vezes aqui"_ – pensou, colocando a mão sobre a marca esverdeada, com aproximadamente cinco centímetros. Deslizou as pontas dos dedos para a sua mais recente cicatriz. Ela ainda estava avermelhada, mas os pontos já tinham sido retirados.

Começou a passar a mão pelo corpo... Lembrava de cada toque de Inuyasha, da sua mão tentando explorar cada ponto do seu corpo. Por mais tentador, por mais atraente fosse continuar lembrando daqueles toques, tinha de parar. Começou a sentir nojo de si mesma... E dele...

Entrou debaixo da ducha mesmo com as lingeries. Ligou água e deixou que ela escorresse por seu corpo. Não pôde mais conter as lágrimas então...

Pegou a bucha e esfregou-a fortemente em sua pele. Quanto mais esfregava, mais doía em alguns pontos. Não estava se importando, queria tirar o cheiro dele. Começou a friccioná-la desesperadamente. Seus cabelos logo entraram na dança. Agora estava soluçando alto, a água doce do chuveiro misturando-se com a salgada de seus olhos. Kagome encostou-se na parede fria e escorregou até o chão.

A única coisa a que agradecia é que as marcas ficaram em seu copo. Sabia que Inuyasha sequer tinha um arranhão. E ver o ser amado bem a deixava bem. A dor física poderia ser superada, mas e a da alma? O que fazer com essa dor?

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Inuyasha estava impaciente. Andava de um lado para o outro no seu quarto. Vestia apenas a calça, mais essa estava com os botões e o zíper aberto, deixando boa parte da cueca preta aparecendo.

Não sabia o que fazer. Tinha que matar Kagome, isso era um fato. Mas por que se sentia tão mal? Já matara tanta gente... Não mais que Miroku, mas foi bastante mesmo assim. Kagome seria apenas mais uma...

#-Ai, como você é idiota! Pega essa merda de arma, vai até lá e da um tiro nela. Simples não? – Disse para si mesmo.

Fechou a calça, foi até o guarda-roupas, colocou uma camisa de botões também preta. Calçou o sapato. Pegou a tradicional mochila preta que sempre carregava e saiu do apartamento.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Kagome saiu do banho pingando água. Nem se enxugou direito. Aquele espelho a incomodava. Puxou uma gaveta e pegou as roupas de baixo. Secou-se melhor e as vestiu. Abriu uma porta do guarda-roupas e já ia pegar uma blusa preta quando viu uma branca, umas das pouquíssimas que tinha, se não a única, e lembrou-se bem de quem lhe fez comprá-la.

**_...:Fash Back:..._**

Já fazia uma semana que namoravam escondidos. Geralmente se encontravam à noite. Mas nesse dia, por caso, encontraram-se durante à tarde.

Kagome andava tranqüila pela calçada, quando resolveu parar na frente de uma vitrine que lhe chamou a atenção. A loja não era excepcional. Nada muito caro, mas não era qualquer pessoa que podia freqüentá-la. Em exposição estava um lindo vestido lilás com vários babados na saia. Uma blusa preta com apetrechos em prata e ouro velho. E uma blusinha branca simples com alguns vidrilhos e miçangas transparentes, as quais realçavam o pouco brilho que ela tinha.

Mas não parou muito o olhar nessa, preferiu a preta. Olhava-a encantada. A cor estava chamando mais sua atenção ultimamente do que em outras épocas.

#-É impressão minha, ou você é viciada em preto? – Perguntou uma voz atrás dela e logo o dono desta a abraçou por trás.

Kagome sorriu. O hanyou deu um chupão em seu pescoço, o que fez a mulher arrepiar-se e encolher os ombros. Virou-se e o abraçou pelo pescoço o beijando ternamente.

#-Preto é misterioso... – Respondeu ela, por fim.

#-E você é? – perguntou ele, sorrindo marotamente.

#-Talvez... – Respondeu no ouvido dele, dando-lhe leves mordiscadas – Preto também é sensual.

O hanyou se arrepiou. Girou-a, ficando com o corpo colado nas costas dela. Abraçou-a e colocou o queixo em seu ombro.

#-Vamos, vou comprá-la pra você – Disse, soltando Kagome e a pegando pela mão.

#-Sério? – perguntou a mulher, surpresa.

#-É – Inuyasha parou de andar e olhou para ela – Você é minha namorada e eu ainda não te dei nada.

Ela enrubesceu. Então entraram na loja. Kagome pediu a blusa preta no seu tamanho e se dirigiu à cabine para experimentá-la. Inuyasha foi atrás.

#-Onde pensa que vai? – Perguntou Kagome, cerrando os olhos e sorrindo para ele.

#-Vou te ajudar a trocar – Sorriu malicioso.

#-Você tem fogo, cara – Kagome disse, passando a mão na coxa dele e entrando na cabine, fechando-a logo depois.

#-Então não brinque com fogo, amorzinho, porque ele pode se descontrolar e causar um incêndio – Disse Inuyasha para a porta.

Kagome pensou em responder, mas não o fez. Gargalhou apenas e se trocou.

Enquanto provava, Inuyasha circulava pela loja e a mesma blusa branca chamou-lhe a atenção. Branco era uma de suas cores favoritas. Pediu para a atendente o número de Kagome e a aguardou do lado de fora da cabine com a peça de roupa na mão.

#-E então? – perguntou a moça, abrindo a porta. A blusa realmente tinha sido feita para ela. As correntes de medalhas ficavam na altura do busto, realçando mais ainda os assessórios.

#-Perfeita – Disse Inuyasha olhando para a blusa... Quer dizer... Ele estava olhando muito mais para o decote fundo do que para a blusa e Kagome percebeu isso.

#-Inuyasha, querido – Disse ela apontando para seu colo e levantando o dedo, como se disse para ele erguer os olhos.

Inuyasha sorriu e a abraçou, beijando-a também.

#-Experimenta essa – Disse lhe entregando a blusa branca. Kagome a olhou e ficou sem jeito de falar que não havia gostado dela – Eu sei que não gostou – Disse ele. Kagome o olhou envergonhada – Mas apenas experimente. Eu gostei.

Kagome sorriu e entro na cabine novamente. Quando saiu estava linda. A blusa de deixava mais jovem. Com o decote modesto, que mostrava o vale dos seios e modelava perfeitamente sua cintura.

#-Parece um anjo – Elogiou Inuyasha, aproximando-se de Kagome e chegando mais perto do ouvido dela – Se não fosse pelos chifrinhos e o rabinho.

Kagome sorriu e lhe deu um tapinha de leve.

#-Mexeu com fogo, querida... – Rebateu sarcástico e pediu para ela tirar a blusa para poderem pagar e sair dali.

**_...:Fim do Fash Back:..._**

Nunca tinha usado aquela blusa. Inuyasha falara que nem precisava usar. Só quando ela se sentisse que gostava realmente dele.

Kagome pegou a blusa e a colocou. Não talvez por ele ter dito aquilo. E por ela estar gostando mesmo dele, mas... O desejo de colocá-la a atingira em cheio. Pegou uma calça jeans desbotada nas coxas e a vestiu também. Um sapato de bico fino que prendia firmemente no tornozelo.

Voltou para o cômodo da frente e aguardou pacientemente. Não demorou muito e já estava sentada na janela, com uma perna para dentro e a outra apoiada na parte de alumínio. Olhava para a rua lá embaixo e as pessoas que transitavam despreocupadas.

Então, a porta do quarto foi aberta bruscamente e por ela surgiu um hanyou. Ele a fechou com força e Kagome desceu rapidamente da janela.

O jogo havia começado...

#-Não disse que seria no terraço? – Perguntou ela, com uma nesga de preocupação.

#-Não achou que eu seria idiota de te matar lá mesmo, né? Acha que não sei que está coalhado de bombas lá em cima? – perguntou vitorioso.

A garota engoliu em seco. Olhou para os lados a procura de algo, alguma coisa que a ajudasse. Foi quando percebeu que Inuyasha estava com o olhar fixo na sua blusa branca. Deu um momento para ele se lembrar bem _daquela _blusa. Depois de uns instantes ele virou a cara não para não encarar Kagome e cerrou os mesmos, deixando que seus cílios fossem molhados por algumas lágrimas.

Disfarçou o choque, olhou para a mulher e sorriu cinicamente.

#-Nunca gostei dessa blusa...

#-Eu também não. Desde o dia que _você_ me deu, eu nunca mais a peguei na mão – Disse rindo – Foi tão... – Fez uma pausa para procurar a palavra – Bom... Ver você fazendo papel de _meu cachorrinho_ "Vou sempre te amar". Ai... Tenha santa paciência – Replicou Kagome, machucando-o mais que mil facadas.

#-Você achou por algum momento que o que eu falava era verdade? – Perguntou, fazendo cara de incrédulo – Mas você é uma criança mesmo.

Aquela palavras doeram em Kagome. Ela colocou a mão atrás das costas e segurou a pistola que estava presa no cós da jeans.

#-E sabe de uma coisa? – continuou o hanyou, aproximando-se dela. Para ele, ela estava desarmada. Pegou a arma que estava presa nas costas da mochila que carregava e apontou para Kagome. Chegou bem próximo dela e passou o revolver no rosto dela – Apesar de criança... – Ele colou a arma na bochecha da mulher, enquanto esta permanecia parada e sem fazer nenhum som, apenas segurando firmemente sua antiga pistola – Foi à mulher que me deu mais prazer na cama... – concluiu, passando a língua no seu rosto. Ela deixou uma lágrima escapar e o hanyou sentiu o gosto salgado na boca, porém preferiu não falar nada.

Kagome, num movimento rápido, torceu o braço de Inuyasha fazendo, com que a arma dele caísse no chão, e ela pôde apontar a sua para ele.

#-Quem é a criança? – Perguntou sarcástica.

O hanyou sorriu, fazendo Kagome se distrair por milésimos, mas foi o tempo para ele chutar a lateral do seu corpo e fazê-la cair no chão.

#-Mas como é fraquinha – ironizou, afastando-se dois passos para trás.

"_Vai achando isso, idiota... Só mais um pouquinho pra trás"_ – Pensava Kagome, fingindo limpar a boca, e quando Inuyasha estava no ponto certo, apertou um botão que estava no chão ao seu lado, camuflado no carpete. Com isso, ele foi atingido em cheio no abdômen por três flechas não muito compridas.

Tombou pra trás com o impacto e o susto.

#-Mais que merda... – Pestanejou, olhando para cima e vendo de onde elas tinham vindo.

Kagome se levantou e correu até o outro quarto, pegou uma pistola maior e começou a atirar. Inuyasha fez o mesmo.

Kagome se escondeu atrás da parede e ele atrás da cama.

"_Belo esconderijo"_ – pensou revoltado, olhando para a cama macia.

Continuaram a trocar tiros. Quando um se escondia o outro aparecia e tentava acertar, enquanto Inuyasha tentava tirar as pequenas flechas de seu abdômen. Kagome deu um tiro que o acertou de raspão, fazendo com que um pequeno corte aparecesse em seu ombro. Estava ficando nervoso por ser o alvo e ainda ser acertado.

Apontou a arma sem ver e atirou. Quando olhou para ver o que tinha acertado, viu-a cair no chão com a mão no braço.

"_Droga..." –_ Pensou ele. Apoiou-se na cama para levantar e sentiu algo duro por baixo do lençol. Tirou o objeto e viu uma arma de cano comprido e mira a laser. Trocou um olhar significativo com a garota, que correu para o outro cômodo. O hanyou, sem pensar, começou a atirar com a arma que descobrira.

Kagome se trancou no quarto que tinha o guarda-roupas e, por um momento, os tiros cessaram. Ela passou rapidamente pela porta e se sentou no pufe, olhou para o braço e viu o sangue escorrer. Rasgou um pedaço da sua blusa e amarrou nesse. Logo pegou um revólver que estava embaixo do pufe azul.

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha tinha parado de atirar, pois ficou intrigado porquê haveria uma arma na cama. Voltou para o primeiro cômodo e começou a tirar todos os lençóis, e descobriu que tinha pelo menos umas cinco armas nas três camas juntas.

#-Vadia... – Disse, pegando as armas e as jogando num canto.

#-Eu escutei! – Gritou Kagome de dentro do quarto.

#-Mas é verdade! – Rebateu, indo até o cômodo do meio e procurando mais armas – Por que tem tantas armas aqui dentro? – Perguntou-se, achando mais uma embaixo da almofada do sofá.

"_Merda"_ – Pensou a agente. Então era por isso que ele não estava atirando? Estava procurando o resto das armas.

#-Não achou mesmo que eu caí nessa do terraço... – comentou irônica, destrancando devagar a porta, para não fazer barulho.

#-É mais esperta que eu pensava – Respondeu, mexendo nos papéis sobre a mesa em L.

#-Você nem imagina – Disse sedutora já com a porta aberta.

E começou a atirar...

Inuyasha pulou para trás da mesa, mas não antes de receber uma bala na coxa. Atrás desta tinha mais três armas de vários tipos. Desmontou rapidamente as três, enquanto várias balas perfuravam as madeira logo após a paredes.

#-Vamos apareça – Disse Kagome perto do saco de areia que pendia do teto.

#-Sim, amor... – Obedeceu Inuyasha, levantando a cabeça e atirando, mas a garota escondeu-se atrás do saco, que recebeu todos os tiros e a areia começou a vazar rapidamente. Kagome agachou e não via nada além da cascata de areia. Mesmo assim atirou e, por sorte (ou azar), os tiros não atingiram a cabeça do mafioso.

Este correu para o quarto que Kagome ocupara antes e trancou-se lá. Kagome atirava freneticamente na porta, mas já estava com poucas balas. Correu para o primeiro cômodo e viu todas as camas desarrumadas e as armas num canto.

#-Merda – Praguejou. Pegou uma rapidamente e tentou montá-la, mas não achava as peças certas.

#-DESISTIU PRINCESA? – Gritou Inuyasha, vendo que naquele cômodo também havia várias armas.

#-Droga – ela resmungou, sem prestar atenção ao hanyou, que agora começava a tirar tudo de dentro do guarda-roupas.

Kagome tentava inutilmente montar as armas, mas foi aí que viu a mochila dele jogada perto da porta. Sorriu maliciosamente e correu até ela. Ao abri-la, deparou-se com muitas pistolas e recargas. Pegou duas pistolas e todas as recargas, e colocou-as no cós da calça, dentro do sapato e uma em cada bolso.

Mas nesse momento Inuyasha tinha achado uma metralhadora dentro de uma gaveta, com uma tira de balas. Sorriu e a pegou. Começou a atirar na porta, ao mesmo tempo que Kagome fez a mesma coisa. Os dois cessaram os tiros. Ela se aproximou com cautela e percebeu que sua blusa estava manchada de sangue por balas que pegaram de raspão. Pegou um canivete que estava em cima da mesa e cortou um pequeno fio que saía da parede e ía para o outro quarto. Ao fazer isso, escutou um grito de Inuyasha. Chutou a porta que estava totalmente perfurada e viu o hanyou preso no teto por uma das pernas.

#-Imbecil – Disse ela, divertida.

#-Vaca – Sibilou ele. Kagome colocou a mão na boca se fingindo de ofendida. E balançou o dedo.

#-Não diga isso. É feio – Falou, como se fosse professora, apontando o indicador para o homem preso no teto.

Inuyasha, de um impulso, conseguiu alcançar o fio de aço Apontou a pistola para o fio e preparou-se para atirar. Quando Kagome percebeu o que ele ia fazer, saiu correndo em direção à porta de entrada.

#-Plano B – Disse, apertando o fone o ouvido

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….**

**Ai, ai, ai… Não vou fala muito desse capitulo não... Se não posso acabar falando do próximo... E eu particularmente AMO surpresas... Hihihihih... Altas revelações no próximo capitulo e no outro ainda... Hihihih**

**Well... A Fic esta acabando sim, sim... Esse capitulo, mais a segunda parte dele. Mais um explicando umas coisinhas finais e o ultimo falando o que acontece quando elas voltam para o Japão... Ai acaba... Para a tristeza de alguns e a FELICIDADE DE MUITOS... hahahah... Não, não... Pelo menos a MINHA felicidade... Afff... Acho que fui com muita sede ao pote, e essas fics foram um pouco exaustivas...**

**Deixa eu ver que mais...**

**Ahhhhhhhhh sim, sim... Momento propaganda...**

**Assistam "FURIA EM DUAS RODAS"... É dos mesmo criadores de Velozes e furiosos... É perfeito de mais e o carinha do filme... SENHORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... De boa vale a pena UHAUhauHUAHua...**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh e vai ter Velozes e furiosos 3... e vai ser no Japão... Ai, ai... Esse filme promete... Só por deus viu... Esse 2006... Vai ter anjos da noite 2... Piratas do caribe 2... **

**Bem agora deixa eu ir... PROMETO postar semana que vem heim... Por que o capitulo já esta pronto e só falta minha mais nova revisadora a LILYMIONE-CHAN revisar né miga?**

**N.R.: Oiê! Tô eu, depois um ano lendu fics, estreando d algum jeito no ff... Naum deixem d mandar reviews para a ilustre sra. Kouga, essa fic eh ótima! (propagandinha básica, eh pq senaum eu perco meu emprego... ; ) ) Minha miga jah me adiantou umas cosinhas, e eu garanto q o final estah mto bom e SURPREENDENTE! Naum deixem d ler! (e comecem as apostas sobre o fim) Em breve eu estarei postando MINHA primeira fic (q, na verdade, vem do 5º projeto). O título será All For Love, baseada na músik do Michael Bolton (tema da Jade e do Lucas em "O Clone"). Vai ser curta, dez caps contados. Conto com vcs!**

**Bjaum!**


	19. Mateme ou morra Parte II

_Notinha rápida1:_ As respostas das Reviews esta no meu mais novo blog dedicado apenas para os anexos das Fic e para as respostas... É http/ srakouga . zip . net... Se num der pra ver tá no meu perfil... Valeu...

_Notinha rápida2:_ Revisado por **LILYMIONE-CHAN**... Valeu heim moça...

_Notinha rápida3:_ Capitulo dedicado a **Petit Pelle** Valeu por ser minha amiga La...

_**18º Capitulo – Mate-me ou morra – Parte II**_

Inuyasha, de um impulso, conseguiu alcançar o fio de aço. Apontou a pistola para ele e preparou-se para atirar. Quando Kagome percebeu o que ele ia fazer, saiu correndo em direção à porta de entrada.

#-Plano B – Disse, apertando o fone no ouvido.

#-_Certo _– Disse Sango.

Elas tinham combinado não falar nada e deixar Kagome agir sozinha. A não ser que ela precisasse mesmo.

Kagome correu pelo corredor e escutou o tiro vindo do apartamento. Viu os dois elevadores parados naquele andar. Deu graças a Deus. Mas pensou melhor... Inuyasha estava com a coxa machucada...

Apertou os dois botões para irem para o saguão de entrada. E foi pela escada. Teria mais vantagem...

Inuyasha caiu de costas no chão. Girou para o lado, levantou-se e correu até a porta, que estava aberta. Olhou para os elevadores e nenhum deles estava naquele andar. Pensou que Kagome já teria descido. Foi quando olhou para o final do corredor e viu a porta da escada sendo fechada cuidadosamente.

Sorriu marotamente e correu até lá. Abriu a porta e viu a cabeleira negra da garota desaparecer no segundo lance da escada. Atirou, mas apenas atingiu o corrimão. Saltou e parou no começo do segundo lance, porém caiu no chão com o impacto. Olhou para o lugar que doía e viu o buraco que a bala tinha aberto na perna e sangrava muito.

#-Maldição! – Praguejou baixinho.

Kagome, marota como sempre, ouviu e voltou. Sorriu para o hanyou caído no chão olhando para o sangramento.

#-Machucou, amor? – Perguntou irônica. Inuyasha apenas levantou a arma e começou a atira pra qualquer lado – Ops... 'tá nervosinho? Melhor eu ir né...

Kagome saiu correndo e não escutou mais os passos de Inuyasha. Só quando já estava quase no primeiro andar ouviu ele vindo e urrando.

#-_Sua moto está pronta, Kagome_ – Disse Rin.

#-E a do Inuyasha? – Disse com uma voz de tristeza.

#-_Também... Mas até agora não..._

#-Rin. Por favor – Disse Kagome aparecendo no salão de entrada, e vendo a amiga com o típico microfone que era ligado da orelha e vinha até a frente da boca.

#-_Está sangrando_ – Surpreendeu-se, aproximando-se de Kagome.

#-Tudo bem, Inuyasha está pior – Disse, olhando para trás e não vendo o hanyou aparecer.

Rin percebeu no tom que Kagome falou. Não estava feliz por seu alvo estar machucado e pior que ela. Conhecia bem a amiga e sabia que ela preferia estar no lugar dele. Colocou a mão em seu ombro e sorriu fracamente para a morena.

Kagome sorriu de volta e caminhou para a sua moto. Quando estava quase alcançando-a, escutou Inuyasha gritar seu nome, e deixou uma lágrima escorrer.

#-EI, VADIA! VOCÊ 'TÁ MORTA! – Gritou, tentando correr.

#-SE VOCÊ CONSEGUIR ME ALCANÇAR, CACHORRO! – Rebateu Kagome, subindo na moto e dando um tchauzinho e um sorriso cínico.

Inuyasha correu, esquecendo-se da dor, e viu uma moto parada a rua. Olhou para ela e leu num papel.

"**_Um presente pra você, meu amor. Como se fosse um agradecimento pela blusa."_**

A moto era per-fei-ta. Preta com rajadas pratas por todo o lado. As lágrimas novamente embaçaram seus olhos. Mesmo assim montou-a e olhou para frente, vendo que Kagome já se adiantara bastante. Ligou o veículo e partiu atrás dela.

Nenhum dos dois disparavam sequer um tiro. Estavam no meio da avenida principal de Moscou. E mesmo assim Kagome estava sempre em vantagem. Não demorou muito e ela parou na frente de uma mansão abandonada. Jogou a moto no chão e correu para dentro da casa. Inuyasha, ao vê-la, começou a disparar freneticamente, mas como estava longe e não mirava direito, não acertou nenhum tiro.

Entrou na mansão. Ela estava num estado deplorável, era toda construída em madeira. Logo à frente da porta de entrada estava a grande escada principal da casa, que levava o seu visitante para o segundo andar. Tinha vários cacos de vidro no chão, roupas sujas jogadas por todos os lados, caixotes...

O hanyou parou de observar o ambiente e viu que no alto da escada estava uma morena, de blusa branca ensangüentada. Esta sentada no último degrau, com os dois braços apoiados nas pernas e segurando as pistolas que pertenciam a ele.

#-Não é que conseguiu me alcançar? – Comentou irônica. Esbanjava um sorriso lindo.

#-Acho que isso me pertence! – Rebateu ele também sorrindo e caminhando em direção às escadas.

#-E _isso_ me pertence! – Devolveu Kagome, apontando para a metralhadora.

Os dois sorriram.

#-'Tá, vamos acabar logo com isso – Pronunciou-se a agente, levantando-se e mirando Inuyasha.

#-Vamos – Disse ele, fazendo o mesmo – Mas queria pergunta uma coisa antes.

#-Um último pedido?

#-Hahaha… Considere como quiser. Por que viemos para cá em vez de eu te matar lá no apartamento mesmo?

Kagome fez uma pausa. Olhou para o lado, para não encara o hanyou. E respondeu em voz baixa. Mas sabia que Inuyasha escutaria.

#-Por dois motivos – Fez uma pausa e começou a brincar com a pistola em sua mão – Primeiro: odeio gente me observando e me seguindo. No apartamento tinha no mínimo duas câmeras nos observando. Nossa luta seria gravada e mostrada para todos os agentes. Se eu te matasse, seria a melhor de todas e ensinaria os aprendizes, se eu morresse seria a pior de todos e a fita serviria também para ensinar aos novatos como não fazer as coisas.

#-E a segunda? – Quis saber logo. Não gostara muito da resposta, e sabia que era exatamente aquilo que aconteceria...

#-Segundo... – Kagome agora havia parado de rodar a arma e o olhava nos olhos, apesar da distancia – Eu queria te dar um presente. Já que eu nunca te dei nada, e sempre soube que gostava de motos... – Disse tristemente. Inuyasha deixou a metralhadora cair no chão.

Kagome assustou-se e levantou a arma mirando para ele. Inuyasha caiu de joelho no chão. Não agüentava mais aquilo. Não podia mentir mais. Tentou durante dois dias. Mas a verdade foi mais forte e evidente. Abaixou a cabeça e deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

#-Acabe logo com isso...

#-LEVANTE-SE – Gritou Kagome – NÃO DÊ UMA DE COVARDE AGORA!

#-Não estou sendo covarde. Apenas estou fazendo o que já devia ser feito. Não te atacando.

#-PARE de falar besteiras. Vamos levante logo.

#-NÃO – Gritou.

#-Por favor – Kagome estava com os olhos encharcados de água.

Inuyasha levantou os olhos. Para vê-la, as logo os abaixou novamente a espera do tiro.

Kagome já chorava incontrolavelmente àquela altura. Ficou furiosa por ele não atacá-la. Precisava de um combustível para a fúria e raiva, ter forças e fazer seu trabalho. Fechou os olhos e atirou.

Aquele foi o segundo mais longo de toda sua vida. Atirou sem ver. Sem sentir. Sem respirar. Após aperta o gatilho, deixou a arma cair no chão. E ela também caiu. Abriu os olhos lentamente. E a cena que viu, só poderia ser uma ilusão. Chorava mais ainda. Não acreditava que o tiro... Não...!

Desceu as escadas correndo na direção de Inuyasha, ele ainda estava de joelhos. Sem pensar, abraçou-o com toda a força que tinha. Mas não foi correspondida.

#-Eu te amo – Disse entre as lágrimas – Se eu pudesse voltar... Faria tudo diferente...

Chorava como nunca antes. A dor invadiu seu peito mais ainda. Como poderia ter atirando nele? Suspirou e o abraçou mais forte e dessa vez foi correspondida.

#-Também te amo, anjo – Disse ele.

#-Desculpe-me – Disse Kagome se jogando mais contra o hanyou e fazendo com que os dois caíssem no chão. Kagome por cima e ele embaixo.

#-Por quê? – Perguntou, forçando um sorriso.

#-Por ter atirado em você. Por não ter abaixado a arma. Por...

#-Shiii... – Murmurou, fitando-a com carinho – Está tudo bem – Deitou a cabeça de Kagome no seu peito e começou a passar a mão nos seus sedosos cabelos.

#-Inu? – Disse Kagome levantando a cabeça – O que vamos fazer agora? – Fez uma pausa e o encarou – Agora que nenhum de nós morreu...

Realmente nenhum deles estava morto. Kagome não havia acertado Inuyasha. O tiro que ela deu passou zunindo pelo ouvido dele e acertou a porta atrás. Kagome, ao ver que seu amado estava vivo e quase o acertara, desesperou-se por ser tão orgulhosa e correu até ele. Talvez um anjo que estava de passagem olhou a cena e resolveu intervir vedando os olhos de Kagome e fazendo com que ela mirasse milímetros para o lado.

#-Bem – Disse ele sentando-se, fazendo com que ela também fizesse o mesmo ao seu lado – Acho que nosso problema maior seria Naraku. E quanto ao FBI...

#-Deixa que eu cuido deles – Disse a mulher levantando-se e pegando seu celular.

Inuyasha levantou também e ficou ao lado da amada. Esta abriu o aparelho e apertou o numero três da discagem rápida.

#-Alô? Oi, Sango... É... Não, não, 'tô bem sim... Matei... – Disse Kagome olhando para Inuyasha e começando a chorar novamente, como tivera coragem de quase matar o homem que amava tanto? Ele apenas a abraçou – Não, Sango... Já disse que estou bem... Vou dar uma volta agora... Pra esfriar um pouco a cabeça... Diga para Myouga... 'Tá... NÃO... Não faça isso... Sango, é sério... 'Tá... Fone? Que fone? – Kagome colocou a mão no ouvido e percebeu que estava sem seu fone – Deve ter caído... Tá vou da uma olhada... 'Tá... 'Tá... 'Tá bom, Sango que saco! Tchau...

#-E aí? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

#-Por enquanto ela acha que matei você.

#-Vamos atrás do Naraku – Disse indo até a porta da frente, mancando. Kagome virou para não vê-lo naquele estado e deixou sua última lágrima de tristeza cair. E lembrou-se de algo.

#-Inu? – Chamou. O hanyou a olhou numa mistura de preocupação e curiosidade. Kagome abriu um largo sorriso e correu até ele – Seu pai está vivo – Disse ela.

#-O que? – Perguntou Inuyasha. Como ela sabia que seu pai estava vivo?

#-É! Eu escutei uma conversa do Sesshoumaru e do Naraku aquele dia na boate. Ele está preso na mansão do Naraku.

#-Sesshoumaru sabia? – Perguntou Inuyasha soltando faísca pelos olhos.

#-Sabia – disse Kagome um pouco assustada – Era por isso que ele estava trabalhando para o Naraku.

#-Desgraçado! Se ele tivesse me contado, poderia ter evitado tudo isso – Resmungou, caminhado mais depressa até a moto.

#-Como? – Perguntou indo atrás dele.

#-Naraku – Parou e olhou nos olhos da jovem. Passou a mão no rosto dela – Me obrigou a te matar em troca da liberdade de Miroku, Kouga e meu pai.

Kagome fechou os olhos com o toque e prestou atenção nas palavras dele. Ela também teria que matá-lo por causa de suas amigas. Mas também por que Inuyasha era um...

#-Mafioso – Disse em voz alta.

#-Quê?

#-Mafioso – Disse sorrindo – Por isso me mandaram matar você. Por que você é um mafioso! – Kagome ria mais ainda.

#-Não vejo a graça – Disse ele, sério.

#-Não – Kagome voltou a sorrir e o encarou – Me mandaram te matar, porque você trabalha para o Naraku. Mas, de acordo com o que dizem, a maior parte das pessoas que trabalham para ele é por que os pais também trabalhavam e, se estou certa, você não queria fazer isso!

#-É – Disse Inuyasha ainda sem entender.

#-Então. E eu te ajudar a matar Naraku. Você tem seus amigos e seu pai de volta e eu acabo com o pior mafioso russo. Você não vai mais trabalhar para o crime e estará livre. E eu não terei mais motivos para cumprir minha missão.

Inuyasha não disse nada. Apenas abriu um maravilhoso sorriso e pegou Kagome no colo fazendo com que a mulher ficasse com uma perna de cada lado dele. Essa entrelaçou sua cintura e o beijou. Inuyasha foi se afastando e encostou-se à moto. Os dois se beijavam ferozmente. Um beijo cheio de amor, paixão, luxúria e, principalmente, um beijo de perdão...

#-Eu te amo, anjo – Disse Inuyasha descendo os lábios pelo pescoço de Kagome. Essa apenas massageava o cabelo dele.

#-Eu também, coração – Sussurrou fracamente, deixando o hanyou louco. Ele desceu mais os lábios, em direção aos seios dela. Kagome puxou o cabelo dele para trás e sorriu com a cara surpresa que ele fez.

#-Querido... – Disse ela apontando para os seios e logo depois para o rosto dela - Olha pra cima, 'tá...

Inuyasha sorriu e a soltou, fazendo com que ela caísse de pé no chão. Deram mais um beijo rápido...

#-Vamos – Disse ele olhando nos olhos de dela.

#-Claro – Sorriu.

Cada um subiu em sua devida moto. Kagome ligou a sua e estava preparada para partir quando, olhou para trás e viu Inuyasha parado passando a mão pelas rajadas cinzas que estava desenhada na pintura preta.

#-Inu?

#-É tão linda... – Murmurou, os olhos vidrados na moto. Kagome sorriu. Desligou a sua moto e desceu desta indo até a o hanyou. Ela sentou-se na frente dele. Logo ficaram na seguinte posição: Inuyasha com cada perna de um lado da moto, sentado normalmente. E Kagome também com as pernas abertas sentada na frente dele.

A mulher passou a mão pelo rosto dele e foi descendo pelo pescoço... Tórax... Abdômen... Até que chegou na coxa do hanyou e disse perto do seu ouvido...

#-Depois agente _brinca_ com ela, 'tá? – Disse sedutoramente.

#-Só se você me ajudar a lavá-la – Respondeu Inuyasha, sorrindo maliciosamente.

#-Fechado – Disse Kagome saindo da moto. Mas Inuyasha a segurou pelo braço e a chocou contra seu corpo, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

#-Mas que fogo – Disse Kagome passando a mão na perna do amado.

#-Então não mexa com fogo, anjo – Rebateu, mordendo o lábio inferior com o toque dela.

Kagome deu uma gostosa gargalhada e voltou para sua moto. Ligou-a novamente e partiram para a mansão de Naraku.

O caminho todo eles foram brincando de corrida. Um ultrapassava o outro. Às vezes faziam gracinhas com a moto. Ficaram assim durante os 30 minutos de percurso.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Enquanto isso...

#-Ela o matou? – Perguntou Houjo logo após que Sango desligou o celular.

#-Sim – Sorriu fracamente.

#-Ótimo. Preciso avisar Myouga – O homem saiu do furgão em direção à entrada do edifício.

Sango permanecia cabisbaixa. Rin olhou pela janela e viu o agente partindo, virou-se novamente para Sango e sentou-se ao lado dela.

#-Ela não o matou, certo?

#-É – Confirmou Sango olhando para a amiga, já com lágrimas nos olhos – O que vão fazer com a gente?

#-Calma – Rin abraçou a cabeça da amiga e fez que ia niná-la – Vai dar tudo certo no final, 'tá? Não vão mandar a gente de novo pra prisão.

#-Rin – Sango levantou a cabeça – Eu não quero voltar para aquele lugar.

#-Eu também não.

#-E se nós mesmas matarmos o Inuyasha? Será que...

Rin apenas olhava a agente. Essa percebeu o que amiga queria dizer com o olhar.

#-Não podemos matar ele – Confirmou Rin.

#-Eu sei. Mas aquele lugar… Aquela gente… Rin, eu tenho mais doze anos para cumprir, isso só pelos roubos... Agora os assassinatos...

#-Shiii… Kagome é esperta. Ela não vai nos deixar na mão. Provavelmente está pensando em algo para invadir a mansão de Naraku. Fique calma.

As duas ficaram em silêncio. Não trocavam mais palavras e os soluços provocados pelo choro já estavam parando. Porém a calmaria foi interrompida por um bip do computador. Rin se dirigiu até ele, limpando as lágrimas, digitou algumas coisas e logo a página e e-mails foi aberta, observava atentamente a tela foi ai que viu um novo e-mail da CIA.

#-Nossa – Surpreendeu-se Rin.

#-O que foi? – Perguntou Sango aproximando-se da tela.

#-A CIA me mandou uma mensagem.

#-E isso é ruim?

#-Não... Muito pelo contrário. É ótimo... Mas...

#-Mas...

#-Eu mandei esse e-mail há um mês... Quase um mês e meio...

#-Nossa! Que demora para responder um e-mail – Sango, já desinteressada, voltou para seu antigo assento.

Rin leu calmamente a mensagem. E quando acabou não acreditava nas palavras. Leu pelo menos três vezes.

#-Nossa que demora Rin... A mensagem deve ser grande mesmo. Demoro pra chega e você esta demorando pra ler – Sango aproximou-se novamente da tela, só que dessa vez sentou-se ao lado de Rin para ler também.

#-Olha é a foto do Miroku – Disse Sango vendo primeiro as figuras – Do Kouga... E do Inuyasha... Mas que e-mail é esse?

#-Leia – Sussurrou Rin, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e esbanjando felicidade.

#-Rin, você está me assustando! – Sango olhou preocupada para a amiga que apenas a incentivou a ler.

E foi o que fez. E como a outra agente, Sango leu-a umas três vezes.

#-Não pode ser... – sussurrou incrédula, também com um enorme sorriso.

#-Pois é – Rin cruzou os braços vitoriosa. Fora ela que insistiu para Myouga aprovar o e-mail.

#-Mas isso quer dizer que...

#-Isso mesmo... Mas o que me preocupa é... Será que a Kagome sabe?

Uma onda de preocupação invadiu o local.

#-Acho que... Será? Se Inuyasha tivesse contado ela teria nos contado certo?

#-Talvez... E se tudo isso já estava planejado?

#-Não, não – Sango olhava de um lado para o outro, tentando se lembrar de lago, qualquer pista. – Kagome teria nos contado.

#-Também acho. Ela não armaria tudo is...

#-Bom... já que está tudo no seu devido lugar... – Interrompeu Myouga, abrindo a porta do furgão e vendo o grande sorriso das agentes – Não sabia que a cadeia era tão ruim assim...

#-Não, é bem pior... Mas chefinho, leia isso... – Falou Rin puxando um banquinho.

#-O que é isso? – Perguntou, cerrando os olhos e procurando seus oclinhos meia-lua dentro do bolso do paletó.

#-É a nossa liberdade. E o peso na consciência de vocês...

Myouga franziu as sobrancelhas para Sango e começou a ler... Depois de dez minutos...

#-Não pode ser... – Falou surpreso.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**UHAUhauhAUHauH... Num vou conta o que tava escrito no e-mail... Lero, lero... UAHUhauHAUha...**

**Só no próximo capitulo... hihihi... Mais é uma coisa muito da boa... Principalmente pra Kagome e pro Inu (N/R: eu garanto issu D)... E só mais uma coisinha pra deixar vocês mais curiosos... A Kagome vai quere mata a Kagura depois que ela descobri isso... Ou será que ela já sabe? X UAHUhauHAUHauhAUHuah...**

**Blah... Como todo mundo sabia... Eu não podia deixar um dos dois morrer né... Mais o que eu quero saber é: Vocês ficaram surpresos como eles se entregaram ao amor e não ao ódio... Ou mais ou menos previam que ia ser desse jeito?**

**E o presente que a Kagome deu pro inu... Bem bom né? UAHUhauHAU... Queria eu ganhar um desse... E coitada da blusa branca... ahahah deve tá vermelhinha... E fala a verdade esses dois tem um fogo... Que só por deus...**

**Mais uma vez... MUITO OBRIGADA A MINHA REVISADORA LINDA LILYMIONE-CHAN...**

**B-jinhusssssssssss pra todo mundo... E é claro que o emprego é seu moça...**

**N/R: Oiê! Vlw pelo emprego, viu... Que bom q vc aprovou! Bom, comu sempre, naum posso deixar d recomendar que leiam a fic até o final... Achu q esse e-mail dexou todus muuuuuuuuuuuuito curiosos, neh? Naum eskeçam as reviews, OK?**

**Kisus & Bye! (qlqr contato, meu MSN tah no meu Profile: 933689)**

**P.S.: Vc tb eh linda, Bruna!**


	20. Segredos Bom ou ruim?

_Notinha rápida:_ Revisado por **LILYMIONE-CHAN**... Valeu heim moça... (Mais uma vez...)

_**20º Capitulo – Segredos... Bom ou ruim?**_

Inuyasha estava à frente de Kagome, quando avistou a conhecida rua que levava para a mansão de Naraku. Parou a moto a três quarteirões, fazendo com que Kagome parasse também. Estavam em frente a uma casa em construção.

#-O que houve? – Quis saber a morena.

#-Não podemos chegar lá como amiguinhos – Explicou Inuyasha, procurando alguma coisa entre os tijolos, areia, peneira e tudo mais.

#-É só chegarmos, atiramos e pronto! – Replicou Kagome como se fosse algo muito simples, também olhando para os lados, mas não procurava nada.

#-Se você conseguir passar do jardim sem levar no mínimo tiros, você com certeza será contratada por ele – Revidou ainda sem encará-la. Foi quando achou um extenso pedaço de corda – Vem aqui – Chamou, esticando a corda para que ela colocasse as mãos.

#-O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Kagome fazendo o que o amado pedia apenas com o olhar.

#-Vou falar para Naraku que trouxe você para que ele mesmo a mate. Em troca, que ele solte Miroku, Kouga e meu pai. Logo que ele fizer isso o atacamos. Será cinco contra um – Falava Inuyasha, enquanto amarrava a mão de Kagome.

#-Ai – Exclamou ela, quando o hanyou apertou um pouco forte a corda.

#-Desculpa – Ele puxou o pulso dela para cima, fazendo com que ele ficasse na altura da boca dele. Beijou o local um pouco vermelho e foi subindo os lábios pelo braço dela... Chegou no antebraço... No ombro... No pescoço... Chegando perto da bochecha... E quando estava a milímetros da boca...

TRALÃLÃ... TRALÃLÃ... TRALÃLÃ...

Inuyasha virou a cara em sinal de desprezo.

#-Por isso que eu nunca gostei de celulares. Estão sempre atrapalhando – Falou parecendo uma criancinha de cinco anos como se a mãe tivesse entrado na frente da TV na hora de seu desenho favorito.

Kagome sorriu com a cena e pediu para que Inuyasha pegasse o aparelho no seu bolso e o colocasse em seu ouvido.

O hanyou demorou um tempo lamentável para pegar o telefone no bolso traseiro da amada, e sorria maliciosamente, mas fez o que ela pedira.

#-Alô... Quem? Ah... Oi Rin... Diga... Como? E-mail? 'Peraí – Kagome olhou para Inuyasha dizendo para irem mais para frente. Já que o celular estava se sinal – Pronto fale... E-mail de quem Rin? Rin... Não to ouvindo... CIA? Quê que tem a CIA? – Inuyasha gelou. Mas manteve a pose – E-mail da CIA? O que ele dizia? Quem? Rin... Fala mais alto... Sobre o que falava? Rin... Rin... Rin? – Kagome se desvencilhou do celular e olhou para o hanyou curiosa – A ligação caiu. Que estranho. A Rin me ligando para falar algo da CIA? Por que não pôde esperar?

#-Vai saber... De repente era muito importante... – Disse, fechando o aparelho, e quando foi colocá-lo novamente no bolso da amada, desligou-o.

"_Kagome não pode saber de nada... pelo menos até matar o Naraku... Depois eu mesmo conto"_ – Pensou temendo.

O hanyou guardou o celular, e ficou um bom tempo passando a mão no local onde o depositara. Ficou a frente de Kagome e a abraçou.

#-Não sabia que era tão difícil deixar minha bunda – Sorriu para o hanyou.

#-Você não tem idéia – Disse também sorrindo, porém maliciosamente.

Começou a beijar o ombro dela, partiu para o pescoço... A bochecha... E em fim chegou na tão esperada boca. Aquela que o tanto cativou, que tanto desejou e que, quando a teve, durou pouco tempo. Mas agora... Agora teria aquela boca perfeita para ele, para sempre.

#-Vamos – Tentou ser firme, mesmo a voz parecendo tão rouca, tão embriagada por aquele sabor.

#-Isso está me matando, sabia? – Ele brincava com sua própria respiração no rosto da mulher.

#-Então somos dois – Permaneciam de olhos fechados. Deram mais um longo beijo e finalmente tiveram força para seguir em frente.

#-Vamos logo – Disse Inuyasha pegando Kagome delicadamente pela cintura e a colocando na moto. Mas esse movimento acabou machucando mais a amada.

#-Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – Gritou ela. O hanyou a soltou imediatamente, assustado e preocupado.

#-O que?

Kagome, com um pouco de dificuldade, levantou a blusa e deixou a mostra um belo arranhão coberto por sangue. O hanyou olhou para o corpo da amada. Sentiu-se péssimo por ter feito aquilo. Olhou nos olhos dela e sussurrou um "Desculpe..." cheio de ressentimentos.

#-Tudo bem – Kagome sorriu e subiu sozinha na moto, com uma certa dificuldade, já que suas mãos estavam amarradas.

Andaram por mais uns 2 ou 3 minutos e chegaram à mansão. No portão de entrada, Inuyasha foi barrado pelos seguranças, mas quando explicou o que aconteceu, logo foi permitida sua entrada. Parou a moto na frente da grande porta de entrada, desceu Kagome sem um pingo de educação e murmurou outra desculpa no ouvido dela.

#-Sinto muito, amor, mas terei que ser um pouco rude agora – Kagome apenas confirmou com a cabeça e os dois adentraram na casa.

Era esplêndida. Duas grandes escadas levavam ao andar superior. Entre elas um belo chafariz, com dois anjos que expeliam água pela boca.

"_Que ironia"_, pensou Kagome ao ver os anjos. O hanyou puxou a corda com tudo, fazendo a morena quase cair. Olhou-a com pena mais não disse nada. E seguiu para a biblioteca. Sabia que Naraku estava lá. E não estava sozinho.

#-Tenho um presente para você chefinho – Disse Inuyasha irônico, jogando Kagome à sua frente.

A mulher caiu no chão de joelhos e deixou lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos. Sabia que tudo era fingimento, mas a dor em suas pernas foi mais forte.

Naraku sorriu para Inuyasha. Esse segurava fortemente a outra ponta da corda. O youkai levantou-se da confortável poltrona e foi em direção a mulher. Inuyasha cerrou os dentes. Naraku agachou e levantou o queixo de Kagome.

#-Ora, ora, ora... A que lhe devo a ilustre visita? – Perguntou sarcástico.

Levantou em seguida e ordenou que a mulher fizesse o mesmo, mas ela não se mexeu. Inuyasha, por sua vez, a puxou para cima, fazendo-a exclamar de dor. Sem querer ele havia pegado no braço machucado pouco antes pela sua pistola – Muito bem... – Continuou o Youkai – A senhorita é a mulher que estava me causando problemas certo?

#-Acho que é o _senhor _quem está causando problemas. – rebateu em tom de desprezo

#-Huhuhu... Ameaças Kagome? Da sua parte? Ora sejamos razoáveis... – Naraku chegou bem perto do ouvido dela. Inuyasha cerrou os punhos pela aproximação – Não sou eu que estou amarrado...

Dizendo isso, começou a beija-lhe o rosto. Inuyasha mantinha os olhos fixo na cena, e jurava torturar o youkai de todas as formas possíveis. Porém Kagome sequer se mexeu. O youkai lambeu a bochecha dela e olhou para o hanyou – Admito. Você tem bom gosto. A garota é deliciosa – Olhou para os olhos de Kagome – Será que na cama também tem esse sabor?

#-Você nunca saberá – Disse a mulher sorrindo cinicamente.

#-Hahahaha... Senhorita. Acho que ainda não entendeu que está em desvantagem – lembrou o youkai, puxando-a para perto e passando a mão na bunda dela. O hanyou olhava com desprezo a cena, mas permanecia inflexível, apesar de, por dentro, se corroer de ódio do vilão.

#-As coisas podem virar – Kagome sussurrou sedutoramente no ouvido do youkai. Naraku riu mais alto.

#-E quem vai vir te salvar? O coelhinho da páscoa talvez?

#-Desculpem interromper – Pela primeira vez Inuyasha pronunciou-se. Kagome olhou para ele em busca de apoio e ele desviou o olhar – Mas se não se importa Naraku, gostaria que soltasse meus amigos e meu pai, pois além de trazê-la aqui... – disse, soltando a corda e se aproximando de Kagome. A agarrou por trás e colou seu corpo no dela. Kagome se arrepiou com o toque e fechou os olhos inconscientemente – Você pode brincar um pouco com ela ainda. E pode ter certeza... – Inuyasha subiu suas mãos da coxa de Kagome para a barriga levantando um pouco a blusa já toda manchada de sangue – Que ela é deliciosa na cama também.

Naraku sorriu e lambeu os lábios. Kagome abriu os olhos, mas Inuyasha ainda a segurava. O youkai foi até sua poltrona e apertou algum botão na mesa fazendo que uma das prateleiras se levanta-se e mostra-se um corredor com varias portas de aço.

#-Pode ficar. Mas volte manhã... – concordou o youkai, chegando perto de Kagome – Tenho outros serviços para você.

Quando Naraku ia tocar Kagome, Inuyasha a puxou para trás.

#-Se não fosse abusar da sorte – Disse, sustentando o olhar mortal do chefe – Gostaria de dar último beijo nela.

#-Não me diga que gostou da vadia?

#-Não... Mas que ela é a melhor... Isso sem dúvidas! – Sem esperar resposta, virou a garota.

Esta implorou entre as falsas lágrimas para que ele não fizesse aquilo. Inuyasha sorriu maliciosamente e passou a língua nos lábios. Roçou seu quadril no dela e a beijou ferozmente. Mas o que Naraku não viu foi que, durante o beijo, o hanyou afrouxou o nó da corda de Kagome. Permitindo que ela, em um movimento, se soltasse.

#-Já chega – Disse o chefe começando a se incomodar com a cena. Inuyasha não parou, apesar de tudo, estava realmente beijando sua namorada – CHEGA.

Com o grito Kagome se assustou e mordeu a língua de Inuyasha, que conteve o gemido de dor.

#-Depois conversamos sobre isso viu – Sussurrou no ouvido dela um pouco bravo. Kagome sorriu internamente aquele joguinho era divertido.

#-Já acabou? – Perguntou Naraku irônico e bravo – Se não se importa – Disse aproximando-se de Kagome mais uma vez. A pegou pelos cabelos e puxou a cabeça para trás, fazendo com que a garota olhasse para cima – Ela é minha – Sussurrou aproximando-se da boca dela.

Kagome estava preste a tirara a mão da corda, mas inuyasha gritou.

#-NÃO – O pedido foi mais para ela do que realmente para o chefe – Não... – Repetiu ao ver a cara de desaprovação do youkai. A mulher por sua vez entendeu o recado – Vamos terminar os negócios. Cadê meu pai, o Miroku e o Kouga?

#-Ah, sim – Naraku soltou Kagome. Que deu um suspiro de alivio junto com inuyasha – Vamos ver... – Exprimia para si mesmo procurando alguma coisa em cima da mesa – Pronto – Comunicou pegando um pequeno controle na mão e o apertando. Logo uma porta de ação, que permanecia invisível no canto do cômodo, se abriu.

Dentro dessa estavam Miroku e Kouga sentados no chão, com os pulsos e os pescoços machucados, e boa aparte da roupa em trapos. Provavelmente estavam sendo torturados. Levantaram-se com dificuldade e caminharam até Inuyasha.

#-Valeu – Disse Kouga na sua voz normal.

#-É... Isso ai... – Já Miroku parecia muito mais exausto.

#-E meu pai? – Inuyasha estava começando a ficar preocupado. O motivo todo daquele lance era seu pai.

#-Hahaha... Não achou mesmo que eu o daria de mão beijada só por me trazer a vadia achou? – Foi nessa hora que Miroku e Kouga perceberam a presença de Kagome no cômodo. A mulher toda machucada, sangrando e amarrada. Olharam para Inuyasha que permanecia serio, não acreditaram que ele trousse a mulher que tanto falava que amava.

#-Naraku – Inuyasha cerrou os dentes – Acho melhor soltar meu pai.

#-Ora... E quem vai te ajudar a livrar ele? Esses dois acabados aí?

#-HEY... – Gritaram Kouga e Miroku juntos, indignados. Mas Inuyasha fez um sinal e eles compreenderam que a situação, por mais que não parecesse, estava sob controle. Viram Kagome se soltar lentamente das cordas, essa olhou em cima da mesa a procura de armas, e para a sua felicidade encontrou uma S.T.I. 2011. Naraku olhava raivo pra os capangas à sua frente.

#-Naraku, onde está meu pai? – Disse Inuyasha pegando sua pistola no cós da calça e apontando para o chefe.

#-Hahaha... Vai me matar é? Que medo de você hanyou estúpido, seu pai está em um lugar muito agradável, não se preocupe.

#-Meu pai! – Repetiu inuyasha preparando a arma, e ao mesmo tempo Kagome levantava-se e apontava a S.T.I. para a cabeça do youkai.

#-Vamos Inuyasha não seja tolo. Sabe muito bem que não pode me matar. Está preso a mim, se conforme.

#-Ele talvez, e eu? – Perguntou Kagome colocando sua arma na cabeça dele. Naraku ficou estático – De um tiro o _senhor_ – pronunciou com nojo - pode até escapar, mas e de dois?

#-Quem é tolo agora? – Perguntou Inuyasha se aproximando mais de Naraku.

Este nada respondeu. Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e esse retribuiu o olhar.

Sem mais delongas, apertaram o gatilho. Dois tiros foram dados, e uma pessoa caiu. O sangue logo escorrera pelo lustrado taco. O líquido viscoso corria formando um caminho. Kagome olhou para o amado, e viu esse ainda com a arma apontada, ele não havia atirado, a bala permanecia em sua pistola. Em movimentos lentos inuyasha olhou para trás e viu Sango com a arma a punho, uma rin atrás dessa olhando assustada a cena.

#-Como? – Perguntou Kagome surpresa.

#-Tem horas que você deixa a desejar, sabia Kagome? – Disse Sango tentando quebrar aquele clima.

#-Colocamos um localizador nas motos e uma microcâmera no seu pingente – Rin pronunciou calmamente. Kagome instintivamente colocou a mão no delicado pingente em forma de estrela, que pendia de uma tira de couro.

#-Confiamos em você Ka. Mas às vezes você é meio louquinha, né? – Completou Sango dando uma piscada.

#-Não – Sussurrou fraco Inuyasha – Eu tinha que matar Naraku. Ele estragou minha vida...

Kagome voltou o olhar para o amado. Jogou arma no chão e caminhou até ele. Passou levemente a mão pelo rosto dele, e levantou um pouco a cabeça.

#-Considere como um outro presente, tá? – Sussurrou kagome. Inuyasha a encarou, ainda com um olhar indignado, mas concordou.

#-E meu pai? – Falou olhando para Sango e Rin.

#-Ah sim... Seria um youkai grandão, bonitão, charmoso, educado, de longos cabelos pratas e que é um amor de youkai e vai se casar comigo?

Inuyasha sorriu. Até que estava começando a gostar dessa nova reviravolta.

#-É, meu bem, se conforme: vou ser sua madrasta – Sango sorriu e abriu mais a porta e logo Inutaishou adentrou o cômodo.

#-Pai – Inuyasha andou até o youkai. Estava em ótima forma, apesar de uns e outros ferimentos.

#-Meu filho – E o abraçou, o hanyou deixou uma solitária lagrima de felicidade correr pelos seus olhos.

O cômodo ficou em silêncio. Miroku e Kouga tentavam não se mostrar presentes, Sango e Rin a mesma coisa. Kagome apreciava a cena sorrindo. Como era bom ver um final feliz. Inuyasha soltou o pai e esse fez o mesmo, passaram um tempo se encarando e sorriram. O maior exemplo na vida do hanyou foi o pai. E agora, depois de anos achando que ele estava morto, se reencontraram novamente.

#-Mais quem é essa? – Perguntou Inutaishou, levantando a cabeça e olhando para Kagome. Inuyasha olhou para a mesma, quem com todos olhares voltado para si, ficou vermelha.

#-Essa é a mulher mais perfeita do mundo – Pronunciou Inuyasha caminhando até ela e a encarou – E ela é minha.

Selaram os lábios mais uma vez. Inuyasha sorriu internamente, como amava aquele ser a sua frente, Kagome mantinha o mesmo pensamento. Ele colocou as duas mãos no rosto dela e o acariciou, já ela o abraçou pelo pescoço, ficaram assim um longo tempo...

#-Cof... Cof... – Miroku fingiu uma tossida – Vão para um quarto – Sussurrou, e todos no cômodo riram.

#-Feh... – Fez inuyasha se separando de Kagome e a abraçando pelo pescoço.

#-Tem bom gosto filho. Ela é muito bonita – Inutaishou se aproximou da mulher e a olhou com ternura de um pai.

#-Obrigada, senhor – Agradeceu envergonhada.

#-Você não viu nada ainda – Inuyasha piscou para o pai, e os dois sorriram marotamente. Kagome deu uma cotovelada na costela do amado, e mais uma vez todos riram.

Inutaishou ficou serio. Olhou para o corpo de Naraku. Suspirou, em pensar quem há décadas a trás foram bons amigos.

#-Realmente uma grande perda – Todos o olharam surpresos, menos Inuyasha que sabia de toda a história – Uma mente brilhante usada para o mal. Ele escolheu seu caminho, e no fundo sabia que esse era o fim. Seria um bom homem se não fosse mal – Mais um suspiro.

#-Vamos? Esse lugar está começando a me dar nojo – Falou Miroku, fingindo uma náusea.

#-Mas me diga, o senhor sempre foi fortão assim? – Perguntou Sango entrelaçando o braço no de Inutaishou, esse sorriu.

#-Sim. Sempre gostei do meu físico.

#-Hum...

#-Convencido – Miroku entrou na conversa.

#-Ninguém esta falando com o senhor. Senhor Miroku – Irritou-se Sango.

#-Nem eu com a senhorita. Estou falando com o senhor Inutaishou. Não é senhor?

#-Eu? Eu não sei de nada.

E saíram para o corredor. Kagome ainda estava abraçada com Inuyasha, mas alcançou Rin.

#-Rin. O que você ia me falar?

#-Falar? – Rin tentava vasculhar a mente em busca de algo.

#-É, quando me ligou – Lembrou Kagome.

#-Ah, tá! Lembrei. Eu ia falar que...

#-Que viria ajudar – Completou Inuyasha. Kagome o olhou surpresa e curiosa. Mas pelo visto Rin entendeu o recado.

#-Isso mesmo. Falar que não precisava fazer tudo sozinha.

#-Ahh – Kagome ainda estava desconfiada – Mas como sabia que eu não tinha matado Inuyasha?

#-Bem... Ah... A Kagome, você sabe quem não tem como mentir para Sango, né. E, além de tudo, tinha a microcâmera, lembra?

#-Ah, é verdade – Kagome se sentiu uma idiota, mas ainda não estava convencida – Mas no telefone você falou que era algo sobre a CIA.

#-Kagome, pára de fazer perguntas – Disse, Inuyasha interrompendo mais uma vez.

#-Vocês dois estão muito estranhos... – A morena se soltou do amado e caminhou mais à frente, Inuyasha olhou para Rin e ela retribuiu o olhar.

#-Eu quero contar para ela – Confessou.

#-Por que não contou antes? Teria facilitado muito as coisas – Repreendeu Rin.

#-Só que teria complicado muitas outras – Fez-se silencio. Nenhum contestou o outro.

#-Mas conte logo. Antes que eu e Sango o façamos – Disse Rin, olhando de canto de olho para ele. Este sorriu e a mulher fez o mesmo.

#-Valeu – Inuyasha agarrou Rin num forte abraço.

#-AHHH! QUE É ISSO... Vamos me solte, vamos.

Os dois riram gostosamente. Chegaram na frente da mansão. Inutaishou, Miroku e Kouga foram para o hospital. Não tinham ferimentos graves, mas queriam descansar um pouco, apesar do hospital ser um péssimo lugar, seria muito tranqüilo, já que sabiam que Inuyasha levaria Kagome para o apartamento deles. Sango e Rin foram para o apartamento delas arrumar os estragos. E como o previsto, Inuyasha e Kagome foram para o apartamento dele.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No apartamento...

Os dois entraram conversando e sorrindo. Tudo parecia estar em perfeita harmonia. Kagome jogou-se no sofá.

#-Como eu queria tomar um banho agora – Confessou fechando os olhos. Inuyasha sorriu maliciosamente.

#-Posso ir junto?

#-Não – Falou séria.

#-Por que? – Perguntou, fazendo beicinho e fingindo-se de magoado.

#-Por que eu quero descansar. E só um que banho me relaxa – Falou serena.

#-E sabe o que me relaxa? – Ainda mantendo o sorriso de malícia.

#-O que? – Perguntou inocente. Inuyasha sentou-se no chão ao lado do sofá. Sorriu e começou a beijá-la calmamente, sem presa, apenas com tranqüilidade.

#-Isso também me relaxa – Disse Kagome se separando. Ele sorriu divertido.

#-Vai tomar seu banho, vai. Eu também vou tomar um e depois agente relaxa junto, tá?

#-Hahaha, tá bom – Kagome levantou-se e ajudou o amado a levantar, mas o puxar para cima seu braço voltou a doer. E mais uma vez o coração de Inuyasha ficou aos pedaços por ter sido ele a fazer aquele machucado.

#-Desculpe – Pediu novamente.

#-Tudo bem. Você também está ferido.

#-Mas eu me curo mais rápido – Nada foi dito. Apenas um luminoso sorriso foi dado por Kagome e um leve beijinho.

#-Vou tomar meu banho, tá.

#-Tá – Disse sorrindo também. Mas quando a mulher estava na metade do caminho parou e olhou para o namorado.

#-Não tenho uma roupa pra vestir – Inuyasha sorriu. E a puxou até o quarto. Onde em cima de uma mesinha encontravam-se vários pacotes.

#-Quando joguei sua blusa fiquei com um certo peso na consciência, e pedi para Kagura comprar várias roupas para você.

Kagome sorriu e começou a desembrulhar os pacotes, onde tinham várias calças, blusas, camisetas, e saias, sutiãs, calcinhas, todas as peças pretas e apenas um vestido, e esse era branco.

#-Lindo – Sussurrou Kagome pegando-o na mão.

#-Sabia que ia gostar, esse fui eu mesmo quem comprei.

#-Lindo demais. Mas vou usar ele numa ocasião melhor, tá? – Disse séria. Não fundo, no fundo Kagome não havia gostado da cor e Inuyasha sabia. Este sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

#-Use apenas se tiver vontade.

E partiram para o banho. Nos dois banheiros o que se mais via no chão misturado com a água era o sangue e a sujeira deles. Kagome gemia no começo quando a água batia nos ferimentos. E mesmo assim, por mais longe que Inuyasha estivesse, escutava os baixos gemidos dela. Fazendo com que seus ferimentos doessem menos, mas o coração doesse mais.

Depois de um tempo saíram. Inuyasha foi o primeiro. Pegou uma calça de moletom preta e a vestiu, essa era simples, com um singelo cordão para amarrar na cintura. Preferiu ficar sem camisa, não gostava de nada o apertando. Kagome, ao sair, também colocou uma calça de moletom preta, igual ao do hanyou, com o mesmo cordão para amarra na cintura, e colocou uma blusa de alças largas.

Ela secou o cabelo na tolha e passou a observar o quarto dele, bem arrumado, sabia que ele era organizado, e não gostava de empregadas mexendo nas suas coisas. Por um momento pensou em como seriam casados. Vivendo na mesma casa. E do jeito que ela era desorganizada... Sorriu ao imaginar a seguinte cena:

Inuyasha chegando em casa depois do trabalho e Kagome sentada no sofá na frente da TV com a casa uma bagunça, e o hanyou brigando com ela por toda aquela bagunça. Foi quando sentiu um cheiro gostoso de comida e dirigiu-se à cozinha. Ao chegar nessa viu o hanyou sem camisa preparando macarrão. Mordeu os lábios e o abraçou por trás.

#-Luta, é doce, amável, organizado, atraente, gostosão e ainda cozinha. Você tem mais alguma qualidade que eu ainda não sei? – Perguntou ela. Inuyasha se soltou e ficou de frente para a amada.

#-Esqueceu-se de falar que beijo bem.

#-Não. Não beija – Atreveu-se a falar.

#-Que? Como assim não? – Perguntou indignado.

#-Não. Meus antigos namorados beijavam melhor.

#-Como tem coragem de falar uma coisa dessas? – Inuyasha estava realmente acreditando naquilo? Que mal havia em continuar a brincar?

#-É verdade, seu beijo é meio... Sem sal entende?

#-Não, não entendo!

#-Como posso falar então... – Kagome olhou para cima a procura da palavra certa – É sem graça. Muito robótico...

#-Eu vou te mostrar o robótico – Inuyasha pegou Kagome no colo e a fez sentar em cima da mesa, ficando do lado dessa e a beijou com todo o desejo que tinha. Fazia tudo que sabia, deixando Kagome eufórica. Ficaram assim um bom tempo, até que ele interrompeu.

#-E ai?... Foi... Robótico – Perguntou exausto.

#-Hã? – Kagome ainda tinha os olhos fechados, e a boca semi aberta – Uhum... Totalmente sem graç...

Ele nem a deixou terminar e a beijou novamente dessa vez um beijo sedento e feroz. Passou-se mais um tempo, e se Kagome não estivesse deitada em cima da mesa provavelmente já teria caído, pois suas pernas não a deixariam ficar em pé.

#-E... Agora?

#-'Tá melhorando – Disse sem abrir os olhos. Claro que Inuyasha percebeu que era brincadeira, mas gostava daquele joguinho.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez, só que esse foi bem mais curto que os outros, pois a água que fervia escapuliu pela panela, e o som dela sendo evaporada assustou Kagome que deu um sobressalto, e mordeu a língua de Inuyasha.

#-AHHH – Gemeu ele, e se separou de Kagome.

#-Ai desculpa – Disse ela sentando-se.

#-É a segunda vez Ka – falou Inuyasha pegando o macarrão e colocando na água.

#-Eu sei. Mas foi sem querer – Falou saindo de cima da mesa e caminhando até ele.

#-Depois sou eu que beijo mal – Falou encostando-se na pia.

#-O que está sugerindo? – Kagome com os olhos cerrados.

#-Não estou sugerindo. Estou afirmando.

#-Estão tudo bem. Se eu beijo mal, você não ia querer mais me beijar. Então estamos combinados. Sem beijo.

#-HEY, eu não disse isso! – indignou-se Inuyasha, indo até ela.

#-Não... Mas _sugeriu_ – Kagome piscou para ele e se distanciou.

#-Você não vai conseguir ficar sem meus lábios – Falou ele.

#-Quer apostar?

#-Não. Pois sei que vai perder.

#-Se sabe por que tem medo?

#-Não estou com medo – Dizendo isso se aproximou dela e colou os lábios, mas essa não abriu os seus. Inuyasha tentava de todo o jeito, até que começou a fazer cócegas na mulher e esta abriu a boca. Aproveitou a brecha e a beijou. Kagome correspondeu.

#-Viu como tinha razão?

#-Bobo.

Assim comeram o maçarão, brincando, sorrindo, conversando, contando histórias. Kagome contara sobre seus pais, sua mãe que nunca mais viu...

#-Acho que conheço essa história – Disse Inuyasha, bebendo mais um gole de suco.

#-É. Acho quem é a sinhá dos Higurashi – Disse Kagome terminando a última garfada de macarrão do seu prato.

#-Não é tão mal assim. Pelo menos eu te conheci.

#-É – Ela sorriu – Sempre tem o lado bom.

#-Mas acho que sua mãe está viva sim, viu. Em algum lugar rezando por ti. Assim como meu pai estava por mim.

#-Pode ser – Houve uma pausa. Kagome estava pensando em sua vida e Inuyasha a compreendia, deixou que ela pensasse.

#-Inu – Chamou Kagome levantando o rosto.

#-Sim.

#-Seu pai não tem o estilo "sou mau e mato todos"

#-Hahahaha é verdade. Ele é um coroa muito legal. Nunca trabalhou para o Naraku.

#-Como? – Perguntou Kagome curiosa.

Inuyasha suspirou. Olhou para Kagome. Essa permanecia com a mesma cara de curiosidade. Ele tentou desviar o olhar, mas tinha que falar. Era a hora da verdade.

#-Kagome – Ele pegou a mão ela, fazendo-a ficar apreensiva – Há coisas que você ainda não sabe sobre mim. Muitas na verdade. E agora que tudo acabou... – Mais uma pausa – Tenho que te contar.

#-O que é Inu? Você está me assustando.

#-Bem... Vamos começar do começo então – Mas uma pausa – Meu pai nunca trabalhou para o Naraku. Na verdade eles sempre foram grandes amigos. Era nítida a diferença entre os dois, meu pai sempre se vestia de branco, era um cara amável, compreensivo, amigo de todo mundo. Já Naraku não, era carrancudo, mal humorado, e não tinha muitos amigos, a não ser meu pai e a mulher dele. E todo mundo o via como "o malvado" da turma. Mas com o tempo meu pai foi mudando isso nele. Isso quando ainda estavam no colegial. Só que nos últimos anos de estudo, Naraku começou a andar com uns caras da pesada. Meu pai aconselhava ele a parar com isso, mas ele não ouvia. Naraku nunca foi um viciado, ou algo do tipo. Sempre fora muito inteligente. Entrou de peão na gangue e em menos de três meses já era o líder supremo deles. Nunca deixou de ser amigo de meu pai, e não deixava ninguém chegar perto dele e da mulher dele. E assim foi crescendo no meio do crime. E meu pai evoluindo como policial.

#-Nossa – Kagome deixou escapar – Eles eram completamente o oposto um do outro.

#-Eram – Inuyasha sorriu – Naraku convidou várias vezes meu pai para se juntar a ele, e ele sempre recusava. Sesshoumaru nasceu. Naraku foi o padrinho dele. Mas houve um desentendimento dele com seus empregados. Os empregados achavam que estavam sendo traídos por Naraku, pois o melhor amigo dele era agora da CIA.

#-Seu pai é da CIA? – Kagome perguntou surpresa. Inuyasha abaixou os olhos e levantou de novo.

#-É – Ouve uma pausa e ele continuou a historia – Com essa revolta dos empregados, Naraku perdeu um certo controle sobre eles e foi nessa época que mataram a mãe de Sesshoumaru – Kagome deixou escapar uma sonora exclamação – Naraku pediu milhares de desculpa, ele adora a mãe do Sesshy, sempre foram ótimos amigos. E com esse sentimento de culpa, Naraku matou todos que ele suspeitava ter feito aquilo. Os que sobraram ficaram com medo e passaram a respeitar mais Naraku. Depois de uns anos, meu pai se conformou e conheceu minha mãe, namoraram e se casaram. Por mais que confiasse em Naraku, preferiu mantê-la um pouco mais escondida. Naraku fazia constantes visitas a eles, mas jamais mencionou aos seus empregados que meu pai tinha se casado novamente. Eu nasci na mesma época que Kagura...

#-Kagura é filha do...

#-Naraku. Sim. Nunca soubemos quem é a mãe dela. Mas temos certeza que ela é uma youkai também, provavelmente do vento. Fomos criados juntos. Kagura adorava minha família e minha mãe se tornou uma mãe para ela também. Ela e Sesshoumaru até tiveram um casinho de adolescente, mas nada sério. Tudo ia bem. Até eu e ela nos formamos em... Em... – Inuyasha parou. Olhou para Kagome ela permanecia serena, ainda estavam de mãos dadas.

#-Em quê, Inu? – Incentivou-o.

#-Kagome, você sabe que eu te amo muito, né? Já mais teria coragem de te machucar e mentir foi preciso.

#-Inu, o que pode ser tão grave assim? Fale logo!

Inuyasha apertou mais a mão dela.

#-Logo depois da formatura, fomos aprovado para entrar... – Mais uma pausa – para a CIA.

Kagome puxou a mão dela.

"_CIA? Espera aí! Ele sempre foi da CIA e eu achando que ele era... Mas... Calma... Como não soubemos disso antes? CIA?..."_

#-O e-mail que a Rin recebeu... – Disse Kagome ainda pasma.

#-Sim. Lá estava dizendo a verdade.

#-Então... Mas... Por que trabalhava para Naraku.

#-Bem depois que a filha dele também entrou para a CIA ele ficou um pouco decepcionado, mas ela estava feliz, então ele estava feliz. Mas, mais uma vez, seus empregados se revoltaram. Naraku temia perder o controle novamente. E foi nessa época também que ele descobriu sobre a Jóia de Quatro Almas. Ele queria a Jóia para ser mais forte e proteger meus pais, proteger nossas famílias. Fingiu que matou meu pai e o aprisionou – Suspirou – Se eu soubesse dessa história antes. Kagura fingia trabalhar como agente dupla, e ele forçou eu e Sesshoumaru trabalhar para ele. No fundo eu sabia que ele não queria. Mas nos ameaçava. Foi aí que vocês chegaram e entraram no jogo. Naraku estava furioso esses tempos, e com vocês no caminho dele. Continuei com meu papel. Miroku tinha se juntado a mim há alguns anos. O idiota do Kouga presenciou um assassinato meu e jurou contar para o pessoal da CIA. Eu deixei ele entrar no Esquema.

#-Então aquela história dele ter fugido da cadeia do Japão era mentira.

#-Sim. A maior parte da nossa vida de criminosos é mentira. Não fazíamos tráficos. Ninguém nunca foi preso, não matamos quase ninguém. Tudo era colocado nas fichas de cadeias para acreditarem nisso.

#-Mas se Naraku era tão bom com vocês...

#-Era bom pro nosso pai. Quando achávamos que ele tinha o matado ficamos revoltados, e ele se transformou num verdadeiro monstro. Nunca encostou um dedo na gente. Mas para atirar não precisava encostar não é verdade? Foi assim que ficamos com raiva dele. E desejávamos vingança. Só que de uns tempos pra cá, Sesshoumaru tentou tirar essa idéia de vingança da minha cabeça. Achei estranho, já que ele queria vingar a morte dos pais dele. Provavelmente sabia de tudo e não podia me contar.

#-Mas... Parece que você sempre soube de tudo isso. Como sabia desse final se só hoje soube que seu pai estava vivo? – Kagome estava desconfiada ainda.

#-Eu sabia apenas de trechos da história. Desse final mais precisamente. E quando você estava no banho, Kagura me ligou chorando, e terminou de contar alguns fatos. Encaixei tudo. E foi isso. Essa é a verdadeira história de Naraku.

#-Mas Inuyasha! Se você sabia que ele não era tão mal e já que seu pai estava vivo, por que quis matá-lo mesmo assim?

#-Bem Kagome, Naraku não era mal pra nossa família. Mas para os outros... E os últimos acontecimentos me deixaram com mais raiva dele – Inuyasha tentou pegar a mão de Kagome, mas essa desviou novamente. Inuyasha suspirou – Eu provavelmente não teria coragem de matá-lo hoje. Quando eu vi você apontando a arma para ele, me senti forte novamente. E quando ouvi os tiros. Achei que tinha o matado mesmo. Me senti péssimo. Mas quando vi a Sango, e que não tinha sido eu, me senti um covarde – Ele abaixou a cabeça.

#-Está tudo bem – Disse Kagome pegando a mão dele – Você não é covarde. Era um amigo da família. Eu te entendo.

#-Mesmo? – Perguntou sorrindo.

#-Sim. Mas mesmo assim. Podia ter pelo menos me falado que era da CIA – Disse triste.

#-Se eu contasse teria que contar tudo. Naraku ia desconfiar e você não teria mais coragem de matá-lo... Teria? – Kagome pensou. Se soubesse que Naraku não era tão mal com seu amado...

#-Não. Não teria coragem.

#-Viu. Teria causado mais problemas. E talvez gente estaria brigando ainda.

#-É talvez... – Kagome sorriu.

Ficaram assim. De mãos dadas por algum tempo. Encaravam o outro. Sorriram. Inuyasha levantou-se e levantou Kagome.

#-Estou perdoado mesmo? – Quis saber mais uma vez.

#-Está – Kagome disse sorrindo.

#-Estão que tal comemorarmos? – Perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente.

#-Não sei... – Disse Kagome inocente – Você beija mal. Na cama também não é tããããão bom assim...

Inuyasha abriu a boca indignado.

#-Quer ver se sou bom ou não? – Perguntou abraçando-a e roçando seu quadril no dela.

Kagome parou, pensou, olhou para ele, lembrou-se dos beijos na cozinha de tirar o fôlego e arregalou os olhos.

#-NÃO! – Gritou. Inuyasha a soltou e colocou a mão as orelhas.

#-Hey, não grite...

#-Não Inu... Se eu falei aquilo do beijo e você quase me engoliu imagina... – Kagome parou de falar quando percebeu o sorriso malicioso dele aumentar – Ai, pára, você tá me assustando...

#-O que foi, ficou com medo? – Perguntou caminhando sedutoramente na direção da mulher que andava de costas.

#-Tô com muito ainda... Sai... – Falou ela correndo para o quarto. Inuyasha correu atrás e a pegou pela cintura. Kagome tentou se soltar, mas Inuyasha a puxou tão forte que os dois caíram. O hanyou bateu as costas no chão e Kagome caiu em cima dele de costas. A mulher levantou e continuou a correr para o quarto, mas Inuyasha a alcançou novamente e não deixou-a fechar a porta.

A mulher foi para o fundo do quarto e o hanyou a fechou, trancando-a em seguida.

#-Inu, pára – Disse ela fingindo um drama.

#-Mas que coisa lindinha. Quem vê você falando, pensa que vou fazer uma coisa malvada.

#-E vai. Vai me machucar. Sou uma menina pura e inocente, num sei dessas coisas – Disse fingindo cara de anjo.

Inuyasha começou a gargalhar e Kagome o acompanhou. Finalmente ele chegou na frente dela e a abraçou.

#-Prometo ser delicado e carinhoso, tá? – Disse passando a mão pelos sedosos cabelos da mulher. Kagome riu.

#-Me sinto uma adolescente virgem – Confessou ela.

#-E eu o namorado pervertido.

#-Não que você não seja...

#-Boba!

E eles se beijaram. Inuyasha a pegou no colo descolando os lábios por um momento, sorriram e a colocou na cama. Deitou por cima dela. Voltaram a se beijar. Por um tempo, não pensavam em nada, apenas se beijavam apaixonadamente. Inuyasha começou a acariciar a coxa da namorada. Lentamente. E ela arranhava as costas nua dele. Trocaram de posição e Kagome sentou na perna dele e ele também ficou sentado. Retirou a blusa dela. Kagome rolou para o lado permitindo que ele retirasse sua calça também. Ficou assim apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Inuyasha olhou para as formas perfeitas do corpo dela, mas ao mesmo tempo, seu coração apertou.

Viu várias marcas roxas e esverdeadas pelo corpo dela, e algumas feridas vermelhas. O braço com um esparadrapo, pois tinha sido atingido com uma bala. Passou delicadamente a mão pelos hematomas e pelas feridas.

#-Prometo nunca mais te machucar – Disse ele sério. Kagome sorriu para ele.

#-Você me traz mais felicidade do que dor.

#-Você também, meu anjo – E voltou a beijá-la.

Kagome, com uma certa agilidade, tirou a calça dele, mostrando-o já excitado. Novamente Inuyasha deitou por cima dela...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Passaram-se alguns dias as mulheres teriam que voltar para o Japão já que a missão já estava acabada e os homens voltariam para os Estados Unidos. Se tinha como mudar esse empecilho do destino? Não... Não tinha... Kagome e Inuyasha teriam que se separar... Sempre souberam que um dia isso ia acontecer mesmo. Antes de se conhecerem já entregaram suas vidas para as diferentes empresas que protegiam o mundo. E, no fundo, amavam o que faziam.

Talvez aquele amor durasse até se aposentarem. Ou talvez foi um amor de... Inverno... Um amor passageiro. Que no fundo no passasse de uma forte paixão. Os dois sofreriam se separando. Mas era preciso. O FBI e a CIA não podiam perder seus melhores agentes por causa de amor...

Num jogo de xadrez... Para a rainha e o rei o amor entre peões não era nada. Eram assim para as grandes firmas...

#-Vou sentir sua falta – Disse Kagome, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

#-Eu também, meu anjo – Falou o hanyou com o coração apertado.

#-Promete que nunca vai me esquecer?

#-Mesmo que eu quisesse não conseguiria.

#-Te amo – Confessou Kagome

#-Eu te amo muito mais – Retrucou Inuyasha sorrindo.

#-Mentira...

#-Verdade. Meu nome começa com "I", sou mais velho, o nome da minha organização começa com "C", sou mais alto e sou mais lindo.

#-Ahhhh... Num vale... Eu sou mais linda – Disse Kagome mostrando a língua.

#-Humm que língua bonitinha... – Dizendo isso Inuyasha a beijou apaixonadamente. E quando estava pra encerar o beijo...

#-AIIIII! SEU CACHORRO POR QUE ME MORDEU?

#-Eu sei que sou... E foi pra desconta.

#-Ahh, seu pilantra – Disse Kagome batendo nele. Os dois riam gostosamente.

Enquanto Inuyasha tentava se defender dos golpes de Kagome, Sango apareceu.

#-Vamos Ka? – Perguntou segurando suas malas.

Estava na hora. A despedida. A última. A verdadeira.

#-Adeus – Falou ela, voltando a ter lágrimas nos olhos.

#-Não fale "adeus", parece que vai ser pra sempre. Diga "até".

Kagome chorou mais ainda...

#-Até, meu amor... - Selaram os lábios mais uma vez.

_Loving you like I never have before_

**Amo você como eu nunca amei ninguém antes**

_And needing you just to open up that door_

**Preciso de você para abrir a porta**

_Begging you might somehow turn the tides_

**Se implorar a você pudesse, de algum modo, mudar a maré**

_And tell me to I've got to get this off my mind_

**Então me diga, eu tenho de tirar isto da minha cabeça**

Kagome entrou na sala de embarque. Inuyasha a olhava com amor, carinho... Tristeza de ter que se despedir do seu grande amor. Kagome passou pelo detector de metais... Estava limpa. Pegou sua bolsa preta. Estava linda como sempre. Com uma calça preta, uma blusa vermelha, com varias coisas escritas em prata e preto. E o costumeiro sobretudo preto que ia até os tornozelos.

_I never thought I'd be speaking these words_

**Eu nunca pensei que estaria pronunciando estas palavras**

_I never thought I'd need to say_

**Eu nunca pensei que precisaria dizer**

_Another day alone is more than I can take_

**Outro dia solitário é mais do que posso suportar**

Ela olhou para trás e viu Inuyasha derramar uma brilhante lágrima. Como ele era perfeito. O homem da sua vida. Aquele que ela sempre esperou e agora... Tinha que deixá-lo...

Nada na vida é fácil... E se fosse fácil não teria graça. Mais tinha que ser TÃO difícil?

_Won't you save me_

**Você não vai me salvar?**

_Save is what I need_

**Salvação é o que eu preciso**

_I just wanna be by your side_

**Eu apenas quero estar ao seu lado**

_Won't you save me_

**Você não vai me salvar? **

_I don't wanna to be_

**Eu não quero ficar**

_Just drifting through the sea of life_

**Apenas vagando através desse mar da vida**

A partir de agora cada um seguiria sua vida. A vida escolhida antes de se conhecerem. A vida que planejaram sem incluir um ao outro. Mas agora se conheciam... Teriam como viver sem o amor que tanto esperavam? O amor que tanto sofreu nesse quase três meses?

_I never thought I'd be speaking these words_

**Eu nunca pensei que estaria pronunciando essas palavras**

_Never thought I'd find a way_

**Eu nunca pensei que precisaria dizer**

_Another day alone is more than I can take_

**Outro dia solitário é mais do que posso suportar**

Viveriam solitários. Apenas com o sentimento, com a impressão de amados à distância.

Queriam que o tempo voltasse para aproveitarem mais, para amarem mais. Para fazer tudo diferente. Mas não podiam voltar. Agora em diante aproveitariam cada momento que estivessem juntos... SE estivessem juntos.

_Won't you save me_

**Você não vai me salvar?**

_Save is what I need_

**Salvação é o que eu preciso**

_I just wanna be by your side_

**Eu apenas quero estar ao seu lado**

_Won't you save me_

**Você não vai me salvar? **

_I don't wanna to be_

**Eu não quero ficar**

_Just drifting through the sea of life_

**Apenas vagando através desse mar da vida**

Kagome esperava as amigas, olhando Inuyasha ao longe. Desejava intensamente que ele visse até ela e falasse que iria com ela, que largaria tudo. Mas sabia que não faria isso. Ele sofreu tanto como agente. Seu pai sofrera por amor também com a profissão que escolhera.

_Suddenly the sky is falling_

**Subitamente o céu está desabando**

_Could it be it's too late for me_

**Poderia ser tarde demais para mim?**

_If I never said I'm sorry, now I'm wrong, yes I'm wrong_

**Se eu nunca dissesse "desculpa", então eu estaria errado, sim eu estaria errado**

_Then I hear my spirit calling_

**Então eu escuto meu espírito chamando**

_Wondering if she's longing for me_

**Imaginando se ela está ansiando por mim**

_And then I know that I can't live without her_

**Então eu entendo que não consigo viver sem ela**

Inuyasha a olhava. Desejando em segredo que ela voltasse para seus braços e dissesse que não iria mais ir embora. Mas sabia que aquilo era impossível. Ela era ladra, estava num projeto único. Se colocasse tudo a perder, não só ela voltaria para a prisão, como suas amigas também. Queria a felicidade dela. Se fosse preciso, a obrigaria ir para a casa. Para não ter que voltar para cadeia.

_Won't you save me_

**Você não vai me salvar?**

_Save is what I need_

**Salvação é o que eu preciso**

_I just wanna be by your side_

**Eu apenas quero estar ao seu lado**

_Won't you save me_

**Você não vai me salvar? **

_I don't wanna to be_

**Eu não quero ficar**

_Just drifting through the sea of life_

**Apenas vagando através desse mar da vida...**

Kagome estava entrando no corredor para o embarque. Sango e Rin foram na frente. Kouga e Miroku já haviam ido esperar Inuyasha no carro. Sesshoumaru era o único que permanecia ali, mesmo assim matinha distância.

Inuyasha não desviava o olhar um segundo sequer. Kagome olhou mais uma vez para ele, sorriu triste, ele retribuiu. Sussurrou um "Te amo", que o hanyou entendeu apenas pelos movimentos dos lábios. Mandou-lhe um beijo e entrou no corredor desaparecendo de vista...

_Won't you save me_

**Você não vai me salvar?**

_Won't you save me_

**Você não vai me salvar?**

_Won't you save me_

**Você não vai me salvar?**

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Senhorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… Graças a Deus terminei esse capitulo… achei que só ia terminar em 2007... UHAUhauHUAHuah...**

**Bem antes de tudo queria pedir desculpa por ter demorado... Mas minhas férias foram MUITO tulmutuada... Trabalho, reuniões, ajudei na colônia de férias... E também não pode deixar de me divertir... O ano letivo começou com tudo esse ano... E eu to me matando de estudar... SIM... Já to estudando igual uma doida... Por 2 motivos 1° Esta tendo MUITAAA tarefa... Sem noção o segundo ano é foda... E já tenho 3 livros pra ler até março... Mais as tarefas extras, os textos de aprofundamento e as provas que por desgraça já estão marcadas... E 2° eu quero prestar vestibular esse ano TAMBEM... Pra conhecer como é... E talz... E arquitetura é foda... Em suma é isso...**

**NUNCA... NUNCA... NUNCA... Eu vou para de escrever tá... Mais é certeza que agora em diante vou demora mais pra postar... Ou melhor, para escrever né...**

**Quanto a esse capitulo... O que acharam? Eu achei tosca a parte que eles matam o Naraku... Mas em fim...**

**Bem... Tem, mas um capitulo... O ultimo né... Pra mostra como foi a vida deles a talz... Tem também o casamento do amigo da Kagome lá... Que ela vai ser madrinha... Sozinha... Mais quem sabe ela encontra outro carinha... Vai Deus sabe né? X UAHUhauHAUhauH...**

**BOMMMM...**

**Axuq ue é só por hoje...**

**B-jinhusssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss pra vocês amores...**

**P.S. Quanto as Reviews... Gente não to com tempo REALMENTE para responde-las... Desculpem... então vou agradecer de modo geral tá... **

**MUITOOOOOO OBRIGADA A:...**

**NathBella ... Kagura Fan 17 ... Dessa-chan ... Lyla Higurashi ... Lulux ... Ana Higurashi ... R-chan ... Sanne Cb ... Kayra Hiyana ... Lili963 ... CyberTamis ... may33 ... 88nininha88 ... Jaqueline ... Natsumi Takashi**

**Gente valeu mesmo tá... Espero ter esclarecido no que tava no E-mail... hihihihi... E qualquer duvida que ainda tenham POR FAVOR pergunte pra mim colocar no próximo capitulo tá... Por que ele vai ser o ultimo... Adoro de mais vocês tá... Valeu mesmo por tudo... E me sinto muito feliz por vocês terem acompanhados minha Fic.. Alguns começaram com ela já iniciadas outros sempre leram... E alguns desistiram... Mesmo assim Valeu viu galera...**

**B-jinhussssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**N.R.: Snif... Fic ótima chegandu ao fim... Que peninha... Mas o final está espetacular Ç.Ç Bom, sem mto o que flar hj... Só estou esperandu minha ex-profe terminar de corrigir o capítulo da minha primeira (5ª) fic e eu vou postar... (Lílian se segurando pra naum conatr o final, mas a Sra. Kouga me mataria... glup...)**

**Bjos!**


	21. Casamento

_Notinha rápida1:_ Agradecimentos pela Fic:

A todo mundo que me ajudo... Me apoio e me incentivou quando eu tava desanimada...

Em especial pras minhas duas manas linda de net... **_LINOKA_**... O que seria dessa Fic sem você amor... UAHuhauHAUha... E pra _tata_... E outro MUITO obrigado pra **Laura** querida... Meu anjinho... E nem acredito que nós vai mora praticamente juntas...

E pra você também né _Lih_... MUITO obrigado pelas revisões moça... Sem você esses últimos capítulos putzz... valeu mesmo moça...

_Notinha rápida2:_ As respostas das Reviews estão no meu Blog... http/ srakouga . zip . net (Se não aparece vão no meu perfil e entrem tudo bem?)

_**20º Capitulo – Casamento**_

_**Quatro meses depois...**_

#-Oi meninas – Cumprimentou Myouga, aparecendo no telão que tinha atrás do quadro de Picasso.

#-Bom dia, chefinho – Responderam as três em uníssono.

#-E aí, como anda o caso? – Perguntou sorridente.

Depois da volta da Rússia, elas participaram de mais cinco missões, sendo esta a sexta, e em todas o resultado foi puro sucesso.

#-Bem... – Respondeu Kagome, passando a mão no cabelo para retirá-lo do olho – Vamos invadir a corporação hoje à noite.

#-Ótimo! Ótimo! Já têm tudo o que precisam?

#-Sim – Exclamou Rin – Ontem terminei de traçar o nosso trajeto nos mapas que você me deu. Já revisei todas as senhas de acesso e o horário que os guardas fazem as rondas...

#-Muito bem. Estão de parabéns. Agora tenho que ir para uma reunião – Logo após dizer isso, sua grande e gorda cara desapareceu da tela e o belo quadro desceu.

As mulheres já estavam acostumadas com isso.

#-Aiii, que fome – Suspirou Sango, indo para a cozinha, e sendo seguida pelas amigas.

#-Fico pensando no dia em que você ficar grávida Sango... Seu marido vai sofrer atendendo todos seus desejos – Divertiu-se Rin. E Kagome começou a rir também.

#-Ahh, cala a boca Rin!

#-Ei, ei meninas... Menos briga e mais comida – Disse Kagome, pegando uma goiaba e indo para a sala novamente.

Quando chegou nesta, olhou para trás e viu Rin e Sango ainda discutindo. Colocou a goiaba em cima de um aparador e subiu as escadas correndo. Foi para seu quarto e checou as mensagens no celular. Nenhuma recebida. Olhou então no telefone. A secretária eletrônica marcava zero mensagens. Suspirou e deitou na cama.

#-Quatro meses, Kagome. Esquece ele de vez mulher – Dizia para si mesma, tentando convencer seu coração.

O primeiro mês de volta a casa foi duro, na verdade MUITO duro. Estava ficando paranóica, olhava o tempo todo no celular, no telefone, no e-mail e nada... Até tentou ligar para ele em Moscou, mas o hotel informara que ele e os amigos tinham partido pra os E.U.A. já há alguns dias. Foi quando começou a se preocupar mais com seu trabalho, com a sua escolha. Talvez fosse esse o motivo pelo qual elas estavam acabando as missões mais rapidamente.

Kagome se concentrava de um jeito no trabalho que era impossível tirá-la da frente do computador ou impedi-la de ir a vários lugares. Sango e Rin também não tentavam muito. Sabiam que a amiga estava sofrendo, e quanto mais ela ficasse concentrada nos crimes, mais fácil ela se conformaria.

Mas tudo... Absolutamente TUDO lembrava Inuyasha. As armas, as estacas, as balas, as missões, os bosques, os campos, os carros, as motos, o sol, a noite, os bancos, o macarrão, a cama, a mesa, a sala, o computador, o furgão, a casa, os hotéis, as fantasias, as danças, as festas... Tudo... Menos uma coisa: a água. A única coisa que conseguia relaxar Kagome era a água. E nem seria a tão amada banheira, e sim a nova piscina que tinha sido construída nos fundos da casa.

Quando não estava trabalhando, estava lá. Nadando... Sonhando... Vivendo...

Mas agora as coisas pareciam estar melhorando. Ainda pensava no tão amado hanyou, mas já era menos que antes. Parecia que, nas festas, os homens eram mais atraentes. Por mais que não tenha ficado com nenhum, já se sentia melhor por dentro.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

_**Sete meses depois...**_

#-Sango cadê o cabo? # Perguntou Kagome, pelo fone.

#-_Dentro da bolsinha azul, junto com os alicates_ # Respondeu a amiga.

#-Essa sua mania de colocar tudo dentro de bolsinhas viu... Rin, tudo certo, vou entrar.

#-_Espera Kagome! A Sango esta indo aí. Acabamos de ver pelo monitor que chegaram mais quatro homens._

#-Não preciso de ajuda – Revidou Kagome, colocando o cabo ligado à corrente elétrica, para Rin desligar a energia.

#-Também te amo, Ka – Sussurrou Sango atrás da amiga.

#-Besta... Vamos logo então. 'Tô começando a ficar entediada.

A missão era a seguinte: uma grande empresa de aparelhos eletrônicos estava desviando várias doações que a empresa recebia anualmente, para o tráfico de imigrantes. Essas pessoas eram tiradas de seu país natal para trabalhar como escravas em outro.

As agentes descobriram quem eram os integrantes dessa gangue que transferiam o dinheiro. E descobriram também que todo mês esses homens se reuniam para falar como andava o tráfico. E, por coincidência, era a mesma boate que elas visitavam sempre. Foi fácil conseguir entrar na ala reservada e chegar até a ventilação, indo até a rede de energia.

#-_Prontas?_ – Perguntou Rin.

#-Sim! – Responderam as duas. E a luz caiu.

Foram escutadas várias vozes agitadas falando ao mesmo tempo dentro da sala e alguns objetos sendo quebrados. Sango e Kagome colocaram os óculos de visão noturna e entraram no amplo aposento através ventilação.

Pareciam duas felinas andando e se movimentando. Os homens ainda não tinham se acostumado com a escuridão, por isso nem sequer perceberam a entrada delas. Tinha de 30 a 40 empresários ali. A ordem da missão era matar. E tentar descobrir a conta à qual o dinheiro estava sendo enviado.

Sango correu até um laptop e instalou dois cabos nele, ligando-os a um estabilizador, para que Rin copiasse todos os arquivos. Enquanto isso, Kagome segurava a boca de um homem de cada vez e deslizava a adaga pelo pescoço deste, fazendo-o cair sem vida no chão duro.

Sango logo se juntou a ela, mas esta segurava a boca dos homens e torcia o seu pescoço.

#-_Droga!_ – Praguejou Rin pelo fone.

#-O que houve? – Perguntou aflita Sango, que quebrava mais um pescoço.

#-_O sistema de geradores da boate... Não consegui segurá-lo por muito tempo. Em 30 segundos as luzes voltarão. Prestem atenção: se escondam em algum lugar, que eu vou terminar de copiar os arquivos. Quando estiver tudo copiado, vocês voltam a atacar. Não quero correr o risco deles descobrirem que estamos no sistema deles._

#-'Tá – concordaram, indo para trás de uma estante.

#-_10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... Podem tirar os óculos_ # Disse Rin. E a luz voltou.

Quando os homens viram vários companheiros e duas prostitutas (que Sango matou "sem querer"), caídos no chão e encharcados de sangue, sobressaltaram-se. Ficaram estáticos. Havia, no mínimo, 15 homens mortos.

#-Mas que merda é essa? – Perguntou um deles, olhando para os lados a procura de algo, ou melhor, alguém que explicasse aquilo tudo.

#-_Pronto já copiei tudo_ – Disse Rin. Sem nem responder Sango e Kagome saíram de seus esconderijos, com suas pistolas na mão, já atirando para todos os lados.

Atravessaram a sala correndo a atirando, novamente se esconderam atrás de um armário. Neste trajeto, derrubaram uns dez homens. Menos mal... Agora faltavam uns 11 ou 12 homens. Kagome ia recarregar sua pistola e Sango deu um toque que estava saindo do novo esconderijo. Kagome concordou. Ia colocar o pente novamente na pistola, quando esse caiu no chão. Ela abaixou-se para pegá-lo, mas um homem apareceu e apontou uma arma na sua cabeça.

#-Tsc, tsc... Que mulher mais linda sujando suas mãos...

#-Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo – Ironizou Kagome.

#-Por quê? Minhas mãos estão limpas? – Sugeriu o homem.

#-Não, por que você é feio – disse, mas logo o empresário caiu no chão com uma bala na cabeça.

Quando a mulher olhou de onde o tiro tinha vindo, deparou-se com a porta aberta e uma pessoa apontando a arma. Num primeiro momento, surpreendeu-se. Depois sorriu.

#-Por que eles não matam logo ao invés de ficarem falando e fazendo charme? – Perguntou uma Rin descabelada. Provavelmente viera correndo.

#-Ainda não me acostumei a te ver a atirar – Disse Kagome, enquanto Rin a ajudava a levantar.

#-E se ficarem conversando ninguém vai mais ver ninguém – Disse Sango brava – Vamos. Tem mais vinte vindo pra cá.

Sem delongas, Kagome recolocou a arma na cintura e pegou a adaga. Jogou-a e acertou um, correu até ele, pegou a arma do pescoço do homem e partiu pra cima do outro. Rin atirava freneticamente e não errava um tiro sequer. Realmente ela era novata nesse assunto. Lógico que já tinha usado uma arma, mas geralmente ficava no furgão. Sango variava de porradas, chutes e tiros.

#-MERDA! – Praguejou, vendo sua arma escapulir da sua mão, logo após de receber um chute nessa. Olhou em volta em busca de ajuda, mas suas amigas não estavam em melhores condições.

Rin estava sem munição e partira para os chutes, mas não estava fazendo um bom trabalho, já que lutava com seis ao mesmo tempo. Kagome (por incrível que pareça ela era a menos ferida das três. Seus golpes estavam melhores do que nunca) dessa vez não estava em bons lençóis. Estava novamente sem munição e não conseguia pega o pente em sua bota. A única arma que tinha era a adaga.

#-Ora, ora... O que houve menininhas? – Perguntou um dos traficantes – Estão desistindo?

#-Ora, cale a boca! – Revidou Kagome, extremante nervosa, dando-lhe um soco, só que esse nunca chegou. O homem a segurou e puxou para si, fazendo Kagome ficar de costas, colada ao corpo dele.

#-Tirando o fato de você querer me matar, você é muito atraente – Sibilou sorrindo maliciosamente.

#-E você é desprezível! – Revidou Kagome, olhando em volta. Sango tentando dar vários socos, mas o que acertava era somente o ar. Rin tentando inutilmente derrubar vários homens. Kagome suspirou e estava preste a dar um chute no homem, quando escutou porta se abrir e um tiro vindo de lá.

A morena fechou os olhos, crendo piamente que o tiro era pra si. Mas depois de um tempo sentiu a pressão que o homem fazia sobre seu corpo diminuir. Olhou para trás e viu o traficante caído no chão. Olhou para a porta e não pôde acreditar no que seus olhos viam...

Logo, mais tiros vieram de lá. Em poucos segundos, todos os empresários já estavam inertes, no chão. Kagome, Sango e Rin continuavam imóveis nas mesmas posições.

O novo... Ou melhor, os novos, visitantes adentraram sem cerimônias. Um deles chegou bem próximo de Kagome, retirou os óculos escuros e fixou seus olhos nos da mulher.

#-Como senti sua falta, meu anjo... – murmurou, passando a mão no rosto de Kagome. Ela apenas fechou os olhos com o toque.

#-E eu a sua... – Confessou, abrindo os olhos e dando um sedento beijo em Inuyasha. Este retribuiu sem nem ao menos pensar.

Sango levantou com a ajuda de Miroku, que, como os amigos, estava vestindo roupas negras e óculos escuros. Kouga foi ver se Rin estava bem. Ela estava com pequeninos arranhões, nada sério.

#-Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – Gritou Kagome dando soquinhos em Inuyasha, esse apenas gargalhava – SEU IDIOTA! POR QUE ME MORDEU? CACHORRO!

#-Estou descontando, lembra? Hahahaha... Agora estamos quites...

#-Besta... – Sussurrou a morena, cruzando os braços.

#-Linda...

#-Grgrgrgrgr... Não me revide, Inuyasha! – Disse, fuzilando-o com os olhos e um sorriso sedutor nos lábios – Ainda estou chateada por não ter me ligado nem nada.

Os sorrisos dos dois morreram com a frase dita pela bela.

#-Você sabe que eu não pude. Voltei pra América, não tinha seu telefone nem nada.

#-Isso não explica, eu tentei achar o seu.

#-E quem disse que eu não tentei? – Perguntou ele, passando a mão pelo rosto delicado da amada. Eles se encaravam – Mesmo assim, Ka. O trabalho 'tava pesado. Muitas coisas em cima da gente.

#-Aqui também. Mas... Era mais fácil você vir me ver do que eu – Falou ainda um pouco brava.

#-Por que diz isso? – Inuyasha estava indignado – É difícil para mim, tanto quanto é difícil pra você.

#-Não é! Eu tenho tantas responsabilidades... E... E...

#-Kagome, não seja ignorante! Somos iguais. As suas responsabilidades se igualam às minhas de um jeito ou de outro – Respondeu um pouco bravo.

#-Eu sei – A morena suspirou – Mas... – Deixou lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos – Deixa eu acreditar que não tive culpa nisso tudo. Mesmo eu sendo a mais culpada?

Inuyasha sorriu, e a abraçou.

#-Por você eu faço qualquer coisa.

#-Bem... Bem... Já que a ceninha de vocês acabaram, se importam de a gente ir embora? – Disse Sesshoumaru, entrando na sala. Todos olharam o youkai elegante, com uma roupa negra como a dos companheiros.

E assim, pouco a pouco, eles foram saindo do cômodo repleto de corpos e sangue. Inuyasha e Kagome a frente de mão dadas, Miroku carregando Sango que havia torcido o tornozelo, Kouga tentava ligar para o chefe e... Uma troca de falas um tanto estranha entre um youkai e uma bela mulher.

#-Está bem? – Sussurrou Sesshoumaru

#-Sim – Respondeu Rin olhando nos olhos dele.

#-Estava preocupado... – Dizendo isso, ele a puxou para dentro de um aposento aberto, ficando os dois em um cômodo agradável e pouco iluminado – E morrendo de saudades.

Rin, sem pensar, agarrou e deu um gostoso beijo no youkai. Este, por sua vez, a levantou e colocou sentada em cima de um piano que ali permanecia, intocado.

#-Tenho uma novidade – Sussurrou no ouvido da mulher.

#-Diga – Incentivou ela, com um fio de voz.

#-Consegui a transferência...

#-SÉRIO? – gritou Rin de alegria.

#-Sim... Meu chefe me indicou pra um tal de... De... Myouga e...

#-ELE É MEU CHEFE!

#-Rin, pare de gritar – Disse Sesshoumaru, cerrando os olhos.

#-Desculpe, é que...

#-Tudo bem. Eu sei que ele é seu chefe, meu amor. Eu que o indiquei.

#-Ahh, Sesshy... 'Tô tão feliz… - Confessou a mulher passando a mão nos lisos cabelos pratas do youkai, estava preste a beija-lo quando...

#-EII, O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AÍ? – Perguntou Inuyasha, abrindo a porta. Logo depois apareceram Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Kouga, ainda com o telefone no ouvido e boca aberta.

#-Nada – Assustou-se Rin, descendo do piano.

#-Sei, sei... Sesshy garanhão – Falou um divertido Miroku.

#-Repita isso e será um agente morto – Falou o "Sesshy garanhão".

#-Vocês... Estão... Juntos? – Perguntou Kagome indo para frente do Inuyasha.

#-Não... Quer dizer... Bem... Juntos é muito relativo... Estamos... – Tentava explicar Rin.

#-Namorando – Cortou Sesshoumaru, abraçando a mulher por trás e a beijando a base do pescoço.

#-AHHH, QUE LINDO! – Gritaram Sango e Kagome ao mesmo tempo, indo abraçar a amiga.

#-Meu, por que mulher gosta de gritar? – Perguntou Kouga, ficando ao lado de Inuyasha e Miroku.

#-Esse é um dos mistérios da natureza – Sussurrou Inuyasha, vendo o irmão com cara de espanto e as garotas fazendo a festa.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

_**Já em casa...**_

Estavam todos felizes conversando sobre qualquer coisa. Kagome e Inuyasha não se desgrudavam, assim como Rin e Sesshoumaru. Era hora dando beijos, hora rindo, hora conversando. Miroku e Sango, por mais que brigassem e se xingassem, estavam sentindo coisas diferentes um pelo outro. E Kouga tentava não ficar muito de vela.

De repente, uma música parecida com funk começou a tocar. Os homens assustaram-se e tentavam localizar da onde vinha a tal "melodia", para não dizer outra coisa. Porém as mulheres sabiam do que se tratava.

Kagome levantou e pegou um controle remoto, mirando para o quadro, e logo esse se levantou, para a surpresa dos homens.

#-_Bom dia, meninas_ – Disse, a cara de Myouga aparecendo na tela. Mas esse não olhava pra frente e sim para baixo.

#-Bom dia, chefinho – Responderam em uníssono. Os homens continuavam mudos, surpresos, curiosos e meio que... "Traumatizados" como o FBI era estranho.

#-_Bem, tenho muitas coisas para falar então vou logo ao ponto. Parabéns pelo trabalho de hoje a... A... _– Myouga olhava para os papéis em cima da mesa – _Enfim... A firma agradece a vocês. A partir de amanhã vai ter mais um membro a mais na equipe de vocês... Hum... _– Myouga continuava a olhara suas anotações, e começou a falar os tópicos que estavam nela – _Ele não era criminoso... Trabalhava na CIA... Tem por volta de 26 anos... Calculista... Frio... Sério... Humm, deixa eu ver que mais... _– Myouga virou a folha, enquanto Sesshoumaru cerrava os olhos para saber o que mais era falado sobre sua pessoa – _Olha isso é interessante... Sua comida favorita é sushi... 'Tá, grande novidade, né... Nossa olha isso! Não namora há mais de cinco anos, fica com umas e outras pra se divertir, e disse que está esperando "a grande princesa de sua vida", que patético... _– Todos olharam para Sesshoumaru, que ficou visivelmente irritado. Várias risadinhas surgiram no ambiente, mas Myouga nem percebera ainda que tinham mais gente na sala do que as três mulheres – H_ahahah... Quem vai ser a idiota que vai querer namorar um cara assim... Ou melhor youkai... UHAUhauhUAHuahu..._

#-Ei – Gritou Rin, chamando a atenção de Myouga, que finalmente tinha levantado a cabeça.

#-_Rin você tem que concordar queeeeeeee... AI MEU DEUS QUEM SÃO VOCÊS_? – perguntou antes de reconhecer as pessoas, olhou para o lado e viu Kagome abraçada a Inuyasha, rindo muito e, no outro canto, Rin e Sesshoumaru vermelhos de raiva.

#-_Se-Sesshoumaru? Nã-não sabia que chegava hoje_ – Disse tremendo com a cara de poucos amigos do youkai.

#-Pois é... A vida é cheia de surpresas.

#-_Oh... Sim, sim concordo plenamente... E a Kagome está autorizada a ir no casamento... Tchau gente_.

Nem deu tempo eles se despedirem e o quadro já estava se abaixando. Todos, com exceção de Rin e Sesshoumaru, caíram na gargalhada.

#-Bem gente, se vocês me derem licença, eu vou dormi, que o fuso horário me deixa morto. Se não se importa, Sango, poderia me mostrar o quarto de hóspedes?

#-Claro, é por aqui Kouga – Disse a morena indo para as escadas.

#-EII por que a Sangozinha tem que te levar? Peça pra Rin ou para a Kagome – Disse Miroku emburrado.

#-NÃO ME CHAME DE SANGOZINHA, SEU VERME! – Gritou Sango, furiosa.

#-Primeiro... – Respondeu Kouga ignorando Sango – Se eu pedir pra Kagome mostrar o quarto o cara de cachorro vai tentar me matar, e não estou afim de ganhar uma luta hoje.

#-Feh! – Resmungou Inuyasha, abraçando mais Kagome, com medo que Kouga mudasse de idéia.

#-Segundo... Se eu pedir para a Rin, o Sesshoumaru VAI me matar. Então só me resta a Sango, que por sinal é muito linda – Disse o youkai, como um cavaleiro, para Sango, que ainda o aguardava na escada.

#-EII E EU... Não tem medo que eu te mate?

#-Francamente Miroku... – Falou Kouga indo para a escada. Sango continuou a subi-la, com Kouga atrás e um Miroku indignado seguindo os dois.

Rin, Kagome e Inuyasha riram da cena, Sesshoumaru permaneceu indiferente, mas havia achado hilária a briga deles.

#-Esses dois vão acabar casando ainda – Falou Kagome.

#-Verdade – Concordou Rin.

Agora a sala ficou em silêncio. Escutava-se um ou outro grito de Sango no andar de cima. Os casais começaram a ficar incomodados. Até que...

#-Vamos Sesshy. Você dorme no meu quarto hoje – Falou Rin levantando e falando naturalmente. Sesshoumaru deu um ligeiro sorriso malicioso.

#-Claro – Confirmou.

#-Rin – Chamou Kagome – Use camisinha amiga. Não quero te ver de barriga tão cedo.

#-Ahh, cala a boca, Kagome! E olha quem fala, né? Pelo que você falo você e o Inuyasha...

#-RIN... CALA A BOCA... VAI MOSTRAR O QUARTO PRO SESSHOUMARU, VAI! – Gritou Kagome, para que a voz de Rin fosse abafada. Todos riram quando Kagome ficou vermelha. Logo Rin e Sesshoumaru sumiram de vista.

Ficaram então os dois na sala, sozinhos, sem falarem nada. Kagome estava praticamente deitada encostada em Inuyasha, e este sentado, abraçando a amada.

#-Você contou mesmo das nossas noites para elas? – Perguntou o hanyou, sorrindo marotamente. Kagome pegou uma almofada e colocou na cara para esconder o rubor, Inuyasha riu mais ainda da timidez dela.

#-Uhum – Disse num sussurro, fazendo o som ser abafado pela almofada.

O hanyou sorriu largamente e foi retirando a almofada do rosto da amada.

#-Vamos dormir? – Perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

#-Claro – Respondeu Kagome, levantando e puxando o hanyou para cima. Guiou-o até o quarto, abriu a porta e adentrou neste. Esperou Inuyasha passar, fechou a porta e a trancou.

#-Belo quarto – Disse o hanyou olhando as paredes azuis e o saco de areia que pendia do teto – É impressão ou gosta de lutas mesmo?

#-Adoro. Descarrega as energias – Respondeu Kagome, caminhando até onde o amado estava e parou encostada do lado do saco de areia.

#-Verdade – Cochichou para si mesmo Inuyasha, viajando um pouco nos seus pensamentos.

#-O que andou fazendo nesses últimos... – Pausa para Kagome relembrar os meses – Onze meses?

Kagome desencostou do saco e foi para a mesa encostada na parede, sentou-se nesse de modo que as pernas ficassem balançando e as mãos apoiada na mesa. Inuyasha suspirou e sentou-se na cama.

#-Muitas coisas. Casos, viagens, fugas... Coisas de sempre. E você?

#-A mesma coisa... Me dediquei bastante ao trabalho depois... Depois... Bem. Depois da minha volta de Moscou – Kagome desviou o olhar e Inuyasha olhou para baixo. Por mais que estivessem juntos agora, as feridas do passado ainda não tinham cicatrizado por completo.

#-Kagome...

#-Inuyasha... – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Fizeram uma pausa. Encararam-se. Vinham milhares de palavras, frases, discursos para serem ditos. Mas nada era pronunciado. O que dizer? Eles escolheram aquilo. Num impulso, Inuyasha levantou, ele tinha uma coisa a dizer, uma coisa diferente do que Kagome esperava.

#-Anjo... – Pronunciou ele docemente, caminhou até ela e passou a mão de leve pelo seu rosto – Tenho uma novidade – Falou sorrindo. Kagome permaneceu inerte.

#-Fale – Incentivou ela, sem ânimo nenhum.

#-Olha pra mim – Inuyasha levantou a cabeça dela, fazendo com que ela o encarasse – Estou de mudança.

#-Legal – Continuou sem ânimo. Estaria mudança... Grande coisa, ela mudava o tempo todo...

#-Teria como ficar feliz por mim? – Disse ele, decepcionado.

#-Sim, estou feliz – Kagome forçou com sorriso amarelo.

#-Bem, se não quer tudo bem, eu volto – Disse Inuyasha. Ela pode não ter entendido direito.

#-Como assim Inuyasha?

#-Bem... – Ele soltou-a e virou de costas sorriu largamente, ela realmente não havia entendido – Eu ia me mudar para cá... Mas se você nããã... – Mal deu tempo de Inuyasha virar de frente Kagome pulou em cima dele. Ainda bem que Inuyasha estava perto da cama e caíram os dois nessa.

#-Nãooo, imagina... Eu quero... – Pausa para beijos por todo o rosto do hanyou – Ahh, Inu, se você soubesse como eu 'tô feliz...

#-É, 'tô vendo mesmo... Hahaha – Divertia-se Inuyasha, tentando segura a amada.

Sem perceber, os dois já estavam se beijando apaixonadamente. Inuyasha passou a mão pelas costas da amada, quando se lembrou...

#-Ei – Disse ele, cessando o beijo – Que casamento é aquele que Myouga falou?

#-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Gritou Kagome como se lembrasse de algo.

#-Não grite, Kagome. Mas que coisa, viu! – Reclamou Inuyasha, levantando-se e colocando a mão nas orelhinhas.

#-Oh, desculpa amor – Disse ela se aproximando do hanyou.

#-'Tá, tudo bem... Depois de alguns beijos eu perdôo... – Inuyasha sorria maliciosamente. Kagome fez a mesma cara, deu a volta e sentou-se no colo dele com uma perna de cada lado, o beijava devagar e sensualmente.

#-Mas, me diga do casamento – Interrompeu os beijos, Inuyasha.

#-É assim – Começou Kagome se afastando um pouco, mas ainda sentada nele. Colocou os cabelos lisos atrás da orelha e continuou – Antes de tudo. Antes de eu ser agente, de eu ser presa eu tinha um amigo que me ajudava em tudo...

#-Amigo? – Inuyasha perguntou, com uma cara de puro ciúmes.

#-Sim amigo... – Respondeu ela sorrindo – Claro... transamos umas vezes, mas...

#-Ah, legal... – Ironizou Inuyasha.

#-Brincadeira, nunca aconteceu nada, nem pela minha parte nem pela dele, mas continuando... Esse _amigo_ perdeu o contato comigo quando fui presa. Ele estava meio que saindo desse ramo de crimes na época e aconteceu um turbilhão de coisas. E quando eu estava em Moscou, eu conversei um pouco com ele pela internet. Contei o que houve, e ele falou um pouco da vida dele. Aí ele me falo que 'tava noivo de uma agente da SWAT. Aí eu contei a nossa história pra ele, ele disse pra eu não insistir em você...

#-E o que você disse pra ele.

#-Que jamais ia desistir de você – Inuyasha sorriu agradecido e deu um leve beijo em Kagome.

Ela continuou a contar um pouco mais de Kenichi. Às vezes Inuyasha perguntava alguma coisa por curiosidade ou ciúme, mas nada que realmente o preocupasse.

#-E aí ele nos chamou para padrinhos – Disse sorridente.

#-Tudo bem, né. Se você quer tanto – Conformou, Inuyasha meio a contra gosto.

#-Ahh, que bonitinho você com ciúmes! – Kagome apertou as bochechas do amado.

#-Feh... Não 'tô com ciúmes.

Kagome deu uma gostosa gargalhada, mas parou logo. Os dois se encararam analisando cada um o rosto do outro.

#-Só mais uma pergunta: Quando é o casamento?

#-Dia 27 de junho – Respondeu Kagome vasculhando a memória.

#-Daqui a 3 meses, certo? 'Tá. Agora vamos mudar de assunto.

Inuyasha sorriu maliciosamente e levantou-se ainda com Kagome em seu colo.

Começou beijá-la ardentemente, virou-a e deitou-a na cama macia. Sem descolarem os lábios... Ele agilmente abriu o zíper da calça de Kagome, arrancando-a e jogando-a longe. Desabotoou a camisete azul, deixando a mostra os fartos seios presos pelo sutiã.

Ele começou a beijar seu colo sussurrando.

#-Como senti falta disso, meu amor...

#-Eu também, Inu – Respondeu Kagome com uma voz bem fina. Trocaram de posições...

Kagome abriu o cinto de Inuyasha e o jogou no chão. Arrancou a blusa lentamente de um jeito bem sedutor ergueu as mãos do hanyou pra cima da cabeça deste mesmo, e voltou beijando-o todo o peitoral...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

_**Três meses depois...**_

#-Por que mulher demora tanto? – Perguntou Inuyasha bufando, mudando pela milésima vez o canal da televisão.

Estava vestindo um elegante terno preto, a camisa de baixo era branca e a gravata também preta.

#-Isso é um mistério – Respondeu Miroku ao lado dele folheando uma revista. Também estava com um terno preto, mas sua camisa era azul e a gravata vermelha.

#-VAMOS LOGO AÍ EM CIMA! – Apressou-as Sesshoumaru, com a voz um pouco alterada. Fazia _apenas_ duas horas que já estavam prontos e as mulheres ainda não haviam descido.

Estava com uma camisa branca sem gravata e uma calça social preta. Não gostava muito de casamentos e ocasiões especiais por esse motivo. Detestava ternos...

#-Pronto – Disse Sango no topo da escada, vestia um belo vestido laranja, com um generoso decote, uma alça fininha que prendia no pescoço e caia na parte de trás. Até o joelho ele era normal, depois descia todo cheio de babados com uma fenda lateral. Ao seu lado estava Rin, com um vestido vermelho simples e longo, o decote meio em V e na parte de trás as alças se entrelaçavam, dando um ar sexy.

#-Linda – Sussurraram Sesshoumaru e Miroku ao mesmo tempo. Cada um se referindo a sua namorada.

Sim, Miroku e Sango estavam namorando, ninguém sabia ao certo como e quando começaram, mas tudo indica que foi depois de uma briga feia. Sango mostrava sinais de ciúmes e Miroku beijou-a, e foi mais ou menos assim que começou.

#-Onde está Kagome? – Perguntou Inuyasha, impaciente.

#-No banheiro – Respondeu Rin, acabara de descer as escadas e dando um selinho em Sesshoumaru – Enjoada de novo.

#-De novo? – Repetiu Miroku estranhando.

#-Essa já é a terceira vez em dois meses – Confirmou Sango.

#-Devem ser os restaurantes que ando levando ela... – Tentou amenizar Inuyasha. Na realidade ele sabia o que era – Kagome tem trabalhado de mais e comido muita porcaria.

#-É pode ser – Confirmou Rin – E tem dado umas viroses por aí.

Todos se conformaram com isso. Inuyasha percebeu que Sesshoumaru estava olhando para ele. Encarou o irmão e trocaram olhares significativos. Era óbvio que Sesshoumaru sabia a verdade, ele era um youkai, sentia o cheiro da mudança no ar.

Sesshoumaru sorriu de canto e assentiu com a cabeça. Inuyasha sorriu abertamente. Sesshoumaru sabia o quanto Inuyasha queria isso.

Kagome apareceu na escada e desceu sem fazer pose nenhuma, mas mesmo assim continuava linda, um vestido amarelo frente única. Com um generoso decote e a frente toda bordada com miçangas e vidrilhos. Ele vinha até a cintura bem apertado, e dela pra baixo alargava um pouco e vários cortes do joelho para baixo, deixando vários babados.

#-Está melhor, amor? – Perguntou Inuyasha, preocupado.

#-Sim – Respondeu Kagome cansada – Deve ter sido algo que comi.

#-Com certeza – Inuyasha sorriu maliciosamente.

#-Vamos? – Perguntou ainda Kagome, ignorando o olhar do namorado.

E cada uma partiu com seu respectivo namorado para dentro do carro dele.

Não demorou muito e já estavam no lugar onde iria ser o casamento. Na praia...

Era mais ou menos cinco da tarde, uma tenda bem grande tinha sido erguida para o altar. Várias cadeiras estavam espalhadas pela areia branquinha. Ao redor tinha várias, várias não, milhares de flores de todos os tipos, e a única cor que predominava era a branca.

O local onde a noiva ia passar tinha a areia tingida de vermelho.

#-Oi Ka – Kagome virou-se e viu Kenichi vindo em sua direção. Ele era um homem muito bonito, os cabelos negros não muito cumpridos e nem curtos, vestia um elegante terno meio acinzentado.

#-Oi Kenichi. Tudo bem?

#-Tudo ótimo – Respondeu ele, abraçando a amiga. Olhou para o lado e viu Inuyasha sorriu para ele, Inuyasha estendeu a mão, mas Kenichi o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Parabéns vai ser um pai de sorte.

Inuyasha ficou estático, olhou assustado para o homem a sua frente, mas mesmo assim agradeceu. O noivo terminou de cumprimenta as pessoas e cada um dirigiu-se para as cadeiras menos Inuyasha e Kagome que era os padrinhos.

Não demorou muito e a noiva chegou. Os padrinhos entraram na frente e seguiram para o 'altar' improvisado. Vários agentes da SWAT estavam ali e dispararam tiros para o alto, homenageando a noiva.

E assim decorreu o casamento. Kagome, em certas horas teve MUITO enjôo, mas Inuyasha apertava forte sua mão como se dissesse _"ESTOU AQUI KAGOME"_. E logo o enjôo passava.

#-Pode beijar a noiva – Disse o padre, e foi o que Kenichi fez. O casamento havia se encerrado, e agora começaria a festa.

Kagome, Sango, Rin, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Kouga e Kagura se sentaram na mesma mesa. Conversavam animadamente, e Kagome já não enjoava mais.

#-Come Ka – Insistia Inuyasha para Kagome pegar mais um pedaço de pão.

#-Eu não quero, amor – Retrucava ela, não agüentava mais comer, e provavelmente tudo isso ia voltar depois.

#-Mas você precisa.

#-Inu, eu não quero. Estou satisfeita, é sério.

Enquanto os dois brigavam, Sango, Rin e Kagura cochichavam.

#-Esses dois não estão meio estranhos, não? – Perguntou Sango – Quero dizer, Kagome enjoada de mais, Inuyasha forçando-a comer o tempo todo.

#-Também acho – Concordou Rin – Eles estão meio estranho.

#-INUYASHA CHEGA! – Gritou Kagome – EU NÃO ESTOU COM FOME, É SERIO! NOSSO FILHO VAI NASCEU UMA BOLA SE VOCÊ NÃO PARAR COM ISSO!

Houve um silêncio mortal na mesa. Ninguém falava nada. Kagome percebeu o que falou e ficou rubra. Inuyasha sorriu, já estava na hora de contar mesmo...

#-O que você disse, Kagome? – Perguntou Satiko, esposa de Kenichi, que bem naquele momento passava ao lado da mesa.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, mas logo a levantou para explicar.

#-É estou grávida de 13 semanas – Disse sorridente.

#-AHH KA, NÃO ACREDITO! – Gritaram Sango e Rin ao mesmo tempo.

#-Ahh, não! O Inuyasha vai ser pai. Agora que perdi meu amigo de vez – Disse divertido Miroku. Ele também sabia que o maior sonho de Inuyasha era ser pai.

Todos deram os parabéns para Kagome e Inuyasha, ficaram assim um bom tempo.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

O casamento ainda estava longe de acabar, já estava bem escura à noite e todas as tochas já estavam acesas. E em um canto qualquer estava um feliz casal contemplando a lua.

#-Você fica linda sob a luz da lua, Ka – Sussurrou Inuyasha no ouvido da amada que estava entre suas pernas.

Ficaram assim um bom tempo namorando quando o celular de Inuyasha toca.

#-Pra quem não gostava de celulares – Falou Kagome, amaldiçoando o aparelho por atrapalhar.

Inuyasha sorriu, e atendeu o aparelho.

#-Alô? Oi... Já? 'Tá... Já vou indo – E desligou o aparelho.

Kagome não entendeu nada. Inuyasha sorriu e virou Kagome para que ela ficasse de frente para ele.

#-Ka... – Começou o hanyou pegando uma caixinha do bolso – Sei que isso é clichê, mas... – Parou olhou nos olhos dela e abriu a caixinha, que continha um lindo anel de prata dentro, escrito Inuyasha dentro desse – Quer casar comigo?

Kagome olhou o brilhante anel e lágrimas correram de seus olhos.

#-Mas é claro, Inu! – Disse, pulando em cima dele e o beijando ardentemente. Ficaram assim um bom tempo. Até que Inuyasha se separou dela.

#-Kagome... Quando ainda estávamos em Moscou... – Começou Inuyasha se levantando e ajudando Kagome a levantar também – Você me devolveu algo muito valioso e importante pra mim – Agora caminhavam em direção ao estacionamento – O meu pai – Inuyasha parou entre os carros e a encarou – Você não tem idéia como isso me fez feliz, e ainda mais saber que você estaria do meu lado, minha vida se completou novamente.

#-Não precisa agrad...

#-Precisa sim – Inuyasha cortou ela – E preciso retribuir também.

Naquele instante, a porta de um carro preto se abriu. Kagome olhou assustada para Inuyasha, e ele apenas sorri para ela.

Sai de dentro do carro um homem, provavelmente segurança, e logo a trás dele uma mulher. Esta tinha os cabelos negros e curtos, um olhar cansado, na verdade exausto, mesmo assim não deixava de ser linda, tinha por volta de 40 anos.

Mesmo antes de Kagome ter certeza de quem era, as lágrimas já escorriam de seus olhos.

#-Inu ela é...

#-Sim Ka... sua mãe – Disse ele, confiante.

Kagome não pensou em nada, apenas correu para a mulher que abriu os braços também, a abraçando. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada, nenhum gesto, apenas a energia das duas estavam se ligando novamente.

#-Mas... Como... – Kagome não conseguia falar, apenas mais lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto, e do da mãe dela também.

#-Quando me contou a sua história, me lembrei que alguma coisa assim que meu pai havia contado. Fui pesquisar. E, depois de falar com ele, descobri sua mãe, e foi meu pai que estava na delegacia no dia que ela se entregou.

Kagome olha para mãe que até agora tinha apenas derramado lágrimas.

#-Me desculpe, filha – Pronunciou-se pela primeira vez.

#-Não precisa se desculpar, mãe...

#-Melhor deixar vocês duas sozinhas.

Inuyasha, junto com o segurança, se retiraram e as duas passaram a conversar sobre tudo. Kagome foi a primeira. Contou tudo que havia acontecido na sua vida, desde o dia que viu sua mãe pela última vez, até o pedido de casamento de Inuyasha. A senhora Higurashi fez a mesma coisa, contou tudo de sua vida.

#-Oh minha filha – Suspirou pela centésima vez a senhora Higurashi – Se eu estivesse com você na sua infância, na sua adolescência. Você não teria passado por tanta coisa ruim assim.

#-Mas se a senhora tivesse, eu não teria passado por tanta coisa boa mamãe.

#-Me sinto tão responsável por tudo.

#-E, é – Confirmou Kagome. A senhora chorou mais ainda – A senhora é responsável por eu ter sido ladra, por eu ter sido presa, por eu ter ido pra Moscou... Mas acima de tudo a senhora é responsável por eu ter conhecido Inuyasha, por eu estar grávida dele, e pelo nosso casamento...

#-Oh filha... – A senhora abraçou sua filha bem forte.

#-Mamãe. Não podemos voltar no passado para muda-lo. Se pudéssemos mudaríamos ele, mas não seria como é agora. Então vamos aproveitar o presente e o futuro certo?

#-Sim – Disse ela, sorriram – Eu sou a mãe e você que me da conselhos.

#-Digamos que estou treinando – Sorriram gostosamente e passaram a conversar mais sobre coisas boas.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Kagome levou sua mãe para seus amigos a conhecerem. E contou as novidades, sobre seu noivado com Inuyasha e tudo, mas...

E é assim que acabou essa historia.

Quem sou eu?

Bem sou apenas a pessoa que presenciou os fatos, não sou nem Sango, nem Rin, muito menos Kagome. Mas sou um pouco de cada uma.

Essa história nunca terá um fim, pois depois do casamento de Inuyasha e Kagome, depois que seus filhos nascerem, teria muito mais coisa para contar.

Mas acabo essa aventura aqui, mostrando que tudo o que você quiser você pode ter, não importa como, e nem com quem você segue, mas você sempre chega a algum lugar. Se o lugar é bom ou ruim? Isso vai depender somente de suas escolhas. Imaginem vocês se Kagome tivesse acertado o tiro em Inuyasha naquela casa abandonada. Tenho certeza que essa história não terminaria assim. Poderia até ser que tivesse um final feliz, mas seria completamente diferente.

Agora sim, posso terminar essa história com aquela palavra temida por uns e desejada por outros...

Fim 

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee gente finalemnte terminei Agente secreto... A fic que eu mais curti escrever...**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse final né...**

**Bem, bem vamos esquece-la um pouco e falar dos futuros projetos...**

**JAMAIS deixarei de escrever aqui isso podem ficar tranqüilos... Mas uma coisa que eu garanto é que demorarei muito para postar. Esse ano comecei com o pé esquerdo na escola, e to indo MUITO mal nas provas. Por isso vou dar uma ferias BEMMMMM longas tá... Provavelmente estarei postando uma Fic longa somente nas férias de julho, mas nesse meio tempo tenho dois projetos.**

**Um é uma Fic de um capitulo, que estarei postando para me perdoarem a demora dessa... E o outro é uma Fic de 3 capítulos...**

**Um resuminho rápido sobre elas...**

**A de um capitulo...**

**Nome: "Uma noite"**

**Resumo: "_Em meio de uns dos mais rígidos colégios da Inglaterra surge uma menina seria, rigorosa e considerada rainha por alguns. O motivo? Esconde um grande, sedutor e dançante segredo. Que um hanyou ao descobrir se cala diante da verdade e sorri para o destino._"**

**A de 3 capitulos...**

**Nome: "_Numero 5"_**

_**Resumo: "Ele, um escritor.**_

_**Ela, uma atriz famosa.**_

_**Ele escreve um mundo de sonhos.**_

_**Ela vive num mundo de sonhos.**_

_**Um amor com mais barreiras do que se pode imaginar.**_

**_Podem duas pessoas de mundos diferentes se amarem e viverem felizes sem ilusões, mentiras ou enganos?_"**

**Bem galera é isso...**

**B-jinhussss e até a próxima…**


End file.
